Fifty Shades of Family
by Dyl-Kat7394
Summary: What if Christian's biological father had another child. One that he didn't love. One that he kicked out on the street. One that is now looking for her half brother. What will Christian think of her. Will he care about her or will he just brush her aside like she's nothing. DISCLAIMER: I don't own the trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm here in Seattle trying to find someone who could potentially become a big part in my life. I know where he lives, I know where he works. The only problem is I have absolutely no money left at all and I have no idea how I am going to get to his apartment. I suppose if you are going to join me in this little adventure then I should tell you a little bit about me.

My name in Samantha Smith and I'm fifteen years old. Well nearly sixteen. I have short dark blonde hair and I have one pale blue and one grey eye. It's some sort of genetics thing. My biological mom died just after I was born and I don't even think she got to hold me. My biological father had to look after me from day one much to his disgust. Over the fifteen years of my life I have lived in nine different motels in different towns and cities spread out across Detroit. We've never had our own house or even had a rented house. My father loves his money too much.

My father isn't a very loving man. He feeds me when he can and gives me a bed to sleep in and a roof over my head but he doesn't love me. I was a mistake. I was never supposed to happen. I dropped out of school for several reasons including being bullied day after day, my grades and concentration dropping due to my lack of sleep from nightmares, but the biggest reason is because I recently found out I was pregnant and so did the rest of the school. Everyone from school was talking about it and eventually my father found out and he kicked me out on the street. He gave me the name and address of someone in Seattle that's he claims is my half brother. So that's what I'm doing here, looking for my brother.

My father has never mentioned him before. As far as I knew I was an only child. My father didn't have girlfriends or relationships; he had one night stands and prostitutes. He would borrow money from someone, usually a couple of hundred and spend it all on prostitutes and booze. He would never pay it back so when he ran out and the people he borrowed it from came looking for him, he had to run for it. That's why I've lived in so many houses, because we're always on the run from loan sharks. The last move we had to make was about a week back and was in the middle of the night. My father came in, woke me up and told me that we were leaving. I didn't even have a chance to pack a bag or change my clothes so I left in my tee shirt and sweatpants with nothing on my feet. I had to rob a  
hoodie from somewhere so I didn't freeze in our tiny one bedroom motel room and I had sit on the streets and beg for money so I could get some sneakers.

Through a combination of hitchhiking and public transport I managed to get from Detroit to Seattle. It took about three days with stopping for sleep, food and bathroom breaks. I had permanently borrowed about fifty dollars from my father without him knowing and I had managed to spread that out between public transport and food but now I was out of money and I didn't know what to do.

So I was sat on the floor outside a shop with my knees up and my head down. I had my backpack next to me with my arm through one of the straps so no one could run off with it. I didn't have much in my backpack. There was my wallet that was empty, a zip lock bag with a cookie in it, a small carton of squash, a set of kind of clean clothes, my asthma pump and a knife. I had a knife because some of the things drivers want you to do when you hitchhike are really gross, so I would pull my knife on them, tell them to pull over and get out, then I would wait for another car.

So I was sat on the side walk remembering the last driver that picked me up when there was a tap on my shoulder. I jumped and looked up into face of a youngish looking man with black hair and brown eyes. He smiled down at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me crouching down to my level. I nodded to him. "You look kinda pale. Do you want something to eat?" he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I was hungry and tired but I wasn't stupid. "No thanks, I'm good." I said to him smiling.

His smile faltered a little but then he said, "My brother and I own a little café just round the corner. How about you come and have a sandwich, get some colour back in your cheeks. What do you say?"

The idea of having something to eat, something fresh was so appealing to me. I couldn't just think about myself now, I had my little baby to think about as well and lately all I've been eating is three cookies a day. I thought about it for a second then nodded. "Yeah okay. But I don't have any money." I admitted.

"Don't worry about money, it's on me." he said as he stood up. He held his hand out to me and I took it letting him pull me up.

The man led me down an alleyway and I'm careful enough to stay a couple of steps behind him just in case I need to make a run for it. We get to the end of the alley and he stops. There are no shops or cafés in sight. How could I be so stupid? I start to back away from him but I bump into something so I turn around quickly and look up into the face of another man who looks similar to the first. I fumble in my bag for my knife but he grabs my hands and pushes me to the floor.

"Looks like you got us a young one Jimmy." The new man says to the other one.

He starts to walk over to me as I stumble back on my hands and feet. As I put my hand down I get a shooting pain for my palm and I pull my hand up to my face to see a shard of glass sticking out of it. as I'm looking at my hand I didn't notice the first man who I think is called Jimmy coming up behind me and grabbing my hair from the back. I screamed as my head back smacking it against the wall. The last thing I remember seeing was the two men grinning at my face as my eyes drooped shut.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up but keep my eyes closed. My hands have been tied behind my back and my feet have also been tied. I tried to flex my hands but felt a stabbing in my left one. I tried to move my head but when I did it throbbed. I lay there trying to remember what had happened when I hear voices coming closer to me. I recognized one of them as the guy that spoke to me on the street and then it all came flooding back to me. The guy on the street, the other guy in the alleyway, cutting my hand on a shard of glass and one of them smacking my head against the wall effectively knocking me out. I lay there as still as possible trying to keep my breathing under control. The last thing I needed now was to have an asthma attack.

"She's looking a bit pale. Do you think she's coming down with something?" I heard the guy from the street say.

"Jimmy you worry too much." The guy from the alley said back. He kicked me in the back and I had to fight the urge to shout in pain. "She's just another worthless kid from the streets of Seattle."

"Alan, stop kicking her. The last one you kicked you nearly killed." Jimmy warned him. I heard the sound of someone being slapped and Jimmy cursed under his breath.

"That wasn't my fault!" Alan snapped. "How was I supposed to know she was ill?" He kicked my again but this time in the stomach. I let out a cry and knew straight away that is was a mistake.

Alan grabbed my hair and pulled me upright. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in a small dark room and the windows were boarded so there was very little natural light coming in to the room. There was an old tatty couch in the corner of the room that was probably more holes and rips then actual material. Then my eyes moved to Jimmy. He was stood watching what was going to happen, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. He had a black eye and his lip was bleeding. Then I looked at Alan who still had his hand in my hair. His face was so close to mine I could smell the alcohol on him. He smiled at the panicked look on my face.

"Do you have anything to say?" he whispered to me still smiling.

"P-please," I stammered. "Please, d-don't hurt me."

He laughed in my face and threw me down on the ground. I struggled to sit up and looked from Alan to Jimmy.

He stood in front of me and said, "What like this?" and he kicked me again in the stomach. I doubled over and screamed. He laughed at me again.

"Please, don't." I said through gritted teeth. "I'm p-pregnant. Please, don't."

He laughed even harder. My breathing was getting worse and I knew that if I didn't calm down soon I would have an asthma attack. I also knew that if I did have an asthma attack that these two lowlife's wouldn't do anything to help me. He kicked me again this time in the side of my ribs. I screamed again and closed my eyes after seeing stars from the pain.

"Alan that's enough!" I heard Jimmy shout. "She's fucking pregnant!" I heard another slap and Jimmy curse again.

I opened my eyes just in time to see a boot coming straight for my face. Everything went fuzzy and the last thing I remember was hearing a gunshot and something heavy falling on top of me.

I can't move my head, I can't move my legs, I can't move my arms, so instead I screamed. Or at least I tried to scream but my chest was tight, too tight. I was finding hard to breathe. I opened my eyes and looked around. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jimmy sat with his knees up and his head down and he was shaking. I tried to call to him but voice was just a whisper. It didn't matter, it must have been loud enough for him to hear me because his head shot up and he stared at me.

"Help." I managed to rasp. "Please."

He got up and ran to me falling on his knees by my side.

"W-what do you need?" he asked. He sounded so scared.

"Bag." I whispered to him. My breathing was getting worse. "A-asthma, p-pump."

He eyes went wide and he shook his head. "We chucked you backpack in the trash kid."

I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing but my chest tightens even more. I open my eyes again, tears streaming down my face and I look at Jimmy.

"Please." I barely whisper.

He looks like he is debating something and he's thinking pretty hard about it. Then he nods and pulls out a cell phone. I close my eyes again.

The last thing I hear before I pass it is Jimmy saying, "Hello 911, I need an ambulance."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to because of a sharp scratch on the back of my hand. I felt like I was moving but I wasn't going anywhere. I felt someone clip something on to my finger. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times to let them adjust to them light. Once they had I could see someone staring down into my face. Their mouth opened and they said something but I couldn't hear what it was. Then they shone a light in my eye so I blinked and tried to move my head out of the light but I couldn't. My head wouldn't move and I started to panic. Then I felt something cold go up my arm and I slowly drifted off in to unconsciousness again.

. . .

This time I woke up in a bed in a very white very clean looking room. My eyes were fuzzy and I tried to lift my hand to wipe at them but my arm felt like lead. I tried to remember what had happened to me and where I was. I suddenly remembered Jimmy and Alan and my heart started to beat quicker. Then there was a beeping next to which made me jump then a door opened and someone came in. It was a man who looked like he was in his late thirties or early forties. He had short light blonde hair and blue eyes and he must have been at least six foot five. He was quite skinny as well which is probably why he looks so tall. He went to the machine that was next to bed I was in and pressed a button.

He looked at me, smiled and said, "Hello Samantha, how are you feeling?"

"H-how do you know my name?" I stammer at him. I was scared as to how a strange man knew my name and to why he was smiling at me like that.

"I know your name because it's on your chart." He says to me still smiling. "Let's take a look at your hand shall we?" He reached for my hand but I flinched away from him.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped at him.

He put his hands up in the general surrender gesture and takes a step back from the bed, his smile now gone. "Would you be happier if it were a female doctor examining you?" he asked me, his face etched with concern. I nodded silently. "Okay. I'll just and get Dr. Trevelyan-Grey. Will you be okay if I leave you for a minute?" I nod again. He looked at me for a second then left the room.

While he was gone I took the time to take in my surroundings. I was in a private hospital room. Everything was very bright and it hurt my eyes. I did I quick check over my body to make sure everything was okay. My toes, feet, ankles, shins, knees and thighs were fine except for feeling a little stiff. My left hand was heavily bandaged and it hurt to move my fingers but my right arm was fine. I used my right hand to probe the back of my head and winced as I came across a knot on my head. I moved my hand round to my face and poked at my nose, immediately regretting it as tears filled my eyes. My nose was defiantly broken. I looked on the table at the side of the bed for a mirror but there wasn't one.

Just then a woman came in. She had sandy coloured hair and hazel eyes and she was smiling at me. She had to kind of smile that made me feel more relaxed straight away.

"Hello Samantha. My name is Dr. Trevelyan-Grey. How are you feeling now that your awake?" I noticed that she was keeping her distances.

"I feel good." I lied. "When can I go home?" I asked her. I seriously needed to get out of here.

She chuckled softly. "Samantha we going to keep you in for a couple of days just to make sure that you're well enough to be discharged. Is there anyone we can call for you?" she asked me.

There was something about her that made me want to tell her the truth about everything.

"No, there's no one you can call for." I said to her honestly. "My dad lives in Detroit and he kicked me out and told me to come to Seattle to find my half brother."

She looked concerned and frowned slightly at me. "Why did your father kick you out?" she asked me.

"Because he found out I was-." I stopped because I had totally forgotten about my baby. How could I be so stupid? I looked at her, my eyes wide and I swallowed fearing the worst. "My baby?" I whispered. "Is it okay?"

"Yes." She nodded and smiled again. "Your baby is fine Samantha. Is that why your father kicked you out? Because he found out you were pregnant?" I nodded to her, calming myself down. I moved my hand over my belly subconsciously. "Do you know anything about your half brother, anything that could help you find him?" I nodded again only partly listening to her.

Then I shook my head quickly and looked at her. "I know where he lives and works. I have it written down in my backpack." Then I remembered that Jimmy and his brother had thrown my backpack in the trash. "Which is in a trash can somewhere. Damn it." I muttered under my breath.

She looked at me for a couple of seconds then said, "Well do you know his name?"

I nodded. "Christian Grey."

Dr. Trevelyan-Grey mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide. Then she closed her mouth and opened in again to whisper, "Are you sure?"

I nodded to her. "Why? What's wrong?" I was worried by how she was reacting.

"I just have to do something quickly." She said and she hurried out of the room.

Now I was really freaked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is just a quick chapter that I couldn't wait to get out there so here it is. **

**Just a few things: **

**Christian has already met Ana and this is set before they are married. **

**The ages of the original characters are all the same, the only difference is the characters that I add in myself. **

**Thank you for all my reviews, they helped me to continue writing these chapters. **

**Hope you like it, should be another one later today.  
**

* * *

Why did the doctor react the way she did when I told what my half brothers name was? Is he that bad? Maybe he's like a mass murderer or a psychopath who's out to get people and maybe the doctor has gone to get the police because they think I'm the same. I have got to get out of here.

I looked around the room looking for the best escape route but the only way out was the door. I threw my covers back and slowly swung my legs out of the bed testing my feet on the floor to see if they would take my weight. They did and I sighed in relief. Now all I had to do was get rid of these needles and wires. The wires were easy to get rid of because they were just stuck to my chest and clipped onto my finger so I pulled them off and threw them down on the bed. The two needles were harder. One was in the back of my hand and the other was on the inside of my elbow. I pulled the sticky tape of the one in my left arm  
and took hold of the end of the needle. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and pulled it out, wincing as it stung and pinched. The one in the back of my right hand was harder to get out because I couldn't use my other hand due to it being bandaged up, so I took the tape of and pulled it out quickly with my teeth then a spat the needle out on to the bed. There was a dressing gown on the back of the door so I pulled it on over my hospital gown and fastened it up. I looked around the room to see if there was anything I had forgotten but of course there wasn't. My backpack was gone and I had no idea where my clothes had gone.

I pushed down the door handle and slowly opened the door a bit. Dr. Trevelyan-Grey was on the phone at the end of the hall way pacing back and forth and I strained my ears to hear what she was saying.

"Where is he? Andrea, I need to speak with him. Well when he gets back tell him I rang and that it's an emergency." she didn't sound too happy on the phone and I knew that it was now or never.

Once she had her back to me I yanked the door open and walked as quickly as I could in the opposite direction to the doctor. I get to the elevators but shuddered at the thought of going in one, not after last time. Next to the elevators was the door for the stairs. I knew I had to go down if I wanted to get out of her but there were so many flights of stairs, it was going to take me forever to get to the ground floor. I took a deep breath when there was a stabbing pain in the bottom of my ribs. I gasped at the pain and held my breath. Then I remembered being kicked in the ribs and in the back. _Okay so maybe no deep breathes is the way forward. _

I started making my way down the stairs trying to look like I wasn't trying to run away. I had to stop every after every couple of flights because my ribs were killing me. I passed loads of people on the stairs but none of them spoke to me or asked me where I was going. I must have looked such a mess to everyone else with my bandaged hand with blood trickling down from my elbow as well as from the back of my right hand. Even though I hadn't seen my face, I knew it was a mess. I've broken plenty of noses and I know for a fact that your face looks dodgy afterwards. My hospital gown only went to my knees so from there down you could see the bruises and cuts on my shins from the multiple fights I got into recently and my feet were bare.

When I got to the ground floor and opened the door I froze. It was full of people. This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought it would be but I couldn't go back upstairs now. _Okay just act normal _I told myself. I walked out of the door, located the exit and started walking straight towards it. It seemed like it was taking for ever for me to get there.

I was nearly at the door when I caught sight of a security guard watching me. He spoke into his radio waited for a response then started heading over to me. _Shit! _I bolted straight out the door ignoring the stabbing in my chest in my chest as I did. I was out the door and half way down the street before I risked a glance behind me to see where he was. I couldn't see him anywhere so I slowed down a little but I was still looking behind me.

Suddenly I ran straight into someone. I bounced off of them and I would have fallen straight on my backside but they grabbed my arms just above my elbows and held my still. I shook my hair out of my face and looked up into the face of the man he was holding my arms and my mouth dropped open.

I was staring into eyes that I had seen before, I was staring into my father's eyes but this wasn't my father.

I was staring at my half brother.

I was staring at Christian Grey.


	5. Chapter 5

**For some reason I found this chapter quite hard to write, that's why I didn't put it up earlier because I wasn't sure about it. **

**I tried doing the POV of Christian but I'm not on that either. **

**Let me know what you think. **

**Thanks. **

* * *

**Christian**

I hadn't seen mom in a while so I decided to go to the hospital and see if she had time to get lunch. So I'm almost at the hospital when this stupid kid runs into me and nearly falls on her ass. Damn disrespectful kids not looking where they're going. I grabbed her arms to stop her from falling and only then did I notice she was wearing a hospital gown.

She shook her hair out of her face and stared up at me. Her face was a mess. Her nose was obviously broken because it was slightly crooked and there was a cut on the top. She had blue, almost black bruises under her eyes and down the sides of her nose and the bruises spread around her left eye which was also swallow. And to top it all off she had a fat bottom lip and a gash on it. Once I had finished studying her face I looked at her eyes and my mouth dropped open slightly. She had one blue eye and one grey eye both of which were filled with fear.

She stared at me for a couple of minutes as if she'd seen me before but I didn't recognize her. Then she looked behind her and I followed her gaze. My eyes landed on a hospital security guard who was stood looking around. The girl looked at hands on her arms and tried to pull away but for some reason I didn't let her go. I didn't want her to go running off into the city in the state that she was in. There were some really assholes on the streets of Seattle that would quite happily take advantage of a scared little girl and I wasn't going to let that happen.

She looked up into my face and said, "P-please, you have to let me go." She sounded so scared and her breathing sounded kind of funny. I looked behind her again and the security guard making his way to us. She turned and saw him too then she tried to pull away from me again but I still wouldn't let her.

I stooped down to her level. "Look kid, you need help."

She looked at me and her eyes were filling with tears as she whispered, "Please don't let them take me."

There was something about her eyes and the way she looked at me that made me stand up and scoop her up into my arms. She struggled against me but there was no way she was going anywhere except up to where my mom worked so she could get checked over. I walked straight past the security guard who just stared at me and I went into the hospital heading for the elevators.

The girl saw this and started to panic. "No! I can't go in there." She practically screamed at me. I ignored her and pressed the button for the elevator.

Once it had arrived I stepped in and turned to the other people who were trying to get on it and said, "Private elevator." Then I pressed to close the doors. Once they were closed I put the girl down but held on to her because she looked like she was going to pass out. I held down the button for my mom's floor and the button to close the doors so that the elevator wouldn't stop on any other floors. Then I pulled out my Blackberry and dialled the paediatric reception.

**Samantha**

_I'm in an elevator. I'm in a fucking elevator! I'm gonna pass out._ The guy who I think is Christian Grey pulls out his cell phone and dials.

"Hello. It's Christian Grey, is my mom there? I need to speak with her." So he is Christian Grey. He frowns then he looks at me. "Is she about five-seven, skinny, dark blonde hair, looks like she's been used as a punch bag?" he pauses then nods. "Yes, I've got her. I'm bringing her up now."

My knees buckle from under me and I fall to the floor. I can feel an asthma attack about to hit and because I'm in an elevator I know it's gonna be a bad one.

"Shit!" I vaguely hear Christian say. "I think she's gonna pass out. Yeah I'm here now." The elevator door opens and I crawl out. I have never been so happy to be on a floor that isn't an elevator.

Suddenly someone's picking me up and carrying me back to the room I was in earlier and putting me down on the bed. I opened my eyes and looked up at Christian who was standing over me and Dr. Trevelyan-Grey was stood behind him.

"Christian go and wait outside please." She said him. He just stood there staring at me. "Christian." He turned to look at her, nodded and left the room.

The doctor went about hooking me back up to the machines and shining lights in my eyes and stuff. I just stayed there not moving unless she asked my too. She took the bandage of my left hand and had a look at it then covered it with a clean bandage. Then she started looking at my face and prodding my bruises making me wince as she poked my nose. She picked up my chart, wrote something on it then put it back down.

"Samantha, can I have a look at your chest please? I need to see if there is any more bruising." She had such a soft voice that made everything feel better but there was no way in hell that she was going to touch me.

She can touch my hands and arms that's fine, my face and head, I can deal with but I don't like it. The rest of me, absolutely not.

She must have seen the panic on my face because she said, "I don't have to if you don't want me to." I shook my head at her and she looked slightly disappointed but then she put her smile back on her face. "Okay. You need to rest Samantha, okay? No more trying to escape please. You scared the life out of me when I came in and you weren't here."

I didn't realise it but I was actually quite tired. The doctor left the room and as the door was closing I caught a glimpse of Christian looking in at me. _Could he really be my half brother?_

**Christian**

My mom took me to her office and told me to sit down. She looked worried and like she was hiding something.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked me but she didn't sound herself.

"Mom, what's going on?" I said to her, cutting straight to the chase. "Who is that kid?"

My mom went slightly pale. "Her name is Samantha. I'm not sure what her last name is or how old she is. Her father kicked her out."

"Why." I snapped at my mom but I didn't mean to. "Sorry."

"She was kicked out because she's pregnant. Her father didn't want her there." She said to me watching me as she said it.

"What's she doing in Seattle?" I asked her.

"She's looking for her half brother. She was brought in after a phone call saying where she was and that she wasn't breathing. Christian," my mom looks at me and I can tell that I'm not going to like what she has to say. "Samantha seems to think that you are her half brother."

I laughed. I laughed loud and hard but stopped because my mom was looking deadly serious. There was no way that kid, that scrawny beat up mess of a girl was my little sister.

"I had the lab run a DNA match on Samantha's DNA and yours." My mom barely whispers as she pulls out an envelope from her desk draw.

I look at her and stand up. "No." I said to her. I don't even want to know.

"Christian I really think-." My mom begins but I cut her off.

"No!" I snap at her. "She is not my sister!" And with that I storm out her office, down the corridor and away from that girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for the reviews. **

**Let me know what you think. **

* * *

**Christian**

Who the hell does that kid think she is saying that I'm her half brother? She has no right too! But then again there was something about her and I don't know what. Mom must have seen it too otherwise she wouldn't have said nor done anything about it. What if she is my sister? What does she expect me to do for her? She came all the way from Detroit to find me and I just walked away from her. Christ, now I'm feeling guilty and I don't even know her. I really need to talk to Flynn about this.

As I got into the back of the SUV and Taylor pulled away, I took out my cell phone and dialled.

"Hello, Flynn it's Christian. I need to see you. It's pretty serious." I say to him.

"I have ten minutes free now if's that's enough time for you?" he says quickly.

"Great thanks John." I say and I hang up. "Taylor, Dr Flynn's practice please."

"Sir." Taylor says as he takes a turning.

I check my phone for any emails from Ana but there aren't any. She must be busy with work. I dropped my phone in my pocket, put my head back and started trying to process everything that had just happened.

**Samantha **

I know the doctor, I can't remember her name, said that I should rest but I really can't sleep and to be honest with you , I kinda don't want to. This bed is way too uncomfortable and there is no way I could sleep in this hospital gown. I need sweatpants and a baggy tee for me to be able to drift off to the land of nod.

I got up and went into the bathroom. As I switched on the light a looked at myself in the mirror and it made me jump. I looked awful! I turned the tap on and waited for the water to go warm then I filled the sink up so I could have a wash. Turns out trying to have a wash with one hand is really hard to do so it took me a while. Once I was done I dried my face and looked at myself again. I looked a bit better which I was glad about. I went to the toilet, washed my hands then went back into the room and I sat on the bed.

I was sat for a couple of minutes with my eyes closed thinking about what I would be doing of I was at home. Cleaning up after my father probably. The door and someone came in. I opened my eyes to see the doctor looking at me.

"I came to have a chat with you if that's okay?" she said to me as she pulled up a chair to the side of the bed. I was worried about what this 'chat' might involve but I still nodded to her. "We need to know your medical history so I need to know your full name, your age and any medical conditions you might have?"

"Um okay." I muttered. "My full name is Samantha Smith and I'm nearly sixteen. I have asthma and I don't know if it's a medical condition but my eyes being different colours. Oh and I'm pregnant but you know that already."

"Do you know what it's called when your eyes are different colours?" she asked me. I shook my head at her. "It's called Heterochromia Iridum and it's nothing to worry about. Okay?" I nodded to her. "Do you have an asthma pump with you?"

"No. it was in my backpack. It was basically empty anyway." I said to her. "I have to use it way too much because my dad smokes."

"I see." She says writing something down in a notepad. "Well I will sort something out for you. We'll give you two different pumps, one will be a preventer and one will be a reliever. Their names explain what they do. Is there anyone we can call for you?" she asks me looking at me slightly concerned.

"No thanks. I doubt my dad will care to be honest. I think he's just glad I'm gone." I tell her truthfully. She looks like she want to say something else but she stops herself.

Then she says, "What about your baby's father? Do you not think he would want to make sure your okay?" she asks me quietly.

I laughed at her question. "Not likely." She looks at me waiting for me to elaborate. "This is going to make me sound like a slut but I'm really not. I don't know who the father is. I was at a party at a friend's house and someone spiked the fruit punch. I love fruit punch and I lost count of how many glasses I had. I remember a couple of guys laughing at me but that's it. The next morning I woke up in my friend's bathtub with no recollection of the night before." I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the doctor. She looked shocked and I couldn't figure out why. She shook her head slightly and wrote something down in the note pad then looked back up at.

"So you anything that happened that night except for drinking the punch?" she asked me. I shook my head. "You don't remember," she looked like she was struggling with something. "Consenting to anything?" I shook my head again. "Okay."

I decided that I was going to be interrogated then I would ask her a few questions too. "I know you said my baby was fine but what else in wrong with me?"

"Well you have quite a nasty bump on the back of your head. When you came in you had a large shard of glass in your hand which we removed. We stitched up your hand after cleaning it and then took an x-ray of it to make sure no tendons of ligaments were damaged. Luckily they weren't." she stood up and went to my chart. "You have some bruising on your lower back, on your chest and on the side of your rib cage. You have a cracked rib but none of them are broken. You also have a broken nose and you were lucky that your cheek isn't broken as well. In fact you were very lucky indeed. It could have been at lot worse."

I nod taking in what she's just told me. "What happened to the guy that called the ambulance?" I don't know why I was asking about the man who kidnapped me but I guess I feel like I owe him something.

"The police picked him up." She said. "He's being charged with multiple kidnaps and murder."

"What?" I almost shout at her. "But he didn't murder anyone, I'm here, I'm alive."

She chuckled at me even though this was no laughing matter. She set her face straight and said, "The police found another man at the scene. He had been shot and the man who called the ambulance admitted to killing him."

I suddenly remembered Alan and why he had been shot. I opened my mouth to speak but I was cut off by shouting in the corridor.

"I don't care; I need to speak to her! Where the hell is she?" _I know that voice._ I thought to myself.

Then the door burst open and Christian comes storming in. he looks from the doctor to me then back again.

"Mom, I need to talk to Samantha, alone." He says to the doctor. _Mom! What the hell? _


	7. Chapter 7

**Christian **

"Not now Christian. Can you wait in the corridor please?" mom doesn't look to happy with me. Well to be honest, I don't blame her.

I looked at Samantha again then turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind me. I could hear my mom apologizing to Samantha and asking her to excuse her for a minute. I didn't hear Samantha say anything but she must have nodded because mom came and closed the door quietly. She looked up at me scowling at me then she walked off to her office and I followed a couple of steps behind her.

Once the door was closed she turned to me and said, "Christian you have no right to go barging into a patients room like that!"

"I'm sorry mom but I really need to talk to Samantha." I said to her honestly.

"Well, is there anything I can help you with?" she asks me, her voice still show that she is annoyed with me.

"Actually, yes. Can I see those DNA results?" I ask her hoping she says yes. I really need to find out the truth here then I can decide what I'm going to do about it.

She goes round her desk and sits down in her chair as she pulls open a draw and puts the envelope on the table. I stare at the envelope as I sit down. She hands me the envelope and I take it, not sure if I really want to do this. I undo the tie on it and take a deep breath then I pull out the piece of paper. It's got a chart on it with loads of numbers but I don't care about that. All I care about is the word right at the bottom in green capitals. MATCH. I stare at the little green word. Then I look up at my mom and she's watching me to see how I react.

I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out so I close it. Then I open it again and say, "H-how did this happen?"

My mom smiles slightly and says, "Christian, I'm pretty sure you know how it happened."

I can't believe it. "What do I do?" I ask my mom. Suddenly I feel out of control and I hate it.

"What do you want to do?" she asks me.

I think about it for a couple of minutes then say, "I want to talk to my sister. Now."

**Samantha **

I'm not going to lie; he scared me a bit barging in here like that. Does he not know what privacy is? I hope the doctor can calm him down because he looked pretty mad about something and I just hope it isn't me. There was a knock at the door and the doctor came in.

"Are you okay to have a chat with Christian?" she asked me quietly. Before I know what I'm doing I nod to her and she's smiles and closes the door.

_Shit!_ What if he's really mad and starts yelling at me? I don't have time to think about it because the door opens again and Christian comes in. he has an envelope in his hand and he puts it on the side table as he sits down. We both sit in silence for what feels like hours, me staring at my hands and him watching me.

He clears his throat and says, "How are you feeling?"

"Not bad." I mumble. "Thanks for asking."

"Good." He says.

There more silence and after I couple of minutes I can't stand it any longer so I look up at him and say, "Mr. Grey, is there something you want to say to me?" I can't believe I just said that.

He looks slightly taken aback then he nods to the envelope on the table. "Open it." he says in a cold voice.

I do as he says and pull out the bit of paper. It makes absolutely no sense to me at all. "What is it?" I ask him.

He sighs then leans forward so his elbows are on his knees and his hands are clasped together in front of him. "It's the DNA results from the check my mom ran. It's positive." My mouth drops open as I stare and the paper then up at him then back at the paper. "You and I are half brother and sister." He almost whispers.

_Holy shit! I have a brother! Crap, I can't breathe! _ My chest goes tight and I curse my asthma for being so bad. I start wheezing and Christian's eyes go wide.

"You okay kid?" he asks when obviously I'm not. I shake my head at him. He jumps up and bolts to the door throwing it open and he stands in the doorway and shouts, "Mom! It's Samantha!"

A second later the doctor comes rushing into the room shaking an asthma pump. She pulls the cap off and holds it up to my mouth. She presses the top and says, "Its okay Samantha. Just calm down." She presses the top down again and I can feel the pump working as my chest starts to loosen up. "Okay?" she asks me. I nod to her while trying to get my breathing back to normal. "Good." She smiles at me, put the cap back on the pump and placing it on the bed side table. She turns to Christian and says, "Out, now." I think she thinks it's his fault.

I try to speak but I cough instead making them both look at me. I try again, "Not his fault." I manage. "Stay, please?"

Christian looks at his mom and she sighs then nods. "Thanks mom." He whispers then he sits back down in the chair.

Once the doctor has gone and closed the door he looks at me.

I feel like I need to apologize. "Sorry Mr Grey." I whisper.

"What for?" he asks me. "And please call my Christian."

"For freaking out on you and having an asthma attack." I mumble.

"It wasn't your fault. I should have probably warned you about that piece of paper." He says almost smiling. There's a couple of minutes silence again.

I hate awkward silences so I speak up, "Mr Grey, I don't mean to sound rude but why are you here?"

He thinks for a bit then he says, "I don't know why I'm here." He looks as confused as I feel.

_Why is he sat here? _"You don't have to stay here just because it says I'm your half sister. I don't mind if you want to go." I tell him truthfully.

He acts like he doesn't hear me, then he says, "Tell me about yourself."

I'm a little shocked by what he's said. "What do you want to know?"

He looks me in the eye with a stern expression on his face as he says, "Everything."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for the reviews. Make sure you tell me what you think about this chapter because I'm not sure if it works. Anyway, let me know.**

* * *

**Christian**

_This kid's life is fucked up!_ That was my initial thought after Samantha had finished telling me everything about her life and her father. Right now she's asleep. Mom wouldn't let me stay any longer because Samantha was clearly tired but she didn't want to sleep for some reason but she wouldn't tell me why. Even though we talked for a good two hours I still feel like there's something she's not telling me. I know we've only just met but I want her to know she can trust me and she can tell me anything. I left my number on the side table for her in case she wanted to talk to me but she was already asleep when I left it. I already feel close to her and I've known her for less than twenty four hours.

I couldn't go back to work, not after everything that's happened today, so I decided to pick Ana up so we could go home and talk about Samantha. I don't even know what I'm going to say to Ana or how she might react to it. I'm sure she'll be okay about it.

I'm sat in the back of the SUV with my eyes closed when we stop. The door opens and Ana climbs in then Sawyer shuts her door and climbs in the front next to Taylor.

"Christian?" Ana sounds concerned. "Are you okay?"

I open my eyes turn to look at her and smile. "Yes, I'm fine, just had a busy day. How was your day at work?"

"Busy as well, lots of meetings." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Could do with a glass of wine." She says truthfully.

I reached over and took her hand lifting it my mouth and kissing the back of it. "Me too." I mumble against her hand.

. . .

Lying in bed watching my Ana as her breathing gets back to normal is one of my favourite things. Her hair is all over the place and her cheeks are flushed, her eyes are closed. I reach over and pull her into my arms but she's careful not to wriggle too much so she doesn't touch my chest. I lean down and kiss the top of her head.

"Still need that glass of wine?" I whisper to her. She shakes her head and I smile. "Anastasia, I need to talk to you about something."

She left's her head up to look at me, a questioning look on her face. I tried to think of the best way to tell her that I have a sister and she's here in Seattle. I decide to just say it.

"I have a sister." I blurt out. "And I don't mean Mia."

Ana sat up and stared at me. She ran a hand through her hair said, "I'm sorry, what?"

I sat up as well and looked her in the face. "I have a half sister. She's here, in Seattle, at the hospital. Mom's looking after her."

"Why haven't you told me about her before?" she questions me she sounds slightly pissed off.

"Because I only just found out about her. Her name's Samantha and she's fifteen." I said to her.

I went on to tell her everything that Samantha had told me about herself and Ana sat and listened. She nodded a couple of times but didn't interrupt me. I told her about how Samantha doesn't know her mom; about how her father treats her like shit and about how she has really bad asthma that's been made worse because of her father's smoking. I told her about how Samantha would have died if the ambulance that picked her up was any later and about how those two fuckers kidnapped her and beat her. I had to tell the last but through gritted teeth because it made me so angry to think that anyone could do that.

By the time I was finished telling Ana everything she was sat beside and I had my arm around her shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" she whispered to me.

I waited a second or two before I said, "I'm going to look after her. She needs help and I'm going to give it to her."

"Okay." Ana said to me. She leaned up and kissed me. "I'll help her too."

Just then my Blackberry went off. I sighed, climbed out of bed and took it out of my jeans that were on the floor. It was my mom.

"Hi mom. Is she okay?" I know she'll know who I'm talking about.

"Yes she's okay. She's awake and she's asking to see you." my mom says to me.

"Okay. I'll be there in a bit." I confirm and I hang up. I look at Ana still sat in bed. "You want to go and meet my sister?" I ask her smiling.

**Samantha**

I hate waking up and not knowing where I am, it really bugs me. Christian's mom has just finished checking on me to make sure I'm feeling okay. She really I a very nice lady and she has a really friendly smile, but I still keep forgetting her name.

I sit and remember everything that happened earlier today. _Shit! Do I really have a brother? _ I shook my head and yawned looking round for something to drink. There was a jug on the side table with a cup and I picked it up and poured myself a glass. When I put the jug back I noticed a little bit of paper. As I took a sip of water I picked it up and read it.

_Here's my number. _

_Call me if you need anything._

_Christian._

I turned it over and his phone number was on the back. I laughed to myself. _Yeah just would be great if I had a cell phone. _I needed the bathroom so I stood up trying to untangle myself from the wires but it wasn't working so I just pulled them off the little clips and stormed into the bathroom closing the door behind me. I stood in front of the mirror looking at my multicoloured bruises when the door burst open. I dropped to the floor and covered my head with my arms peeking through a gap to see who it was. The male doctor who I saw the first time I woke up was stood staring at me. I stood up slowly with my back pressed against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted at me.

I flinched at his words. "I was going to go to the bathroom." I whispered quietly not looking at him.

He took a step closer to me so that he's stood inches away from me and I shrink against the wall, I could feel myself shaking.

He points out towards the bed and says, "That machine lets us know that you're still alive. You can't just pull the wires off! How stupid are you!" he spat the words at me.

"I-I'm sorry." I stammer.

He opens his mouth to say something but someone grabs his shoulder and pulls him round. He gets grabbed by the front of his scrubs and slammed against the wall. I can't see who has grabbed him because I've closed my eyes and sunk to the floor, pulling my knees up and wrapping my arms around them.

"Don't you ever talk to anyone like that again you worthless piece of shit." the other person says through gritted teeth. "How fucking dare you. I'll make sure you're fired from this hospital and you'll be lucky if you can ever get another fucking job after what you just did. You picked the wrong kid to yell at." The other person lets him go and steps back. "Get the fuck out of my sight." And the doctor practically sprints out of the room.

The other person comes to kneel in front of me and I open my eyes to see that it's Christian. He reaches forward to put his hand on my knee but I flinch away from him. I can't help that I flinched away from him I just really don't like being touched.

He puts his hands up and says, "Are you okay?" I nod to him. "Can you stand?" I nod again but don't move. He seems to get the message because he stands up and steps back. I stand up and slowly walk into the room and sit on the bed. Only then do I notice that there is a woman that I've never seen before stood by the door of the room. She looks slightly pale and shaken after what just happened. She looks from me to Christian and back again.

"Oh right. Samantha this is Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend." Christian says but he seems preoccupied. "I just have to talk my mom about something." He mutters as he storms out the room and slams the door making me jump.

Anastasia comes over to sit next to the bed and says, "It's nice to meet you Samantha. Christian has told me a lot about you."

I look up at her quickly then look back down and continue to pick away at my bandage. "It's nice to meet you too Miss Steele." I mumble.

She chuckles softly and says, "Please, call me Ana. Christian and I have been talking about your situation." She sounds like she's a bit unsure of what she's saying. I look up at her waiting for her to continue. "Well we've both decided that it might be best for you if you go and live with Christian for a bit. What do you think?"

My mouths drops open slightly as I stare at her. _Holy fuck! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I didn't get this out earlier, I've been kinda busy today. **

**I'm a bit worried about the lack of reviews from people but thanks to the people that did review, means a lot to me. **

**Remember please review, even if it's just a couple of words. **

* * *

**Samantha**

_She can't be serious. There is no way she is serious. Holy fuck what if they really mean it? _

My mouth is still open and my eyes have glazed slightly causing everything to become blurry. I can faintly hear Ana calling my name but I don't respond to her. I don't know what's wrong with me. I keep getting flashbacks to when my father would get angry with me over the smallest of things. The way he yelled at me, it scared me so much. And he never just yelled, he would always have to throw in a couple of punches as well just to make himself feel better. To tell the truth the yelling and beatings didn't bother me in the last couple of years. I was so used to it; it sort of just became part of the daily routine. Wake up, get a smack, go to school, come home to dad sleeping on the couch, cook him tea, wake him up, get a smack for waking him up, go to bed, repeat. The worst part was the way his eyes would burn into me when he was yelling at me, those cold, empty gray eyes.

I felt sick thinking back to the way my so called dad used to treat me. In fact I actually thought I was going to throw up. I bolted out of bed and ran into the bathroom, kneeling by the toilet and getting there just in time. I spewed what felt like a year's worth of crap into the toilet. _Christ, what the fuck is wrong with me? _Even when my stomach was empty I continued to dry heave and I hated it. Once it had stopped I sat with my back against the wall, my knees up and my elbows on my knees with my hands in my hair and my eyes closed.

There was a small cough and I opened my eyes to see Ana stood in the doorway with a cup in her hand. She didn't say anything; she just held it out to me. I smiled and he came over to me handing me the cup but I was shaking pretty badly and the water was going to go everywhere. Instead of handing me the cup Ana went back into the room for something then came back with a straw. I smiled again as she put the straw in the cup and came to sit down next to me. She held the cup up for me and I took a sip. I have never been so thankful for water.

I put my head back again and closed my eyes. "Thanks." I said to her. "Sorry."

"No problem. What are you sorry for?" she asked me. I heard her put the cup on the floor.

"For the way I reacting when you told me what you and Mr Grey have decided." I almost whisper to her. "And for spewing." I add although I don't know why in apologizing for that.

She laughed but I don't know why. "Don't apologize. I probably should have told you in a less upfront way. And you can't help it if you're ill. Do you want to go back into the other room?"

I nodded and went to stand up but my head spun and I felt queasy. "Maybe not." I said as I fell back to the floor. "I don't know what's wrong with me." I confess.

"Maybe you ate something dodgy." Ana suggests.

I shake my head. "No, I don't think so." _What the fuck could it be? _"Miss Steele, you don't have to sit with me if you don't want to. I don't mind if you want to go." I tell her.

"Okay first thing, you really don't have to call me Miss Steele, you can call me Ana, I really don't mind. Second I want to make sure your okay so I'm going to stay here, unless you want me to go." She says to me reaching out to put her hand on my arm.

I flinch away from her and she just looks at me. "Sorry. I just don't like being touched." I mutter. "I don't want you to go." I tell her.

"Okay. I'll stay. Have some more water." She says to me handing me the cup. My shaking has died down now so I can hold the cup myself.

There's an awkward silence so I break it by saying the first thing that comes into my head. "So how did you and Christian meet?" I immediately regret saying it. "I'm sorry, that was rude."

"No it's fine." She reassures me. "I interviewed him for a student newspaper."

We talk for a bit about how the interview went and how she really didn't want to do it but now she's glad she did otherwise she never would have met Christian. She tells me about her friend Kate and how she disapproves of Ana's relationship with Christian and how she doesn't like him. She also informs that Kate is in a relationship with Christian's older brother Elliot and she tells me about Christian's younger sister Mia. _Jeez, how am I part of such a big family? _Ana was just about to start explaining Christian's company when we hear the hospital room door open.

"Anastasia?" Christian shouts though.

"In here." She calls back.

Christian appears in the bathroom doorway and looks down at us. "Are you okay?" he asks looking at me.

Before I can say anything Ana speaks up. "Yeah she's just peachy Christian; we decided to sit by the toilet for fun." She says to him deadpan.

He just stars at her. Then he says, "Samantha, are you okay?" but he doesn't take his eyes of Ana.

"Um yeah. Just feel sick, that's all." I tell him, looking from him to Ana and back again.

He walks out of the bathroom and I hear the other door open and close. A couple of minutes pass then I hear to door open and close again and the doctor comes into the bathroom.

"Christian said you're not very well." She states.

"Oh well I was just sick that's all." I whisper. I feel like I've been put on the spot with three adults watching me.

The doctor held her hand up and said, "Can I?" I'm not sure what she's asking but I nod anyway. She puts her hand against my forehead and I pull in a breath and hold it. When she takes her hand away I let out my breath and she says, "Well you don't feel hot. It might just be morning sickness. Have you had it before now?" I shake my head. "Well morning sickness is very common in pregnancy so it's-." but as she's speaking Christian interrupts her.

"What?" he says loudly. "You're pregnant?" he asks me. I nod sheepishly. "Who is he?"

"I-I don't know." I whisper. "I was at a party and well someone spiked the punch and I drank too much. I don't remember." I trail off knowing that I've said the wrong thing.

"Someone took advantage of you?" he asked through gritted teeth. I shrug. "I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him!" he shouts as he storm from the room and out into the corridor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so so much for the reviews, they made me power through this chapter and get it out there before I finish for the day. I feel like I'm dragging on a bit with the chapters so there will be a bit of a change for the next updates. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks again. **

* * *

**Samantha**

I stare at the doorway that Christian has just left. "Jeez, is he always this angry?" I think out loud.

Ana laughs and says, "It's because he cares about you."

I snort. "Yeah right. He's only just met me."

She shrugs slightly. "He might have only just met you, but you're his little sister and he already cares for you a lot. It was his idea to have you move in with him. He wants to look after you and make sure that no more harm comes to you."

The doctor clears her throat and says, "Samantha, I think it's best if you go back to bed for a bit. I can have someone bring you in something to eat if you'd like. Some toast maybe?" she suggests.

I pull a face. "Um no thank you doc." I stand up slowly waiting to see if my head spins again but it doesn't. Ana stood up beside me and waited for me to start moving which I did but I took my time because I felt so weak. Once I got to the bed and sat down, I swung my legs around and pulled the cover over me. "What happened to my clothes?" I ask the doctor.

"Well we had to cut your tee shirt and hoodie off so we could examine your chest and stomach. We didn't have to cut your sweatpants off but they were covered in blood so we had to throw them away." She said to me looking concerned.

I sighed. "God I wish I had my backpack here." I confess. "It had a change of clothes in it and I really need some sweatpants. I hate this hospital gown. I feel exposed in it."

"Well I'm sure we could sort something out." The doctor said to me smiling.

She went to head out of the room when I said, "Hey doc. Thanks, for looking after me." I smile at her.

"That's quite alright Samantha. And please call me Grace." She says. I nod and she leaves the room.

Ana cell phones buzzes making us both jump and she answers it. "Where are you?" Pause. "Yes." Pause. "No." Pause. "Okay." She covers the phone with her hand and whispers, "It's Christian, he wants to speak with you." and she hands me the phone and leaves the room.

I put it up to my ear and say, "Hello."

"Hello Samantha. I want you to know that I'm not angry." he says to me.

"Well you sure sound angry." I say to him honestly.

He pause for a couple of seconds then says. "Okay I am angry, but I'm not angry at you."

I bit my lip. "What are you angry at?" I whisper.

"I'm angry at the thought of some fucker taking advantage of you!" he snaps. I hear him take a deep breath and say. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout."

"It's okay." I reassure him.

"I spoke to my mom; she says as long as you can keep some food down you can be discharged tomorrow." He tells me.

"Cool." I say back to him. "Ana told me about you wanting me to come and stay with you."

"Oh." He sounds taken aback and I wonder if I've stepped over the line. "Well what do you think?" he sounds a bit nervous.

I think about it for a couple of minutes. _Fuck it. _"Yeah that sounds cool. Might give us a chance to get to know each other better."

I swear I can hear him smiling. "Excellent. I'll be there tomorrow morning to pick you up."

I stifle a yawn and say, "But don't you have to work?"

"I can work from home. Get some sleep Samantha." He says seriously.

"Okay. Mr Grey?" I say hoping he hasn't hung up.

"Yes?" he says.

"Thank you." I mumble.

"Not a problem. Now sleep." He orders.

"'kay. Bye." I mutter and hang up.

I put the phone down and rest my head back closing my eyes. Before I know it I'm drifting in to unconsciousness.

**Christian**

I don't think I've ever been so angry. How dare someone take advantage of my sister? And where the fuck was her father when this happened? _Probably passed out somewhere from drinking too much. _

I can't believe Samantha's pregnant. She's looks so ill and skinny. There is no way she's getting the nutrients she needs which means neither is her baby. As of tomorrow that is going to change. I want her living with me so I can take proper care of her and make sure she is at her healthiest.

I know why she dropped out of school but she stills needs her grades so I'm going to sort out some kind of home school for her. I've already spoken to Flynn and he said he would be happy to see Samantha tomorrow and see if there is anything he can do to help her. _I should fucking hope so, I'm paying him enough to do it. _

I need to find out more about this so called father of hers. I pull out my cell phone and dial Welch.

"Mr Grey, what can I do you help you?" he asks me.

"I need you to find as much as you can about Samantha Smith. She's fifteen, almost sixteen and she lives in Detroit with her father. I know it's not much to go on." It's hardly anything to go on but Welch is good at what he does.

"Yes sir." He says politely. "Anything else Mr Grey?"

"No thanks Welch. Email me as soon as you find something." I tell him.

"Sir." He says then he hangs up.

If I'm going to have a kid sharing my house, there are a few things I need to sort out. She can have the spare room; I'm not going to need that anymore. I know she doesn't have any clothes with her so I'm going to have to get Taylor to pick up some things. Once she's feeling better I'm sure Mia will want take her shopping.

_Shit! _ How the fuck am I going to tell the rest of the family that I have a half sister? I think I'll leave it down to mom. I know that Elliot and Mia will accept Samantha like their own sister but I don't know what Samantha will think of them.

I hope we can work all of this out for Samantha's sake mainly. I want her to know that we care about her and that she doesn't need to worry about anything. I also want to find out who her father is because at the end of the day he's my biological father. But most of all I want to find the fucker who assaulted Samantha and when I do, he's going to wish he'd never been born.


	11. Chapter 11

**Over 7000 views! Thank you guys so much. **

**This chapter is longer then then others simply because I didn't know where to end it. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Samantha**

I've been at Christian's place for about a week now and so much has happened already. We've had our first real fight because apparently 'I don't eat enough' or 'I'm too skinny'. What the fuck does he know; I've eaten more here than I ever have when I was living with my father. That argument lasted a good couple of hours and involved slamming doors, yelling, throwing things on my part, catching them on his part, and a solid hour of us ignoring each other, which I really didn't mind except he kept muttering things under his breath just loud enough for me to hear. It was only resolved because Ana told Christian to stop being such a control freak and leave me alone. She told him to apologize but he refused to so instead we called a truce.

I've had my first severe asthma attack in the presence of Christian and Ana. It was the day I was discharged from hospital. I had fallen asleep in the car on the way back from the hospital and Christian had carried me into the elevator. Little did he know I hate being touched and I really fucking hate elevators. I woke up just as the doors closed and freaked out. I asked him where my bag was because it had my asthma pump in it. He said that Taylor was bringing the bags up for us. I had curled up in the corner of the elevator and when Ana or Christian had tried to touch I screamed at them. When the doors opened Ana bolted looking for Taylor and came back in minutes later holding out my pump at arm's length. They let me calm down in my own time which helped once I had crawled out of the elevator and sat with my back to the wall for a bit. Christian didn't leave my side until I was sat on the couch with a glass of water and something to eat. Even then he was only in the next room so it wasn't like I couldn't shout to him.

He bought me a cell phone and put himself, Ana, Taylor and Grace on one, two, three and four on speed dial. I told him didn't need to do that for me but he put his foot down and pulled the 'what if you have an asthma attack and no one's there to help you?' card. I just sighed and said thanks knowing that I wasn't going to win this argument.

However I did put my foot down when I get into the spare room (I refuse to call it my own room because I still see it as a loan) and the closet was full of clothes, the sort of clothes that I wouldn't even dream of wearing. I nearly died of laughter at the sight of dresses and high heels. I still had the pair of sweatpants that Ana let my borrow for coming home from the hospital and one of Christian's huge tee shirts. When he saw me wearing them again he reminded me that I had a closet full of clothes. That was quite a conversation that I won't forget in a hurry.

"You do know you have a closet full of clothes right?" he asked me from the breakfast bar. I just nodded to him not fully awake yet. "Then why don't you wear them?" he said deadpan.

I snorted. "Because I don't do dresses and heels." I told him.

He frowned at me. "Well what do you 'do'?"

"Sweatpants, hoodies, tee's." I clarify. I slump down on the couch and start playing on my Blackberry.

"What's wrong with heels?" he said, sounding genuinely confused. "I thought girls get all excited about high heels."

"The only high shoes I get excited about are high-top sneakers." I say without looking up at him. He looked disappointed and frowned. "Sorry to burst your bubble." I say to him.

I couldn't help but laugh every time I think of the look on his face when I told him not all girls are into dresses and heels. He wasn't too keen on me only wearing sweatpants and hoodies so he managed to persuade me to let him get me some jeans and this really awesome leather jacket, which I must say I have fallen in love with. The day after the talk about clothes my closet was filled with sweatpants, jeans tee shirts and hoodies, all of which were ridiculously expensive. My mouth dropped open at the amount of pairs of high-tops that were in the closet and I knew that I would have to try all of them on at least once.

No matter how many times I said no, Christian had booked me in to see Dr Flynn. What a waste of money that was. I was in there for an hour and the only things I said were, 'no offence, but I don't talk about anything to anyone' and 'so why does Christian see a shrink?' Dr Flynn asked me stupid questions like 'do you not talk to people because you're scared that they'll judge you?' and 'did you talk to your father about things?' I just laughed at him. When I asked him about Christian all he said was, 'I'm sure Christian will tell you when he's ready.' _Yeah right, Christian will start talking about the same time as humans can breathe in space. _

I still haven't met the rest of Christian's family. My initial shock of having two brothers and a sister was short lived. Ana explained to me that Christian was adopted and so were Elliot and Mia. I've heard Christian on the phone to them and from the sounds of it they really want me to meet me but Christian said he wants me to get used to everything first before I go to meet them.

Over the week I've got to know Ana better than I have Christian. She comes back from work with Christian and they disappear to his room only to return sometime later looking thoroughly fucked. I'm just glad that Christian's place is big enough for me to be able to get out of earshot of them, unlike when I was living with my father in a small one bedroom motel room. I shuddered at the memories. I like Ana, she's nice.

"Sam!" Christian yelled making me jump out of my reverie. "Are you ready yet?"

_God he's so impatient. _I suppose to be getting ready for a doctor's appointment to have a scan on my baby. I thought Grace might do it but apparently that isn't her speciality so someone called Dr Greene is doing it.

"Yeah!" I yell back to him. I jump up of my bed, grab my asthma pump of my bed side table just in case and head to the kitchen. Christian's stood there in his usual jeans and smart shirt. Ana is stood next to him. "Are you coming too?" I ask hoping she says yes.

"Do you want me to?" she looks a little unsure.

"Yeah, okay." I say looking at Christian. "Is that cool with you Chris?" I say knowing that it annoys him.

He presses his lips together and just nods. Then he says, "You got your asthma pump?" I nod to him patting my pocket. "Good. Taylor has a spare one in the car just in case you lose this one." _Whoops. _I accidently chucked one of my pumps in the trash. "Let's go." He says and head to the elevator.

With come up with a sort of routine for when I have to get in a elevator which to be honest is quite a lot considering we have to get one up the Christian's place. I would stand in the corner of the elevator and deep breathe with my eyes closed and my pump in my hand. I would stand there and count and block out everything around me, the noise and movement of the elevator, when it stopped at different floors that sort of thing. Ana and Christian would stand close to me but not too close and once the elevator got to the garage and the doors opened I would jump out and open my eyes. The best thing was is actually works. I only had to use my pump once but that was because the elevator was full of people. I jumped in the front of the car next to Taylor and Ana and Christian get in the back. We buckle up and set off.

. . .

"How have you been feeling?" Dr Greene asked me in her no nonsense tone.

"Pretty good." I say truthfully.

"Any morning sickness?" she asks.

"Yeah some, but it's not too bad." I admit.

"Okay. I'm going to do an ultrasound scan to see how your baby is doing and we can hopefully work out a due date. Are you okay for Mr Grey and Miss Steele to stay while we do it?" she asks me.

I looked over to where they were sat. "Yeah they can stay if they like." Ana smiles at me but Christian just keeps his face straight.

"Okay." Dr Greene sets about sorting up the ultrasound scanner and that nasty gooey stuff that goes on your belly. I thought I might freak out a bit when I was having the scan in case she touched me but it was only the scanner that made contact with my skin so I was okay. She stops the scanner in one place and presses a button. "There's your baby." She says pointing at the screen. I crane my neck to see the screen and sure enough there was a black and white picture of my baby.

"Holy crap." I whisper. Someone is stood beside and I turn to see Ana looking at the screen. She reaches down and takes my hand. I look back over to Dr Greene and notice that's she frowning. "What?" I ask her thinking the worst. "What is it?"

Instead of answering me she moves the scanner around a bit then presses another button. "Samantha." She says still frowning. "You're having twins."

For the first time since we were in the apartment Christian speaks, "Sorry, what?" he says walking over to me to stand by Ana.

The doctor turns the screen around and points to it. "This is one baby." She's shows the outline. "And this is the other baby." She's to a different blob on the screen, one that is very baby shaped and is separate from the other blob. "Congratulations?" she says not sure if it's a good thing or not.

_Holy fuck! I'm having twins!_


	12. Chapter 12

**I need your help. I can't decide whether to go down the route of Christian finding his biological father or him finding the person who assaulted Samantha. Personally I'm leaning more towards Samantha's attacker but I need your opinion on what you would prefer to read about. Please let me know so I can get on with the next chapter as soon as. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing so far. Keep it up. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

**Christian**

_Twins_. I couldn't believe it and by the look on her face neither could Samantha. We had finished up with Dr Greene and she had printed out a scan picture for Samantha but she was acting really weirdly. She wasn't saying anything to anyone; she was just staring into space. Dr Greene had said that Samantha was about twelve weeks pregnant and the babies looked healthy. She was more concerned about Samantha not eating enough but I promised her I would make sure she was eating properly. She told Samantha to come back in a couple of weeks for another scan but Sam didn't reply to her. I think she was in shock. I told the doctor that once Sam was okay I would tell her everything that the doctor was saying.

We were in the car on the way back to Escala when Samantha finally snapped out of it.

"Twins." She muttered from the front seat. "Okay. So I'm having twins. I'm having two babies not one." She seemed to be alright about it which shocked me a little until she said, "Oh crap! I'm gonna have to squeeze two babies out of me! I can't do this. I'm too young."

We had pulled up at a set of traffic lights and Ana unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned forward. "Sam, it's going to be fine. We'll get through this together." She reassured.

Sam just shook her head and said, "I shouldn't have to do this at fifteen years old. I shouldn't be having babies I should be having sleepovers at my friend's house or staying up late watching movies, not having two freaking babies!" at with that she bolted out of the car and sprinted down the sidewalk.

"Shit." I muttered. I unbuckled myself, grabbed her asthma pump and went after her.

_Damn this kid is fast._ I lost sight of her in a crowd but headed after her anyway. I got the corner of the street and looked around. I couldn't see her anywhere. She was gone. _Fuck!_

I took out my cell phone and dialled. "Taylor, take Ana back to Escala and track Sam's cell."

"Yes Mr Grey. I've sent Sawyer to pick you up sir." He said to me.

"Thank you. Taylor?"

"Sir?"

"Make sure you find my sister." I almost whispered to him.

"Sir." And he hung up.

**Samantha**

I knew Christian would try to follow me but I've ran away from people plenty of times and I know how to disappear in a crowd. He ran straight past me and didn't notice. I didn't want to make him mad but I had to get away from it all. When I'm with them everything is so real but when I'm on my own I can just be me and pretend that nothing from today really happened. I just felt like I needed to run but I didn't know where to go, plus I had no money. I knew roughly which direction Escala was in so I headed there knowing full well that Christian was going to be pissed with me but I didn't care.

Running gave me a chance to think, to think about everything. I've not had a chance to think about anything properly since I arrived in Seattle which is probably why I reacted the way I did when Dr Greene told me I was having twins. I guess it was just one thing too many and I cracked. I loved running because I could think about everything and not worry about anything else. The only down side to running was I felt like I was going to pass out because if my asthma but then again that's want asthma pumps are for. Speaking of asthma, since I've been at Christian's I've already noticed that it's getting better. I've not needed my pump as much at all. I think it's down to the fact that I'm now in a completely smoke free environment and I haven't been freaking out as much as I used to. I only really need it in the elevator.

. . .

The run to Escala didn't take long; we were closer than I thought we were. The only problem was you needed a code to get into Christian's apartment. I code that I didn't know. I went up the lady at the reception and smiled at her.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked turning her nose up at me.

"Actually yeah." I said cheerfully. "I need to get into Mr Grey's apartment but I don't know the code. I wondered if you maybe let me have it."

She laughed at me. "I'm not stupid little girl. There is no way you can fool me like that." And she went to doing whatever it was she was doing.

"Bitch." I muttered to her. I pulled out my cell phone and dialled. "Hey Ana, where are you?"

"Sam!" she practically squealed. "Where the hell are you?" Wow, she said angry.

"I'm at the reception desk in Escala." I tell her. "This stupid bitch at the desk won't let me up."

"Samantha Smith, don't be so rude." Ana scolds me. "I'm up here with Taylor now; I'll get him to ring down for you."

"Okay thanks Ana." I smirk at the reception lady.

"Samantha, Christian and Taylor are very annoyed with you. And to be honest with you, so am I." she said to me truthfully. "Why did you run?"

I sigh and say, "I'll tell you in a bit." Then I hang up before she can question me again. It's only then that I notice the four text messages and seven missed calls. The reception phone rings as I'm reading the texts, two from Ana, one from Christian and one from Taylor.

_From: Ana – Sam where are you? Please ring me. A. x_

_From: Ana – Samantha this isn't funny anymore. Just call me. A. x_

_From: Chris (Big bro!) – Where the fuck are you?! _

_From: Buzz cut (Taylor) – Miss Smith, please let us know that you are at least safe. _

Jeez, anyone would think I had been gone for months. The lady at the desk puts the phone down and says to me, "I'm sorry Miss Smith. Please go on up." She smiled a fake smile and I smiled back.

As I step in the elevator I try not to think about being in it. I look back at my phone at the missed calls. Four from Christian, one from Ana, one from Taylor and to my surprise one from Grace. _Damn it, he told his mom on me. _I have a voice mail from Christian as well. I reluctantly open it and put the phone up to my ear.

_What the fuck do you think you're doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed? You better get your ass back to my apartment pronto kid, or so help me. If anything else happens to you I swear to god-. Just get back here as soon as. _

And the message ends as the door to the elevator opens and I jump out into the foyer. Taylor and Ana are stood in front of me, Taylor with his arms cross over his chest and a stern expression on his face and Ana looking worried.

"Hey." I say to them as I walk past them into the kitchen. "Where's Christian?"

"Out looking for you." Ana says. Her voice sounds tense. "What the hell was the idea behind that little stunt?" she came to stand in front of me.

I just shrug and say, "Dunno." I now realize that she was genuinely worried about me and now I feel bad. "I just needed time to think about everything. There's just so much shit going on and I needed to go for a run." I pull a bottle of water out of the fridge and take a sip.

"You just needed a run?" she mimics me. I nod. "Do you have any idea how worried we were? What if you were hit by a car or got kidnapped again? What would have happened then?" jeez she really mad. I shrug again. "Don't just fucking shrug at me!" she shouts.

Taylor clears his throat and says, "Miss Steele, the important thing is that Miss Smith is back and is safe. Would you agree?"

Ana frowns and says, "Yes. I suppose your right Taylor. Samantha I'm sorry I shouted and swore at you."

"I shrugged again. "No problem. I'm going to go and lie down for a bit."

"Are you okay?" she asks concerned.

"Yeah, just tired." I tell her. I smile to them both and head to the spare room.


	13. Chapter 13

**I found this chapter quite difficult to write for several reasons. I wasn't sure where to leave it so that's why it's so long. Just to warn you, this chapter might not be for all readers so if you don't like it then I'm sorry. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you for all the suggestions and reviews, it means a lot to me.**

* * *

**Christian **

When I got the phone call from Taylor to tell me that Samantha was back at the apartment I was relieved but also pissed off. I was worried about what she would do it that state of mind and I didn't know if she had an asthma pump with her. We had just pulled up in the garage under Escala and Sawyer was locking up the car before we both headed to the elevator. _What do you do when a kid runs out on you? _ I knew I couldn't just let it drop and I knew I had to talk to her about it but I had no idea what to say, so I decided in guns blazing.

As the elevator doors opened I stormed out and marched through the foyer into the kitchen where Ana was sat at the breakfast bar. "Where the fuck is she?" I said to her trying not to raise my voice.

Ana stood up and looked at me. "Christian, I think you should calm down before you talk to her."

"Don't tell me what to fucking do!" I yelled at her and she shrank back a bit. "She needs to be dealt with!" I headed towards the spare bedroom but Taylor stepped in front of me.

"Sir, I really think Miss Steele is right." He said to me politely. "If you go in there like this, you'll just freak her out and she won't talk."

I knew that he was right of course so instead I headed to the cupboard, took out a bottle of bourbon and poured myself a glass. I downed it in one mouthful and poured myself another one. Taylor and Ana were just stood watching me.

I sit down on the couch and ask, "Did she say anything when she came in?"

Ana came to sit next to. "She said she needed time to think and she needed to go for a run. That was it."

I sighed and put my arm around her shoulders kissing her on the temple. "What should I do?" I think a loud.

"I think you should talk to her, but not yet. Later." I look down at her and she's biting her lip.

"Christ Ana, you know what that does to me." I mutter to her.

"What what does to you?" she asks me innocently, biting her lip again.

The only thing I can say to her is, "Bedroom, now."

**Samantha**

I wake with a start not knowing where I am. It's dark and I fumble for the bed side lamp and flick it on. Once my eyes have adjusted, I remember that I am in the spare room of Christian apartment. I reach for my cell phone to see what time it is: 11:43pm. My stomach grumbles and I realize that I've missed supper. Then I remember the day's events groan. _Twins. _Great that means that Christian will be trying to ram twice as much food down my throat and say that it's for my own good. I stand up and realize that I seriously need to pee. I prod my belly and mumble, "Your fault."

Once I'm done in the bathroom I head to the kitchen to get something to eat. As much as I think she's great I'm glad Mrs Jones isn't here. It just seems odd to have someone else making food for me because I've been cooking for myself and my father since I can remember. I pop some bread on the toaster and rummage around in the fridge looking for something to put on it. _Um ketchup and chocolate spread._ I pull them both out of the fridge and once my toast has popped up, I cover both pieces in a mixture of both. I grab a glass of milk and head to the couch where I plonk down and start munching.

I'm just about to start on my second piece of toast when Ana comes running in looking thoroughly fucked, wearing nothing but one of Christian's button up shirts. She goes to the fridge and pulls out a bottom of wine and two glasses from the rack by the sink. She finally notices me when she closes the fridge door and she lets out a little squeak. She immediately goes crimson.

I however found this hilarious. I keep an absolute straight face as I say, "Hey Ana, what you up to? Aren't you cold in just a tee shirt?"

She just stares at me the stutters, "W-what you doing out of bed?"

I hold up my toast and smile. "Got hunger. What about you?"

She looks down at the bottle of wine and just says, "Got thirsty." I laugh at her.

"Ana, what are you doing?" I hear Christian say. Ana see's him before I do and her eyes go wide and she shakes her head but it's too late. Christian comes striding into the living area absolutely butt naked.

I slam my eyes shut as quickly as I can but it's not fast enough. "Jesus Christian!" I yell at him. "Put some fucking clothes on!" I grab a pillow from next to me, blindly throwing it at him, a second later I hear him catch it.

I can hear both Ana and Christian trying to suppress laughter. Then Christian says, "Finish your toast and get to bed. You and I are going to have a serious conversation tomorrow." Then he says to Ana, "Come on baby." I keep my eyes shut as I hear their bare feet padding down the hall. I hear Christian say, "Baby, how about a little more warning next time."

Once I know they're gone I take my toast and milk back to my room and close the door. I shudder and look down at my plate frowning. _Ketch up and chocolate spread, on toast. What the fuck! _I close my eyes and think about my babies and how hard it's going to be having two of them.

. . .

_My best friend Jacob is holding a no alcohol house party and he said he would be really upset if I didn't go. I of course said yes, there was no way I could ever say no to Jacob and he knew it. _

_He's a couple of years older than me at almost eighteen but that doesn't bother either of us. Jacob is gorgeous. He had bleached blonde hair that's cut into a careless surfers mop. It's long enough for him to have to keep shaking it out of his piercing green eyes. He has the face of an angel but the body of a god and I'm pretty sure he has a thing for me but were just good friends. He did try to kiss me once but I just laughed at him and he apologized and that was that. _

_Right now we were sat around the living room and Jacob is watching as me and one of his friends race to see who can finish their punch fastest. As usual its Jacob's other friend whose name I have forgotten. _

"_Hey Sammy, I've just gotta go make a phone call. You stay here with Oscar." Jacob says to me. Oh so that's his name!_

_I look over to Oscar who has his back to the couch that I'm sat on. He's got short black hair and dark brown eyes and to be honest he isn't the best looking guy around, he's far from it. He lets his head fall back so he's looking at me upside down. He grins and says, "Hey Sammy. You're fit." _

_I laugh at him and say deadpan, "Hey Oscar. Shame I can't say the same about you." _

_Before he can reply I jump up and head up to the bathroom. My head feels kind of fuzzy and the rooms spinning slightly. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ I ask myself. There's been no alcohol at this party and even if there was I've only drank the punch. _

_Just then the door burst open and Jacob, Oscar and another boy who I don't know come in. "Hey Jake, I'm not feeling so good. I think I'm gonna head home." But as I speak the room starts to spin again. _

_I sink to the floor and close my eyes. I vaguely hear Oscar say, "Well that was quick. What a fucking lightweight." _

_I try to stand up but my legs won't hold me. "Oz, grab her feet. Shane, grab her hands." At fight against them as they go to pick me up and I manage to hit one of them in the face. _

"_Bitch!" The guy I don't know says and he back hands me across the face. _

_I looked over at Jacob. "Jake, tell them to get of me." Jacob just laughed and walked out the room. The two boys followed, carrying me into Jacob's room. They put me on the bed but still don't let go. Jacob leaned over me so his was just inches from my face. Then he leaned down and kissed me. I shook my head around so he couldn't kiss me properly and he slapped me then held my head still between his hands, continuing where he left off. I tired kicking him of me but someone was holding my feet firmly. I could feel tears streaming down my face. He pulled away from me and stood up. _

"_Jake, w-why are you doing this?" I asked him. _

"_Because I can." He spat back at me. "I've waited months to do this but you just don't get the fucking hint do you?" he starts to undo his belt and jeans all the while watching me. _

"_Jake, we can talk about this. P-please, just tell them to let me go." I stutter. _

_He looks at Oz whose by my feet and nods but instead of letting me go he pulls of my jeans and throws them to the floor. Jacob jumps on top of me and I try to scream out to get someone's attention, but he puts his hand over my mouth. _

"_You've been begging me for this Sam." He says through gritted teeth. "You want this." _

_I'm crying and screaming and trying to break free but all three of them are too strong. The pain is unbearable and I start to hyperventilate which is made worst by my asthma. Slowly, I slip into unconsciousness. _

**Christian **

I'm woken by a high-pitched terrified scream and I know straight away where it's coming from. I bolt out of bed and sprint to Samantha's room. I burst through the door and flick the light switch on half expecting to see someone acting her. Instead I see Samantha thrashing around in the tangled up sheets, tears streaming down her face.

"No! Get off me!" she screams. "Jacob, please stop. Please." She begs the invisible attacker.

I go over to her side and put my hand on her shoulder but she pulls away. I kneel down making sure I don't touch and say, "Samantha, wake up." No response. "Samantha, you need to wake up!" I shout at her but all she does is whimper in her sleep. I decide to try a totally different tactic. Making sure my voice is calm and soft or as clam and soft as it will go I say, "Shhh Samantha, you're okay. You're going to be fine. Nothing is going to hurt. I'm here, you're safe." I don't see how it could help more because how the fuck is she supposed to hear me? I try one more time. "Sam! Fucking wake up!"

She jolts awake, her terrified eyes looking around the room seeing Taylor, Gail and Ana stood in the door way, Taylor with his gun at his side, all three of them looking wide awake and shocked. She looks around until her eyes finally land on me. She bursts into tears and covers her face with her hands. Before I know what in doing, I'm sat on the bed next to her cradling her in my arms shushing her and telling her that everything is going to be okay.

She only stops crying when she's back to sleep. I got up to leave but she held onto my arm in her sleep. I sat back down and closed my eyes. I don't know what caused her to have such a terrible nightmare and I don't know if it will happen again but there's one thing I do know. I'm going to find out everything I can about this Jacob guy, even if it kills me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't updated earlier. I'll make sure to get another out tonight.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for all the reviews so far. **

* * *

**Samantha**

_You know when your eyes go all puffy because you've been crying before you go to sleep? Yeah, I hate it. _I wake from my restless slumber, fully aware that someone has there arm around me. I freeze not knowing who it is and I start to panic. The arm moves and the person stands up. I look up to see Christian looking down at me anxiously.

He clears his throat and says, "How are you feeling?"

I blink at him. "Like shit." I mutter. "Wha' you doin' here?"

He shifts around on his feet. "Um you had a nightmare. A pretty fucking bad one. I wanted to make sure you were okay." he says without looking at me.

It's only now that I notice he's wearing pyjama bottoms and nothing else. _Shit, how much working out does this guy do? _I notice little round burn marks on his chest and I know immediately what they are. In fact, I have some myself, three to be precise, on my lower back right in the middle in a little line. One of my father's whores thought it would be a funny way to wake me up so I could make her something to eat. Well that and kicking the shit out of me. She did it for about a week before figured out. It was probably the only time my dad stuck up for me and told her get the fuck out while she could still walk. Jacob was the one who cleaned the burns to make sure they didn't get infected and looked after me.

Then I remember the nightmare and realize what it means. My best friend of four years, the one who was always there for me, who was like a big brother for me and who looked after me when my father didn't give a toss, he was the one who assaulted me. He had spiked the punch knowing full well that it was my favourite and he had planned the whole thing. I feel disgusting and vile. I could shower for a year and still not feel any better. I shudder at the thought.

"Samantha?" I look up to see Christian staring at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for staying last night, you really didn't have too." _But I'm glad you did. _"Are you still mad at me because of yesterday?"

He looks like he has something to say but he holds back then says, "Get dressed. We've got a busy day." Then he walks out of the room and closes the door. _Jeez he's so demanding. He's got serious control issues. _

. . .

Once I've finished my in the shower and brushed and teeth etc, I go into the huge closet and try to find something to wear. _It's not like I don't have a choice._ I pick out a pair of faded black jeans and pull them on. I'm stood there in my jeans and bra when I catch sight of myself in the full length mirror. The bruises on my chest, ribs and back are faded but still visible but that's not what I'm looking at. I already have a baby bump. _ What the fuck, how did I not notice this before? _I shake my head and pull on a white long sleeve tee shirt then I head towards the kitchen for some chow.

**Christian**

"How is she?" is the first thing Ana says when I walk back into my bedroom. She's already showered and dressed and looking gorgeous as usual.

I sat down on the bed and run my hand through my hair. "Well she's awake." Ana comes to sit next to me and takes my hand. I need to get some control back. "I'm going to call Flynn and book Samantha an appointment for today. See if there is anything he can help with. I was thinking of taking her to meet the family but I'm not sure now."

Well get dressed and you can talk to her over breakfast." She leans over and kisses me. "I have to go to work. I've already had a week off." she mumbles against my lips.

I pout and say, "Can you not call in sick? I am your boss after all and I sure don't mind if you call in sick." I fall back on the bed trying to take her with me but she jumps up and heads to the door.

"I'll be back after work." and she leaves.

. . .

Fresh out of the shower and into clean jeans and a tee, I head to the kitchen to see what Mrs Jones has cooking for breakfast. As I'm walking through the living room the smell of pancakes and bacon waft through the air. Samantha is already sat at the breakfast bar with a glass of milk in front of her. _I hope to god that's not all she's having for breakfast. _

"Good morning Mr Grey. Pancakes and bacon okay for you sir?" Mrs Jones asks me. At the sound of my name Samantha spins around and jumps up looking slightly frightened.

"Yes thank you Gail, and a coffee please." I say to her smiling. She smiles back and turns back to whatever it was she was doing.

I move over to the breakfast bar and sit down next to where Samantha was sat. She quickly jumps up and takes her seat again. "Morning Mr Grey." She mumbles to me.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Samantha, we're not seriously back to the 'Mr Grey' business again are we? How many times do I have to tell you, it's Christian. And while we're on the subject, Anastasia really doesn't mind if you call her by her first name either." I like that the kid is polite but it's a bit much to be called Mr Grey by your sister.

"Sorry Mr-, I mean Christian." She mumbles. And then she says something that shocks me. "I used to get a smack if I wasn't polite. Once you've been smacked a few times you don't forget it."

I look at Mrs Jones as she's putting a plate in front of me and she's looks just as shocked as I feel because her mouth is slightly open and her hers are wider than usual. Then she turns around and busies herself with something else. Samantha's doesn't seem to think she has said anything unusual so I decide not to ask her about it even though it makes my blood boil. I tuck into my pancakes and realize that Samantha doesn't have any.

I look at her and say, "I'm hoping you're going to say you've had yours already."

She looks from me to my plate and back again. "Oh, I-I'm not hungry." She mutters staring down into her milk.

I slam my fork down making her jump and raise my voice. "For fuck sakes Samantha! You need to eat something!" I push my plate towards her, there's only a fork full of pancake missing from it and I hand her a clean fork. "Eat." I say pointing at the plate. She opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off. "Now."

She sighs and picks at the stack of pancakes. "Mr Grey, I-." Mrs Jones begins but I glare at her and she shuts up.

Then she hands me a fresh plate of pancakes and I start on them. I kept looking sideways and Samantha as she slowly ate some pancake. She looked like she was holding back tears and that made me feel guilty. "Samantha-." I started to speak to her but she jumped up and bolted out of the room. I could hear her throwing up from here. I looked at Mrs Jones who was shaking her head. "What the hell just happened?" I asked her.

"She has morning sickness Mr Grey. She can't stomach anything except toast in the mornings. Which, I might add, I was about to do for her." she sounds pissed at me.

"Well why didn't you tell me!" I almost shout at her.

"Well I did try to sir." She says sheepishly.

_Fucking hell! _I've just made my sister throw up because I couldn't be bothered to listen to her. _You son of a bitch Grey!_

I stood up to go and see if she was alright but Mrs Jones speaks up. "I think it best if you leave her be Mr Grey. She'll come back in when she's ready."

**Samantha**

_I hate being pregnant._ No that's not true, I hate throwing up. I change my top because it's got flecks of vom on it and head back to the kitchen. Christian's sat there with a cup of coffee and kind of uncomfortable.

When he sees me he says, "I'm sorry Sam. I shouldn't have made you eat pancakes. I won't do it again."

"It's fine. It would have happen some this morning anyway so I'm just glad it's out of the way." I say and I sit next to him. Mrs Jones hands me a fresh glass of milk and I smile my thanks before taking a mouth full.

"I've booked you in to see Dr Flynn later today." Christian says to me before I can argue back he says, "Just give it another shot Sam. If it doesn't work this time I won't ask you to go again." I sigh defeated. "I wondered whether you might want to go and meet the rest of the family." I notice he didn't say _his_ family.

"I dunno. What if they don't like me?" I ask.

He snorts and says, "You don't have to worry about that. They'll love you."

"I'm not so sure." I mutter.

. . .

"Are you sure you they don't mind us dropping in like this?" I ask Christian for like the billionth time.

"Sam, just relax. You'll be fine." He says to me for the billionth time. "But just to make sure, you've got your asthma pump right?" I pat my pocket. "Good. Not that you'll need it." he smiles at me and I attempt a smile.

We're in the car on the way over Christian's parents place. They've got the day off work and so have Christian's brother and sister, Elliot and Mia. So this is like a proper family get together for them and I'm just tagging along. I feel like some little trampy kid Christian picked up from the street and I'm pretty sure that's what his family will think as well. Taylor pulls up outside a huge house and stops the car.

Christian jumps out and gets my door. "Ready?" he asks me as I climb out.

"No." I say truthfully.

He smiles and leads me towards the house, towards a family that I know will hate me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so so much for 100 reviews. You have no idea how much it means to me. **

**Don't forget to review for this one too. **

**Thanks Again.**

* * *

**Samantha**

As we get to the front door it opens and Grace comes out. "Christian, so good to see you." Christian smiles and leans down to kiss her on the cheek. "Samantha, you too. Your looking so much better darling." She says smiling at me. She doesn't try to hug or kiss me. She must remember that I don't like being touched.

"Thanks." I mumble. "It's good to see you too."

She leads us into the house. I look up at Christian before I go in and he nods slightly smiling and I follow Grace. She leads us into the living room where there are three people, two men and a woman, stood waiting for us. The older looking man who I'm guessing is Christian's father is tall, blonde and handsome. The younger man is tall with curly blonde hair. The woman is a little taller than me with dark hair and a huge smile on her face. _Jeez does this family only adopt good looking people? _They're all very well dressed in clothes that I wouldn't even dream about wearing. I couldn't feel more out of place in my jeans, high-tops, tee and leather jacket.

"Christian." He father says. He comes over and clasps his hand.

"Dad this is Samantha. Samantha, this is my dad Carrick." Christian says beaming.

"Nice to meet you Mr Grey." I say timidly.

"Oh please call me Carrick. Nice to meet you too Samantha." He says smiling. Like Grace he doesn't attempt to shake my hand or pull me into a hug.

"Hi bro, how's it going with Ana?" the younger man comes over and pulls Christian into a bear hug.

Once they pull apart Christian bypasses the question and says, "Samantha this is my big brother Elliot. Elliot, Samantha."

"Hi." Is all I can say.

"Hi Sam." He says. Then he frowns. "You don't mind me calling you Sam do you?"

I smile and shake my head.

"And this is Mia." Christian sighs. "My other little sister."

The woman lets out a little squeal and comes bouncing over to me. She puts her arms out to hug me I step back out of her reach. She frowns and looks up at Christian who shakes his head ever so slightly.

She steps back and says, "It's nice to finally meet you Samantha."

"It's nice to meet you too." I can see her looking at the bruises on my face and my broken nose. I feel embarrassed and I look down and sneakers.

As if sensing my discomfort Grace says to Mia, "Mia darling would you give me a hand in the kitchen please." Mia pouts put still follows Grace out of the room leaving me with Christian, Elliot and Carrick. The three men sit down on the sofa and I follow suit. I feel awkward, not knowing what to say or what to do.

"How's business Elliot?" Christian asks.

"It's good." Elliot replies and they all start talking about something to do with construction. I tune out of their conversation and look around the room we're in. This room is bigger than any of the motels that my father and I have ever stayed in. in fact I think you put all nine motel rooms I lived in into this one room.

"Samantha?" I snap back to reality and see all three men staring at me. "Elliot wanted to know what you want to do after you finish school." Christian says to me.

I blush at being caught not paying attention. "Um to be honest with you, I haven't really thought about it. I was just concentrating on trying to get through high school." _But that went out the fucking window weeks ago. _

"Well what would you like to do?" Elliot pushes.

"Well I don't want be stuck behind a desk all day that's for sure. I would hate it." I say truthfully. Elliot starts laughing looking at his brother then I realize what I've said and I turn to Christian to say, "Christian, I-I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I'm sure your job isn't boring. It's just not for me. I-I'm sorry."

He smiles at me and says, "Samantha, its fine you don't need to apologize for having an opinion. And to be honest with you, it can be boring sometimes." Then he turns to his father and says, "Dad, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Sure." Carrick stands up and waits for his son.

"Will you be alright for a moment?"

Christian whispers to me but apparently not quiet enough because Elliot says, "Of course she'll be alright; I'm not going to kill her Christian, jeez." Christian ignores him and raises his eyebrows at me. I nod to him and he smiles then follows his father out of the room.

**Christian**

I follow my dad into his study where he sits down at his desk and I follow suit. "You want to know if I've got anything on the man who was arrested when the paramedics picked Samantha up?" dad asks me. I nod to him. "Well to be honest Christian, not a lot."

"How do you mean?" I ask him.

"Well we've got his name, James 'Jimmy' Prescott, and he admitted to killing his brother Alan but we can't charge him with the kidnap or the kidnap of the other four girls because he claims he was forced to by his brother and obviously we can't get a statement from his brother to prove otherwise." He explains.

_Slimy bastard, blaming it on his dead brother. _"So we have nothing?" I ask him.

"Well I'm afraid we don't have much, no." he paused and looked at me. "It would change things immensely if we could get a statement from Samantha."

"I'm sorry dad but that's still not going to happen yet." I say firmly. "She's got too much shit going on as it is. You remember the nightmares I used to have? Well the nightmares I still have." He nods and frowns as he remembers them. "Well Samantha had I nightmare last night and quite frankly, it terrified me."

I proceed to tell my father everything about Samantha, well everything that I know. I told him about her being pregnant and about her bastard of a father. I told him about how she doesn't like being touched and I don't know why but I have my suspicions. I tell him about this Jacob guy but again all I know about him is his name and that Samantha and a terrible nightmare about something to do with him. He just sit's and nods listening to everything I have to tell him.

When I've finished he says, "Well it seems that Samantha is going to need a lot of help and I'm proud of you for stepping up and taking the responsibility the help her out. If there is anything-."

My dad is cut off by Elliot shouting, "Mom get in here, there's something wrong!"

I'm out her my seat and out the door before Elliot can finish his sentence. In the living room I can see a shocked Mia stood next to Samantha who is curled up in a ball on the floor shaking. There's a broken glass on the floor and I can smell orange juice. Elliot comes back in with mom in tow. She immediately kneels next to Samantha and tries talking to her.

I on the other hand turn to Elliot and say, "What the fuck happened?"

"I sat next to her and nudged her with my shoulder because she looked scared out of mind. I was trying to lighten up the mood but she freaked and stood up. Then Mia came in and hugged before Sam could protest and she just panicked and dropped to the floor." Elliot genuinely seems scared.

I'm about to start on Mia but mom interrupts, "Christian where's her asthma pump?"

"Is it not in her jacket pocket?" I ask. Mom shakes her head. "Shit. There's one in the car."

"I'll get it." Elliot says. He seems happy to be out of there as he runs off out the side door to the car.

While we waited for Elliot to get back all I could about was what the fuck happened to this kid to make her like this. I mean I know the first four years of my life were bad but by the sounds of it, Samantha has had to live like that for her whole live. I'm surprised she's lasted this long. I know full well that I would have given up by now and there aren't many people I know who would have made this far either. Even though she didn't look it right now, curled up in a ball whimpering and shaking, I knew this kid was strong. And I'm kind of glad that she's my sister.

. . .

It's been an hour since the little incident and Samantha is asleep on the couch. She looks so much younger then fifteen when she is asleep. I've sat down with my family and explained everything about to Sam to them. Like me, they can't believe everything that has happened. Mia finally understands that she can't just go up to Sam and hug her. _About fucking time she got the hint. _Dad said he would hold off getting Sam's statement about that fucker Jimmy. I told them that for now her school work and grades can hold off, she can do that when she's ready. And I've told them that no matter what happens I will try my best to get Sam the help and support she needs now and in the future. I intend to have her move in with me permanently and dad said he will look into all the legal stuff about it all. Of course if Sam's father wanted her back then I would have to go to court about it all. If it comes down to that then I will and I will have my dad fighting my case as well. But somehow I don't think her father will start to care anytime soon.

The only thing that Sam has said since she calmed down was, 'I'm sorry I ruined your family get together.' I told her not to be so silly and to get some rest. We still had Dr. Flynn's appointment this afternoon but if she isn't up for it then I'll just cancel and rearrange. Its times like these that I really wish Ana were here but she's not so I just got to deal with it.

Despite everything that's happened, my family say they love Samantha, especially Mia. She's always wanted a little sister and she says she's over the moon now she's got one. For me I'm just glad that they are okay with her, but then again I knew they would be. Elliot keeps saying that it can't get any worse than it already has, but I can't help thinking that he's wrong. I can't help thinking that this is just the tip of the iceberg.

* * *

**There's going to be a little bit of a change for the next chapter, just to let you all know. Thanks for reading. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry a haven't updated sooner, I just haven't had the time today to write much. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, please, please review and let me know what you think. I am always happy to receive your feed back. **

**Thank you to all those that have reviewed on my previous chapters. I know I say it every time but it really does mean a lot to me. **

* * *

**Samantha**

It's been six weeks since I had my breakdown at Grace and Carrick's place and so much has changed since then. For the first week and a half I would wake up every couple of hours screaming because I had had that nightmare. Christian was so worried that I would wake up in the mornings to see him asleep on the floor next to my bed. I told him time and time again that he didn't need to do that and all he said was that he wanted to make sure I was okay because it made him sleep better knowing that I was safe. The bags under his eyes gave him away though.

My baby bump has at least doubled in size and I'm only eighteen weeks. I don't even want to think about how much bigger I'm going to get. Because of this I've been living in sweatpants and baggy tee shirts and my leather jacket no longer fits me. I cried every time I opened my closet because by leather jacket was hung up in there so Christian took it out and put it in his closet.

I've finally gotten used to Taylor and Sawyer being around the apartment without needing my asthma pump because I think they're going to kill me. In fact I've gotten so used to them now, I can be in the apartment with them and not need Christian or Ana there to constantly reassure me.

I've been seeing Dr Flynn every day for the past four weeks except on weekends. According to him I'm making excellent progress but I don't understand how because we hardly talk about anything. The first couple of session Christian had to come in with me because I didn't want to be in there on my own. It turned out that Christian had been talking to Flynn about me in his own sessions because Flynn already knew quite a bit about me. Christian said he was proud of me for how far I've come with Flynn and to show that he really meant it, he bought me a laptop.

I no longer have an issue with the elevator. Well I do but I can have a normal conversation with someone in it without collapsing. Christian was also proud of me for this and he showed it by buying me an I-pod. I told him didn't need to buy me things to show he was proud of me but he just shrugged it off and smiled.

Mia finally got the hug she's waited weeks for even though it was one sided. She hugged me tight and I just stood there holding my breath until she let go. She thanked me but I don't know whether it was because I let her hug me or because I didn't freak out on her. I've gotten used to Christian's family a lot quicker than I thought I would which is a good thing I guess. I've also met Ana's friend Kate who happens to be Elliot girlfriend. I'm still not sure what to think of her.

I'm lying in bed, debating whether I should get up yet or not. I decided I should simply because I've got an unusually busy day today. I had an appointment with Dr Flynn again which usually last about an hour, then I've got a scan with Dr Greene to see my babies and then Christian wants me to spend some time with his family without him so I'm going to their place after I'm finished with my scan. Christian thinks that I'm not being myself in front of his family because he's there with me, but it isn't. I just don't want to be myself round them because they will most probably hate me.

I sighed, climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom not bothering to put my sweatpants on. Once I was out of the shower I looked at myself in the mirror. My nose looked healed and the bruises were completely gone from around my face. _About fucking time. _I walked back into my room with a towel around my middle and went into my closet. It was either sweatpants or sweatpants. I pulled out a dark grey pair and a long sleeve white tee. I pulled on a pair of boxers, _I don't do lacy panties and shit like that, _and my bra then I pulled on my sweatpants. I looked at myself in the mirror and the bruises around my chest and ribs were gone. There was still a very faint bruise on my back but that was no big deal. I pulled on my tee shirt and went out to the kitchen for some chow.

Mrs Jones wasn't in the kitchen so I head to the fridge and pulled it open. "Are you babies gonna let momma have something to eat or am I gonna be spewing in a bit?" I muttered poking my belly. "You know I hate spewing." I pulled out some milk and poured myself a glass then sat at the breakfast bar. I started flipping through a pregnancy book that Dr Greene had given me and stopped on the eighteen week page. I started reading through the page. I prod my belly again and say, "Wow, did you two know that your ears are in place now but you won't be able to hear for another couple of weeks. Huh, well now I feel stupid for talking to you. Oh well." I look up from the book and see Mrs Jones stood watching me with a smile on her face. I instantly blush. "Um, hey." I say to her.

"Hello Samantha. Have you had anything to eat yet?" she asks coming into the kitchen.

_Dammit. _"No I haven't." I admit. "I'm not really hungry." I lie. My baby grumbles and Mrs Jones chuckles softly at me.

"Now Samantha you know you need to eat. How about if I make you some toast?" she asks me. I know Christian has told her to not me miss any meals. "And ketch up?" she knows my strange cravings.

I groan. "Fine, but just the one piece please." I tell her. I go back to reading book. I look up to see her putting two pieces of toast into the toaster. "Hey Mrs J, how long were you stood watching me for?"

She turns to look at me and just says, "Long enough." With a smile on her face.

I like Mrs Jones. Within the first two weeks of me being here Mrs Jones had sorted out my own menu of things that wouldn't make me spew and she knows how I like all of my meals. This past week I've had ketch up on everything, if it doesn't have ketch up I don't eat it. Last week it was peanut butter and I hate peanut butter but apparently my babies love it.

Just then Taylor comes strolling out of the staff quarters, his shirt not tucked into his pants like it usually is and his buttons done up funny. I frown to myself, _shouldn't he be with Christian?_ He smiles at Mrs Jones and she blushes and turns back to making my breakfast. Only then do I notice that she's also not as smartly dressed as she usually is with her shirt also not tucked in and her not its usual neat tidy self. _Great, this is fucking awkward. _

"Hey Taylor. How come you aren't with Chris?" I ask him snapping him out of whatever dirty thought he was having.

"Mr Grey said I had to stay with you today Miss Smith." He says to me politely.

"Right, okay." it's still really awkward in here. "Taylor did you know that my babies have ears?" I say to him before I know what I'm doing.

He looks taken aback then he says, "I should hope so Miss Smith. Your appointment with Dr Flynn is in half an hour so I suggest we leave in about five minute's ma'am."

I put on my best serious face and say, "Taylor what have I told you about calling me miss and ma'am?"

He suppresses a smile. "To not. Sorry Sam."

"It's cool." I jump up and head to my room to get my sneakers and hoodie. When I'm back in the living room I call over to Mrs Jones and say, "Looks like there's no time for breakfast Mrs J, sorry about that."

As I walk towards to foyer Taylor joins me and hands me a piece of toast with ketch up on it. "You can eat it in the car." He says to me. I pout and take a bite out it as we step into the elevator.

. . .

"I'll be outside Miss Smith." Taylor says to me as we walk into the waiting room at Flynn's practice. I nod to him and he leaves.

"Dr Flynn is ready for now." The receptionist says to me.

_Well I'm not fucking ready. _"Thanks." I say and I walk into his office.

Flynn smiles at me then says, "Hello Samantha, how are you today?"

I sit down and say, "Same as yesterday. Hungry, tired, pregnant but good."

"Good. Any nightmares last night?" as usual he cuts straight to the chase.

"Yep." I say truthfully. "Three. Same as always." He writes something down in his notebook. _God I hate it when he does that. _

"I see. Would you like to talk about it?" he asks but he already knows the answer.

"What more is there to say John? I have a nightmare that shits me up and I wake up screaming and crying." He's annoyed me already and I haven't been in here five minutes. There was no way we would last the whole hour.

Then he says something that I don't expect him to say, "Whose Jacob?"

"The werewolf guy from that vampire film." I try to brush it off but I know that by wide eyes and the blood draining from my face gives me away. "I dunno John, you tell me."

"Is he the man who raped you Samantha?" he asks me directly. _Holy fuck! How the hell does he know about Jacob? _

Instead of answering him and stand up and pull of my cell phone. "I need the bathroom." I say to Flynn and I walk out of the room. I dial star two and hold the phone up to my ear.

**Christian**

The phone rings for the millionth time today. "What?" I snap at the person on the other end of the phone.

"Christian! It's Sam; I need to get out of here!" she sounds out of breath.

"Sam, calm down. What's wrong? Where are you?"

"I'm at Flynn's practice. He knows-." She stops mid sentence.

"He knows what? Sam you're not making any sense." I'm getting worried.

"Christian?" she said scared. "Don't hate me, okay?"

Before I can ask what she's talking about she hangs up. I immediately dial Taylor's cell. "Taylor something's wrong with Samantha." that's all I have to say to Taylor and I can hear him running to the building.

"Where is she?" I hear him say. "The kid. Yeah the girl, where is she?" I hear more running, a door hitting a wall then Taylor says, "Fuck. Sir, she's gone. Bathroom windows open."


	17. Chapter 17

**Quick update, another one later.**

**Please enjoy, review and let me know.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

**Christian**

It's been five days. Five fucking days and no sign of Samantha. No sign of her anywhere. No one has heard anything from her. I haven't slept for the last two nights, I just can't. Not when I know Samantha is out there somewhere and not knowing whether she is safe or not. For all we know she could have kidnapped from that bathroom at Flynn's practice and she could be lying dead somewhere. _Stop it Grey, don't think like that. _

My first thought was to trace her cell phone but of course she knew that so she left her cell on a shelf in the bathroom at Flynn's practice. She'd typed a note on the screen saying that she was sorry and that she hopes we all forgive her for everything and that we should just forget about her. She also left her I-pod on the shelf on the song that she had been listening to. Clair De Lune by Debussy. I found it strange that a kid Samantha's age would like listening to classical music but she sound it chilled her out which I can understand.

Taylor hates himself for letting Samantha out of his sight. He said if I don't fire him then I'm stupid. I told I wouldn't fire him because I need his help finding Samantha and that I would think about firing him after we get her back. He seemed okay with it. Anastasia seems more worried than I am but I think it's because I'm not letting myself show how worried I am about her. I just hope to god she has an asthma pump with her otherwise she won't last long without needing medical help.

I was sat in my office at home reading though an interview that Welch sent me about someone seeing a kid that looked like Sam but it wasn't. Just then my phone rang, bringing me back to reality. I picked it and sighed. "Hello?"

"Hey bro, any news yet?" Elliot said from the other end. My family had been just as worried about Sam as I had especially Mia. They were all on the lookout for her and waiting to hear something from her.

I sighed again. "No, not yet Elliot. Please tell me you have something?" I pleaded.

"Afraid not Christian. Maybe it's time to get the police involved. Put out a missing person report." I had said that if Sam wasn't back after a week then I would get the police involved.

"Elliot I'm sticking to what I said. Do you if Mia's heard anything?" I asked hoping it was a yes.

"No she hasn't. Neither have mom and dad or Kate."

"For fuck sakes!" I shouted down the phone. I picked up my mug and threw it across the room, watching is smash against the wall.

"Don't worry bro." Elliot said from the other end. "We'll find her. Look I got to go. Call me if you hear anything. Bye." And he hung up.

I put the phone down and ran a hand through my hair. Mrs Jones appeared in the door way looking from me to the broken mug on the floor and the coffee all over the wall. She went over to the mug and started picking up the pieces. I went over and helped her with it.

"Is there anything I can help you with Mr Grey?" she asked me as if nothing had happened.

"No thanks Gail. Sorry about the mugs. What's that, the fourth one so far?" I asked her.

She smiled and said, "Sixth and two plates." I frowned at. There is no way I broke plates. "Jason was quite frustrated with himself when he got back from Dr Flynn's practice and he took it out on the washing up."

"Wow." I said shocked. It wasn't often that Taylor last his temper. "So I guess were running low on dishes."

We both stood up and walked over to the trashcan. "I'm going to pick up the groceries in a minute Mr Grey and I was going to pick up some more mugs as well."

I smiled at her. "Thank you Gail." She smiled and left the room.

**Samantha**

I woke up coughing and looked around the room. I was in an abandoned apartment block with boarded up windows. Light was streaming in around the boards so I knew it was day but I didn't know what the time was or day of the week it was. I looked over to the corner of the room at the three other girls I shared this apartment with. Two of them were smoking a joint and the other one was drinking from a bottle of vodka.

"Jeez girls, not in the fucking apartment." I said to the two smoking. They just giggled at me. I stood up and walked out onto the balcony and sat in the only plastic chair that wasn't broken. Five days and nine asthma attacks later, my asthma pump had finally ran out so I really had to be careful when the girls were smoking.

The girl with the vodka came out and stood in front of me. "Sorry Skip, I told them not to." That was there nick name for me, Skip, because I skipped over all the details of myself when I first met them and because whenever they're passing round bottles of booze, I always skip it and pass it on. All they know is that I need a place to stay. I absentmindedly scratch at my arm just below my elbow and wince when I do. "You know you really should stop scratching your arm, your giving Itchy a run for her money." She's says pointing to my arm.

I shrug it off. "It's all good Dazz." Her nick name was Dazzle because she was so good looking with her long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that she could make to the most homosexual man straight just to be with her by dazzling them with her looks and personality. The worst bit is she's only seventeen, I dread to think how much better looking she's going to be when she's older. She would dazzle anyone who looked at her and make most men speechless. Pretty much like what Christian does with women. _Wow, I wonder what those two would be like a room together. _"Why do you drink that shit Dazz?" I asked her pointing at the bottle in her hand.

"'Cos it drowns out all the bad shit in this world." She offers me the bottle. "Want some?"

I grimaced and shook my head. "Hey do you think Tick and Itchy gonna be able to get the food in a bit?" we would take it in turns to go out in pairs and thief food. Today was supposed to be Tick and Itchy's turn but their stoned out of their heads so I doubt they will be able to. Tick is small with red hair and green eyes; she has tourettes and has a physical tick. Hence the nick name. Let's just say when she has her tick, if your stood close enough, she'll knock your teeth out. Itchy had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She's also pretty small and she got her nick name because she's always scratching at her neck. Both of them are thirteen and I still don't know how they ended up here.

Dazz laughed. "I doubt it Skip, looks like it's us again. Come on kid, have a drink." She offers the bottle to me again.

"I'd rather drink acid." I say to her. She's pulls a face which makes me smile and laugh.

"You know you're really are hot when you smile Skip." She says to me smiling back. I knew Dazz was bisexual but I really didn't expect her to say that.

"Dazz I think you've had too much to drink already." I say to her trying to hide my blush by bowing my head.

"And you're even hotter when you blush." She whispered to me. She put her hands on the sides of the plastic chair and leant forwards so she was just inches away from me.

"You know what Dazz?" I mumbled. "I really don't feel comfortable with you being this close. Sorry."

She pushed away from me went to lean on the railing. "Oh well, at least I'm not wondering anymore. Come on let's get some chow." And she walked back into the apartment.

. . .

Standing in the store, looking at the food and trying to decide what would fit under our hoodies was probably the hardest decision I've had to make since, say, a week ago. I scratch my arm again looking at the different potato chips on the shelf. I grab a packet and stick them in my pocket.

"I swear to god Skip, if you scratch that arm one more time, I will kill you." Dazz whispers just inches away from my ear. "Come on." She grabbed my hand and dragged me of to the toilets. Once we were in there she grabbed my right arm and pulled the sleeve above my elbow. Her mouth almost hits the floor and her eyes go wide as she stares at the cuts on my forearm. "Fucking hell Skip! What the fuck have you done?" she asks me, moving my arm into the light to get a better look. I try to pull it away but she holds on tight. "Skip what the fuck is this?" she almost shouts pointing at cuts. I look down at them, jagged cuts in uneven lines all down my forearm, some scabbed over, some still oozing little bits of blood. All of them looking nasty.

"It's nothing." I mumble trying to pull my sleeve down.

"It's not nothing! You've been cutting yourself!" she shouts at me.

"Don't you think I know that!" I shout back. "Don't you think that I hate myself for doing it but I can't help it! Dazz you have now fucking idea so just leave it!"

She just stood there looking at me not saying anything. She took hold of her own sleeve and pulled it up revealing a mass of scars. "I know what it's like Skip." She whispered. "Talk to me. Please."

. . .

We were sat for about half an hour talking. Dazz had been through some pretty bad shit as well in her life. I told her about everything except Christian and Jacob's name. While we talked she cleaned my cuts for me. It stung like you wouldn't believe but I knew it was for the best. She went out into the store and robbed a couple of bandages then wrapped my arm up for me.

"Come on." She said once she had finished. "We should get back. Tick and Itchy probably have a bad case of the munchies." I smiled and followed her out.

Once we were in the store we looked around for security guards and cameras. We split up and headed down different aisles. I grabbed some potato chips and stuffed them in my pockets and turned to find Dazz but instead I walked straight into a police man. I bolt and tried to run the other way but he grabbed my bad arm. I let out a strangled cry and stood still.

"Trying to shop lift were we?" the police man said as he dragged towards the entrance of the store.

"Get your hands of me fuckwit!" I shouted to him, trying to break his hold on my arm. He pulled my arms behind my back and snapped a pair of cuffs on me.

As he was trying to wrestle me into the back of the cruiser I heard someone behind us say, "Samantha?" I turned away to see Mrs Jones watching us.

"Get it kid." The police man said as he pushed me one more time and I fall into the cruiser and he slammed the door.

"Mrs J!" I shouted out the window. "Please don't tell Christian."


	18. Chapter 18

**Another quick update. Hope you like it. **

**Please don't forget to review.**

**Thanks. **

* * *

**Mrs Jones**

I couldn't believe it, Samantha being put into the back of police cruiser. She looked terrible but at least she was still alive. She asked me not to tall Mr Grey so I wouldn't. However she didn't say anything about telling Taylor. I went back to the car and pulled out my cell phone dialling Taylor's number.

"Jason, its Gail." I said although I know I didn't need to.

"Hi baby, what's up?" he asked me trying to sound calm but I knew he was still frustrated with himself about Samantha.

"I've seen Sam."

"What? Where?" I could hear him moving around.

"At the food store." I bit my lip before I said. "She was being put in the back of a police cruiser."

"What?" he almost shouts. "Baby, are you sure it was Sam?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Jason, I'm sure."

He sighed. "Okay. I'll let Mr Grey know-."

"No Jason you can't." I stop him mid sentence. "Sam asked me not to."

He sighed again and it was silent for a couple of minutes then he said, "Gail, I've got an idea but we've got to work together on this, okay?"

Without even thinking about I said, "Okay, what is it?"

**Samantha**

_Stupid fucking coppers. _I hope to god Mrs J doesn't tell Christian because I know for a fact that he would kill me and probably enjoy doing it. I'm sat in a holding cell waiting to be spoken to by someone. Despite how much I tried not to, I've been crying since I got in the cruiser. I hope Dazz didn't get caught as well. She wouldn't last long in here because she has claustrophobia and these cells are kind of small. I heard the little slit in the cell door flick open and I looked up to see a copper looking at me. He snapped it shut again and opened the door.

"Someone here to see ya kid." He said gruffly. _Please god don't let it be Christian._ I followed him out and he led me into an interview room. He nodded to a chair and I sat down in it staring at the table. The door opened and I was shocked to see who it was.

**Taylor**

_What the fuck is wrong with that kid? _No, I take that back. I know she's been through a lot and I shouldn't think things like that. I pulled up outside the food store, picked up Gail and headed to the police station. I put the car in park and turned to Gail.

"You remember the plan?" I asked her taking her hand. She nodded and I leaned over and kissed her.

We headed into the police station hand in hand and to my surprise I recognized one of the police officers in there. "Hey Jase, long time no see!" one of the police officer came over to me and grasped my hand.

"Hey Doug, what you doing here?" I asked surprised to see him. Last I knew he was in private security like me.

"Private security was too much for me Jase. This is a lot less stressful." He said smiling. "What brings you here?"

I took a deep breath. _Now or never Taylor. _"I'm here to pick up my daughter. My wife here," I gestured to Gail who smiled, "Was at the food store with our daughter and she let her out of sight for a second. Next thing we know one of your guys are taking her away."

He looked stunned. "Oh well, Jase she was quite shoplifting. We can't just let it drop." Well I guess he bought the daughter story but then again he wasn't the brightest person I've met.

"Oh trust me Doug, we are not going to let her get away with this." I assured him. _Well Mr Grey wouldn't let her get away with it. _"Can we see her?"

"Yes of course. Just hold on here for a second." He headed down a corridor and disappeared around a corner.

I looked at Gail and she looked scared shitless. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she smiled at me but I knew her head was somewhere else. Doug came back round the corner and told us to follow him towards an interview room. Sam as sat there fidgeting with her sleeves and staring at the table. When she looked up at us her eyes went wide.

"There you are Sam." I said smiling. _Christ I hope she's smart enough to catch on and go along with this. _"You gave you mother and me quite a scare doing something like that."

Her eyes went slightly wider then she said, "Sorry mom. I don't know what I was thinking." She put her head down and stared at her hands."

"Come on sweetie. Let's get home." Gail said beside me.

"Sorry Mrs Taylor but we need to talk about what's going to happen. She was caught shoplifting after all." Doug said to Gail. _Um, Mrs Taylor, I like how that sounds. _

"Come on Doug, she's usual such a good kid. She would never do something like that without a real reason." I tried. "Right Sam?"

Her head snapped up and I could see tears in her eyes. "Yeah." Then she stared me in the eye and said, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done it and I didn't mean to scare you like that. I'm sorry." And her tears spilled over.

I knew she wasn't just apologizing for shoplifting but she was also apologizing for running away in the first place. "You promise not to do anything like that again?" I asked her.

"I promise." She sobbed.

I looked over at Doug. "Okay fine, but if I catch you at it again kid I'm going to have to charge you." she nodded once then stood up, swayed and nearly fell over. I jumped towards and grabbed her arm to steady her and she winced.

As we were heading out to the car she swayed and fell against me. "Sam when was the last time you ate a proper meal?" I asked her.

"Before I saw Flynn." She mumbled.

I helped her into the car and Gail got in next to her. Sam put head against the window and closed her eyes. I got in the driver's seat and started up the car heading to the nearest café I could find.

"Samantha, are you feeling okay?" Gail asked concerned.

"Tired, cold." Sam muttered. She started coughing and it sounded terrible.

"Samantha, where's your asthma pump?" Gail asked.

"Dunno. Sleep." I she just dropped off.

"Jason?" Gail looked at me thought the rear-view mirror. She looked terrified.

"I'll head to the Grey's place. Dr Grey can take a look at her." I say as I put my foot down, going slightly faster then was legal.

**Samantha**

I woke up on a couch covered with a blanket in a familiar room. I was at the Grace and Carrick's place. I looked around to see if anyone was there and they weren't so I threw the blanket back and swung me legs of the couch. _If I could only make it to the side door I could get out of here. _I made it half way when the door opened and someone came in. I froze where I was.

"Where do you think you're going?" I turned to see Taylor stood watching me.

"For a walk." I tried. He shook his head and pointed to the couch. I sighed and sat back down. "You've told Christian haven't you?" I asked him.

"Yes. He'll be he in about ten minutes." he said looking at me.

I was going to ask him why not but Grace came in with a tray of food. "Aw good your awake. How are you feeling Samantha?" she said smiling.

"Okay." I said. "Could I use the bathroom please?"

"What after the stunt you pulled at Flynn's practice? I don't think so." Taylor said shaking his head.

"Oh come on Taylor, I've gotta pee sometime soon. I am pregnant you know." I say to him trying to lighten the mood.

He looked at Grace and nodded slightly. "Fine. Two minutes and if your back I'm going to come in." he warned me.

"Jeez Taylor you sure know how the pressure a girl." I muttered.

"Two minutes and counting." He snapped. I jumped up and headed out with Grace on my tail. _Jeez they really don't trust me. Well I can't blame them to be honest. _

Once I was down in the bathroom I sat down on the stool in there and closed my eyes. All I could think about was Dazz and how kind she had been to me. I hope she's okay. My thoughts were broken by raised voices from outside the bathroom door.

"I don't give a fuck if she's not one hundred percent! I need to speak to her!" Christian shouted. _Aw crap._ "Taylor don't fuck with me! Move out of my way!"

Hardest decision I've had to make, go out the window and run while I can, or face an angry Christian Grey. I know which one would be easier in the long run. I sighed, ran a hand through my hair and stood up.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are amazing.**

**Don't forget to review for this chapter as well. **

**Thank you! **

* * *

**Samantha**

I opened the bathroom door and almost walked straight into Grace who was stood with her back to the door.

"Taylor, I mean it. Move, now." Christian's voice was low and terrifying. I couldn't see them but I knew they weren't far away.

I took a deep breath and said, "Taylor, its fine." Grace jumped in front of me and turned around to look at me. She moved aside and I saw Taylor stood in front of Christian just a couple of metres away. Taylor had his back to me and he looked like he was bracing himself for something but I didn't know what. Christian looked furious.

He pointed to me and roared, "You, home, now!" He was so mad his hand was shaking.

Grace spoke up from beside me. "Christian, I really think you should calm down first." She said quietly.

"Grace its fine." I whispered to her.

She looked at me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, attempted a weak smile and walked passed her towards Christian and Taylor. "Christian, please don't shout at Taylor. It's not his fault." I said to him but I cursed myself because my voice was shaking when I said it.

"Don't tell me what to do. Go and get in the fucking car." He said clearly.

I turned to Grace and said, "Sorry I put you guys through this shit." I walked out to the SUV and stood and waited for both of them. Christian came out with Taylor walking close behind him but there was no sign of Mrs Jones.

Taylor came over to me but didn't look at me. He just said, "Mr Grey wants you to ride with him."

"Where's Mrs J?" I whispered.

He didn't answer me, he just nodded to where Christian was stood waiting and then he climbed into the SUV, slamming the door behind him. I walked over to Christian and climbed in the passenger seat of his R8. He climbed in beside slammed his door and started the engine whilst buckling his seat belt.

Once we were out of the drive way Christian said through gritted teeth, "Why did you run?"

I decided this was not the time to joke around; it was time to tell him the truth, no matter how much I didn't want to. "I was scared." I said.

"Off what?" he snapped.

"The truth." I whispered.

"Samantha, now is a really good fucking time for you to start talking." He told me.

I took a deep breath and started talking. "When Flynn asked me about Jacob, I was shocked. I didn't expect him to say Jacob's name and when he did I thought the worst. I thought he knew everything and it scared me. It was too much too quickly and I had to get away. When I rang you I didn't know what to do but then I realized I couldn't bring all this shit to you and your family so I was going to go and let you guys forget me. I shouldn't have come here in the first place; it's not fair that I did."I looked over at him. His face was set like stone and he was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white as paper.

"What do you mean, you thought Flynn knew. Who is this Jacob kid?" he asked still not looking at me.

_Shit, this is it._ "Jacob was my best friend. We met when a couple of boys from school were pushing me around. Jacob stuck up for me. That was four years ago. Everybody thought it was a weird kind of friendship because he's a couple of years then me but we hit it off straight away. He was like a big brother to me. He would patch me up when I got on the wrong side of my dad, he would give me a place to sleep if I was too scared to go back to the motel room and he would take me out for a meal three times a week to make sure I was getting the food that I needed."

"Why are you talking past tense?" Christian asked. He didn't sound as angry as before but I knew he was still pretty mad.

"A little over eighteen weeks ago, Jacob threw an alcohol free house party but someone spiked the punch. By the time I realized it was spiked, I had drank too much. I went to the bathroom and Jacob came in. I told him a needed to go home but a couple of his friends grabbed me and carried me to Jacob's room." I could feel tears streaming down my face.

"Samantha you don't have to-." Christian began but I cut him off.

"No, I do." I took a deep breath and said, "He raped me. He told me that I wanted it, that I had begged him for it. I passed out and when I woke up in the morning I had no recollection of what had happened. The only thing I remembered was a couple of guys laughing at me but I didn't know who they were. I found out I was pregnant about two months after that then I realized something must have happened at the party but I still didn't remember. My dad found out soon after and kicked me out. The rest you pretty much know."

We were both silent for a couple of minutes while Christian took it all in. I had never told him any of this. The only way he knew about some of it was because of my nightmares. Suddenly he pulled over on the side of the road and I saw Taylor pull over behind us.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Get out. Go with Taylor. Do everything he tells you to. Don't fuck him around Samantha, or there'll be hell to pay. You understand me?" he said through gritted teeth. He was finally looking at me but now I wish he wasn't because his eyes burned with angry and hatred.

I nodded to him and opened the door. Before I climbed out I turned to him and said, "Christian, I'm sorry, for everything. I understand if you don't want me to stay with you at your apartment anymore. I'll be gone by-."

"Samantha, shut the fuck up and get out!" he shouted.

I jumped up and shut the door. Christian pulled away at a speed that I knew wasn't even close to legal.

. . .

When we got back to the apartment we were greeted by Mrs Jones. She was trying to act normal but I knew she was pissed at me. I really don't blame her. Taylor hadn't said anything to me at all so I knew he was also pissed at me. No one had said anything about Ana but then I haven't asked about her. I went to my room straight away and jumped in the shower. Then I went and sat on the bed and waited for Christian to come back and tell me to get the hell out. Even after the way he reacted I still know that I did the right thing in telling him and I just hope the decisions he makes now aren't fuelled by the anger and hatred I saw in his eyes earlier.

I rested my hand on my bump and closed my eyes. Again the only thing I could think of was Dazz and I hoped she was okay. I knew that I would have to go back and see her just to make sure that she wasn't in any trouble but I would wait a couple of days and see what Christian says first. Hopefully he would understand and say yes, but if he didn't, I'm sure I could think of a way around it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry this update is a little short, promise the next one will be longer. **

**Warning: a lot of swearing in this one so if you don't like it then I'm sorry. **

**Read, review and let me know your thoughts. **

**Thanks.**

* * *

**Christian**

I have never been so angry in my life. I'm angry at Samantha for running away, shop lifting and getting caught shop lifting. I'm angry at Mrs Jones for calling Taylor instead of me. I'm angry at Taylor for lying to me and not telling me where Samantha was. But most of all I'm out of my fucking mind with anger at the bastard Jacob kid. How fucking dare he do that to my sister after all the shit she's been through in her life? And as for her so called father, where the fuck was he when this was going on? Probably fucking some whore, the cheap bastard.

I don't know where I was planning on going; I just drove until a calmed down enough to think properly. I pulled over on the side of the road, pulled out my cell phone and dialled.

"Hi baby, any news on Sam yet?" Ana's voice had a calming effect on me in an instant.

I told her everything. I didn't even give her a chance to talk. She gasped when she heard about Jacob. Once I had finished telling her everything she was quiet for a couple of second then she said, "Christian, where are you now?"

"I don't know. I've been driving. I can't go back to Escala tonight. I need time to think." I confess to her.

"Okay." she thought for a second then said, "Well I'll go over to Escala and stay the night so we can make sure Samantha's is okay. Where are you going to go?"

"I'll stay at my parents place tonight then I'll ring you in the morning. Thanks baby, for everything." I say to her hoping she's knows that I really do mean it.

"Okay. I love you Christian."

"Love you too baby. Bye." I hung up and made my way to my parent's house.

**Ana**

Oh my god. Oh my god! That's a hell of a lot to process in less than five minutes. I feel so sorry for Sam; she's been through so much in her fifteen years. Christian and Sam are really very similar; some of the facial expressions I'm seen on Sam's face are so much like Christian's. She's got a fierce temper, one that even Christian can't rival sometimes. She does the whole running her hand through her hair when's she stressed which is totally a Christian thing. And her eyes, well eye, is like an exact copy of Christian's eyes. She's like a mini female Christian. Like a mini Fifty.

It's already late evening by the time I pull in to the garage under Escala. As I walk over the elevator I hope that Samantha is up to talking because I need some answers. The elevator ride seems to last a life time before the doors finally open and I walk in to the foyer. Taylor opens the door for me and I smile my thanks to him. He still looks angry about something. Gail is stood in the kitchen making a sandwich when I walk into the main living area.

All I can manage to say is, "Is she okay?" my voice was shaking but I didn't know why. They only nodded. I gestured towards the sandwich Gail was making. "Is that for Sam?"

"Yes. She hasn't come out of her room since she got back and I thought she might need something to eat." Gail didn't look at me as she spoke. _What the fuck is wrong with everyone? _

"I'll take it. I need to speak with her." I said walking over to Gail.

**Samantha**

_Where the fuck is Christian? _It's already dark and he still hasn't come back. Well not that I know of but then again I haven't left my room in a couple of hours so he could be back. I hope he doesn't do something stupid. There was a knock on the door and I braced myself for the angry gray eyes to burn holes into me. The door opened and to my surprise Ana came in with a tray.

"Gail thought you might be hungry." She said flatly. _Shit she's pissed at me too._

"Thanks." I croaked. She came over to the bed and sat next to me putting the tray down.

"We need to talk." She said looking into my face.

I sighed. "Ana I-."

"No Samantha. We are going to talk. I don't care how long it takes. I'll sit here all night if I have to." She said to me sternly. "Christian has told me everything. Why didn't you tell us any of this?" she seemed genuinely concerned.

I sighed. I was defeated, again. "What do you want to know?" I asked her.

. . .

We spent the next hour going over everything time and time again. In that hour I had been reduced to tears, I had yelled at Ana, I apologized more times than I can count, I had laughed so much I cried and I felt so much better about everything then I ever thought I would. I know that I still have a long way to go and a lot of progress to make but I already feel like I've come a long way and all I've done is talked about stuff. Ana still can't understand why I didn't tell her or Christian about everything and I couldn't explain to her why I didn't. It was getting late and I could see that Ana was getting tired although for some reason I was wide awake. Then something struck me.

"Hey Ana, where's Christian?" I asked.

"He's staying with his parents tonight. He'll be back in the morning." She confirmed.

"Wow, is he really that pissed at me?" I hoped not.

Ana sighed. "Samantha, Christian cares for you very much, more then you know. He hates the thought of anything bad happening to you. When you ran away, he didn't sleep for three days straight because he was trying so badly to find you. He said he died a thousand deaths thinking about the things that could happen to you. When you told him about everything that happened it killed him. He couldn't believe that so much had happened to you and that you had made it this far. He's not pissed at you Samantha. He's glad you're safe and he's proud that you're his little sister. I know he might not show it but he cares for you and he loves you Sam. All you need to do is let him." She stood up and picked up the tray. "Get some sleep Samantha. I've got a feeling tomorrow is going to be busy."

"'Kay. Ana, it means a lot to me that you took the time to talk with me." I bit my lip before I said, "You're like the big sister I never had. It's cool. It means a lot to me so thanks."

She smiled and said, "Sleep. You're going to need it." She left the room and softly closed the door behind her.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I think that night was the first night I didn't have the nightmare. I dreamt of happy times with Ana and Christian full of love and laughter. There was someone else in the dreams as well but I couldn't see their face. The worst bit was that I recognized who it was but I couldn't out who it was. I didn't care, we all seemed happy and that's what mattered to me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow you guys are amazing. Over 20,000 and over 150 reviews. Thank you guys so so much. Means a lot to me. **

**Special thanks to** **LittleMissSparkie2012. You know the reason why. :)**

* * *

**Samantha**

I woke with a start and looked around the room. It was daytime but I really didn't want to get out of bed so I rolled over onto my side. As I did my stomach turned and I had to jump out of bed and run to the bathroom. _God I hate morning sickness. _I flushed the toilet and stood by the sink. "Your fault." I muttered as I poked my bump.

I brushed my teeth and went back into my room grabbing a pair of sweatpants of the floor and pulling them on. As I did there was I sting from my arm and I winced. I had forgotten about the cuts on my arm. I went back into the bathroom and locked the door just in case someone decided to come and check on me. I pulled my sleeve up and looked down at my arm wrapped in a bandage. Then I remembered Dazz and how she had helped me out when she really didn't have to, she could have just told me to fuck off and leave her alone but she didn't. I unravelled the bandage and grimaced at the mess I had made of my arm. I knew straight away that some of the cuts would scar and that I would have to find a permanent way of covering them up so nobody else saw them. Why the fuck did I do it? _Because it helped. _I sighed and pulled my sleeve back then I headed off to the kitchen.

"Good morning Samantha." Mrs Jones said to me. She was stood cooking something but I didn't know what it was.

"Mornin' Mrs J." I mumbled.

She smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did until these two decided to make a pretty nasty wake up call." I said poking my bump again.

"Still got morning sickness?" she asked me, concern spreading on her face. I just nodded to her. "Samantha, I know it really isn't my place to say anything, but did you ever thing about getting an abortion?"

I sighed. "Yes, I did think about it. But I just couldn't do that you know. It's not their fault that they happened and I can't let the fact about how they happened cloud my judgement about the whole situation. I already love them and I want to take care of them." I said rubbing my belly.

She smiled and nodded. "Would you like toast?"

I nodded. "Thanks." She went into the fridge pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to me then went back to making breakfast.

Ana came in a couple of minutes later and sat next to me at the breakfast bar. "Pancakes for breakfast Miss Steele. Is that okay?" Mrs Jones asked. Ana just nodded and closed her eyes resting her head on her hand.

"What's up Ana?" I asked as Mrs Jones handed me some toast. "Thanks." I said to her.

"Didn't sleep well." She muttered.

"Aw you missing Christian too much." I teased.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Yes actually, I am." She said deadpan.

"Oh. Sorry." I said looking down at my plate.

"You need to get ready to go and see Dr Greene. Christian managed to get you an appointment last minute." She said as she closed her eyes again. She yawned and said, "Be ready in ten minutes. Sawyer's going to take you. He'll wait outside while you're in with the doctor then he'll bring you straight back."

"Um, okay. Aren't you coming with me?" I asked her.

"No, I need to wait in for Christian." She yawned again.

"Okay. Thanks for breakfast Mrs J." I stood up and headed back to my room.

**Christian**

"Christian, darling, I think it's time you got up." Mom was shaking my shoulder slightly.

"Mom, just a little longer." I grumbled. I had a sudden flash back to when I was a teenager not wanting to get up for school. I sat up on the couch and rubbed at me eyes. I looked at the several empty wine bottles and the empty bottle of whiskey on the floor. I groaned and leaned back closing my eyes. "I have never drunk so much in my life."

Mom sat down beside me. "Honey, I don't think anyone has ever drunk so much. Here." She handed me a glass of orange juice and a couple of Advil. I took them and smiled my thanks. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No thanks mom. I really should get back."

"You're not going anywhere until you've had something to eat." She said as she stood up. "Come on, your father wants to speak to you as well." Wow, now I really do feel like a teenager again.

. . .

"So you're saying she knows who did it?" dad asked from across the table.

I nodded. "It was her so called best friend."

"Well if she knows him then we have a better change at making a strong case from it. If we can get Samantha's statement we could go to court about this and put him behind bars for good. What do you know about him?" my dad was in full on lawyer mode.

"Not a lot. I know the bastards name and his age. I'm going to try and talk to Samantha about it, see if I can get his full name." I finished the last of my orange juice and stood up. "Thanks for breakfast mom. Dad I'll let you know if I find out anything about him."

Dad stood up as well and said, "I'll see you out son."

I bent down to kiss mom on the cheek. "Bye mom. Thanks again."

Once we had got to the door dad stopped me. "Christian, I think you should take your time with Samantha." I waited for him to elaborate. "She's clearly been under a lot of pressure from everything that has happened and I think she would benefit from a bit of normality in her life. Get her into a routine, give her some responsibility and if she messes up try not to be too hard on her. You'll find that over time she will open up to you. I look into the legal stuff for what we can do about Samantha's father. At the moment because she's only fifteen, if her father wanted her to go back to Detroit she would have to. We would have no say in the matter. "

"Well how can we change that? I don't want her to have to go back to him." I confessed.

"Well again we would have to build a court case for it all, but adoption could be one of the options. Think it over son, talk to her about it, and see what she wants to do."

I thought about what he had said for a couple of minutes. "Thanks dad." That's all I could say.

"Drive safe son." He said as I climbed into my car and started it up.

**Samantha **

"Are you ready to see your babies again?" Dr Greene asked me as she squirted some gooey stuff on my belly. I just nodded. "Okay then."

Sawyer had brought me to the hospital and was now sat outside the room, waiting for me to finish up in here. On the way here despite my best efforts, he had barely spoken a word except from 'yes Miss Smith' and 'no Miss Smith'. I know he's only doing his job but jeez, what a boring twat. He doesn't even smile so there is no way I'm going to get him to laugh.

"Samantha?" I'm brought back to reality by Dr Greene. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah doc, I'm cool." I assured her.

She smiled and pointed to the screen. "There are you babies."

I looked up at the screen. "Wow, there like proper little humans. Are they looking at each other?"

"They are facing each other but they're not looking at each other." She confirmed.

"In the book you gave me it said that I might be feeling them moving around by now but I haven't. It's nothing to worry about right?" I asked her concerned.

"Have you been getting butterflies in your tummy sometimes?" she asked me.

"Well yeah, but I just thought it was nerves because of all the crap that's been going on." I told her truthfully.

She shook her head slightly and smiled. "That's your babies moving around. As they grow you'll be able to feel it more."

"Jeez, that's so weird." I said staring at the screen.

"Would you like to now the sex of them?" she asked smiling at me.

"B-but I thought you couldn't tell for another week or two?" That's what it said in the book anyway.

"Well we usually do wait until the twenty week mark or after but I can see the sex of your babies very clearly on this scan." She said to me. "Would you like to know?" all I could was nod. She pointed to one of my babies. "This is a little boy." She pointed to the other one. "And this is a little girl. Congratulations Samantha." she said beaming at me.

Dr Greene gave me some paper towels to wipe the goo of my belly. "Do you have any other questions?" she asked me once I was done and sat up.

"When does the morning sickness stop?"

She chuckled softly and said, "Well for some moms-to-be, it doesn't."

"Are you serious? I might have to put up with it for another," I did some quick math. "One hundred and forty seven days."

"Possibly, but it could stop at anytime. You could wake up tomorrow morning and not be sick again. You'll just have to wait and see." She said apologetically. "Here's your scan picture." She says and she holds out the picture to me. She stands up and I take it as my cue to be leaving. "If you have any more questions Mr Grey has my number."

"Okay. Thanks doc." I smiled to her then left the room.

Sawyer stood up when he saw me. He was speaking on the phone with someone. "Yes sir. Of course. I'm with her now. Yes sir." He hung up and came over to me. "Ready to go Miss Smith?"

"Yep." I beamed at him. I'm having a boy and a girl. I can't believe it. We walked out of the hospital and round to the car. As usually Sawyer was looking around at everything and everyone, making sure that nothing out of the ordinary was going to happen, which of course it didn't. We climbed into the car and he started the engine. I couldn't hold in my excitement any longer. I pulled my scan picture from my pocket and put it front of Sawyer's face.

"That's my babies Sawyer. Aren't they cute?" I asked beaming at him.

He looked from the picture, to me, then to the road. "Yes Miss Smith."

I pointed to the picture. "This is a boy, and this is a girl."

Without looking at the picture he said, "Very good Miss Smith."

"Will you stop with the 'Miss Smith' crap!" I shouted at him. It didn't even surprise him. "My name is Samantha or Sam, hell you can call even call kid if you really want to, but please not Miss Smith."

"I'm sorry I've upset you ma'am." He said to me still keeping his eyes on the road.

"For fuck sakes. Sawyer you really need to-." My stomach turned. "Sawyer, pull over."

"I'm sorry ma'am, I can't-."

"Sawyer if you don't pull over I'm gonna spew all over the dash." I said quickly.

He looked at me, saw that I was serious and quickly pulled over. I flung my door open and practically fell out of the car on my hands and knees, spewing all over the side of the road. Sawyer came round and crouched beside me. He waited until I was done then held his hand out to me. I didn't take it; I just sat back against the car and closed my eyes.

"Samantha, we really should get going." He said to me in a low voice. I opened my eyes to look at him and he looked like a totally different person. His facial expression had softened so much and he actually looked like he cared. "We'll stop somewhere and get you something to eat if you'd like."

He put his hand out again for me and this time I did take it. He pulled me up and held onto my hand until I was sat in the car. He got in beside me, opened a compartment in between the two seats and pulled out a bottle of water, handing it to me. Then he started the car and drove off. "I'm sorry I've been so anti-social with you." Sawyer said to me after a couple of minutes.

"It's cool. I'm really not fussed about getting something to eat. Can we just go home?" I asked him, resting my head back and closing my eyes.

"Of course." He said, picking up speed as we headed back to Escala.

. . .

"Samantha, honey, wake up." Ana's soft voice broke through my dreamless sleep and brought me back to reality.

"No." I groaned.

"Samantha, get up, now." Christian demanded.

I sat up quickly and took in my surroundings. I was sat on the couch in Christian's living room with a thick blanket throw over me. _How the fuck did I get here?_

As if reading my mind Christian said, "Sawyer brought you up." He handed me a plate with a sandwich on it. "Eat. We need to talk about punishment for what you've done over the past week." He said to me pacing in front of me. He looked like he didn't know what to say. Then he turned to me and said, "If you had behaved like that when you were with your father, what would he have done?"

I felt the blood drain from my face. "Honesty, he would have kicked the shit out me." Christian's eyes went slightly wide and his mouth dropped open slightly. "Or hit the shit out of me. Depending on how he was feeling at the time."

"Well I can assure that will never happen again." he said to me sternly. "However you are grounded for the next week. No cell phone, no laptop, no TV and no I-pod. You are not allowed to leave the apartment unless it is to go and see Dr Flynn. Do you understand?" _Thank god for that._

"Yes. Christian, I'm sorry-. Wait Dr Flynn still wants to see me? After I ran out on him like that." I asked him.

Christian's face softened slightly as he said, "Samantha, Dr Flynn has had to deal with a lot worse then you running out on him. But it doesn't mean that you can do it again."

"Okay." I said.

I reached forward and put my plate on the table but I didn't realize that as I did, my sleeve came up. In a rush, Christian was across to room and stood next to me holding my wrist in a tight grip. He slowly rolled my sleeve to reveal the cuts on my arm. I heard Ana gasp from beside me.

Christian took a shaky breath and said, "Samantha, why did you do this?" he didn't take is eyes of my arm.

"Its, well it, I-."I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "It makes me feel better." I whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked at my arm. It looked dreadful. Next to me Ana reached over and took my other hand, giving it a small squeeze. All of a sudden Christian let go of my arm and stormed off. A couple of minutes later he returned with a bottle of liquid and some gauze. He looked over to Ana who stood up and left the room. Christian silently opened the bottle, poured some of the stuff onto the gauze and took my arm. He started to clean the cuts and tears sprang to eyes as my arm stung.

As he was cleaning the cuts he looked up at me. "Samantha, you need to talk to me." his voice was soft but serious. "Tell me why you did this."

I knew he wasn't going to let it drop but I knew that once I had told him, his view of me would change completely. I also knew that it was the risk I had to take but it would be one of the biggest risks in my life so far. I took a deep breath and started to talk.

* * *

**I know that Christian might seem a bit out of character in this chapter but this is how I feel he would be around his little sister. Thanks for reading. Please don't forget to review. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner, had a lot going on. I might not be able to update for the next four days because I am going away, just thought I would let you guys know. I'm not to sure about this chapter, I feel like it isn't my best work but read it through and let me know what you think. **

* * *

**Samantha**

I couldn't believe this. I felt for sure he would be mad as hell at me because of everything but he was just sat there cleaning my cuts and waiting for me to start talking. "Samantha, I've got all the time in the world. We are going to sit here until you start talking." he said firmly. "Why did you do this?"

"I can't explain it." I say quietly.

He looked up at me. "Try."

"Christian, all I can say is it helps." I whispered to him.

"How?"

"I don't know. It just does." I sighed and tried to sit back but he was still holding onto my arm.

"Samantha, if you don't talk to me, I can't help you."

"When someone does something bad, they have to get punished right?" I asked and he frowned then nodded. "And they get punished so they know that what they've done is wrong and that they shouldn't do it again right?" he nodded again. "Well I've lost count of the amount of bad things I've done since I got here, so I punished myself. It's no big deal."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. He looked like he was counting to ten before he opened his eyes and said, "No big deal? Samantha, how could you do this to yourself?"

I shrugged. "Because I deserve it." I say simply. _Why is he making such a big deal out of this, this is what happens when people screw up right? It makes no difference rather you do it or if someone else does it. _

"Samantha, no one deserves this. Well I could think of a few people who deserve this but you are defiantly not one of them. Do you feel like you need to do this a lot?" he asked me, concern spreading across his face.

"When I screw up or piss someone off. If I do something wrong or I don't do something right." I clarify.

"If you ever feel that you have to do this again, you have to tell me or Ana."

"But I don't want to disturb you guys when you're at work."

"Samantha I don't care if it's the middle of the night or if I'm in the biggest most important meeting of my life, you come and get me or you call me. You understand?" he asked me. I just nodded. "Good. Stay here."

He stood up and walked out the room taking the gauze and bottle with him. _Jeez, how can this guy be so understanding? If I was him I would have kicked me out on the street by now._ He came back in and sat in front of me again. "Hold your arm out." He told me. I did as he said. He took a small bottle of cream and squeezed some onto my arm. "Rub it in."

"What is it for?" I asked as I did as he said.

"It should speed up the healing and help reduce scaring. Arm." He said holding out his hand. He took a bandage out of a packet and started to wrap my arm up.

"Christian, why are you doing this?" I asked him.

He laughed and continued wrapping. "Because I don't want your arm getting infected."

"No I don't mean this." I said pointing to my arm. "I mean the whole taking me in and looking after me. I'm a pretty fucked up kid and if I was you, I would have kicked me out on the street by now. I don't get how you can be so calm about everything. I'd be mad as hell."

He smiled as he finished wrapping my arm and looked me in the face. "Does it hurt?" he asked, completely ignoring my rant. I frowned. "Your arm Sam, does it hurt?" he asked.

"No." I said truthfully.

"Good. I have to go and do some work so I'll see you later." He stood up and started to leave the room.

"Christian, thank you." he smiled and walked out.

**Ana**

How is it possible that two people who have only just met can have the same level of fucked-up-ness? I don't know anyone else who is as messed up as Christian and Samantha. I think it's me. I think I attract messed up people. I mean I care very much for both of them but there is only so much one person can take. I'm hoping that's the worst of it is out the way and we can start to build a relationship and help Sam change her life around.

"What are you thinking about?" Christian says from the doorway.

I sigh and say, "Everything. What did she tell you?"

"She said she does it because she needs to be punished for what she's done over the past week. She thinks she deserves." His voice was harsh but I knew it was only because he was angry. "What makes a fifteen your old kid cut themselves like that?" he said running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know, but I do know that with time, space and a little bit of persuading, we can help her Christian." I reassured him.

"So what are we going to do to help her?" I asked in a barely audible voice.

He walked over to the bed and sat down. "We do what we've been doing but we keep a closer eye on her."

"Are you still angry?" I asked him.

He paused then said, "Yes."

I bit my lip before I whispered, "Do you want to go to the playroom?" Secretly hoping he would say yes.

He looked at me, a little shocked. "Do you?" he asked and I felt myself blush. He slowly smiled, his eyes lighting up, then he said, "Go and wait for me in there. You know what to do."

**Samantha**

I couldn't sleep. Christian hadn't reappeared like he said he would but I didn't mind. It gave me chance to think about everything. I suppose that it gives Christian a chance to think about everything as well which could still end badly because if he thinks about it he might realise how mad he is being.

I felt a flutter in my tummy and smiled remembering what Dr Greene had told me. I poked my bump and felt the flutter again and I laughed. A boy and girl, I'm going to have to start thinking about names. There are still all the baby basics to get as well like a crib, a high chair, a stroller, and clothes, and there's going to be twice as much. Wow, these two little munchkins are going to cost so much.

My stomach grumbled and I looked at my cell phone to check the time. 8:54pm. How the hell did it get so late? I stood up and headed to Christian's office. I knocked the door softly and waited for him to say something but he didn't. I pushed the door open slightly only to see that he wasn't in there. _Maybe he got tired and went to bed. _I went back to my room and picked up my cell phone to check if there were any messages from Christian or Ana but there weren't. I was about to head down to the kitchen when I saw Christian stroll pass my room carrying Ana.

I stood in the doorway and said, "Hey Chris, is she okay?" Its then that I notice he has more scars on his back, like the ones on his front and like the ones I have at the base of my spine.

Christian stopped and slowly turned to look at me. His face was pale and covered in sweat and from what I could make out all he was wearing was a pair of faded ripped jeans. Ana was in his arms wearing a bathrobe and she had her head of his shoulder her eyes closed.

"Christian?" I say trying to get his attention because all he's doing is staring at me. "What's wrong with Ana?"

"Nothing." He said through clenched teeth. He sighed and said, "She's just tired."

"Okay." I am not convinced. _What the hell have these two been doing? _"I'm getting something to eat. You want anything?"

"No. I'll be down in a minute. Ask Mrs Jones to cook you something." He said then he turned around and walked off.

. . .

Mrs Jones had made a lasagne for supper and all we had to do was heat it up in the microwave. I've got to say it is the best lasagne I have ever tasted. Christian came in just as I was finishing. He looked fresh out of the shower. He went to the fridge, pulled out some lasagne, put it in the microwave and turned to face.

"How are you feeling?" he asks watching me.

"Pretty good. Tired, my hips ache a little but I'm okay."

"Nothing you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Not really." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why?"

"Just asking. So there's nothing on your mind at all, nothing your anxious or worried about?" he said as the microwave beeped.

Then it clicked. "You want to know if I want to harm myself."

I saw him still for just a second then he said, "No, what makes you think that?"

"Just don't worry okay. I'll tell you if I want to." He's about to argue so I say, "So I had my scan today. I found out what sex the babies were."

He spun around and stared at me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Um, well we were kind of busy with other things." I remind him.

"Well?" he says.

"A boy and girl. Congratulations Uncle Christian." I say beaming at him.

He beams back at me. "That's brilliant news Samantha. Wow, I'm going to a niece and a nephew."

"Yep. And you'll be the best uncle there is."

"Don't let Elliot hear you say that." He says chuckling.

"What do you mean?"

He sighs and says, "Samantha, you're my sister. Elliot and Mia see you as their sister too. This means that when you have your babies, they will see them and treat them like their own niece and nephew. You came looking for one sibling and instead you got two brothers, a sister and two parents who already see you as one of their children. We want you to be part of our family." He lets me think about it for a couple of minutes then says, "So what do you say, you want to become an official Grey?" he asked smiling at me.

Tears sprang to my eyes and spilled over but they were tears of happiness. "I would love to be a Grey."

And for the first time since I've known him, Christian gave me a huge boyish grin that made him look like a teenager. I actually think I love this guy and I couldn't wish for a better big brother.

* * *

**Just a quick thing about the next chapter, there will be a time jump but not a massive one. I'm doing this because it should make the chapter longer and more interesting.**

******Thanks for all the reviews and please don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter as well.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

**So I'm back from holiday and I've been dying to get this chapter out since I left. I'm not sure if it's a bit much but I'm going to put it out there anyway and I'm just going to rely on you guys to let me know what you think about it. Also I know that this is mainly from Samantha's point of view but she is my main character so that's why I've decided to only a little bit a Christian. **

**Thanks for all the views and reviews. It means so much to me.**

* * *

**Two months later  
Samantha**  
Who would have thought that trying to become an official Grey would be so hard? Carrick was looking into all the legal stuff about it. Apparently because my dad is still alive it's harder for Carrick and Grace to try and adopt me so instead, on my eighteenth birthday, Christian is going to take me to get my name changed. I know that's like just over two years away but I can still dream. It all depends on whether my dad drops dead before then to be honest.

Christian is already way to overprotective of me, which I've been told is what he does when he really cares for someone. He's amped up the security big time for everyone because some nut job got into the apartment and was stood watching Ana sleep. Apparently this nut job also had a gun so I can sort of understand why Christian has had a security overload. He's even gone and hired me my own personal body guard. His names Phil Jameson. He's about six one, skinny, short spiky brown hair, blue eyes and about twelve years old. Okay so maybe he's not twelve, he's like twenty years old and you wouldn't be able to tell that he's a personal body guard just by looking at him. He looks like a high school nerd. The reason Christian and Taylor hired him is because he is a black belt in about six different martial arts; he does kickboxing, wrestling, cage fighting and MMA. He can also shoot better then Taylor which I didn't think was possible but it is. As soon as Taylor saw him fire a shot he said that was all he needed to see to hire the guy. Christian didn't much care for how well he fired a gun; all he cared about was that Jameson could protect me at all cost. I threw a tantrum when Christian said I had to have a body guard because I didn't want to be seen walking around the supermarket with some giant hunk of a man he only said 'yes Miss Smith' or 'no Miss Smith' but when he introduced me to Jameson, I was cool with it. Christian said Jameson could dress in smart casuals so that way it just looked like we were two friends out shopping together. I never thought it would be possible for Christian to hire someone funny but he did. Jameson is hilarious. Christian was starting to worry that we were getting too close but it turned out that Jameson has a girlfriend and a baby and I had assured Christian countless times that it was just a professional slash friend relationship.

Another reason why Christian decided to hire me a personal body guard is because shortly after Christian asked me if I wanted to become an official Grey, the media found out that me and him were related and the whole thing was blown wide open. The headlines on some of the papers really pissed Christian off. It was shit like 'Grey takes in pregnant homeless kid for attention' and 'Christian Grey wants this kids baby' and the one that really got to Christian 'fifteen year old carrying Christian Grey's babies'. I told Christian that I could do an appearance change but the only thing he would let me do is get my hair cut, so I did, I got it cut from my shoulders to it being just a couple of inches long all over. It looked awesome and it was really easy to take care of. All I had to do was wash it, brush it and leave it and it was fine.

I tried to get some information out of Jameson about the nut job that got into the apartment but he won't tell me anything. I wasn't at the apartment at the time; I was spending to night with Grace and Carrick to give Christian a break from having to look after me. I've stayed at Mia's as well about a month and a half ago and that was fun. We watched a movie and had a really long chat about everything before Christian rang up and said that I should be in bed because it was getting late and I needed my rest. Elliot offered me to stay at his as well if I wanted but I couldn't do it, not if it was just going to be me and him. I mean I loved Elliot and I trusted him but it was just a step too far for me at the moment. Christian had already explained everything to him and the rest of the family so he understood completely which made me feel better.

I know my way around Christian's apartment now, even in the dark. I know where every room is and what every room is except one that's always locked. I asked Christian what was in there and all he was that it was a storage room and he had lost the key to it ages ago. I offers to pick the lock for him, I talent I learnt from being locked in a cupboard countless times by my dad. Christian just told me not to worry about it and to go back to my reading. There were two things that I thought were weird about that room. One being that if it was a storage room why does it have such fancy doors and two, if he lost the key, which I highly doubt he did because Christian just doesn't lose things, then why didn't he get a lock smith in, it's not like he couldn't afford it. But I guess that has nothing to do with me so I'm just going to leave it be.

Anyway, I'm six months pregnant and the rest of the family have had enough. The morning sickness stopped between my twentieth and twenty first week so that wasn't a problem anymore. The biggest problem now was my mood swings. I've lost count of the amount of times I've told Christian to fuck off when all he's done is ask me how I am, then I burst into tears because I feel so bad for yelling at him. Christian's worried about my mood swings because he thinks that if I get too down that I will want to cut myself again. It's only happened twice since he found out the first time and on both occasions he only found out because I had blood on one of my tee shirts and Mrs Jones told him. In a way I'm glad she did tell him because I knew that I wouldn't be able to and that it would just get worse. Both times we had the same conversation about the fact that I have to talk to him before I do anything instead of waiting for the house staff to find out and tell him.

I'm still having the nightmare but I'm not waking up screaming everything, sometimes I just wake up shaking and sweating and really out of breath so I take my asthma pump, wait a couple of minutes then go back to sleep. On the occasion where I wake up screaming, there is nothing that can get me back to sleep. Not even having Christian or Ana sitting with me talking to me. I hate the fact that I wake everybody in the apartment up with my nightmares and I hate that Ana and Christian have to come and sit with me when I have them. It's the sort of thing a child needs their parents to do when they have nightmares. I know they mean well but I don't like disturbing their sleep because they both have jobs and have to get up early. I feel bad about it but they both assure me that they don't mind and that I shouldn't feel bad because of it.

I've grown out of all of my jeans now so its huge sweatpants and maternity pants for the next three months and probably sweatpants for a couple of months after that. To celebrate the news of finding out that I'm having a boy and a girl, Christian took me shopping for baby stuff. We came back with matching cribs, matching bouncers, matching high chairs, matching car seats and a double stroller. We also got some clothes for the babies but I really don't want to dress my baby girl up in pink because I really don't like it, so instead we got blue for baby boy and white for baby girl.

Christian was hilarious in the shop. Watching him walk around looking at all the first born outfits and commenting on how small they were. He was worried that he would hurt my babies when he finally got to hold them because they would be tiny and he is huge but I reassured him that they would be fine. He was also worried about where we would put the babies because he thinks his apartment isn't baby proof enough. We spoke long and hard about it and we decided that for the first couple of months the babies would share my room with me then we would think about the rest after that.

Right now Christian and Ana were both at work and I was getting ready to go to the supermarket with Taylor, Mrs Jones and Jameson. I was going with Mrs Jones because I needed to get out of the apartment. Taylor was going because Mrs Jones was going and he wanted to make sure she was okay. And Jameson was going because I was going. We were all going in casual clothes so it wasn't as obvious that Taylor and Jameson were body guards. I thought we would look like a family with Mrs Jones and Taylor being the mom and dad and Jameson and me being their kids. I decided to wear light grey sweatpants, a long sleeve tee and a black hoodie with high tops. I waddled to the kitchen where Jameson was sat wearing jeans and a button up shirt and smart shoes. His hair was the same as usual, spiked up all over the place.

He stood up when he saw me and smiled. "Hey Samantha, how are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Fat, pregnant, tired and hungry." I complain as I plop down on the couch.

"Are you sure you're up to coming shopping with us?" He asked me concerned.

"Definitely, Jameson I need to get out of this place. It's driving me crazy. Where Taylor and Mrs J?" I ask noticing that they aren't in the room.

"Down at the car waiting for us."

"Well let's go then!" I say trying to push myself of the couch but failing.

Jameson came over, took my hand and pulled me up. I smiled my thanks and saddled to the elevator.

. . .

I love it when Christian let's Taylor and Mrs J be themselves for the day. They were totally in love with each other and it was kind of cute to watch them waking around the store holding hands. They were like love struck teenagers with fat grins on their faces and whispering and giggling to each other. Jameson was pushing the food cart around and I was waddling next to him.

"So Jameson how's your family?" I asked him.

"They're very good thank you Samantha. Although Bella has been a bit sick these past couple of days. Marie and I think it might be down to teething." He explains to me. Bella is his almost one year old daughter and Marie is his girlfriend.

"Well I can ask Grace to go and take a look at her if you like. I'm sure she won't mind." I tell him in a matter of fact way.

He smiles at me as we walk around slowly. "Thanks Samantha. We'll see how she is over the next couple of days first but if she is not better then I might take you up on your offer."

I was about to tell him that I'm sure she'll be fine when I felt the babies kicking and I stopped dead in my tracks. Jameson stopped too and came to my side a questioning look on his face. I put my hand on my belly and smiled letting Jameson know that everything was okay and that he didn't need to panic.

We carried on walking until we caught up with Taylor and Mrs J and stopped to go through what we had and what we still needed when a voice from behind us said, "Well well well, if it isn't Skippy the rich girl." I turned around slowly a smile spreading on my face and saw Dazz stood a few feet away. "Hey kid." She said smiling at me.

I beamed at her as she walked over to me but before she could get to me Jameson stepped in front of her. "That's close enough." He said in his body guard voice.

"No Jameson its fine. I know her." I reassured him. He turned to look at me and I nodded slightly. He sighed and moved out of the way. Dazz pounced on me and hugged me hard. I was taken aback by it but then I hugged her back just as tight. I thought I would freak from her touching me but it really didn't bother me at all.

"It's good to see you kid." She whispered in my ear.

"It's good to see you too Dazz." I whispered back.

We pushed back and both looked at each other. She looked ill. She was pale with big bags under her eyes and she was way too skinny. "Look how big you're getting Skip." She said gesturing to my belly.

"Yep. Six months now." I told her smiling. "Dazz, are you okay?" I was concerned at how ill she was looking.

She laughed and said, "Yeah kid, I just need a drink." She squeezed my arms slightly and I looked down at her hands. She was shaking. I looked up her bare forearms at the bruises shaped like hand prints and the cuts and scratches from God knows what. I looked back up to her face and she smiled apologetically but before I could ask her what had happened Taylor cleared his throat behind me. I had to make a decision and fast.

I swallowed and said, "Taylor call Christian and tell him it's an emergency." If I rang he would only tell me to put Taylor on anyway.

"Samantha, are you sure-." He began but I cut Jim off.

"Taylor, please." That was all I need to say and he would do it. Of course it also helped that Dazz collapsed on the floor in a heap. I clumsily knelt down next to her. "Dazz! What the fuck is going on with you?" I almost shouted at her. Her eyes kept going back into her head and she's shaking and sweating pretty badly. "Dazz! Stay with me!"

**Christian**

What an irritating fucking day at work. I've had to fire two people all ready because they just do not do their job properly. They'll be lucky if they ever get another job again after the mess they made.

I hope Samantha's okay. I hate her mood swings, it makes me nervous and slightly on edge although I would never admit that to her or anyone for that matter. Ana's been in meetings all day so I haven't spoken to her since this morning and it really pisses me of not knowing what she's up to. God I can't wait to get her home tonight and get her in the playroom.

The phone rings breaking through my thoughts. I pick it up and snap at the person calling. "What?"

"Mr Grey," Taylor's voice comes through the other end of the phone. "It's about Samantha."

**Samantha**

"Taylor what the fuck is taking so long?" I shout at him. He's still on the phone to Christian and I had no idea what they were talking about. Dazz is still passed out on the floor next to me. "Phil get me a bottle of water please." I order Jameson. He runs of and does as I ask him returning seconds afterwards. I open the bottle of water and pour some on to her face. Her eyes shoot open and she gasps, trying to sit up. "No Dazz stay there." I tell her.

"Samantha, what's her full name, age and where does she live?" Taylor says to me.

"I don't fucking know! Why does it matter?" I yell at him. By now there is a small crowd around us and we were all getting some pretty nasty stares.

"It matters because Mr Grey wants to know." Taylor says to me calmly.

I lean down so I'm looking into Dazzle's face. "Dazz, I need to know your full name. Can you tell me?" I ask her quietly.

She closes her eyes and takes in a shaky breath. "Charlize Martinez." She whispers as she opens her eyes and they're filled with tears. "Make it stop Skip. Please, make it stop." She begs me.

"Okay honey. I just need you to keep calm for me, okay?" I say to her, putting my hand on her cheek. She nods and closes her eyes again. I turn to Taylor who is still waiting for me to tell him. "Charlize Martinez, she's seventeen and she doesn't have a home. She lives on the streets." I tell him. He nods and starts speaking to Christian again.

I look back down at the mess on the floor that is Dazz and I know when I'm looking at her that I will do everything I can to help her out with whatever she's got herself messed up in. Somehow I know it's going to be hard but I know that in the end it is defiantly going to be worth it.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review for this chapter as well and give me you POV on my story so far. Thanks for reading and keep reviewing. You guys are awesome. **


	24. Chapter 24

**I know this might not be what you guys are expecting but this is how I've decided to do the story. I've tried to do a small section from Grace's POV but I'm not sure if I don't her a bit out of character. Anyway let me know what you think. **

**By the way thanks for over 200 reviews, means a lot to me. you guys are awesome.**

* * *

**Christian**

What the fuck does Samantha expect me to do to help her little druggie friend? There is no way in hell I'm going to let that kid into my house, not with all the shit in there that she could steal and sell on the street to pay for her drug habit. I've read that kids background check and it's full of shop lifting and breaking and entering. I thought all the bad shit was behind us with Samantha but clearly not. That kid just keeps bringing more and more trouble into our lives.

However much I didn't want to help that druggie, I don't like the thought of upsetting Samantha, and not while she's in the state she is. So I told Taylor to get rid of the police that had turned up and take that kid to my mother's house so she could take a look at her and tell me what I all ready know. That that kid is a bad influence on my sister and I need to do something about her as soon as I can, if that means getting the police involved then I will.

I rang Ana and told her that I would be late back tonight because I had something to deal with. She was fine about it and asked if there was anything she could do to help me but I assured her it was all under control. I also told her that Samantha wouldn't be at the apartment when she got back from work but she didn't to worry about that either. Of course she did worry because she cares very much for Samantha but she didn't say anything else. Sawyer would take her home and I would make sure that Gail got home in time to make Ana something to eat and to make something for Samantha and me for when we got back to the apartment. I knew I should really explain everything to Ana but at the moment I just want to get to my parents house and see what needs to be done about this.

I pull up outside my parent's house and storm through the house into the living room. The druggie is lying in the couch with her head in Samantha's lap. Samantha doesn't say anything as I walk in, she just looks up at me then back down at the girl. Mrs Jones is sat in an armchair looking pale and Taylor is stood behind her. Jameson is stood behind the couch where Samantha was sat. My mother came into the room carrying a bag.

"Christian, what are you doing here?" she asks me. She sounds shocked to see me.

"I came to see what all the fuss was about." I tell her honestly. "Is that the druggie?" I ask nodding to the girl lying on the sofa knowing full well that it was.

Samantha's head snaps and she stares at me. "Don't call her that."

"Why not Sam, it's the truth isn't it?" I ask. I'm highly pissed off and I can't be doing with arguments today. "She's a low life druggie who lives on the street."

"Don't you dare fucking say that about her!" Sam yells at me.

I open my mouth to argue back but my mother cuts me off. "Christian will you please go and wait outside. It would be a lot easier if there was no one else was in here so Taylor, Mrs Jones and Jameson will you please wait outside as well." My mom is so polite; I would have just told us all to fuck off. None of us moved. "Please Christian."

I sighed and nodded. "Okay, but Taylor or Jameson stay." I say to her.

Samantha doesn't look up from the girl on the couch as she whispers, "Jameson."

He nods to me from behind her and says, "I'll make sure nothing happens sir."

I nod back to him and head out of the room with Taylor and Gail.

**Samantha**

I don't think I've ever been so worried about anyone in my life. Dazz looked so ill I was surprised she hadn't collapsed before now. I can't believe what Christian had said about Dazz, he had no right to say those things about her. I really hope that Grace can help Dazz because I know she really needs it. I'm sat with her head in my lap holding her hand and stroking her knuckles. I don't know why but it really didn't bother me that Dazz was touching me, it was totally different in some weird way that I didn't understand.

"Samantha?" Grace brought me back to reality. I looked at her concerned face. "I need to examine Charlize to see if there are any injuries that could have caused her to collapse in the supermarket. Do you want to stay?" She asks me slowly. I couldn't bring myself to speak so I just nod my head to her. "Okay." she looks at Jameson and says. "Jameson, could you please wait by the door?"

I look over my shoulder to Jameson and he seems to get the point because he nods and stands by the door facing away from us. I look back at Grace. "D-do you know what might be wrong with her?" I stutter.

"Well Samantha, it might be a lot easier to find out what the problem if she was awake." Grace says to me calmly. _Hoe the fuck can she stay calm in this situation?_

I nod to her and look down at Dazz. I give her hand a little squeeze and say to her, "Dazz, honey, you need to wake up okay?" no reaction. "Dazz come on, you need to wake up." I say a little louder this time. She moves a little but doesn't open her eyes. "Dazz!" I shout at her.

She jumps slightly and opens her eyes blinking as her eyes adjust to the light. She looks at me and frowns. "Skip?" she whispers.

"Yeah Dazz, it's me. Listen we need to check that you're okay because you passed out in the supermarket. By the way don't ever do that to me again, you scared the shit out of me." I say to her trying to lighten the mood a bit. She closes her eyes and winces, gritting her teeth. "Dazz what's wrong?"

"It hurts Skip. It really hurts." She whimpers.

"What hurts? Where?" I ask her.

"Everywhere." She whispers.

I look at Grace hoping she knows what to do. "Charlize, I need to examine you to see what's wrong. Can you sit up for me?" Grace says in her loving motherly tone of voice.

I can feel Dazz starting to panic so I squeeze her hand again and give her a small reassuring smile. "It's all going to be fine, Dazz. I promise you." I whisper to her.

She pulls in a shaky breath and sits up with a little help from Grace and me.

. . .

I couldn't stop crying. Seeing Dazz in the state she was in broke my heart and I don't even know why. I barely know her but I feel like I've known her my whole life. Grace had managed to persuade Dazz to let her examine her body. She stripped down her underwear and just stood there shaking while Grace took notes of what she saw. Dazz was covered in bruises and cuts from head to toe and she was so skinny you could see her ribs and hips. She looked like she hadn't seen the sun in years because she was that pale and the bags under her eyes made it look like she hadn't slept in months. She was sweating, crying and shaking and it killed me to see her like that. The worst bit, the bit that made me burst into tears was the needle tracks on her arms. There were so many of them, every single one of them killed me again. Grace had just looked at them, wrote down what she saw and carried on examining.

Once Grace was finished, Dazz just stood frozen in the middle of the room. I went over to her and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and steered her over to the couch where I sat her down and put my arm around her. She was still shaking and sweating and I didn't have a clue what I could do to help her.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Grace asks us.

"Just a glass of water please Grace." I say to her smiling. She smiles back and leaves the room taking Jameson with her.

"W-why are you d-doing this?" Dazz stutters.

I frown and say, "Because you looked after me when I needed it so I'm doing the same for you. And because I care for you."

"W-why do you c-care for me?"

I sigh. "I don't know Dazz, I just do. There's just something about you that I like." I admit to her.

Grace comes back in with a glass of water and hands it to Dazz but she was shaking so badly I have to take the glass from her so it doesn't go all over the floor. I hold it up the her mouth for her and let take a mouth full before putting it back down.

"I'll be back in a minute. I just need to talk to Christian about something." Grace says and she leaves the room again.

"Skip, I-I'm sorry." Dazz whispers.

"Sorry for what?"

"I couldn't h-help it. He m-made me do it." she says. I can hear in her voice that she is crying. "P-please don't hate me."

Before I know what I'm doing, I lean down and kiss her on the cheek. "I could never hate you Dazz." I whisper in her ear. I hug her tight against me and hope that she knows that I really do mean it.

**Grace **

How could a girl, a child, get into something like this? If she didn't find Samantha when she did, I'm pretty sure she would have ended up in the emergency room and the police would be involved by now. I can see that Samantha cares very much for Charlize simply because I have never seen Samantha let somebody touch her, yet her and Charlize have been practically inseparable since they were brought here. I knew I had to tell Christian everything and I knew that he would over react about it all. I also knew that he had the right to over react because it was a huge deal and it's not something you just agree to. Christian was going to have to help Charlize and I knew that would be hard for him but he would have my support and Carrick's support one hundred percent of the way.

When I was out of the room and the door was closed, I leaned against it and let out a long sigh. Christian was pacing near the door and once her saw me he stopped and came to stand in front of me.

"Is everything okay mom?" he asked me.

"No Christian, it isn't." I admit to him. "From what I can see Charlize is suffering from withdrawal symptoms."

Christian frowns at me. "Withdrawal from what?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but she has needle marks on her arms so I think it could possibly be heroin." I say to him.

He reacts the way I thought he would. His eyes are burning with angry and his mouth is pressed into a fine line as if he's trying to hold back from saying something. He goes back to pacing for a couple of minutes and I just stand there letting him think it over.

When he stops pacing he turns to me. "What do you think we should do?" he asks me.

"Whatever we think is the right thing to do. She is going to need a lot of help Christian and it is going to be hard work." I tell him but I know he already knows this.

"Can we help her?" I know he is asking me if I can help her. I just simply nod to him. "I need to talk to them."

**Samantha**

I could stay here forever. Dazz was curled up next to me sleeping with her head on my knee. She was still shaking and sweating but at least she managed to drift off to sleep so she didn't feel the effects of whatever was wrong with her.

Once Grace had left the room, I had helped Dazz to get dressed and helped her to finish her glass of water. Then I had managed to calm her down and get her to lie down and try to go to sleep. I was still holding her hand because she didn't seem to want to let go anytime soon. I didn't mind, as long as she felt safe I was okay with it.

I had seen needle tracks before, on some of the whores my dad used to bring home with him. I knew what they meant. Dazz had been injecting heroin and is probably fully addicted to it by now judging by the amounts of needle marks. The shaking, the sweating, the aching all over were all part of the withdrawal symptoms that Dazz was having because she had clearly gone sometime without the drug. God, I hope we can help her.

I'm broken from my thoughts by Dazz stirring next to me. She opens her eyes and looks around the room taking everything in and finally looking at me. She frowns slightly then says, "Skip, what's going on? Where are we?"

"You're in my brother's parent's house. His mom is a doctor; she's going to help you. How are you feeling?" I ask her.

She sits up slowly. "I feel sick." She says quickly.

She runs for the trash can by the side doors and gets there just in time. I push myself up and waddle over to her, moving her hair out of her face and rubbing her back. I need to get her some water but I don't want to leave her so instead I pull out my cell and dial.

"Jameson, can you get me a bottle of water please?" I say into the phone.

"Yes Miss Smith." He says quickly then he hangs up.

I continue to rub her back while she continues to throw up onto the trash can. I head the door open and close and then Jameson is stood next to me holding out a bottle of water.

"Is that all Miss Smith?" he asked me politely.

"Yes thank you." I say still not taking my eyes of off Dazz.

He leaves the room and closes the door behind him. When Dazz has finished she sits back on her feet and closes her eyes, breathing heavily. I open the water and hold it up to her mouth. She downs half of the water in seconds and then lets out a sigh. The door opened again and I turned around to see Christian strolling in with Grace behind him. When Grace saw us kneeling on the floor she came over to us and helped me up, then we both helped Dazz up. I went over to the couch and sat down, Dazz sat next to me. She was still shaking and I could tell that she was nervous and intimidated by Christian, so I reached over and took her hand.

Christian looked from my face, to our clasped hands then back up at my face. "Samantha, I take it you know what's going on with Charlize?" he asked me. I could tell he was really pissed off about something.

"Yes, I do." I tell him.

"Okay. We have decided that it is best for Charlize to go into a drugs rehabilitation clinic." Christian tells us.

Dazz looks up at Christian. "B-but I don't have any money." She stutters.

Grace steps in before Christian can reply. "Don't worry about that. We'll sort it out." She says smiling kindly.

"Well now that's sorted, Samantha come, we're going home." he commands.

"No." I mutter to him. I'm shocked that I've answered him back.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said no." I say raising my voice so he can hear me. "I'm staying with Dazz."

"Samantha, don't be so ridiculous."

"Christian when I ran away from you, Dazz took me in. She looked after me and made sure I was safe. She made sure I ate and drank and got enough sleep and she made sure that when I was having an asthma attack that I got my pump in time. She stayed with me when I needed help and I plan to do the same for her. She didn't abandon me and I don't plan on abandoning her anytime soon." I look over at Dazz and see that she ahs tears in her eyes but she's smiling. Christian just stares at me not saying anything.

There's silence for what feels like hours until Grace says, "Well we could do a rehab program from home." Christian head snaps up to look at her but she still continues. "It would mean a lot of supervision and care and it could take months for Charlize to fully recover from her addiction, but it is possible."

"You expect me to take her into my home and look after her?" he asks pointing at Dazz.

"Christian, that's not what I'm saying." Grace says calmly. "But it might be easier for Charlize to recover if she is with someone who cares for her."

"No." he says simply. "She can go to the rehabilitation clinic. I'm not having her in my house. She's a bad influence on my sister. She can get clean in the clinic then she can go."

"If she goes, I go." I whisper but I know he's heard me. He stares me in the eye and I don't look away. He knows I'm serious.

"Samantha you don't mean that."

"Yes I do. I owe this to her. I need to do this for her." Dazz gives my hand a squeeze and I look over at her. She still looks like shit but at least she smiling.

Christian starts pacing the room and we all just wait for his decision. Dazz puts her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes so I put my arm around her waist giving her a one armed hug. Christian watches us and I can see his confusion at me letting Dazz touch me but he doesn't speak, he just continues to pace. Then he stops, runs both his hands through his hair, sighs and turns to me.

"You really care this much for her?" he asks me. I nod. "And you really would go if she went?" I nod again. He sighs again and says, "Any funny business, anything I don't like and she's out, no second chances. You understand me?"

I couldn't believe it. "What, you're saying that Dazz can stay with us?" I ask him.

"Yes for now. But there will be strict rules and I expect you both to follow them or she will be out." He says but his voice is slightly calmer than before.

"Thank you so much Christian, I promise we won't let you down." I say smiling at him. Then I turn to Dazz he is asleep next to me. "Dazz wake up." I give her a little shake. "Come on Dazz wake up." She sits up slowly and opens her eyes yawning. "Dazz, Christian said you can stay with us so long as you do the rehab program."

She smiles lazily and looks at Christian. "Awesome, thank you Mr Grey." Then she turns to me and says, "Does that mean I can finally go to bed?"

"Yeah Dazz, it does." I say smiling at her.

* * *

**So what do you think? Too extreme? Review and let me know. Thanks! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry I haven't got this out earlier. I wasn't sure whether I should put it out or not, but here it is. If you don't like it, I'm sorry but that's just how the story goes. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, they've helped me a lot.**

* * *

**Christian**

Charlize has been here for a week and I'm starting to wish that I had put my foot down and made her go to the rehabilitation clinic. The withdrawal symptoms that she was having were terrible. The first couple of nights were the worst because she was in agony from her bones and muscles aching. She had been sick more times than a thought was possible and she had practically lived in the bathroom. The fridge is filled with bottled water and so is Samantha's bedside table. As well as bottled water her bedside table has bottles of NyQuil, DayQuil, Pepto-Bismol and a number of other drugs to help Charlize through the worst of it.

I couldn't get over how much Samantha cared Charlize. I mean I know she is a caring person but she's doing so much for Charlize, like when Charlize couldn't sleep the first night she was here Samantha stayed up all night talking to her and reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. Every time Charlize was in the bathroom, Samantha was there next to her, rubbing her back and holding her hair. I've seen so much change in Samantha in just a week but the biggest change is the way she hugs Charlize and lets Charlize touch her. There is defiantly something between them that is more than friendship but I don't think either of them know about it yet. Even though Samantha had really impressed me over this past week, I'm still really pissed off at her for making me choose between her and Charlize. Who does she think she is? I know why she did it but it wasn't going to happen again.

Anastasia was shocked when she got home to find that we had another kid in the house, especially one in the state that Charlize was in. she couldn't understand why I had agreed to have her here and to be honest neither could I. I don't know what's gotten in to me letting a kid as messed up as Charlize in our lives. I spoke to Flynn about everything this morning. Fat lot of good that did.

"_What can I do for you Christian?" _

"_It's about Samantha." I tell Flynn as he sits on the other couch in his office. _

"_What about Samantha?" he asks me putting his note book down. _

"_She's got this friend and well, to be honest I don't know what to do about it all." I admit to him. I tell him everything about Charlize and Samantha and Flynn just sits and listens, nodding every now and again. _

_Once I had finished telling Flynn everything he thought about it all for a couple of minutes then said, "What do you think about Charlize?" _

_I frown, taken aback by his question. "I think she's a messed up kid who got into the wrong things and she needs help." _

"_What do you think of her other then the fact that she is, as you say, messed up?" he asks me. _

"_I don't know. She's a nice kid I guess." _

"_Okay. You said she's Samantha's friend. What's Samantha like around her?" _

"_She's like a totally different person around Charlize. She's always there helping her, comforting her. You know how Sam doesn't like being touched?" he nodded. "Well they're always together and like they're always holding hands or hugging or something. There's defiantly more than friendship there but I don't know if they know it."_

_Flynn writes something down then says, "So you think there might be a relationship between Samantha and Charlize?" _

"_Maybe." _

"_Would it bother you if they were in a relationship?"_

"_No, as long as Sam's happy then I'm happy."_

"_What about Charlize? When did you decide to let her stay with you while she recovers?"_

"_Because Sam asked me to." I'd already told him this and I don't like to repeat myself._

"_She didn't ask you to though, did she. She blackmailed you. You had to choose between putting Charlize in a rehab clinic and having Sam stay at your apartment. We both know that if you really didn't want Charlize to stay at your apartment, so why didn't you put your foot down and say no to Sam?" Shit, he does have a point. _

I'm broken from my reverie by a knock on my office door. "Come in."

Ana pokes her head around the door and looks at me. "I just came to see if you wanted to talk about anything."

I stood up and walked over to her. "No I'm okay." I say as I reach her. "Where's Sam?" I pull her into a hug and rest my chin on her head.

"In her room with Charlize. Do you think that kid is going to be okay?" she says against my chest.

"With help, yes. But I don't want to talk about them. Let's go to bed." I say to her, heading out the room.

"But we can't go to sleep at three in the afternoon."

I smile down at her. "Who said anything about sleeping?"

**Samantha**

"I don't wanna." I sigh for the seventh time and sit on the bed.

"Charlie will you please just take it and stop acting like a four year old." I say to her holding out the medicine that she's refusing to take. "We do this every time you have to take your medicine. For once will you please just take it!"

She looks up at me, all sad puppy dog eyes. "You don't have to shout." She mutters.

I sigh again and sit back against the headboard. "I'm sorry. I just want you to get better."

Without saying anything, she grabs the medicine out of my hand and takes it. Then she grabs a bottle of water and takes a swig. She pulls a face and says, "Stuff's nasty." I laugh and put my head back closing my eyes. "Happy now?" she asks. She sits down next to me on the bed.

"I'd be happier if you took it without making a fuss." I tell her.

"Yeah well, where's the fun in that?"

I'm about to argue back but I'm stopped when I feel the babies start to move around. "The babies are awake." I say as a smile spreads across my face.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel them moving around." I open my eyes to look over at Charlie.

She looks down at my bump. "Really? Does that not feel weird?"

"Not really, I'm used to it. Here." I grab her hand, put it on my bump and wait for her to feel them moving.

She frowns when she doesn't feel anything then as I feel them move her eyes go wide and her mouth drops open a little. "Whoa, that's so weird. Can you feel them all the time?"

"Only when they move around." I smile at her as she moves her other hand on to the other side of my bump, staring at it.

She looks up at me. "What are you smiling at?" she asks me.

"You. You know this is the first real conversation we've had since you got here, not including arguments about taking your medicine."

She frowns, thinking about it. "Huh, your right." She admits.

"I'm always right." I say laughing at her.

She sits up and shuffles over so she's sat next to me with her back against the headboard. I put my head on her shoulder and we sit quietly for a couple of minutes just enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Are you scared about giving birth?" she whispers to me.

"To be honest, I'm trying not to think about it too much. It'll just freak me out."

"You'll be fine." She says as she takes my hand and strokes my knuckles.

I decide that now is the time to ask the question that I've been waiting to ask for some time now. "Charlie, what is this?" I ask her gesturing to our clasped hands.

"What do you think it is?" she asks me.

"I don't know." I confess.

"Well, what do you want it to be?"

"I don't know." I say again.

"Sammy, you know how I feel about you right?" she asks.

I lift my head and look at her. "Um, I-I don't know." I stutter.

She smiles and says, "You don't know much do you?" I shake my head. "I like you Sammy, as in I think your hot." I blush and look down. She puts her hand under my chin and lifts my head so I'm facing her so we're just inches away from each other.

"W-what are you doing?" I barely whisper.

"If you wanna stop," she whispers, "Just say stop. Okay?"

"'Kay." I mutter just before she kisses me.

**Ana**

I will never be surprised with what Christian can do to me. Lying in the bed trying to get my breathing back to normal is something will never get tired of doing. I look over at Christian who is lying next to me.

"I have to go to a conference in New York tomorrow." I tell him.

He looks at me and frowns slightly. "Why didn't you tell me before?" he asks me.

He pulls me onto his chest and muzzles into my hair. "Because we were slightly preoccupied."

He chuckles softly and kisses my head. "Yes, I guess we were. I'll come with you."

I shift around so I can look him in the face. "What about Sam and Charlize?"

"I spoke to mom the other day and she said that if we ever want some time just the two of us then her and dad would be happy to look after Samantha and Charlize." He tells me.

"Are you sure they won't mind?"

"Anastasia, they offered. Anyway we do with some alone time, just you and me." he leans down and kisses me long and hard. "How about round two Miss Steele?" he says smiling at me.

"So soon Mr Grey?"

"I can't help it Miss Steele, it's what you do to me." he says then he flips us over and presses me into the mattress.

. . .

Once we've had a shower and dressed we both head to the kitchen for something to drink. Christian seems rather happy with himself and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with what we've just done in the bedroom and in the shower.

"You hungry baby?" Christian asks me.

"Not really." I say truthfully. Christian ignores me and pulls some stuff out of the fridge to make a sandwich. "I'll go and see if the girls want anything."

I go up to Samantha's room and I'm about to knock on the door when I see that it's been left ajar. I push it open slightly but stop because I can hear Samantha and Charlize talking.

"I like you Sammy, as in I think your hot." I hear Charlize say.

I can barely hear when Samantha says, "W-what are you doing?"

I strain my ears to hear Charlize whisper, "If you wanna stop, just say stop. Okay?"

"'Kay." Is the last thing I hear either of them say.

I close the door as quietly as possible and lean against the wall. I knew they were close but I didn't expect that, well not so soon anyway. I half tiptoe half run for the kitchen. When I get there Christian is finishing up two sandwiches.

He looks up at me and says, "What's wrong?"

I realise I must look pretty shocked. "Nothing." I say as normally as I can. "The girls are a sleep. I'm sure they'll come and get something if they get hungry."

"Well they really should eat. I'll take them something." He says, putting the sandwiches on to two plates.

"No don't do that!" I practically shout. "Let them sleep Christian. They need it."

He frowns and thinks about it. "Yeah, I guess so. But if they're not down in half an hour I'm taking them something to eat."

"Okay." I sigh in relief. Jeez can you imagine it if Christian stormed in on them?

**Samantha**

_Holy shit! What the fuck am I doing? _I have never been kissed or kissed someone like this before. I have no idea what I'm doing but Charlie on the other hand has clearly done this before. Her hands are in my hair where as mine are just sat by my sides. She's moved so that she's kneeling next to me and my head is back slightly. When we pull apart Charlie rests her forehead against mine, both of us breathing heavily.

"Fucking hell Sammy." She breathes.

"S-sorry." I whisper.

She pulls back and looks at me frowning. "Sorry for what?"

"Well, I've never done that before." I admit.

"Never?" she questions. I shake my head. "Not even with a guy?" I shake my head again. "Well fuck me. I never would have guessed. You're a pro Sammy." I look down and blush. Charlie lifts my head up again and looks me in the eye. "Baby you really need to learn how to take a compliment. Sammy I'm saying you're an awesome kisser; it's not something to be embarrassed about, it's something to be proud about."

"I-I just don't know if this is right." I confess.

"You don't know if what's right?"

"This. Us." I sigh and start to fiddle with my sleeve.

"Okay." she says as she sits back and crosses her legs. "Did it feel right to you?" she asks me. I shrug. "Okay, well did you enjoy it?" I can feel myself go scarlet as I nod. "So what's the problem?" she asks sounding genuinely confused.

"I don't know. It's just weird." I whisper.

"Good weird or bad weird?"

I look up at her. "Good weird."

She sighs and says, "Thank fuck for that. Do you find it weird because you don't know what you're doing?"

"Kind of." I admit. _Why am I so embarrassed by this? _"And because of this." I say pointing at my bump.

"Well we can work around that." She says as she sits up. "Just do what comes naturally to you."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. Just follow along." She says. "Remember baby, if you wanna stop just say."

She leans in and kisses me again but this time I kissed her back. I put my hands in her hair and match what she's doing. She grabs the hem of my tee shirt and pulls it over my head then does the same with her own shirt but it only takes a second.

In that second she manages to say, "Fucking hell Sammy."

We get right back to it but we're interrupted by a knock at the door. The door opens and Christian comes in. "Samantha, I brought you a-." he looks at us, both of us in our sweatpants and bras. "What the fuck are you doing?" he asks, shock spreading over his face.

Probably not the best time for your brother to walk into your room.

* * *

**Don't forget to let me know what you think. I welcome all comments even if they are negative; they help me with writing my next chapters.**

**Thanks again. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**So sorry I haven't updated sooner, had a bit of a problem. As you can see this chapter is a lot longer than my others but it's only because I didn't know where to end it. **

**This is another chapter where if you don't like it don't read it, simple as that. **

**Thank you guys so much for over 250 reviews and for over 32,000 views, means so much to me. You guys are awesome.**

* * *

**Samantha**

_Oh. My. God. _

"I'll just, wait outside." Christian mumbles and he closes the door.

I turn to look at Charlie. "Well that was awkward." She laughs.

I smack her on the arm. "Charlie, this isn't funny."

"Oh come on Sammy, it is kind of funny." She says trying to stop laughing. I really didn't this funny in the slightest. What if he's like my dad? I shudder at the thought of the chat my dad had with me. "Sammy, what's wrong?"

I look up at her and panic. "What if he's like my dad?" she frowns, waiting for me to elaborate. "Well my dad always said it was wrong. You know like a guy and a guy or a girl and a girl. He always used to say it was wrong and disgusting. He said," I swallowed remembering what he told me. "He said that if he ever found out that I was like that, he would, he would beat it out of me. What if Christian does the same?"

Charlie thinks about it than simply says, "He won't."

"How do you know that?"

"Can you honestly see Christian beating the shit out of you because he saw us kissing?" she asks me.

"Maybe."

She sighs and sits back. "Just talk to him. Tell him how you feel. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

**Christian**

Why am I so surprised by this? I knew they both felt that way and I knew it would happen. But I guess I didn't think it would happen this soon and I really didn't think I would walk in on them. _Get a grip Grey, they were only kissing. _

I walk back to the kitchen still in a bit of shock from what I just saw. "You okay baby?" Ana asks me. I look up to see her sat at the breakfast bar half way through a sandwich. I just nod to her. "You don't look okay." she says to me.

I sit down next to her, open my mouth to speak, close it, then open it again and say, "I just walked in on Samantha and Charlize. Kissing."

"Oh." I look at her and she doesn't even look shocked. She bites her lip then says, "Yeah, I kind of nearly walked in on them earlier but I stopped before I went in because I heard them talking."

"Oh." Is all I can manage to say. I shake my head and look at Ana. "Do you think I should talk to her?"

She smiles and says, "And say what? It's not like you can give her the safe sex talk."

"True. Maybe you should talk to her." I say poking her on the nose.

"Why because we're all girls and it would be easier for us to talk about that sort of stuff?" she says smiling again.

"Exactly."

"Well I hate to burst your bubble Mr Grey but I don't know much about gay relationships. In fact I don't know anything about gay relationships." She says as she takes a swig of wine.

I open my mouth to say something but I'm interrupted by a small cough from behind us. We both turn around and see Samantha and Charlize stood hand in hand. Samantha clears her throat again and says, "Christian can I talk to you please?" she doesn't look at me when she says it and her voice is shaky.

"Sure." I say as I stand up. "Can you wait in my office for me?" she looks up at me quickly then back then and she nods then walks out of the room. I turned to Ana and said, "You sure you don't want to do this?"

"Sorry baby, but she did say she wanted to talk to you." she says, smiling apologetically.

I sigh and head to my office.

**Samantha**

I pulled my tee shirt on and pushed myself up of the bed, wincing as there was a stab of pain in my lower back. I'm not sure if I can take three more months of this constant back ache.

"You okay Sammy?" Charlie says from the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lie.

She comes to stand in front of me and looks me in the face. "I know your lying. What's wrong?"

I sigh, defeated. "My back is fucking killing me."

"Aw, poor baby." She says as she pulls me into a hug and rubs my lower back. "Tell you what, you go and talk to Christian and I'll run you a bath. Okay?" I nod against her shoulder. "Good. Go on, the sooner you talk to him, the sooner you can relax in the tub." She kisses quickly then goes into the bathroom.

"On seconds thoughts." I say loud enough for her to hear me. She comes to stand in the bathroom doorway. "Can you come with me please?" I ask sheepishly.

She smiles and shakes her head. "Okay. Come on, let's get this over with."

She goes to the bed and pulls on her tee shirt then takes my hand and leads me out of the room and down the corridor. We get to the living area and see Ana and Christian sat at the breakfast bar talking quietly. Charlie nudges me gently and I cough. They both turn to look at us.

I clear my throat and say, "Christian can I talk to you please?" I curse myself because my voice is shaking.

Sure." I hear him stand up. "Can you wait in my office for me?" I risk a quick glance at him then I nod and we walk off to Christian's office.

Once we got there Charlie turned to me and said, "Sammy I think I should wait outside."

"Really?"

"Yes. You'll be fine. I'll be in the room, okay?" I nod to her and she leaves me stood there on my own.

I'm stood for what feels like hours before Christian comes in and sits behind his desk. "Sit down Samantha." he says to me in his best non formal but formal voice. "There's something I would to talk to you about as well Samantha."

_Fuck, he's mad at me. _"O-okay." I stutter.

"Anastasia has to go to conference tomorrow in New York and I'm going with her. We'll be away for four days. I've spoken to my parents; they said that they're happy for you and Charlize to stay with them. Jameson will be staying with you too. Is that okay with you?" he asks me.

"Yeah." I mumble.

"Good. Now what did you want to talk to me about?" he ask smiling slightly.

"Um, about what you saw." I say and I see his smile drop a bit.

He leans forward a bit and says, "Samantha, what I saw is none of my business. But I just need to ask you one thing. Did you agree to that?"

"W-what do you mean?" I frown at him.

He sighs and says, "I mean did Charlize," he stumbles for words. "Push herself on you. Did she take advantage of you?"

"What? No!" I practically shout at him. "I don't know if you noticed but that wasn't a one sided thing that you saw. I wanted that as well."

"Really?"

"Yes really! Why do you find that so hard to believe Christian? Did you think I'm stupid enough to let somebody else take advantage of me after what happened?"

"Sam I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you. I'm just stressed out I guess." I sigh and put my head back. "Christian, I like Charlie, I trust her. I feel safe with her. I know you might not like the idea of me and her being together but we are."

"Wait, why do you think I don't like you two being together?" he asks.

"Because of the way you reacted." I tell him.

"Sam I reacted like that because I didn't expect to walk into my baby sister's room and see her making out with someone, especially not when you're both topless." I can feel myself turn crimson. "It doesn't matter if it was a guy or a girl to me. Well to be honest with you, if it was guy, I would have kicked his ass into next week." He smirks. "But that's not the point. If you're happy, then I'm happy. Okay?"

I look at him for a couple of seconds, see that he's genuinely serious, then I nod and say, "Okay. Maybe next time you should wait before you come in." I tell him.

He laughs and says, "Oh believe me, I will."

. . .

Who knew baths could feel so amazing. My ankles, legs, back and neck ached like you wouldn't believe but the hot water of the bath helped me to relax and unwind. The only annoying thing about the bath was that my bump would stick up out of the water. Charlie had filled the tub with bubbles and it looked like I was sat in a bath of foam. She had put my I-pod speakers just inside the door and put on my favourite playlist. The lights had been dimmed so it wasn't too bright and that combined with the music, bubbles and heat from the water almost made me fall asleep.

I say almost because just as I start to drift off to sleep, Charlie pokes her head round the door and says, "You okay in there baby?"

"Charlie!" I shout and make a desperate attempt to cover myself even though the bubbles are doing it for me. "Got the fuck out!"

She laughs and comes to kneel next to the bath. "It's not like I can anything Sammy. Well not yet anyway." She says smiling.

"Charlie, what are you doing in here?"

"Have you washed your hair yet?" she asks, bypassing my question. I silently shake my head.

"Okay, well that's what I'm doing." she grabbed the jug from the side of the tub and picked up the shampoo. "Would you feel too uncomfortable if I climbed in behind you to wash your hair?" she asked me.

"I dunno." I mumbled.

"Okay. I don't want to push you into anything Sammy." She smiled and leant forward.

She washed and conditioned my hair and massaged my scalp as she did. I closed my eyes and relaxed, sinking lower into the water enjoying the silence that was only broken by the sound of soft piano music coming from my I-pod speakers. Once she was done she washed her hands in the bath but as she did her hand grazed the side of my thigh. My eyes shot open and I stared at her.

"Sorry." She mumbled but she really didn't sound it or look it. "Come on, this waters getting cold and I don't want you to get ill." She went into the bedroom and came back with a huge towel. She held it out in front of her. I just looked at her my eyebrows slightly raised. "Oh come on Sammy, it's not like I haven't seen a girl naked before." I still didn't move. "Fine." She sighed and closed her. "Happy."

I pushed myself up out of the water and almost slipped but I managed to catch myself in time. I stepped out of the tub and into the towel which Charlie wrapped around me. _I wonder if this towel is specifically made for pregnant people._ I thought to myself. The towel was massive and it wrapped around me twice but it wasn't too long, it came to the middle of my shins. I followed Charlie back into the room and she grabbed a smaller towel.

"Sit down." She said nodding to the bed. I did as she said and she knelt behind me. She started to dry my hair for me and to be honest I wasn't sure why she was doing it.

"Charlie, why are you doing this?" I asked her after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I told you, because I don't want you to get ill." She said.

She stood up and went to the closet, throwing to towel in the bathroom as she went. She came back with a huge light blue tee shirt and a pair of boxers. I don't have pyjamas or nightgowns, baggy tee shirts and sweatpants for me, although since I've been pregnant I haven't been able to sleep in sweatpants so it's just a tee shirt until my babies get her. "Arms up." She murmured. She pulled the tee shirt over my arms and head and down my body.

I stood up and the tee shirt was around my knees. I pulled the boxers on then pulls the towel away and sat back on the bed wincing again at another stab in my lower back. "Your back still sore Sammy?" Charlie asked me from the bathroom door.

"A bit." I admitted.

"Do you want to get Christian to call Dr Greene for you?" she came to sit next to me.

"No, it's fine."

"Okay but if it's no better tomorrow, I'm going to call her okay?" I nodded to her. "Lie down Sammy, you need to rest."

"But it's too early." I complained.

"I don't care, you've not slept very well the past couple of nights and you need rest. Come on." She pulled the duvet back and I sighed and climbed under. "Do you mind if I borrow your laptop for a bit?"

"No, go ahead." I said. I yawned and she smiled at me.

"See, told you need sleep." She stood up, went to the desk, picked up the laptop and came to sit next to me.

I wriggled down the bed so I was lying down but as I did my back hurt again but it was worse than before. "Fuck!" I said through gritted teeth. Charlie looked at me, a sympathetic look on her face. Without saying anything she got of the bed and climbed under the duvet lying down behind me. I felt her hand just above the base of my spine making small light circles.

"Charlie, what you doing?" I wondered out loud.

"Shhh, just relax." She whispered.

She pushed a little harder with her fingers still making circles. I didn't know what she was doing but it was working. The aching was slowly ebbing away and I was able to relax a bit and close my eyes. I don't know how long we were lying there for but Charlie moved her hand a bit lower and I flinched away as her fingers went over the three scars on my lower back.

"Shit, I'm sorry baby." She leaned over and looked at me. "You okay?"

I just nodded. "J-just don't go that low, please?" I stuttered.

"Okay. I'm sorry." She carried on but made sure she stayed away from the scars. I slowly started to drift off to sleep but I shook my head trying to stay awake. "Don't fight it baby, go to sleep." Charlie whispered. She kissed me just below my ear and I drifted off.

. . .

I woke up to the sun shining in on my face. _Really need to remember to close the blind before I go to sleep. _I stretched out and froze. I was spooned against Charlie. She had one arm under my head and her other arm was resting on my hip with her hand on my bump. Our legs were tangled up in each other and to be honest, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. But I really had to pee. I tried to wriggle out from Charlie's hold but as soon as I moved her hands and legs tighten around me.

"Where you goin'?" she mumbled.

"To the bathroom."

"No. stay." She said and she held me still.

"Charlie, I really gotta pee." I told her.

She moaned and said, "Fine, go pee." She let go of me and I turned to look at her. _How could somebody be this gorgeous first thing in the morning?_ She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Wha' you lookin' at?" she asked me sleepily.

"You." I said with a smile. I kissed her on the nose then pushed myself up and went to the bathroom. When I was done in the bathroom and I had brushed my teeth, I went back out into the bedroom but Charlie was nowhere to be seen. I just shrugged and went about my usual morning routine.

I went straight to my I-pod speakers and put all my music on shuffle. I went to the closet and tried to decide what to wear. Then I remembered that Charlie and I were staying with Carrick and Grace for a few days. _Okay, change of plan._ I have to pack. I pulled out four pairs of sweatpants, four tees and four hoodies and threw them on the bed. Then I did the same with boxers, bras and socks. I grabbed two pairs of high-tops and added them to the pile and finally I grabbed two baggy tee shirts for sleeping in. I thought about it for a minute then grabbed another baggy tee. If I had a nightmare I would most probably wake up covered in sweat and I would need to change my tee midway through the night. I went into the bathroom and picked up my tooth brush and paste. I picked up the shampoo and conditioner but they were both nearly empty so I left them where they were. I would just have to get some more. I grabbed my hair brush, asthma pump, tooth brush, tooth paste and washcloth and added them to all the other stuff on the bed. I was about to take my tee shirt off to get changed when there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah come in." I said.

The door opened slowly and Ana poked are head around. "Good you're up. We're about to have breakfast. Are you going to join us?" she asked me.

"You sure." I nodded and walked over to her.

"Um Samantha, I think you should put some pants on first."

I looked down at my bare legs and blushed. "Yeah, I think I should too."

She smiled and left the room.

**Christian**

I was stuck. On one hand I couldn't wait to spend four days straight with Anastasia, but on the other I didn't want to leave Samantha and Charlize. I knew they would be in very good hands when they stayed at my parents place but this would be the first time I spent more than a night away from Samantha and I wasn't sure what she was going to be like. I guess I'm just going have to let it be and see what happens.

When I got into the kitchen, Mrs Jones was stood making breakfast and Charlize was sat at the breakfast bar. She was reading through one of the pregnancy books that we had gotten Samantha and she was frowning slightly.

Mrs Jones turned and saw me. "Good morning Mr Grey." She said smiling.

"Morning Gail." I nodded to her.

Charlize jumped and looked up at me. "Good morning Charlize, did you sleep well?" I said as I sat opposite her.

"Yes thank you. I think them pills I'm having are finally doing their thing." She said smiling weakly.

_Thank fuck for that. _"That's good to hear. What are you reading about?" I asked looking at the page she was on.

"Um, Sammy's been getting really bad pains in her lower back and I was just wondering if it said anything in here about it." she said looking back down at the book.

"Why didn't she say anything?" I was hurt that she didn't tell me about the pains.

"Well she said that they weren't that bad. I told her that if they were still the same today then I would ask you to call Dr Greene to come and take a look at her." _God this kid is smart._

"Okay." I said then before I knew it I said, "Thank you taking such good care of my sister."

She looked up and smiled. "No problem. Thanks for letting me stay here."

Ana came in and sat next to me. "Morning beautiful." I mumbled before I kissed her.

She went crimson and said, "Morning. Morning Charlize."

Charlize just smiled and went back to reading. "Charlize have you had your pills this morning?" I asked her. I know I nag but I want her to get better.

"Yep. Right Mrs J?"

I looked at Mrs Jones and nodded to me. I'm glad Mrs Jones is helping to take care of thing around here. "Breakfast is almost ready." she announced.

Samantha still wasn't her and I stood up to go and get her but Ana out her hand on my knee. "I'll go." She whispered.

. . .

We were all finishing up when Samantha cleared her throat and looked at me. _Here we fucking go. _I thought to myself.

"Christian, Charlie and I need to go the supermarket to get some things before we head to yours parents place. Is that cool with you?" she looked like she already know the answer.

"Absolutely not." I said sternly.

"But Christian we need shampoo and conditioner and stuff. And I don't expect Grace and Garrick to cater for my weird cravings, it's just not fair on them." She whined like a kid, but then again I guess she is a kid.

"Samantha, that's what I pay people to do. I pay them to go shampoo shopping or weird craving shopping." I told her.

"Yeah but think about how much that's going to cost compared with if we went to the supermarket, it would be so cheaper and easier."

"I don't want you using some cheap shampoo that you got from some crappy supermarket." I chuckled at how silly she was acting.

"But I don't have money to spend on the most expensive stuff. It would save so much money, money that could be put to better use."

"I'm rich Samantha, my whole family is rich. Money is no problem to us, we have money to burn and I will spend my money on whatever I like. People hear the name Grey and they automatically link it with being wealthy."

Her face dropped. "Your whole family is rich Christian, but I'm not."

I sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that us Grey's are rich."

Tears pooled in her eyes. "Us Grey's." she mimicked. "That says it all doesn't it. You Grey's are all rich but I'm not a Grey am I Christian? You Grey's didn't have to sit on the street from the age of five and beg for money so you could feed you drunken, stoned pathetic excuse for a father. You Grey's didn't have to sit in the corner of the room and watch as your father beat the fuck out of some whore who didn't do as he asked." Her tears had spilled over by now and she was stood up, shaking slightly but I'm not sure what from. "You Grey's had it all from the day you were adopted. I dreamt about being part of a family like yours, but I'm not sure I want to now. Having money clears means nothing to you when I used to have to do anything to get just a little bit." She straightened and sucked in a breath. "I'm going to the supermarket whether you like it or not Christian. I don't want to be some pompous rich hermit crab who stays in her apartment or her office all day, hiding myself away from the world behind a pile of unwanted money." And with that she turned and walked out of the kitchen towards to elevator. Charlize stood up too and went after her.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Jameson!" I yelled at the top of my voice. I felt Ana jump beside me. Jameson came running into the room on high alert. "Make sure they get to my parents house in one piece."

"Sir." I nodded and went after my sister. My very pregnant, very angry, very hormonal sister. _Shit, this could end badly. _

**Samantha**

There aren't any words to describe how I felt right now. I knew Christian probably didn't mean what he said but it still hurt like hell. I mean those words had to come from somewhere. Like people say, listen to people when their drunk because their true feeling come out then. I know Christian wasn't drunk but that's all I thought about.

I had stopped crying but now I just sat there shaking. Jameson was in the garage when Charlie and I stepped out of the elevator. He headed to an SUV and we followed him not saying anything.

Now he was just pulling up outside the supermarket where Mrs Jones does the grocery shopping. Jameson gets out and opened my door for me and Charlie climbed out after me.

She took my hand and said, "Come on Sammy, let's get the shit we need and get out of here." She didn't sound her usual self but I wasn't going to question her about it.

We walked into the store with Jameson right behind us and he grabbed a small shopping cart. We walked around in silence, picking up the stuff we needed and throwing it into the cart. The only noise that came from us was the sound of Jameson's cell phone going off.

His eyes went slightly wider. He apologized and answered the cell as he walked off. I just managed to hear him say, "Sorry Mr Grey." Before he got out of ear shot.

Charlie grabbed the cart and we continued our shopping until Charlie froze next to me. Just a few feet in front of us were a group of five men. The guy in the front was huge and scary looking.

He was smiling at Charlie. "Well well well, look who it is. My best customer. Looking for somewhere to shoot up?" I looked from the scary guy to Charlie. She was white as paper and her eyes were wide. Her breathing was fast and she was visibly shaking. "Or are you just looking to get paid and laid? You know you're still my best hooker?" he sniggered.

I looked back at Charlie. "Charlie, what the fuck is he talking about?" she didn't answer she just slowly shook her head.

"What she didn't tell you kid?" scary guy asked me. "She's a druggie and a prostitute."

_No fucking way! It can't be true. _Charlie, my Charlie a prostitute.

_Holy fuck!_

* * *

**So what do you think? Review and let me know please.**

**One more thing, I have the first names sorted for Sam's babies but I wanted to hear your suggestions for second names for them. Put them in a review or PM them to me. **

**Thanks again, you guys rock :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry it took so long to update again, I've had so much stuff going on its unreal. This chapter is longer than most of the others and I've tried to do several different POV to get the point across about what is happening in the story.**

**Just to warn you guys that there is a lot of swearing in this one and some violence so again, if you don't like don't read. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, means a lot to me. And thanks for the name suggestions, I have the names sorted now and I hope you guys will like them. **

**Special thanks LittleMissSparkie2012 and dm1990, you know the reasons why. ;D**

* * *

**Samantha **

Charlie was stood there shaking her head, tears streaming down her face. I looked back as scary guy and he was stood smirking at me waiting for my reaction to what he had just told me. I grabbed Charlie's hand and dragged her off to the restrooms. Once we were in there I slammed the door and leant with my back against it. Charlie sunk to the floor and curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth.

"Charlie who the fuck was that?" I said as calmly as I could. She didn't answer me. "Is what he said true?" again, no answer. I sighed and struggled down to kneel next to her. "Charlie if you don't talk to me I can't help you." I whispered.

She looked up at me. "Sammy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She sobbed as she spoke.

"Charlie, just calm down. It will all-."

The door flew open and Scary Guy came striding in. Charlie started whimpering next to me.

"Looking for some fun girlies?" Scary guy said.

"Fuck off!" I snapped.

Two more men came in to stand behind him. "Now now, kid. No need to snap. How about we play a little game?"

"How about you go fuck yourself?" I spat at him.

"I'd rather you did it for me darlin'." He drooled. "I've heard fucking a pregnant chick is better than fucking a virgin." _Oh my god, he did not just say that. _

My voice shook slightly as I said, "Yeah like anyone would go near you."

He smiled again. "She did." he nodded towards Charlie. "She couldn't get enough of me."

"She would never fucking go near you!" I screamed at me.

He laughed at me. "Tell her the truth Dazz."

I looked to Charlie who was still curled up in a ball.

She lifted her head and looked at me. "I-I'm sorry Sam." She barely whispered. "I couldn't help it. H-he made me do it. I'm so sorry."

I put my hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze while giving her a little smile. I pulled myself up and stood in front of Charlie, hiding her from the men. I thought I would be scared but I was way beyond that. I was furious. I was so angry I was shaking.

Scary Guy turned his head and whispered something to a scrawny looking guy who smiled a tooth less grin and laughed. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

Scary Guy took step towards me but I stayed still. It was only then that I realised he towered over me. He reached up to touch my face but I slapped his hand away. Hr grabbed my hand and leaned in close to my face. "You're a feisty one aren't you darlin'?" he whispered.

"Get the fuck off me asshole." I said in a shaky voice.

"What ya gonna kid? Bite my kneecaps?" I slapped him hard across the face. He swore, grabbed my other hand and held it with the other one. He put his other hand under my chin and held my head still. "Don't you dare do that again." he spat.

I started to panic when he didn't let me go and I could feel the old familiar tightening of my chest and airway and I started wheezing. Scary Guy just laughed at me and didn't let me go. Scrawny Guy came back into the room with something in his hand but I didn't see what it was. He went over to Charlie and put something on the floor in front of her. I twisted my neck around to look down and I saw that it was a small syringe with some orangey coloured liquid in it. Charlie was sat there staring at it and her eyes were wide.

"Charlie." I wheezed. "Don't. Please don't."

Scary Guy shook me slightly. "Shut it bitch!"

From somewhere deep down I mustered up enough strength to lift my leg up and knee Scary Guy in the balls. He immediately let me go and I fell to the floor in front of Charlie. Scary Guy fell to his knees behind me cursing through gritted teeth but I didn't care about him. It that split second Charlie had picked up the syringe and was staring at it in her hand.

"Charlie." I whispered. "Don't. You don't, need that. It's not, worth it." I said between wheezes. She looked up at me, still crying and shaking then back down at the syringe. "Charlie, give it, to me." I held my shaking hand out. "Please." She very slowly lifted her hand with the syringe in it and placed it over mine. It took it out of her hand and threw it in the trash can next to us. Then I leaned up and pulled her into a hug holding her tight against me. She sobbed against my shoulder, soaking my tee shirt but I didn't care.

"You." Scary Guy shouted. "You bitch. Your gonna fucking pay for that."

He made his way towards me but before he got there I heard someone from outside the room shout, "Samantha!"

_Oh my god. _"Phil." I wheezed.

Charlie's head snapped up and she looked at me. "Phil!" she screamed.

A second later the door burst open and Phil came running in.

**Jameson**

How could I be so stupid? How could I let them out of my sight? I knew for a fact the boss was going to fire me. _Fuck sakes Phil! _Now I was going to have to try and explain to Marie why I lost my job, again. I ran towards the restrooms first. _Maybe they just went to pee. _

"Samantha!" I shouted. I strained my ears to hear for a reply.

There was a deafening silence before I heard someone shout, "Phil!"

I burst through the ladies restroom door and quickly took in the situation. Samantha and Charlize huddled on the floor together. One guy stood in front of them, two guys on either side of the door and with a very small glance over my shoulder I saw two more guys behind me. _Shit._ They all just stared at me. I moved my left arm slightly to press against my side and feel exactly where my gun was but to my horror I couldn't feel it. _That's because you left it at the apartment you stupid fucker. _It was because of situations like this that I was a six times black belt, a kick boxer, a wrestler and a cage fighter. Now I thanked the bullies in school that drove me to join every martial arts class available. This room was small and it would be hard to fight in but I was trained for this sort of thing. We could all be in an elevator and I could take out all five guys without even touching Samantha and Charlize thanks to the intense training that I had gone through over the years.

The guy in front of the girls smiled lazily at me. "Aw, a knight in shining armour. How sweet." He mocked. "Boys."

As he said the last word the two men on either side of the door came at me. I had enough time to think _bring it on bitches_ before they made contact. I dropped low and swung my leg round in an arc taking down the guy on my right. I stood up and using the momentum from the leg swing, I brought my arm around and elbowed the guy on the left in the side of the head. He too fell to the floor. I half turned so I had the big guy on my left and the two other guys on my right. They all looked a little taken aback. Obviously my nerdy appearance made them think I was just some wannabe hard man but now they knew differently. They all came for me at once and like it did in most fights, everything went into slow mo. I jumped and spun around, my foot connected with the side of Big Guys head and I felt and heard his head snap around. He fell to the floor. The two other guys were in front of me standing apart. Their plan was obviously to try and get me to go for one guy so the other one would attack or grab me. It might have worked but I'm not that stupid. They both had their hands up but I could tell from their stances that they knew nothing about real fighting. As quick as a flash, I brought my fist up and jabbed one guy in the side of the ribs making him drop his hands then I hit him under the chin and his head snapped up making him loose balance. The other guy took a swing at me and before I knew it my head was spinning from the contact his fist had made against my jaw. He thought he had me but that had happened way too many times before and I was used to making a quick recovery. He swung for me again but this time I was ready for it. I grabbed his wrist and bent his hand back further then it should go. He shouted out in pain and tried to hit me with his other hand. I ducked out of the way and swung him round so his arm was in line with his spine. I pulled his arm up until I felt his shoulder pop and the guy screamed. I knew how much this hurt and I knew that he wouldn't be moving anytime soon. I let him drop to the floor then I spun around looking at all the guys on the floor. No one was going for round two.

My eyes fell on Samantha and Charlize who were still huddled on the floor. Charlize had her arms around Samantha and was trying to calm her down. I went over to them and knelt down. They were both crying and shaking from what had just happened. Sam was pale and sweating and her breathing was terrible. She was taking short fast breaths and I could hear her wheezing.

"Sam where's your asthma pump?" I asked her. She didn't say anything she just shook her head slightly. _Shit. _Then I remembered that there one in the SUV. Mr Grey always made sure there was on in the car. "Sam I'm going to carry you okay? I need to take you to the car." she shook her head again slightly. I knew that if I picked her up it could potentially make her asthma attack worse because of her fear of being touched by anyone except Charlize but if I was carrying her I would get to the car quicker. I took in a deep breath and scooped Sam up, cradling her in my arms. "Charlize call 911." I told the other girl as I started walking out the room, she followed me and put the phone to her ear at the same time.

"W-what should I say?" she asked me.

"Tell them we need an ambulance, tell them where we are and tell them that we have a fifteen year old pregnant girl who is suffering from a severe asthma attack." I told her as I rushed through the supermarket and out into the parking lot. We were getting so funny looks but I really didn't care. The security guard finally made an appearance nodded towards the restroom. He nodded back and hurried towards the room.

"I-is she going to be okay?" Charlize whispered once she was done on the phone. "This is all my fault. Oh god, I'm so sorry." She started crying again.

As we reached the car I said to Charlize, "Get the key out of my right pocket. The asthma pump is in the side of the driver's door." She did as I told her and she fumbled with the key in the lock. "And put my jacket on the floor for me." she looked at me funny but did as I said.

Once the jacket was down I gently placed Sam onto it making sure she was flat and her head was back so she could get as much air as possible. Her eyes were closed and she had stopped wheezing but I knew I didn't mean she was getting better. It meant that her lungs were so tight there wasn't enough air in them to make a wheezing noise. It was not a good sign.

"Sam, don't you dare pass out on me." I said to her. There was no reply. "Sam!" She opened her eyes and looked up at me then they slowly closed again. Charlize handed me the pump and I shook it, popped the cap and put it in Sam's mouth. I pressed the top, waited a couple of seconds then pressed it again.

It felt like years before her breathing changed slightly. By this time I could hear to ambulance approaching and I sighed in relief. I looked back down at Sam. Charlize was holding her hand and muttering thing to her that I couldn't hear. I knew I should call the boss and tell him what happened but he might be in the playroom with Miss Steele and I didn't want to interrupt him. So instead I pulled out my cell and dialled Taylor's number.

He answered on the fourth ring. "What?" he snapped down the phone.

"We have a situation sir." I said to him. I could hear he was heavy breathing and if I'm not mistaken I could also hear someone else in the background.

"What sort of situation?" he asked me. I heard someone mutter something to him and it sounded a lot like Mrs Jones.

I cringed at the thought of them two in bed together. "A situation involving Miss Smith and Miss Martinez."

"No shit Jameson, what's going on? Why the fuck can I hear sirens?" he snapped at me. I don't blame him for being pissed at me. I would be too if he called me in the middle of sex but it was my job to tell him about anything that might involve Sam and Charlize.

I told him about the five guys in the restrooms and he cursed like there was no tomorrow. I told him about Samantha and he said he would inform Mr Grey straight away. _Good luck interrupting the boss in the playroom. _

Once the paramedics had arrived I told them about Sam's asthma and about her being pregnant. They asked me how far along she was but I wasn't sure. They checked Charlize over as well because she was shaking pretty badly. They put it down to shock from what had happened before but they still wanted to get her checked out at the hospital just in case. They bundled Sam and Charlize into the ambulance then one of the paramedics turned to me.

"Are you the father?" she asked me in a no nonsense tone.

"No. I'm their personal security." I told her. She didn't believe me.

I went to climb into the back of the ambulance but she stopped me. "You are not related to these girls, therefore I am not permitted to allow to travel in the ambulance with them."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked her.

"Absolutely not. If you wish to be with them at the hospital then I suggest you drive yourself there." She shut the doors to the back of the ambulance and went round to the front.

_Stupid fucking bitch. _I jumped into the SUV and drove towards the hospital.

**Christian**

Ana and I were all packed up and ready to go to New York for a few days. We had decided that if we take Charlie Tango to New York we could leave later than planned but still be there in time for the conference. So we had a couple of hours spare and we spent them doing what we do best. Ana didn't seem to have any complaints except for the fact that I apparently wasn't going fast enough.

Walking back from the playroom with Ana practically unconscious in my arms was one of my favourite things to do, until Taylor cleared his throat behind me. I sighed and turned around to look at him. He looked pissed off about something and I noticed he looked different. He was wearing sweatpants and nothing else and his hair was sticking up. I had to fight back the urge to smile.

"Sir we have a situation." He said to me seriously. I waited for him to continue. "It seems there has been a bit of a problem at the supermarket. It appears-."

I cut him off. "Get to the point Taylor."

He nodded apologetically. "Sir, Miss Smith and Miss Martinez have been taken to the hospital. Jameson is going with them." In a matter of seconds I went from happy and satisfied, to angry, worried and even scared. "I don't have any details but it sounded serious sir."

I took in a deep breath and said, "Have the car ready in two minutes. If you're not there you're fired." He didn't even reply, he just literally ran off.

I went into my bedroom, put Ana on the bed and covered her up. I stripped off my playroom jeans and pulled on a clean pair and a tee shirt then I grabbed my cell phone and ran to the elevator.

. . .

I ran through the doors of the hospital and went to the reception. "I'm here to see Samantha Smith and Charlize Martinez. Tell me where they are?" I almost shouted at the receptionist. She just looked at me a stunned expression on her face. "Now!" I shouted at her.

"Paediatric ward." She mumbled still staring at me.

I ran for the elevator and Taylor was close on my heels.

**Charlize**

What have I done? This is all my fault. My Sammy is in the hospital because of me. I have never felt this bad in my entire life. I will never forget the look of sadness and disappointment on Sammy's face when she found out what I'm really like. I couldn't believe the way she spoke to Pax and his gang and stood up to them. I could never do that to them and that's one of the biggest reasons why I got into his crowd in the first place. I hate myself for putting Sammy and the babies in danger and I really don't blame if she hates me as well.

Phil came over from talking to the police and sat next to me. He was pissed and I didn't blame him. They wouldn't let him ride in the ambulance with us and now that we were at the hospital they wouldn't tell either of us anything because apparently we went related. So me and Phil knew nothing except that Sammy and been rushed into the emergency room with tubes and wires everywhere. Now she was in the kids ward and the most they told us is that she's stable.

I was sat with my knees up under my chin hugging my legs. I had stopped crying but silent tears still ran down my cheeks. I couldn't bear the awkward silence between to two of us anymore so I spoke up with the first thing that came to my head.

"Mr Grey's gonna kill me." I mumbled.

Phil smiled but it wasn't proper. "I don't think so somehow. Me on the other hand, well let's just say I'm not going to have a job by the end of the day." He looked sad. He really thought he was going to get fired because of this.

I decided to change the subject. "Hey what was all that weird kung fu shit you did back there? That was awesome."

He smiled again. "I was just doing my job Miss Martinez. Something I should have done before then but there you go." He sighed and looked down.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" I whispered.

He looked me in the eye and said, "I really don't know."

As Phil said those four little words several things happened.

Mr Grey came sprinting out of an elevator closely followed by Taylor.

Dr Grace and Dr Greene came out of a different elevator and were talking quickly and quietly.

And an alarm went off somewhere and doctors and nurses started rushing towards the room that Sammy was in.

That is never a good sign.

* * *

**So what do you think? Too much too soon? Let me know and leave a review. **

**You guys rock. Much love to all. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**So here we go with another update. There's another time jump in this one but I think (hope) you guys will like it. **

**There's a bit of Sam and Charlie in this one if you get what I mean so again, if you don't like don't read, just skip to the next bit. **

**Thanks for all your reviews, you guy rock and you keep me going.**

* * *

**Samantha**

"_Sam get the fuck up." Someone's shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes to see gray ones peering down at me. _

"_Dad? What the hell are you doing here?" I ask confused. _

_He smacks me round the face."Don't you talk to me like that you filthy piece of shit! Go and make me some breakfast. Now!" _

_I jump up from the floor were I've been sleeping and run to the little make shift kitchen which consists of a hot plate/microwave combination and a kettle. I turn on the hot plate and look at the disgustingly dirty frying pan. _Ugh, I am so glad I'm not allowed to eat while my dad's awake. _I go to the mini fridge and open it to see an empty bacon packet, an egg box and that's it. _Shit, I forgot to go shopping. _I say shopping, I mean thieving. I close the fridge and swallow then I slowly walk over to the where my dad is sat. I clear my throat and he just looks at me, sparks up a fag and blows smoke in my face. I try to stop myself from coughing but it's no good. He just sits there and laughs at me as I fumble for my asthma pump. _

_Once I've taken it and I can almost breathe again he says, "Why aren't you making my breakfast?"_

"_Um because we don't have anything to make breakfast with." I mumble. _

"_I thought you were suppose to go out and get food last night." He says to me, still smoking, still not looking at me. _

"_I-I was going to, b-but I fell asleep." I barely whispered. _

_His head snapped up and stared at me. "What?" he shouted. _

"_I-I fell asleep." I whispered again. _

_He stood up and towered over my. "You fell asleep." He spat. _

"_I've been up for three day st-." I protest but he slaps me across the face and I fall to the floor._

"_Don't you dare talk back to me!" he shouts at me. He grabs me under the chin and pulls me up. He pushes me up against the wall and lifts me up so my feet are barely on the floor. "You fell asleep." He says again. _

_I could get drunk from the smell of alcohol on his breath. "I-I'm sorry." I choke out. _

"_That's all you ever fucking say. I'm sorry." He mimics. "Let's see how sorry you really are." He holds up his cigarette and slowly brings it closer to my face. _

"_No dad, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I whimper. I start screaming at him, begging him not to do it. But before I can feel the burn on my face I pass out. _

My eyes fly open and dart around to room. I don't know where I am. I can hear screaming but I don't know where it's coming from. Then someone's by my side trying to get my attention but I can't hear their voice and I don't recognise them. I look to my other side and I see a familiar face. Gorgeous blue eyes are looking at me, wide with shock and fear.

"Sammy!" _I know that voice. _"Sammy you need to calm down. Look at me!"

I realise the screaming is coming from me and I stop straight away. The room comes into focus and I see four people that I don't know, all of them looking concerned. I look back at the blue eyes and see that it's Charlie.

"Ch-Charlie?" I stutter.

"Yeah, baby I'm here." She pulls me into a hug and holds me tight. I never want to move from here for the rest of my life. "It's okay, everything's okay. You're going to be fine. I'm here, you're safe." She whispered to me as she stroked my hair. I sobbed silently against her shoulder.

"Samantha?" the person on the other side gets my attention and I turn my head to see that it's Grace. "How are you feeling?" she asks me slowly.

"I don't know." I sniffle and go to wipe my nose but I stop because I've got those little tubes that go behind your ears and in your nose. "What the hell?" I ask looking at Grace.

She smiles slightly. "They're to help you breathe. Can I check you over to make sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Yeah okay, but first I really need to pee." I went to stand up but Charlie held me still.

"No you don't." she said to me.

"Charlie I'm serious. I really gotta pee." I told her but she still didn't let me move.

"Samantha sweetie, you have a catheter." Grace said to me.

"I have a what?" I asked her, not sure whether I heard her right or not.

"You have a catheter." She says again.

"Ugh that is so gross." I mutter.

"It might be gross but we don't need you passing out in the bathroom again." Charlie says to me as she takes my hand and strokes my knuckles.

"Wait, when did I pass out in the bathroom?"

Grace and Charlie look at each other concerned. "You don't remember?" Charlie asked me. I shook my head. "Baby you were out cold on the floor for ages. One of the nurses found you."

"Well I probably don't remember it because I was out cold." I pointed out. I looked at all the other people in the room. "Charlie who are they?" I whispered.

"They're the nurses that are looking after you." she whispers back.

I'm about to ask why I have four nurses when the door bursts open and Christian comes storming in followed by Ana. "Samantha! Thank god you're awake." He says.

"Hey what are doing here? Shouldn't you be in New York for that conference thing?" I ask them.

Christian frowns at me. "Samantha that was a week ago."

"Yeah okay Chris, whatever." I said to him. He was obviously taking the piss.

"Sam he's being serious. That conference was eight days ago. You've been in here for eight days." Ana says as she comes over to the bed.

I looked at Charlie for conformation and she nodded her head. "What the fuck? How can I not remember this?" I asked looking at Grace.

"Well, what is the last thing you do remember?" she asked me.

I thought about it. "I dunno." I admitted. "I remember walking out of the apartment. I remember shopping and some guys. I remember Jameson beating the shit out of them guys." I frowned a little. "And sirens. That's it." I look down at my bump. _Holy shit, my babies! _I started to panic and a machine went off next to me but I didn't care about that. "Oh my god, are they okay? Are my babies okay?" I asked.

"Hey." Charlie said to me. "Hey you need to calm down. They fine, they're going to be okay, okay? Just breathe Sammy. Relax."

"Christian, Ana can I speak to you outside please?" Grace said.

I hear the door open and everybody files out leaving just Charlie and me. Without saying anything Charlie climbs up onto the bed being careful of all the wires and tubes. She lies down beside so we're just inches apart. I slowly and painfully turn myself sideways so I'm facing her.

"I was so worried about you?" she whispered. "I didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" I whisper back.

"It was my fault those guys found us. So ultimately it's my fault that you're in here now." She sighs.

"Charlie, how have I missed eight days? I don't remember anything."

"Well I fucking do, it was horrible having to sit around and wait for you to wake up." She said as she took my hand again.

"Tell me what happened." I told her.

"God where do I start? Well when they brought you in it as just me and Phil with you and because we weren't related they wouldn't let us see you and they wouldn't tell us how you were doing. We hated it. Then Christian and his mom showed up but just as they did you had some sort of fit. You were screaming for someone to get off you and your that heart rate machine thing was going mad. They managed to calm you down but they still wouldn't let anyone except Dr Grace and Christian see you. Dr Greene checked the babies over and said that they were a little stressed out but with closed observation and rest they should be okay. Then it was just a waiting came to see when the hell you were going to wake up." She pulled in a shaky breath and I could tell that she wasn't telling me everything.

"Charlie what wrong? You can tell me." I said attempting a weak smile.

The thing is," she started, "Baby you did wake up, several times. You woke up screaming and shouting and begging someone not to hurt you but there was no one near you. I'll be honest with you, it scared the shit out of me and everyone that was around. You'd only calm down when I was here which was a bitch for everyone else because you screamed at them to stay the hell away from you until I was here. Then once you were wrapped in my arms you would fall straight back to sleep." She looked kind of proud of herself.

I stifled a yawn and said, "Why don't I remember waking up all those times though? What's wrong with me?"

"Hey." She said taking my face in her hands. "There is nothing wrong with you. You've been through a lot of shit lately and you might not be handling it in the best of ways but there is absolutely nothing wrong with you, okay?" I nodded and yawned. "Good. Now you need some sleep."

"Charlie I've been sleeping for more than a week. I don't need any more for at least a year." I told her but as I said it I could feel my eyelids getting heavier.

"Don't bullshit me kid." She said as she shuffled a little closer to me. She put her leg over mine and but one arm under my head and the other rested on my hip so her hand was on my back. She started small circles in the middle of my back and I instantly relaxed. "Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." She whispered and kissed my forehead. Before I could reply, I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Christian **

I followed mom into her office and Ana was right behind me. Mom sat down behind the desk and gestured for us to sit down which we did. She sighed and rested her elbows on the table then resting her head on her hands.

"Mom what's going on?" I asked her. I was anxious to hear what she had to say because o could tell from the way she was acting that it wasn't good.

She sighed again and said, "When Samantha had her asthma attack at the supermarket, she went a long period of time without taking her pump. The longer the asthma attack lasts the worse it gets and the less amount of oxygen gets into her lungs, which also means that there is less oxygen going to the babies." She stopped to let us take this in. "We don't know how long it was exactly before Samantha got her asthma pump but the chances are that the lack of oxygen could have potentially harmed the babies. Unfortunately we have no way of knowing until the babies are born. But there is also a strong possibility that the babies will be perfectly healthy and it might not have affected them at all."

Ana took my hand and gave it a little squeeze. "She what are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm saying that it could go both ways. Samantha could have two babies who could suffer from brain damage, she could have one healthy baby and one baby that had brain damage or she could have to perfectly healthy babies that have no problems what so ever. Like I said there is no telling until the babies arrive." She looked at us apologetically.

"Okay." I said taking it all in. "What about Samantha? Is she okay?"

"She will be but for the remainder of her pregnancy she needs to rest. When I say rest I mean bed rest. She's not to get out of bed except to use the bathroom." She said this knowing full well that I was going to stick by what she said word for word. "She doesn't need any drama for the next two and half months and to be honest with you it would be good if there was very little drama after that as well."

"Okay." I said again simply because I didn't know what else to say.

Ana spoke up next to me. "What about Samantha not remembering the last eight days?"

"Well she spent most of the last eight days sleeping so it's no surprise that she doesn't remember anything. The time she didn't spend sleeping was spent screaming and shouting at everyone except Charlize to stay away from her. It's not something one would choose to remember."

"When can we take her home?" Ana asked. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Well not for another couple of days. I want to keep her in for a bit to make sure she can stick to the rules and stay in bed. If she can't then I might have to think about admitting her until she's ready to give birth." Mom seemed to be in a happier mood already which I guess is a good thing.

I finally got my head around what mom was saying. "Oh god, she's going to go insane cooped up in the apartment for the next two and half months. Hell, I'm going to go insane before her." mom and Ana laughed and then we set about discussing the plan for Samantha until she's ready to pop.

* * *

**Samantha**

I've been in the hospital for two weeks but I only remember the last six days of it. I think it's safe to say that I went insane after the first week because I wasn't allowed to get out of bed unless I needed the bathroom. I did come up with a plan were whenever I got fed up of sitting on my ass I would tell whoever was in the room at the time that I needed the bathroom and I would go in there, close the door and just start pacing because I had nothing better to do. Of course they caught onto this soon enough after I kept needing the bathroom every five minutes. They had gotten so strict that they had someone sit in my room with me twenty-four seven. There was a rotation of Taylor, Sawyer and Jameson stood outside the door in case I decided to take another trip down to the gift store, and inside my room there was a rotation of Christian, Ana and Charlie. Although come to think about it Charlie never willing left the room.

That was all four weeks ago. In the time that I had been back at Christian's apartment, I had had my sixteenth birthday which to my surprise was also the same day as Charlie's eighteenth. Who would have thought that we shared a birthday? The day consisted of a surprise party with everyone invited including Taylor's daughter Sophie and Phil's girlfriend and daughter Marie and Bella. We had party food and birthday. The adults had champagne while the kids, and when I say kids I mean baby Bella, Sophie Charlie and me, had orange juice or soda. There were presents from everyone for both me and Charlie and we both got a main present from Christian and Ana. Charlie was given and electric acoustic guitar, the very same one that she had seen on the internet and said that she really wanted to get but could no way in hell afford it. I got an art set that including masses of drawing paper, sketching pencils, charcoal sticks, pastels, you name it I had been given it. Ana had caught me drawing one day during my house arrest and said that she really loved it and asked me whether I would draw her something. I told her I would if I had the proper stuff for it and now I did.

In those four weeks Christian had also asked Ana to marry him and she said yes. I couldn't be happier for them they were perfect for each other. Ana had moved in with us completely and she didn't have any of her stuff at her old apartment anymore. It was kind of awesome to have everyone here. It was a big happy family, the sort of family that I had dreamed of becoming.

Right now I was sat in my bed reading Twilight for the sixth time. I mean honestly, why doesn't that Jacob kid just kill Edward and get it on with Bella, I mean it's not a hard thing to figure out. Ugh god, this is what my life had come to, arguing with myself about whether a sparkly vampire should get the girl or whether it should be the werewolf guy. I picked up the book and threw it across my room then I looked and the snoozing girl next to me. She had her arms folded above her head and her head was resting on her hands. I looked at my cell phone and saw that it was 3:49am. Oh well, I don't care how early it is, I miss seeing Charlie's eyes.

"Charlie." I cooed. "Charlie. Wakey wakey sleepy head rise and shine." She grumbled something incoherent and yawned but otherwise didn't move. I knew exactly what would get her up. "Come on Charlie, my babies want some love from their second favourite person." At that her head snapped up and she looked at me with sleepy eyes. Her hair was all over the place and she yawned and rubbed her eyes. I couldn't help but smile at her. "Mornin' gorgeous." I said to her.

She groaned and put her head back down. "Why you so happy?" she mumbled to me.

"I have absolutely no idea." I told her truthfully. "What's up hon?"

"Tired. Cold."

"Well I'm pretty warm up here if you wanna join." I told her. She didn't need to be asked twice. She sat up next to me and snuggled close to me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Have you thought of any baby names yet?" she asked me after a couple of minute's silence.

"Not really no."

"Well maybe you should. They'll be here in a few weeks." She pointed out. "What about Johnny for the boy?"

"Ugh no. my dad's name is Johnny." I told her shuddering at the thought of naming my son after that bastard of a man.

Charlie looked up at me. "Your dad was called Johnny Smith?"

"No he was called Jonathan Reynolds. I got my surname from my crack whore mother." I told her.

"How do you know your mom was a crack whore? I thought you never knew her." I looked down at Charlie to see that see was genuinely interested.

"Because my dad only goes for crack whores and sluts. It's the way he rolls. And whenever I used to ask him about her he tell me to never mention that crack whore again and he would give me a smack so I would remember what her said." I shrugged my shoulders like it was no big deal.

"If I ever come across that bastard I'm gonna kill him." Charlie said through gritted teeth.

I was about to tell her to chill out and stop acting like Christian when I felt a stab in my lower abdomen. I frowned slightly but it was gone just as quickly as it arrived. _Maybe I imagined it._ All of a sudden something came to mind.

We went through a list of names for both boys and girls and wrote them all down. Then I went back through it and crossed out the ones I don't like. We got it narrowed down to three different names for my boy and two different names for my girl.

"I wanna see what they're like before I get set on a name in case it really doesn't suit them." I declared.

"Any name you decide would suit them because you're awesome like that." Charlie mumbled as she kissed me under my chin.

"Stop it." I muttered to her, trying to concentrate on the list of names in front of me but failing miserably.

She trailed kisses along my jaw and stopped just under my ear were it tickled when she made contact. She moved around and pressed her lips against mine before I could protest. We were locked in a kiss for what felt like hours and while she was kissing me her hand was ever so slowly moving up my bare thigh.

We pulled apart and I was about to tell her to stop fooling around when there was another stab in my abdomen but this one was harder. I moved my hand to the bottom of my bump and rubbed it slightly. The stab came again.

"You babies sure no how to give momma a hard time." I mumbled to my bump. I simply put it down to my babies moving around or kicking me. "So are we going to do about our-." I started to ask Charlie but I was cut off by a tightening across my whole abdomen. "What the fuck." I mumbled. My abdomen stayed tight for a good thirty seconds then it went away.

"What's up?" Charlie asked, seeing the discomfort on my face.

"Nothing, I'm-." it happened again. I gritted my teeth and waited for it to stop which eventually it did.

"Sammy what the hell was that?" Charlie asked me.

I just shook my head and we sat in silence for a couple of minutes. I was about to tell Charlie that everything was fine when I felt it again, only this time it as stronger and it was really uncomfortable. "Fuck." I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Baby I'm gonna get Chris, I'll be right back." She gave me a quick kiss and jumped out of bed and ran out the room, not even bothering to put her sweatpants on.

I knew what the tightening was but I knew that it was way too early. I wasn't due for another seven weeks. The tightening happened again and I just sat through it with gritted teeth and scrunched up eyes.

Minutes later and Charlie came running back into the room with Christian and Ana in tow. "Sam what's happening?" Christian asked me.

"Well to cut it short," I said through gritted teeth. "Either I just peed myself of my waters broke."

Christian's mouth dropped open, Ana covered her mouth with her hand and Charlie just said, "Oh shit."

"This is really happening." I whispered.

"Yeah it is, so let's get going." Christian said, taking control as usual.

We picked up all the stuff we needed, baby bag, nightclothes for me, babies first outfits. The outfits had Mr Men on and one of them said 'Little Mr Grey' on it and the other one had 'Little Miss Grey' on it. They were so cute.

Charlie helped me pull on some sweatpants and then helped me to waddle down the corridor and into the living area where Taylor, Jameson, Sawyer and Mrs Jones were stood. Ana, Mrs Jones and Sawyer stayed where they were and they rest of us handed into the foyer. They wouldn't be enough room in the car for all of us but Ana promised she would get to the hospital as soon as she could.

As I stood in the elevator I ran a hand over my bump. "This is really happening." I whispered again. I couldn't help the tears that sprang to my eyes and I turned to my side and hugged Charlie tight.

She looked down at me a little shocked then she gave me a squeeze and said, "You'll be Sammy, I promise."

Before I knew what I was doing I whispered to Charlie, "Love you Charlie."

She froze next to me for a second then gave me another squeeze. "Love you too kid."

* * *

**I'm really anxious to know what you guys think of this chapter so please review and let me know. **

**Thanks again. Much love to all. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay so here we go. I didn't get this chapter out earlier because I found it quite hard to write. I have never been pregnant so most of what is in this story is what I've heard from other about what it's like to give birth and stuff. It might not be the best chapter out there but I tried my best. If you find anything in this story that I might have gotten wrong or misspelt then please don't hesitate to tell me and I will do what I can to rectify it. **

**Just something I want to address, I know the title of the story is Fifty Shades of Family and there hasn't been much family interaction in it so far, but my plan always was that once Samantha had had the babies the next few updates after that will be solely based of bringing the whole family together and for all of them to bond with one and other. **

**So anyway here it is. I hope you like it and continue to read the rest of my updates.**

**Thank you all so much, it really means a lot to me.**

* * *

**Four hours later**

**Samantha**

"Christian will you quit with the pacing! It's really not helping!" I yelled at my brother. "Christ anyone would think it was you who was having a baby." His hair was sticking straight up because he's been running his hands through it for the past four hours. Yep that's right, four hours and still no babies. Well there was some woman down the corridor from me that got here about an hour ago and she's already had her baby. Bitch.

On the way to the hospital Christian had called Dr Greene and she had said that she would be at the hospital before we arrived. He then is parents and Grace said she would be there as soon as she could. Taylor didn't stay under the speed limit for most of the short journey but I drove the car so well it I still felt perfectly safe.

When we got to the hospital Christian was freaking out more than me. He's yelled at countless nurses and doctors and even made one of them cry. If he was anyone else he would have been arrested for verbally abusing hospital staff but because he is Christian Grey CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc everyone just left him to it.

When Dr Greene get to me she examined me and asked me crap loads of questions, like was I doing anything that could have triggered early labour. I told her that unless sucking the face of off Charlie could have caused it then no. I asked her whether it was my fault that I was going into early labour; she said no, it could happen to anyone and it is more likely to happen to women who are having more than one baby. She said she would be back every half hour to check on me unless there was a drastic change.

Charlie hadn't left my side from the second we were in the elevator back at Escala. I don't even think she's let go of my hand. I felt kind of sorry for her to be honest because each time I had a contraction I would squeeze the shit out of her hand but she didn't say a word about it and she didn't let go. I felt for sure that I had broken her hand on my last contraction but she assured me she was okay.

Ana was sat outside with Taylor, Sawyer and Phil. I didn't understand why we had to have three body guards here with us. It's not like we're not in a safe place, I mean were in a freaking hospital, can't get much safer than that.

Just then Dr Greene came in smiling at all of us. _What the fuck you smiling at bitch!_ "How are you feeling Samantha?" she asks me.

"Yeah I'm just peachy. How the fuck do you think I'm feeling?" I yelled at her.

"Samantha you watch your language." Christian warned.

I sighed and closed my eyes counting to ten. Then I opened my eyes again and said, "I'm sorry doc."

"That's okay. Shall we see how you're doing?" she asked me.

I looked over to the bag of nerves that is my brother. "Christian, scoot."

"No way Sam, I'm staying here." He said firmly.

"Um, no you're not. You can come back in when the doc is done." I told him.

He sighed and walked out the room.

"Okay then." Dr Greene said. She went ahead with her examination and I just sat silently hoping she would say I was ready to go ahead and pop. "Still only four centimetres I'm afraid Samantha." she said once she was done.

"What? You said that an hour ago." I let my head fall back and I felt like crying. "This is so not fair." I mumbled.

"Well if it helps Samantha a lot of moms to be are in labour for more than ten hours and still might not be as fair as you are now."

"How's that suppose to make me feel better? You practically just told me I could be here for another six hours and still not pop." I felt tears spring to my eyes as I spoke. "Fuck it, I can't do this anymore. Can you not just pull them out or something?" I asked as I let my tears spill over.

"No I'm afraid not." Dr Greene said. "We'll just have to see how it goes. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah. Why won't they come out?" I whined.

"Samantha, listen to me." Dr Greene said, she sounded totally different and I looked up at her. "I know this is difficult for you and I know your worried about it all but when you're ready and when they're ready, they'll come, okay? For now you need to relax as much as you can. I know it's not the easiest thing to do in the circumstances but you need to rest, you're going to need your strength for whenever it's time. I need to ask you, have you thought about having a caesarean?"

I looked up at Charlie. "That's the one where they cut you open right?" I asked her.

"Yeah sweetie it is." She replied.

I turned back to the doctor. "Honestly no I haven't. Why?"

"Well because your babies are lying in a very awkward position. Instead of lying with their backs in line with your and head down they're lying across and one of them has they're back against the top of your cervix. It means that we're going to have to move them around or it might be easier for you and for them if you have a c-section."

I thought about it for a couple of minutes. "If I don't go with the c-section what could happen?" I asked her.

"Well for a start it would be a lot harder for you to deliver them naturally because of the position they are in. it could also stress the babies out with is something we really don't want. It would be a lot safer for all three of you overall but the recovery period is a lot longer. Think about it and let me know what you decide when I see you next." And with that she left the room.

* * *

**Christian**

We've been in here for twelve hours and still nothing. Elliot and Mia called every hour to see what was going. Every time they rang I told them I would ring back as soon as there was any progress. Mom called dad to update him and Taylor called Mrs Jones to update her. Sawyer took Ana went back to the apartment to get a change of clothes for Charlie, Jameson, Taylor herself and me. When she came back she had a basket of food that Mrs Jones had prepared for all of us.

Right now I'm sat in the waiting room with Ana, Taylor and Sawyer. Jameson was sat outside Samantha's room and Charlie was in with Samantha. I'm glad that kid is sticking with Samantha and helping her through it all. I would be in there as well but Samantha kicked me out because I wouldn't stop pacing and asking her is she was okay. Ana said she didn't want to intrude on Samantha's privacy so she hadn't gone in to the room at all. I'm glad she was here; it made me feel better about the whole thing.

Samantha broke down a couple of hours ago and started crying saying that she couldn't do this. It went on for about twenty minutes and we could all hear her screaming and crying from out in the waiting room but now she's calmed down and got her head around the fact she's going to be a mom any time now.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Ana asked me.

"Everything." I mumbled.

Without saying anything Ana stood up and climbed into my lap, putting her arms around my neck and her head on my shoulder.

"It's all going to be alright baby." She whispered.

I put my arms around her and gave her a squeeze. "I hope so."

"You're going to be an uncle soon Christian."

"Yes I am and you're going to be an auntie soon Mrs Grey." I whispered to her before I kissed her.

"Mmm, I like how that sounds Mr Grey." She whispered back.

We sat for a couple of minutes, enjoying each other's company and silence when Ana spoke up again. "Do you know what she's going to call her babies?"

I thought about it for a couple of minutes then frowned. "No. she's hasn't said anything to me about names."

"Do you think the babies are going to be okay?"

"I don't know baby. I hope so. I'll do whatever I can to help them."

"Christian?"

"Yeah baby."

"I love you Mr Grey."

"I love you too Mrs Grey."

**Samantha**

"Ow ow fuckity ow." I grumbled just after another contraction hit.

"You're doing great baby. I'm so proud of you." Charlie whispered as she kissed my forehead.

"Ugh I don't wanna do it anymore. Can I sleep please?" I asked Dr Greene.

"Not just yet Samantha. We're going to take you into the OR now."

"Wait, what?" I asked her.

"It's time Samantha." she said smiling at me.

"Holy shit." I whispered.

. . .

I was lying on my side on an OR table with my knees up towards my stomach as high as they would go and I was waiting for someone to stick a fat ass needle in my back. I'm not gonna lie, I was a little freaked out. Charlie was stood by my head wearing a set of scrubs and still holding my hand.

"Okay Samantha you ready?" I heard Dr Greene ask.

"No." I told her truthfully. Charlie gave my hand a squeeze. I felt a hard pinch in my lower back and winced and that was it, done.

A couple of minutes later and I was lying on my back with a sheet in front of my face so I couldn't see what was going on. I could hear people talking about scalpels and incisions so I decided block it out and focus on the fact that in less than an hour I would be able to hold m babies.

"Okay Samantha. You might feel some pulling and some pressure but it's nothing to worry about okay?" I heard Dr Greene call over to me.

"'Kay." I muttered.

"Okay. Let's do this." She said.

**Charlize**

_How can this kid be so brave?_ She was so calm about everything. Okay yeah so she had a little break down earlier today and cried for about half an hour but apart from that and apart from her yelling and swearing at everyone so was doing pretty well. If it was me I would have freaked out way more then she has. For a start the she was in labour for over fifteen hours. I don't even know how someone can do that. And then the needle they put in her back was fucking huge. If it was me, I would have passed out.

Right now they were cutting my baby girl open and trying to get her babies out. I don't know if she was in pain or whether it was just nervousness but every couple of seconds she would squeeze my hand. She kept her eyes fixed on the sheet in front of her face and I swear she didn't even blink. _God I love this girl. _

I was broken from my thoughts by the cry of a baby. My head shot up from Sammy's face and looked to the side of me. A nurse came to the side of the sheet. "It's a boy." She said and she showed us the tiny baby in her hands. Oh my god he was gorgeous even if he was covered in nasty stuff. Then just as quickly as she was there, she disappeared.

"Wait where'd he go?" Sammy asked me tears streaming down her face.

"They're just cleaning him up and checking him over baby, don't worry." I told her and I bent down to kiss her forehead.

She squeezed my hand again and winced a little then we heard another baby cry. "Is she okay? Is my girl okay?" Sammy asked.

A different nurse came to the side of the sheet and showed us another baby, just as gorgeous and the first one. "It's another boy and he's fine Samantha." she said to her smiling then she rushed off like the other nurse did.

"What?" Sammy asked.

"Sammy you've got two baby boys." I told her.

"I've got two baby boys." She repeated. "Two boys. Wow."

"Okay Samantha, we're going to close the incision. While we're doing that the nurses are going clean up your boys and make sure that they're okay." Dr Greene told Sammy.

I looked back down at Sammy and she had a huge goofy grin on her face. "My boys." She cooed.

"Yeah baby, your boys. I'm so proud of you Sammy." I bent down and kissed. She started laughing against my lips and I smiled.

She had her boys and I had my Sammy. I couldn't be happier.

**Ana**

Christian was pacing again and he had his hands in his hair. He's been pacing since a nurse came out and told us that they were taking Samantha into the OR for a c-section. He wasn't going to settle until he had seen his baby sister and his niece and nephew.

"Why isn't she out yet? She's been in there for ages." He said as he paced closer to me.

I stood up and wiped my arms around his middle. "I don't know baby but I'm sure everything is fine."

He sighed and put his arms around me leaning his chin on my head. "I really hope it is." He kissed the top of my head. "You should get some sleep baby, it's getting late."

I looked up at him. "I'm not sleeping until I know everybody is okay."

Just then a nurse came out of a door and made her way over to us. She smiled at us and I physically felt Christian relax next to me. "Everything went well. Samantha's fine and you can see her in a couple of minutes. The babies are fine as well, two very healthy not so happy little boys."

"Wait, what? Two boys? But Dr Greene said it was a boy and a girl." Christian said.

"There must have been a mistake on the ultrasound. It rare but it does happen. Congratulations Mr and Mrs Grey, you have two nephews." She smiled again and walked off.

"Well Mrs Grey," Christian said. "I think we need to celebrate the birth of _our_ nephews." He emphasized the word 'our'.

"I think your right Mr Grey." I murmured to him before our lips joined in a long, hot kiss.

**Samantha **

I was back in my hospital room and I was buzzing. I had two gorgeous perfect identical sons. I had been stapled up and my boys had been taken away for tests to see if they need any specialist treatment. I still couldn't feel anything from my chest down but apparently that was normal. The worst bit about that was I had to have another catheter but I tried not to think about that.

The door opened and Dr Greene came in smiling as usual. "Hey doc, are they okay? When can I see them? When can I hold them? When can the family come in because I know Chris will have pacing?"

"Calm down Samantha. To answer your questions, yes they're okay, you can see them in a minute, you can also hold them in a minute and the family can come in when you're ready. The tests we did on your boy's show that their lungs are fully formed and they are both breathing well on their own. Their hearts are working perfectly fine as well. We need to keep them in for a bit so their immune systems can develop and so they can gain some weight. Apart from that they two very healthy little boys. Their very lucky Samantha and so are you."

Thank god for that. "Can I see them?" I asked her again.

She chuckled and said, "Yes of course you can. I get a nurse to bring them in for you. One more thing do you have any names for them yet?"

"Not yet. I wanna see what their like first but I'll let you know when I do." I told her. She nodded and left the room. Charlie came out of the bathroom looking hot as ever. "Hey baby!" I grinned at her. "The doc is bringing the boys in."

She smiled and sat next to me on the bed. She put both her hands on either side of my head and kissed me long and hard. "How can you be so hot after just having two babies?" she murmured against my lips.

"Cos I'm awesome and I have an amazing girlfriend who brings out my hotness." I murmured back.

There was a knock at the door and we pulled apart. Two nurses came in with two bundles in their arms. All of a sudden I felt nervous. They looked so tiny; I didn't want to break them.

One of the nurses seemed to register the nervousness on my face because she said, "Don't worry sweetie, you're not going to hurt them. Tell you what the best thing to do if you not sure about holding them yet. Put two pillows across your lap and put your arms on either side, then we'll put your babies on the pillow. How's that sound?"

"Y-yeah okay." I stuttered.

Charlie stood up and got two extra pillows that we thought I wouldn't need. She put them on my lap and arranged them so they were propped up at a slight angle. As the nurses came on either side of the bed my heart was beating so fast it hurt. They both put my babies down at the same time right in the middle of the pillow and I put my arms on either side of them. I couldn't describe how gorgeous these to perfect little babies were. They were both wrapped up tight in a white blanket and they both had little blue beanies on so the only thing I could was their faces. One of them wriggled and his beanie lifted up a bit. He had a mass of dark blonde hair and I tiny red birth mark on his hairline. Almost as if he was copying his brother, my other little boy wriggled exactly the same and his hat came up too to show that he also had a mass of dark blonde hair but no tiny red birthmark. There was a couple of minute's silence then they both yawned in unison. I laughed, unless I could see their hairline there was no way I would be able to tell these two apart.

"Do you have any names yet?" one of the nurses asked.

"Um yeah." I said still not looking away from my boys. I shook my head slightly then looked up. I pointed to my boy with the birthmark. "This is Felix Cooper Grey," I pointed to my other boy. "And this is Blake Lukas Grey." I looked back at my boys. "Say hi to the world boys." I used my thumbs to stroke their cheeks and as I did they yawned again and opened their eyes. I gasped and stared at them. They both had brilliant emerald eyes. They closed their eyes again and went straight back to sleep. "Felix and Blake, my boys." I whispered.

One of the nurses came to stand next to me. "Are you going to try breastfeeding dear?" she asked me.

"Um, no I don't think so." I told her.

"Okay." she smiled.

I looked at Charlie and she was stood by the end of my bed. "What you doing over there? Come here baby." I told her. She smiled and came to stand next to me. She was looking at my boys. "You wanna one of them?" I asked her quietly.

She looked up at me and slowly smiled. The nurse was still stood next to us and she smiled as well. Charlie sat on the bed next to me and the nurse scooped Felix up cradled him while Charlie got comfy. "Make sure you support his head." She said as she handed Felix over to Charlie. Charlie did as she was told and she cradled Felix against her. I scooped Blake up and did the same hugging him to my body.

There was a knock at the door and someone on the other side said, "Hey little sis can we come in yet? I wanna see my niece and nephew!" Elliot practically shouted.

"They don't know its two boys?" I asked to nurse who just shrugged.

She went to the door and opened it and everyone piled in. Christian was first followed by Ana, Mia, Elliot, Grace and Carrick. They all gathered around the end of my bed being careful not to make too much noise. Christian, Mia, Elliot and Carrick were carrying bags and Ana had I huge yellow balloon in the shape of a bear with congratulations on it.

Elliot was the first one to speak. "Hey how come they're both wearing blue hats? Did they run out of pink?" he was being serious.

_Oh my god they don't know. _"Would you put a pink hat a boy Elliot?" I asked him.

"Well no but you got one of each right?"

Christian saved me the explanation by saying, "Lelliot how stupid are you? There was a mistake with the ultrasound and Samantha's two boys." Christian couldn't help himself; he was beaming from ear to ear.

"Well that sucks." Elliot said. "I wish someone told me before I bought this." He said as he pulled out a big pink fluffy bear from the bag he was carrying.

I couldn't help it, I laughed at him but as I laughed Blake jumped in my arms and opened his eyes. "Oh I'm sorry baby boy. Momma's sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I whispered to him. "Go back to sleep Blakey." I rocked him slightly and he drifted off.

"Sorry Sam." Elliot whispered.

"It's all good. They'll still love it." I told him.

"Here, look what I got them." Mia said. She was practically bouncing up and down. She pulled out a box and it was filled with tiny onesie's. They all had different things written on them like, smallest Grey, cutest Grey, newest Grey, loudest Grey and my personal favourite coolest Grey.

"Hey can I have one of those?" Elliot said point to the 'coolest Grey' onesie. Mia just slapped his hand away from them.

Grace and Carrick had gotten matching snowsuits that said 'favourite grand kids' on them. I started crying when I saw them simply because they saw Felix and Blake as their grand kids and they said they see me as their daughter.

Christian had gotten them a vest each that said 'I love my momma' on the front and 'but I love my uncle Christian more!' on the back. He said that he had ordered hundreds of them in different colours and sizes so my boys could wear them all the time. I thanked him for them and assured him they would wear one once a week.

Elliot had also gotten them a set of really funky beanie hats each with matching gloves and booties. He said he wasn't sure what else to get at such short notice. I told I loved them because I did and I said thank you. I changed Blake's beanie so he was wearing and orange and red striped one and we changed Felix's beanie so he was wearing a light blue and dark blue chequered one.

Ana and Christian said that they had one more thing for them but we had to wait until we got home for that.

We passed my boys around so everybody could have a hold and I just sat back and watched them all coo over the cutest babies in the world.

Charlie put her arm around me and said, "You did good baby."

"Couldn't have done it without you Charlie." I whispered to her. "Thank you."

She kissed my temple and pulled me closer. "You make some real cute babies Sammy." I smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey Sammy, have you named them yet?" Mia asked me. I looked to see that she was holding Blake and bouncing him up and down slightly. Ana was holding Felix and Christian was looking over her shoulder at him with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah Mia I have. You are holding Blake Lukas Grey and Ana is holding Felix Cooper Grey." I smiled at her.

"Hi baby Blake," she cooed. "I'm you auntie Mia and I love you."

"How did you come up with those names Samantha?" Carrick asked me.

"Well we made a list of names I like. Then I crossed out the ones I wasn't overly keen on and we ended up with three boy's names and two girl's names. If I did have a girl it would have been Alexandra Jade Grey or Christina Gracie Grey and the other boys name was Jackson Luca Grey."

As I finished explaining it to them there was a knock at the door and the two nurses came back in again. "I think it's time for you get some rest Samantha." one of them said to me. "I think it's best if we take the babies back to NICU as well so we can feed them and change."

Mia and Ana handed over my boys to the nurses who then brought them to me so I could kiss them goodnight and tell them I loved them then they left the room. I put my head back and yawned.

"I think that's our cue to leave." Carrick said.

"Sorry guys." I mumbled.

"Don't be sorry Samantha, we'll see you in the morning." He said back to me and him and Grace left.

"I'm gonna head out too Sam. It was good seeing you and congrats on the babies. Laters kiddo. You too Charlize." Elliot said.

"I really should get going as well." Mia said. She came over to me and quickly kissed me on the cheek. "Love you little sis. Bye Charlize." And she bounced out the room.

Christian came over to my bed and Ana took my hand. "We're so proud of you Sam; you've done such an amazing job. We love you." she kissed me on the cheek as well.

To my surprise Christian went round to Charlie and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for looking after my little sister." He said to her then he let her go. He turned to me and said, "You did great Samantha, I've never so proud before. Now get some rest. We'll see you tomorrow." He took my hand and gave it a little squeeze then they left the room.

I let my head fall back again and I groaned, "God I miss them already."

"You'll see tomorrow Sammy. Come on, go to sleep baby." She whispered as she lay down next to me. I snuggled into her side and closed my eyes.

"I love you Charlie." I mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too baby." She whispered as she kissed my head.

That night I dreamt of all of us being a huge happy family, laughing and talking and messing around. If my future is anything like that, I'll be the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

**Any Juno fans out there? Did you spot the Juno line? ;)**

**So what do you think? Do you like the baby names? Do you like the bonding that took place between all the family members? Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Thanks again.**

**Much love to all. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**I am so so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I did write about 2,000 words for this chapter but I didn't save it so I had to start all over again. **

**Just one quick thing, 302 reviews and over 41,000 views! You guys are awesome and I truly mean that so thank you all. **

**Anyway, I've tried to do some family bonding in this one but I've discovered that it isn't my strongest point so I'm sorry if it's not very good. **

**As you can see this chapter is pretty long and I hope you enjoy what's in it. I go back to college in a week so I might not be able to update as regularly as I have been but I promise to make up for it by writing longer chapters. **

**One last thing, to those of you who were asking what the Juno line was in my last chapter, it was 'Ow, ow, fuckity, ow,' from when Juno was in labour. **

**Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

**Samantha**

The worst thing about having my boys was having to leave them in the hospital while I went home. I hated it. I felt like I was abandoning them. I miss them when I don't see them for five minutes; I dread to think what I'm going to be like if I have to be away from them overnight.

"You ready to go baby." Charlie asked me. I turned to look at her. She was stood at the end of my hospital bed with my mini suitcase by her side. I really didn't want to leave.

It's been a week since my c-section and Dr Greene is happy for me to go home but she said Felix and Blake have to stay for at least another week so they can gain more weight. I should have gone home three days ago but I told them that I wasn't leaving without my boys. Dr Greene left it up to Christian to try and convince me to go home but all we did was argue about it. In the end we made a deal, I would go home every day at the same time, 9:00pm, and spend the night, and then I would come back to the hospital for 7:00am to spend the day with my boys. I wanted to go later and come back earlier but Christian put his foot down and said no. We had another argument yesterday morning about him being too over protective and we still weren't talking because of it.

The hardest thing about the past week has been the nightmares. I've started getting nightmares where I think someone has stolen my boys and we can't find them anywhere. I wake up screaming and I have to make sure that they are okay which of course they are. Every time I have to check on them they're sound asleep in their incubators. Another reason why I didn't go home a couple of days is because the first night I had a nightmare the staples in my stomach moved so Dr Greene wanted to make sure that it was all okay before she sent me packing.

The whole family has been in every day to see Felix, Blake and me. I don't even think Christian has left the hospital since I came in. I know Phil hasn't and I feel bad for him because he has his own family to look after and he hasn't seen them for a week. I'm going to talk to Christian about it and ask him to give Phil some time off.

"Hello, earth calling Sammy." I heard Charlie say.

"Sorry, zoned out." I mumbled.

"They'll be fine Sammy and they'll be home in a week." She said. I knew she was right. "Come on, let's get going."

I slid of the bed wincing as my stomach pulled but it was nothing new, I was used to it by now. Christian thinks that I should stay in bed when I get home but the best thing for me to do is keep busy and not sit on my ass too long.

"I wanna stop by and see them before we go." I told Charlie and she took my hand and we walked out of the room. Christian, Ana, Taylor and Phil were waiting outside the room and Phil took my suitcase from Charlie. "I'm going to go and say bye before we go."

Christian nodded. "Okay. Are you sure you have everything you need?" he asked me. I could tell that he was still pissed at me.

"Yeah, I've got everything I came with. I've got my clothes, my I-pod and my cell phone." I told me.

"Have you got your pain meds?"

"Crap. No. I was supposed to pick them up from Dr Greene but I forgot."

"I'll get them." he told me. "Ana, Taylor and I are going to head home; Jameson will go with you and wait outside the room then he'll bring you back."

He started to walk off but Charlie called him back. "Hey Chris! Do you wanna go with Sammy to see the boys?" she asked him. "I can go back with Ana and Taylor. I can go pick up Sammy's meds as well."

"Charlie you don't have to do this." I whispered to him.

"Yes I do Sammy. He's your brother; you need to talk to him eventually. Why not get it out of the way." She kissed me quickly then said, "I'll see you back as home okay?"

"Y-yeah okay." I mumbled. She let go of my hand and walked over to Ana's side.

"Okay then. Let's go Samantha." Christian ordered and he walked straight past me heading to the NICU.

I looked back at Charlie who just smiled weakly at me and mouthed 'go with him' then she walked off. I pulled out my cell phone and texted her.

_**Not funny Charlie. S. x**_

I started walking towards the NICU when my cell buzzed.

_**Kinda is baby. C. x**_

I smiled and wrote back.

_**Just you wait til I get home. S. x**_

When I got to the door Christian was stood there waiting for me. "Come on." He said as he pushed the door open and walked in. my cell buzzed again and I opened it to see Charlie's reply.

_**Can't wait baby ;) Just talk to him, plz? For me. Love ya. C. x**_

I smiled again and typed back.

_**Fine, for you I will. Love ya 2. S. x**_

"What are you grinning at?" Christian asked me as he pressed the door buzzer.

"Nothing." I said as I put my phone away. "Look Christian I'm-."

"Samantha, back again already?" Jane the nurse came through the double doors smiling at us.

I sighed and forced a smile. "Yep, back again. I came to say goodbye to them before I went home." I told her.

"Oh it's good you're going home. Get some normality back in your life and you can get the place set up for when the babies go home." she said as we walked over to my babies incubators. "Here they are. If you need anything just give me a shout." She smiled and walked off.

"Thanks Jane." I called after her.

I looked down at my boys who were sleeping as usual and gorgeous as usual. I could see a physical change in Christian when he was looking at his nephews. They had gained a couple of ounces since they've been in here which is really good and hopefully they should be allowed home within the next week.

"Samantha, can I?" Christian whispered.

"Yeah bro, of course. Just remember to support his head." I told him.

I knew that if he was holding one of them it would be a lot easier to talk to him. He lifted up the side of the incubator and scooped up Blake who wriggled in his uncle's arms.

"Hi Blakey." Christian said to him as he yawned. "It's your favourite uncle. You got a smile for uncle Christian?"

I snorted at him. "Chris they won't be smiling for another couple of months." I told him.

"Oh." He said. "Oh well." He sat down on the stool and cradled Blake and mumbling stuff to him that I couldn't hear.

I scooped up Felix. "Heya Felix." I said to him and I kissed him on the forehead. He opened his eyes and stared at me. God I loved their eyes. I sat down in the chair in between the incubators and Christian wheeled the stool over so he was sat in front of me. "Hey Christian, I wanted to apologise for yelling at you yesterday morning. I know you're just trying to protect me and look after me and I really do appreciate it. I just guess I was a little cranky yesterday and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

He looked up at me and smiled. "It's okay. But don't think that because you said sorry I'm going to change because I'm not. I stand by what I said one hundred percent."

"Okay. Thank you. For looking after me I mean and for looking after Charlie. Not many people would do that and I'm just glad you did. It makes me happy." The last bit made me sound like a child.

I yawned and Christian frowned at me. "I think it's time we got you home Samantha." he stood up and put Blake back after I had given him a kiss on the forehead then I did the same with Felix.

"Bye boys. Momma loves you." I said to them both but I didn't move.

After a couple of minutes of me still not going anywhere Christian said, "Come on Samantha. The sooner you get home and in bed the sooner you can come back and see them." he was right of course.

We headed out and passed Jane out on the way. "Thanks Jane." Christian said to her. She smiled and went about whatever it was that she does.

. . .

Once we were back at the apartment Christian had gone into his office to sort some work out for the next few days. Mrs Jones had made us all a sandwich each but I didn't feel like eating just yet so she wrapped mine and put it in the fridge for later. I had spoken to Christian about letting Phil have a week off so he could spend some time with his family and he agreed to it as long as I had one of the other bodyguards with me at all times.

Charlie was sat on the couch with her guitar on her lap and my laptop on the table in front of her. She had been trying to teach herself how to play from watching videos on the internet and to be honest with you she was doing pretty well. She had one earphone in and she was looking from the laptop screen to the guitar and back again, every now and then she start the video again so she could listen to it and get it right. _God she looked hot playing guitar. _

I was broken from my thought by Christian calling my name. "Samantha, can I see you for a minute in my office please?" he asked us. "It's nothing bad, honest."

I looked at Charlie and she just shrugged, put her guitar down, closed the laptop and came to stand in front of me. "Hey you feeling?" she asked me.

"Not too bad."

"Good." she smiled and I made my way to Christian's office.

**Christian**

"Please sit down." I said to Samantha as she came into my office looking a little worried. "Samantha I wanted to talk to you about your father."

I could see the shock and fear in her eyes when I mentioned her father and her face paled. "O-okay." she stuttered.

"You know that my father and I have been trying to build a case against your father in order to take away custody of you from him. Since you've been here we've built quite a strong case already but there's one thing that will a huge difference in this and that's you Samantha." I waited to see her reaction to this but she just stared at me then realised what she was doing and she quickly looked down.

Then she looked up and said, "What do you mean? What can I do to help? I don't understand."

There was no easy way to say this so I just came out and said it. "Samantha, if you can us what he did to you, the way he treated you, we can make a stronger case and we have a hell of a chance at sending him down for what he's done. I don't mean that you have to do this now but the sooner you do the sooner we can go to court about this and the sooner you can officially become a Grey. I don't want to rush you into anything; I just thought you should know where we stand at the moment with everything."

"Okay." she was silent for a couple of minutes then she said, "So I basically have to tell my life story to someone. I have to explain how he treated me and what he did to me. Christian I've spent nearly my whole life trying to get away from him and what he did to me and now that I have you want me to relive it all. I don't know if I can do that." Her voice was shaking slightly but I looked past that.

"I understand Sam, I really do. I'll help you through this and we'll work on it together." I looked at my clock on the desk, 11:34pm. "It's late Samantha, why don't you go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She nodded, stood up and winced. "Why did you last have your pain meds?"

She wouldn't meet my eyes as she said, "Um, back at the hospital I think."

"Go to bed. I'll bring them in for you." I told her. She smiled and left the room.

**Charlize**

"Hey baby, what was all that about?" I asked Sammy as she came into the room.

She dropped down onto the bed and put her head back. "Ugh, Christian wants me to tell someone about everything that my dad did to me so we can take him to court and get him sent down for good. I told him I dunno if I can relive everything and he told me to go to bed." She finished her explanation with a yawn and she closed her eyes.

I sat down next to her and took her hand. "Well don't dismiss it straight away. Think about it and think past it to what it would mean in the future. You wouldn't have to be scared that your dad might come looking for you because he'll locked up, which also means that you won't have to worry about him looking for Felix and Blake. He'll be gone for good and you can relax a bit."

She groaned and said, "Why are you so good at this shit? I just think the worst then I shut down but you know exactly what to say at the exact right moment. How?"

"Because someone's gotta stop you from shutting down when things get tough. You gotta fight it out baby. Don't let that bastard win."

"Charlie, he won a long time ago. About the same time he beat me unconscious and left me on the floor covered in blood so he could go fuck some whore." She said as if it was the most normal conversation in the world.

I looked up to see Christian stood in the door way but he motioned for me not to say anything. He mouthed 'keep talking' so I did. "What do you mean he left you on the floor unconscious baby?"

"Exactly that. He beat the crap out of me with something." She frowned and then said, "I think it was a lamp. You know the ones with the really stupid heavy bottom bit."

I was fuming. To hear that someone could do this to my girl made my blood boil and by the look on Christian's face he felt the same way too. "H-how old were you?" I asked her.

"Jeez." She said as she thought about it. "I must have been about six. It was kind of my fault anyway, I talked back to him. So he didn't really do anything wrong. I learnt my lesson. Why you asking Charlie?" she opened her eyes and looked at me.

Christian moved back out of sight then knocked on the door and said, "Samantha I've got your pain meds." I could see that he was beyond angry but Sammy didn't notice. She just took her pills and smiled her thanks to Christian who then stormed out of the room.

"Come on, you need some sleep before we go and see them gorgeous boys again." I said to her.

We got under the covers, kissed goodnight and Sammy was asleep in seconds. I on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about what sort of shit the girl in my arms must have gone through for her to think that her dad did nothing wrong. To hear that he had beaten her unconscious when she was six years old was probably one of the worst things I've ever heard. I'm gonna find that fucker one day and when I do he's gonna wish he never laid a finger on my Sammy.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

**Samantha**

I woke up with a smile on my face. My boys were finally coming home today. Well they were going to Grace and Carrick's first for a little party/celebration thingy but then they were coming home. Yay! I untangled myself from Charlie's arms and legs and bounced into the bathroom to turn the shower on. Then I went back into the bedroom and grabbed one of the giant sticky waterproof band aids that Dr Greene had given me to put on my almost healed incision. I felt like I was pretty much fully healed already but I had to wait another three weeks before I could any of the things that I really wanted to do. Like take a bath, go to the gym, go running and finally learn kickboxing. Christian wasn't sure about me doing kickboxing because he didn't want me to go to some random club to learn. I told him that we could learn in the gym at Escala and he could teach me if he wanted to. Charlie also wanted to give it a go because she has a crap load of pent up energy that she could really get rid off so Christian, Charlie and I had a date. In twenty two days he was going to start teaching us in the evenings.

"Jeez, since when did you turn into a Cheshire cat?" I jump as Charlie comes to stand next to me. "Today's the day." She says smiling at me. I can't help it, I start bouncing up and down on the spot. "Wow, it's like looking at a Cheshire cat, Tigger hybrid. What do you want for breakfast baby?" she asked me.

It was a Saturday so Mrs Jones was off. "Oh I'll just have a glass of OJ thanks babe." I froze and my eyes went wide as I realized what I'd just said.

Charlie smiled slowly and said, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said I'll just have a glass of OJ please." I mumbled.

"You called me babe." It wasn't a question. I felt my cheeks turn crimson. "Aw don't be embarrassed Sammy it's cute. You know you're not leaving this apartment unless you have something to eat. I'll do some toast for you." she said then she walked out the room.

. . .

"I'm not sure this is a good idea guys." I told them all as I looked at my two boys in their car seats. I knew they were small but they looked tiny in their car seats. "Are you sure it's safe for them?" I looked at Dr Greene who was smiling as usual.

"Of course it's safe for them Samantha. That's what there made for. You have nothing to worry about." She reassured me.

We were stood in the waiting room next to the NICU and we had changed my boys so they were both wearing a 'coolest Grey' onesie on top of one of the vests that Christian had got them. Felix was wearing an orange and red chequered beanie with matching gloves and booties while Blake was wearing a blue and green striped set. They were both covered up with their very own personalized blankets that Ana had gotten for them and they were both sound asleep.

I looked from Dr Greene to Christian to Ana to Taylor and finally landed on Charlie. "Okay, let's go before I change my mind." I said to them all. I went through my mental list to make sure we had everything. _Diapers, wet wipes, formula, bottles, pacifiers, burp cloths, spare set of clothes for each of them, and of course my boys themselves. _"I think we have everything." I said more to myself then to anyone else.

Christian picked up Felix's car seat and Taylor picked up Blake's. Charlie grabbed the changing bag and Ana grabbed my hand, giving it a squeeze and sending me a reassuring smile.

As we got the elevator Taylor's cell buzzed. "What is it Ryan?" Pause. "What?" Pause. "Shit. Okay, tell Reynolds to take the car round the back, we'll meet him there." And he hung up. He looked at Christian and said, "Sir, it seems we have a slight problem with the media. Someone let it slip that the babies were coming home today and they're gathered by the hospital entrance."

"Damn it. Who the hell let it slip?" Christian asked.

"We don't sir, but we'll find out. I should have sorted this out sir, I'm sorry." I could tell Taylor was pissed at himself.

"Hey Taylor, this isn't your fault. Don't worry about it." I told him. He smiled weakly and looked down.

. . .

We were nearly at Grace and Carrick's house and I was a ball of nerves and I don't even know why. We were in the SUV and Taylor was driving us. Charlie was in the front and I was sat in the back in the middle between my boys. They really didn't like travelling and had only just settled down as we pulled into the drive way. I was holding their hands and stroking their cheeks to try and calm them down which I think helped. It was either that or they had worn themselves out from all the crying. Neither of them was asleep, they were just looking around. I knew they couldn't really see anything far away but it didn't stop their eyes from wondering around looking for whatever was making a noise.

The car stopped and I looked up to see that we were outside the house. Christian and Ana had taken the R8 from the hospital and they were already here. Christian opened the door and unbuckled Blake's car seat then took it out.

"Hi Blakey." I heard him coo as I climbed out behind him. Taylor took out Felix in his car seat and I shut the door behind me.

Charlie came to stand next to me and put her arm around my waist. "Where's the bouncy Tigger I saw earlier?" she asked as we walked to the house.

"Oh she's still here, just taking a break." I told her.

She chuckled and said, "Aw I love you kid."

"Yeah, I love you too. Let's go see the family."

When we got into the living room I was shocked to see everyone there. Grace and Carrick were there as well as Elliot and Kate. Mia was stood next to a guy that I haven't seen before.

"Samantha this is Kate's brother and my boyfriend Ethan." Mia says to me gesturing to the guy next to her.

He shot me an awesome smile and said, "It's nice to finally meet you Samantha."

"Yeah, you too." I said to him.

"Right then." Grace said clapping her hands. "I don't know about anyone else but I want to get a hug from one of grandsons."

"Samantha, Charlize would you like a drink?" Carrick asked us.

I looked at Charlie. "OJ?" I asked her and she nodded. "Um yeah please. Can we some orange juice please?" I asked Carrick.

"Certainly."

"Thanks."

"Samantha, come over here. You too Charlize." Mia said to us. We walked over to where she was sat with Kate and Ana at a table and we sat down as well. "So, how are you two?" she asked us with a smile on her face.

"We're good thanks. And you?" Charlie said before I could answer.

"I'm good two. So what's it like to be a mom Sam?"

"It's awesome. I mean I haven't had the chance to do the whole thing yet because they only came out of hospital today so I'm a bit nervous about tonight because I don't know how it's going to go but I think it will go well I mean I hope it will go well, oh my god what if it doesn't go well." I said in practically one breathe.

Mia, Ana and Kate were laughing at me. "Sam don't worry, you'll be just fine." Ana reassured.

"So Samantha, what are you into?" Kate asked me.

"Well," I began. _God I hated that question._ "I like reading and listening to music. I really like listening to piano music and I would love to learn to play. In a couple of weeks I'm gonna start kickboxing with Christian." Carrick came in and gave Charlie and me our OJ. "Thanks."

I saw Kate staring at the scars on my forearm and I reached up to take my drink my Carrick so I quickly switched hands and put my right one under the table. Charlie saw what happened and she took my hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"Will you go back to school now you've had your babies?" Kate asked me.

I couldn't help but laugh. "No, I don't think so. I was crap in school, the only lesson I liked was art and when I wasn't in lessons I was either skipping school or getting into fights."

"I never thought you be the sort to start fights in school." Kate said.

"I didn't start them." I said simply.

"Well someone must have and I can't imagine everyone you fought with started the fight." she scoffed and took a swig of wine.

"It was always self defence for me. Someone else would always throw the first punch. It was either stand up for yourself or get the shit beaten out of you and I had enough of that from my father, I wasn't going to take it from the fuckwits at school as well." I didn't realise that I was raising my voice until I had finished and the room had fallen silent.

"Well there's no need to snap at me." Kate said, pretending to sound hurt. Once the men had started talking again Kate asked, "So who's the dad?" the table moved slightly and Kate looked at Ana and said, "Ouch, there's need to kick me. I was only asking because no one's actually told me."

I decided to go with to easiest answer. "I don't know who the dad is."

"What?" she laughed. "You don't know who the father of your babies is? What do you sleep around or-."

I stood up so fast my chair fell over behind me. "I need some air." I said through gritted teeth. And with that I stormed out of the side doors.

. . .

"Baby wake up, we're back." Charlie said as she nudged my knee. "Come on baby." I opened my eyes to see that we were in the garage at Escala. Both the car seats were gone from beside me and I immediately panicked. "No baby, it's okay. Their just out here, look." She moved aside and I saw Christian and Taylor holding the car seats with my sleeping angels in them.

I climbed out of the car and we all walked silently to the elevator. "What time is it?" I mumbled as the elevator doors closed.

"It's about seven thirty." Ana told me. "Time to go to bed for baby boys."

"Yeah." Then something struck me. "Shit, where are they going to sleep?"

Ana and Christian looked at each. "I don't know. I'm sure we'll think of something."

The elevator got to the foyer and we all piled out. When we got into the living area Christian and Taylor put Felix and Blake's car seats on the coffee table.

"I hate to be a party pooper but I think I'm gonna go change them both and then I'll put them to bed. I think I'm gonna go to bed as well." I told everyone.

"Okay. Give us a shout if you need anything." Ana said.

I smiled and took Blake out of his car seat, cradling him to me. He wriggled but stayed a sleep.

"I'll bring Felix in for you." Charlie said.

"Thanks babe." I mumbled and I headed to our room.

I flicked the light switch and the room that was mine was totally different. The bed had been moved so there was a whole wall free and that spare wall had effectively turned into the baby's part of the room. In the middle of the wall was a changing station with cupboards and draws for diapers, wet wipes and other things. On either side of the changing station were the matching cribs we had bought months ago. They had been painted blue and they had blue bedding in them. On either sides of the cribs were a mini cupboard and chest of drawers for all their clothes and other things. There was a rocking chair in the corner of the room next to a little bookshelf and a lamp. Above the cribs on the wall someone had painted Felix and Blake in big curly letters. I stood there hugging Blake as tears pooled in my eyes at the sight.

Charlie came in behind me with a smile on her face and she didn't even seem shocked by the change in the room. "What do you think baby? You like it?"

"I love it." I leaned over and kissed her. "You knew about this?" I asked.

"Yeah baby I knew. It was Ana's idea and Christian arranged for it all to happen today when we were picking the boys up. This is why we had Reynolds and Ryan instead of Sawyer and Jameson." She told me.

"Wait, so Phil and Sawyer did all this today?"

"Yep. They built the cribs and the station and the cupboards. I think Mrs Jones might have helped with the painting. Do you recognise the writing?"

I looked up at the names on the wall. "Oh my god! There out of my sketch book. That's the writing I did just after they were born. How did they do that?"

"Well I sort of stole you sketch book and Christian got them copied and blown up then had a stencil made of them and Sawyer and Phil used the stencil." She said smiling at me. "Come on, let's get these boys changed and put to bed."

. . .

I wake up knowing something was wrong. It was silent in our room and Charlie was sound asleep next to me but something wasn't right. I picked up my cell and checked the time. 2:15am. I put my head back and closed my eyes but just as I did I heard one of the boys waking. I flicked on the bed side lamp and went over to Felix who was awake and he started to cry.

I scooped him up and cradling him to me. "Shhh, its okay baby boy, momma's here." I whispered to him.

"Shit, what time is it?" Charlie grumbled.

"Two fifteen. Sorry babe did I wake you up." I asked her.

"No it's cool. I heard Felix." She yawned, ran a hand through her hair and rubbed at her eyes. I started pacing with Felix trying to calm him down but he kept crying. "Do you think he's hungry?" Charlie asked me.

"Yeah maybe. I go do him a bottle. Can you stay here with Blake for me?"

"Yeah baby, sure." I went over to her, gave her a long kiss then went off to the kitchen with Felix.

. . .

I was sat on the couch feeding Felix a bottle when Charlie came into the room carrying a crying Blake. She just smiled at me and went to do a bottle as well. Once she had finished mixing it she came to sit next to me on the couch.

"You do realise it's gonna be mayhem trying to tell these two apart when their up and running?" she whispered to me.

"Yeah but not if we dress them differently." I told her. She laughed and we both looked down at Blake. He had fallen asleep with the bottle still in his mouth. "Move the bottle a little bit." I told her.

As she did Blake began to suckle in his sleep. We both laughed quietly and I looked down at Felix who was still wide awake. When he finished his bottle I burped him then tried to get him back to sleep by rocking him slightly. Blake finished his bottle and Charlie did the same. We both went back the room, changed the boys and put them down in their cribs but as soon as I let go of Felix he woke up and looked like he was about to cry again. I quickly picked him back him and started pacing.

I sat on the bed with him still in my arms and he wriggled around then opened his eyes and stared at me. I stood up, paced for a bit then when his eyes were closed I sat back down. The same thing happened again. _Note to self, Felix liked to be walked around. _

I was pacing for another fifteen minutes and every time I stopped Felix would wake up and start to cry. "Babe, can you take him for a minute please? I really gotta pee." I asked Charlie.

She yawned and nodded so I handed Felix over and Charlie started pacing. Once I was done I went out and Charlie was still pacing but Felix was awake and staring up at her. "I think he really likes his momma's pacing more than mine." Charlie said. I scooped him up and headed to the door. "Baby where you going?" she asked me.

"I gonna go pace in the lounge. It's not fair to keep you up and I don't wanna risk waking Blake up." I told her.

"Okay. I'll keep an eye on Blake." I smiled my thanks and walked out closing the door behind me.

. . .

It was four thirty by the time I managed to sit down without waking Felix up. I led down on the couch and lay him so his head was on my chest and his feet were on my belly. Then I zipped up my hoodie so he was inside it to keep him warm. I felt hi wriggle a couple of times but I just gentle patted his lower back and he settled down.

I really do love my boys, more then I can describe but if this is going to be a nightly thing I really was going to have to change my diet to nothing but caffeine. Boy, this could be a tough couple of months.

* * *

**Anywho let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**I slight teaser for the next chapter: someone unexpected makes an appearance. :O**

**Thanks again for all the views and reviews, really means a lot to me. **

**Much love to all :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days, it's really hard to type with one hand (Don't ask) so that's why it's taken so long to get the chapter out. I know it's a lot shorter then my last couple but again, only one hand. **

**I personally think this is far from good but I'll leave it up to you guys to decide that. It has a bit of family bonding in it but it doesn't have the unexpected appearance in it, I know I suck, but I promise the next chapter will. I also promise that the next chapter will be at least twice as long as this one. so please stick with me, good stuff should be coming pretty soon.**

* * *

**Christian **

It been two weeks since Blake and Felix have been home and they have some serious sleeping problems. I feel bad for Samantha because she's up every night at around two o'clock with Felix and he doesn't go back to sleep for a good couple of hours. Charlie tried getting up with him and so has Ana and me but he doesn't seem to want to be with anyone except Samantha. Hell, even Taylor and Mrs Jones have tried with him but nothing. He's not happy until his momma's exhausted then he's happy to go to sleep. It wouldn't be so bad if it as just Felix but Blake wakes up around six thirty in the mornings so Samantha doesn't really get much sleep.

In this past two weeks Samantha has fallen asleep when ever she can. She fell asleep in the car on the way over to my mom's several times. She fell asleep in the elevator; she fell asleep at the breakfast bar and almost fell of her stool. Charlize even told that Samantha had fallen asleep in the shower. But even though she's up most of the night with Felix, she still finds time in the day to bond with Blake. She's an amazing mother to those two boys but I can see how much this is taking out of her. So I've decided that Samantha, Charlize, Felix and Blake are going to spend the weekend with my parents and I can spend the weekend with Ana. That way mom and dad get to spend some quality time with their grandsons, Samantha and Charlize can have some time to themselves and so can Ana and me.

I picked up the phone and dialled.

"Hello." My mom answered.

"Hi mom." I said to her.

"Hello darling. How are things going?" I knew she was referring to the boys.

"Still the same to be honest. I was wondering if I could take you up on your offer about having Sam, Charlize and the boys stay with you and dad for the weekend."

"Of course you can. You know your father and I would love that." I could hear her smiling.

"Okay. What do we need to bring with us?" I asked her.

She reeled off a list of things that we need to take with us. "I think that's it and of course you need to bring my grandsons."

"Okay mom. We'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye darling."

"Bye." And she hung up.

I went off to find Samantha and Charlize to tell them about our weekend.

**Samantha**

"_Dad you have to believe me. I didn't do this on purpose." I tried reasoning with my dad but it wasn't working._

"_Yes you did! You're a slut Samantha!" he yelled at me. _

"_I'm not dad. I promise I don't know how this happened." _

"_What did you mean you don't know how this happened?" he mimicked me. "You're a whore just like your mother. She should have gotten rid of you while she had the chance." He spat at me. _

"_Dad, you don't mean that." I sobbed but I knew deep down that he did. _

"_Of course I do! I didn't want you back then and I don't want you now! Get the fuck out of my sight." He stubbed his cigarette out and lit up another one straight away. _

"_W-where am I supposed to go?" I asked him._

_He brought up his hand and back handed me across my face. "I don't give I shit where you go. Get the fuck out, now!" _

_He dragged me up by the back of my tee shirt and pushed me towards the door. "Dad, don't do this. Please." I begged him. _

_He opened the door and throws me out on to the street and into the pouring rain. "If I ever see you round here again, I'll kill you." he threatened then he slammed the door. _

"Samantha, wake up." A man's voice broke through my dreams.

"Dad, I'm sorry." I grumbled.

"Samantha, its Christian, wake up."

I opened my eyes and looked up at my big brother. I looked down at my chest and I saw Blake zipped into my hoodie snoozing. I put my hands under his bum and on the back of his head and I sat up, looking around at where I was. I had fallen asleep on the couch again. I looked up at Christian and he looked back at me concerned.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked me.

I looked down and said, "Can't remember."

"Don't lie to me. Why did you call me dad?" his voice was soft but serious.

"Sorry. I dreamt about the night my dad kicked me out. I thought you were him trying to wake me up."

"Okay. Do you remember we spoke about you, Charlize and the boys spending some time with my parents?" I nodded to him. "Well how do you feel about spending the weekend with them?"

"What like sleep over for the weekend?" I asked him. He nodded. "I dunno Christian. I don't want to disturb them or anything. I'm sure they have plans and I don't want to mess them up."

"They do have plans, plans that involve you and Charlize and the boys. Go and get packed." He said to me smiling.

"Hey where's Felix?" I asked as I stood up.

"I think he's with Charlize."

"Okay." I headed off to my room with Blake cradled in my arms.

When I got to my room I saw Charlie walking over from the changing station with Felix in her arms. "Hey baby, where's Blake?" she said to me as she sat down on the bed. I unzipped my hoodie and lifted him out then I sat next to Charlie. "Aw bless him. Did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah but I don't know how long." I put Blake on the bed next to Felix. Felix turned his head to look at his brother started to gurgle at him. Blake yawned and opened his eyes then looked right back at Felix and started doing the same. I watched them for a minute or so gurgling and cooing away at each other then I turned my attention to Charlie. "Anyway, Christian told me that we were going to spend the weekend with Carrick and Grace at their place." I told Charlie.

"Yeah Ana came in and told me just a minute ago. Are you cool about going?"

"Yeah, I just don't want to intrude on them you know? Plus with Felix's crappy sleeping pattern I'd feeling really bad if I woke them up." I told her.

"Baby I'm sure they really won't mind. Your family remember and they love those two boys just as much as we do." she took my hand and started stroking my knuckles.

"Nope, not possible. No one loves these two as much as I do." I bent down and kissed Blake then Felix then I stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Charlie asked still holding on to my hand.

"We need to pack for the weekend."

"No we don't. I've already done it." she smiled and me and nodded to a couple of bags by the door. She looked down at the boys and they had both fallen back to sleep. She let go of my hand and picked Blake and put him in his crib. She did the same with Felix and then she sat on the edge of the bed. "Come here Sammy."

I did as I was told and walked over to her. Once I was stood in front of her she grabbed my waist and fell back on the bed taking me with her so I was lying on top of her. "Charlie!" I shouted.

She rolled over so that she was sat on top of me and took my hands. "Shhh, you'll wake the boys up." She whispered to me and she smiled.

"Charlie get off me, we've got things to do." I whispered harshly but I couldn't stop myself from smiling as well.

"Like what Sammy? We've already packed, Christian is getting the stuff ready for the boys." I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off. "And don't go saying you need to have a shower before we go because you had one this morning."

I was stumped. She had taken all of my excuses and thrown them out the window. "Well what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"This." She murmured as she leaned down and kissed the side of my mouth. "And this." The kissed the other side. "And this."

She kissed me full on and as she did she started to move my hands so they were above my head and she held them there, pushing down on them. She started to deepen the kiss but I started to panic because I could move.

She must have felt me panic somehow because she stopped the kiss. "Baby what's wrong?" she murmured against my lips.

"I don't- I can't- I n-need to be able to move." I stuttered.

She immediately rolled off me and lay by my side. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't think about it."

"It's okay. It's just- it reminds-." I couldn't say it.

"I know baby." She leaned over kissed me on the cheek then stood up. "Right then, let's get these boys ready to go see grandma and grandpa."

. . .

_I can't find my boys anywhere. I've looked all around the motel room and nothing, no sign of them anywhere. Not even a diaper. _

_I turned to my dad. "Dad have you seen the boys?" I asked him. _

_He laughed and took a swig from the bottle of whiskey in his hand. "What the boys you got rid off?" _

"_W-what do you mean?" _

"_Don't play stupid Samantha, you got rid of them. You had an abortion. I know you're a whore but you're not stupid. Now make me something to eat." He went back to his booze and cigarettes. _

"_No, that's not true. It can't be." _

"Sammy come on we're here." I wake up and jump back from however is shaking my shoulders. I looked up to see Charlie watching me. "Christian has already taken the boys into the house." She told as she saw me looking for them. I nodded and climbed out of the back of the SUV. "Baby, are you okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. _What is with these dreams? _

We walk in to the house and are greeted by Grace and Carrick. "Hello Samantha, it's good to see you again, you as well Charlize." Carrick says smiling at us.

"Hi Carrick. Thanks for letting us stay for the weekend." I said to him.

"It's no problem. You know we love you all and it would be nice to spend some quality time together." He said as he led us through to the living room.

Christian put Felix and Blake down. "Well I think I should get going and leave you guys to it." he said to us all. He went over to Grace and kissed her on the cheek then he went to Carrick and shook his hand. "Thanks again for letting Samantha, Charlize and the boys stay here for the weekend. Bye guys." And with that he practically ran out of the house. _Well we all know what he and Ana will be up to this weekend._

"Samantha, can I?" Grace asked me, gesturing to Felix.

"Yeah sure. They might need feeding; I'll go make them both a bottle." I said to them as Grace picked up Felix and Carrick picked up Blake. I picked up the changing bag with the bottles and formula in it and headed out of the room.

"I'll give you a hand." Charlie said. Once we were in the kitchen I flicked the kettle on and started setting up the bottles and formula but Charlie stopped me and turned me around. "Baby what's wrong?" she asked me.

"Nothing." I mumbled without looking at her.

"I know something's not right with you. Talk to me." she pleaded.

"Charlie there's nothing to talk about."

"Don't bullshit me Sammy; I know something's not right with you." _Jeez why won't she just let it drop?_

"It's nothing. I don't want to talk about it." I told her then I turned around to make the boys their bottles.

Charlie walked out of the room without saying anything else. When I went back into the living room Charlie was sat talking to Grace and Carrick and by the sounds of it they were just finishing up their conversation.

"Grace and Carrick have kindly offered to feed the boys, change them then put them down for a nap." Charlie says to me. "You and me are going to have a chat." She didn't leave it open for discussion.

"But-." I started but she cut me off.

"No buts' Sammy."

I looked at Grace and Carrick. "Are you guys sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all. We're happy to do it for you Samantha." Grace assured me.

"Okay. Well Felix likes it if you pace with him til he goes to sleep and Blake likes to be talked to while he drops off. They usually only have one blanket but if you think their too cold then you need to add another one. And if they-."

"Samantha, don't worry." Grace told me. "We'll be fine. You go on."

"Okay." I sighed knowing that Charlie wasn't going to let it drop. "Thank you."

. . .

We were all sat in the living room after finishing supper and we were having a drink and relaxing. When I say having a drink I mean grace and Carrick were have white wine, Charlie was having a glass of OJ and I was having coffee, my new favourite thing since the boys got home. Felix and Blake were sat in their bouncy chairs cooing away at each other as usual.

"So what's the bed time routine for these two little guys?" Carrick asked looking at the boys.

"Oh well I think tonight is bath night for them both. It was supposed to be last night but they were fed late and I didn't wanna keep them up too long. Then after their bath I'll probably put them to bed."

"Okay. Would you like us to bath them for you?" Grace asked me.

"Um, I don't mind. Do you guys want to?" I looked at Grace and Carrick and they both smiled at each other. "Okay, but I have to warn you while Felix loves his baths, Blake really hates them and he will cry throughout the whole thing. I mean like you might wanna wear ear plugs." I told them.

They both laughed and stood up. "I'm sure we'll be okay. I'll go and get the tub ready." Carrick said and he left the room still smiling.

I went over to the boys and picked Blake up. "Bath time for you little man." I said to him and he cooed at me. "You won't be cooing for long Blakey, not when you what's happening." He cooed again. "God I love you." I said to him then I kissed him on the nose. I turned to Grace. "Do you wanna take him up and bath him first? It might be easier." She nodded and I handed Blake over. He cooed and Grace and she laughed as she walked out the room with him. "And you little man mark two. I love you just as much." I said as I picked Felix up. "If you were a girl, I would have called you Ariel 'cause you love the water so much." I kissed him on the nose as well then went upstairs to the bathroom.

When we got the bathroom I was shocked to see a rather happy Blake in the baby tub. When I say happy, I mean he wasn't screaming his head off which is a new thing for me. "Have I gone deaf?" I asked as I stood in the doorway.

Grace laughed and turned to face me. "No, one if Carrick's colleagues had the same problem with her daughter and her friend told her that if you bath your baby in their diaper it gives them a sense of security. So we thought we'd try it and it works."

"You guys are genius. You have just everybody's eardrums." They both laughed again and Carrick finished up bathing Blake and took him out. I didn't realize it but they had everything laid out on the side from hooded towels and wash clothes to diapers and baby moisturiser. They even had vest and onesie's that I hadn't seen before. "Have you guys been shopping?" I asked tell.

"Of course we have." Carrick laughed. He took dried Blake off and changed him and wrapped him up in a blanket while Grace bathed Felix who was gurgling away in the tub.

"Do you mind if I go downstairs?" I asked them.

"Not at all. We'll put them both to bed as well if you like. You'll all be staying in the guest room and we had a couple of travel cribs set up for Felix and Blake. We even got baby monitors so we can all relax downstairs while they sleep." Grace said proudly.

I smiled to them then headed downstairs to snuggle with Charlie for a bit. After our chat this afternoon we had both become a lot closer which I didn't think was possible but it is. I mean yeah we both cried during our talk but we also both laughed, a lot. I don't think I've laughed so hard in my life.

* * *

**It sucks right? Let me know, all reviews and comments will be appreciated.**

**Thanks for all the views and reviews so far, they really help to motivate me. **

**Much love to all :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay so this is two chapters in one. The first half is the conversation between Charlie and Sammy from the last chapter. If you don't like reading about Sammy and Charlie then just skip to the next bit. **

**There's some family bonding in this one as promised and there is also the unexpected (or expected depending on how you look at it) appearance in this one. **

**I understand that some people aren't happy about Sammy and Charlie being together but that's how the story goes. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Thank you for all the views and reviews for all my previous chapters. They really help me with writing this. **

**If you have any ideas that you think would fit well in this story then don't hesitate to let me know in a review or just PM me. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Charlize**

I took Sammy's hand and led her round to the back of the house to the garden. I say garden, I mean huge field. I practically dragged her towards a massive tree and I pulled her down so we were both sat with our backs against the trunk.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes then Sammy sighed and said, "Charlie, why did you drag me here?"

"I dragged you here because we need to have a chat." I told her.

"Well when people have a chat they usually talk to each other." She said to me deadpan.

I turned to look at her. "I'm waiting for you to tell me what hell has been up with you lately! Baby you've been acting really weirdly and I'm worried about you." She just stared back at me for a bit then stood up to leave. "Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Back inside. I don't want to talk about anything." She said without turning round.

"Sammy-." I started but she cut me off.

"Don't Charlie. Just don't." I could tell she was trying not to cry.

She stood there for a bit, her arms crossed and her back to me. There was no way she was going to talk to me unless I started the conversation. "Your right, a chat does involve two people. What do you want to know?" I asked her.

She laughed and turned around. Tears were rolling down her face but she ignored them. "I want to know why you think you can drag me away for my sons so you can have a 'chat'." She made air quotes.

"Your pissed at me." I said to her.

"Oh you don't say?" she started pacing back and forth in front of me and flapping her arms around. "Charlie you know almost everything about me and all I know about you is that you used to live in an abandoned apartment block, you used to be a prostitute, you used to do smack and you dig chicks. I know fuck all about you and yet I feel like I've known you whole life. Fuck, I'm so confused." She plopped down on the grass in front of me and covered her face with her hands.

This is way beyond what I thought it was. "So you want to know more about me?" I asked her, making before her tell her my life story.

"Well it would kinda help me to understand a few things." Her voice was muffled by her sleeves which were covering her face.

"Okay." I took a deep breath and started to talk. "I don't know my dad and I never have. He left before I was born and my mom hooked up with some other dude. This dude, his name was Jay short for, had three other kids, two boys one girl, all under the age of five so we were all pretty close growing up. The house that we lived in was pretty small and was only three bedrooms so the boys, Hayden and Gavin had to share a room and I had to share my room with my step sister Casey. She was like two years older than me. We all loved each other and had fun as a family, even if we didn't have much money we still made the most of things. My mom told me from an early age that Jay wasn't my really dad and I was cool with it, I still loved him like a really dad and to be honest I felt like he was dad. Mom had another baby when I was six, she called him Bobby, and was awesome, the best little brother anyone could wish for, but he had behaviour issues. He would be all cute and innocent one minute then he would be throwing chairs around the room and screaming at everybody. It was pretty hard on all of us but we managed." I looked up at Sammy to see that she was with her knees up hugging them and her chin resting on her knees.

She cleared her thought and said, "I don't mind if you don't wanna carry on. I totally understand." She gave me a little smile but it didn't reach her eyes. I looked down and closed my eyes. _This next bit is the sort of shit I try not to remember._

"Anyway when I was fourteen Jay killed himself. It was really unexpected, no one knew how he was feeling or why it did it and it really hit us hard because we thought we were a really close family with no problems. Mom got really depressed and blamed it on herself. Gavin and Hayden had to get jobs to support mom because Bobby needed to go to a school specifically for kids like him. He got kicked out of four schools and no other school would take him. With all the stress of having to raise five kids with fuck all money for all of us mom had some sort of breakdown so Casey and I had to drop out of school to look after Bobby and her. Bobby was about eleven years old when he got too strong for Casey and me to stop him tearing the place up. We told mom that he needed specialist help but she wouldn't listen. It was too much for Hayden and Gavin to cope with so they moved out. Casey got hooked up with abusive guy and he threatened her saying that if she didn't move out and go and live with him he would beat them fuck out of me. I was Casey's one weakness. She could go through anything, hell the sort of shit this guy used to do to her was terrible but she dealt with it. She got used to it. That fucked threatened to lay a finger on my and she crumbled."

I looked back up and Sammy and her eyes were wide, her mouth slightly open. She shuffled around until she was sat next to me. "Do you mind?" she whispered. I lifted my arm up and she snuggled close to me. "You don't have to-." She started but I cut her off.

"Yeah I do Sammy. So it was just Mom, Bobby and me, we had fuck all money coming in. some guy came and knocked on our door and asked us if there was anything he could do to help us. Bobby went ape shit. He almost killed this guy but as far as we could tell this guy didn't do anything wrong. Bobby was taken to some detention centre for fucked up kids and my mom tried to kill herself as well but she failed several times. Someone found out about mom and she got put in some Psychiatric hospital and I got tossed out onto the streets when I was sixteen. I lived on the streets for about a year then I found that abandoned apartment block and set up home there. A couple of months in Tick and Itchy turned up. They were both pretty spaced out and Tick was unconscious. Itchy said that she had over-dosed and she hadn't, she had just fallen asleep. They stayed with me from then on. Another couple of months in and I were getting some food when I ran into you. You looked like you needed help so I thought why not you could come in handy if we got caught robbing from a shop. I didn't tell the others this but I nicknamed you Skip because I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat when I saw you."

Her head shot up and she stared at me. "Shut up did it."

"I'm being serious Sammy." I told her. "Any way after the cops picked you up I freaked out. I didn't know what to do then that lady turned up, who I now know was Mrs Jones and I figured that you must have run away from her or someone she knew. I went back to that Super market every day hoping that I would run into you there just so I knew you were okay. I got back to the apartment one day and Tick and Itchy were gone. There was no note or nothing but I guessed they were okay. I was desperate for money so I could get some food, so when Pax and his gang turned up and said that they could give me money I didn't hesitate. Of course I didn't expect them to sell me out to people. He gave me some money then he made one of his little followers fuck me. While I was asleep they dosed me up with smack a couple of times so that it was in my system then the next morning I woke up wanting a fix. They said I had to earn it and I did. I hated myself for it but the idea of having another high kept me going and I just shut down and let it happen. Then when I was finished with countless guys Pax made me beg for my fix which of course I did. It was like that for a couple of weeks I think, maybe longer I don't remember most of it then I ran into you again at the very same supermarket where we first met. I felt for sure I was imagining it or dreaming it to walk into there and see you. I had never been so happy to see someone that I barely knew." I gave her a squeeze and she looked up at me.

**Samantha **

"Are you being serious or are just trying to kiss ass me?" I wondered.

"No I'm being serious baby. But if I was trying to kiss your ass was it working?" she asked me.

I smiled and said, "Maybe." Then I felt my smile drop as I said, "I had no idea you went through so much shit Charlie. I'm sorry I never asked you about anything before now."

"Don't worry about it baby. To be honest I'm glad you didn't, I probably would have freaked if you asked me about it all." She said to me honestly.

"So why are you telling me all this now?"

"Because I trust you and because I love you and I want to share everything with you." she told her.

"Ugh shit, it's my turn isn't it?" I asked her.

"Not if you don't want to. But if you do, take your time. Don't rush it, we got forever to talk about it." she reassured her.

I thought about it for a couple of minutes then said, "If I don't do it now I never will." I pulled out from under her arm and laid down putting my head in her lap with my knees up. I closed my eyes and I felt Charlie take my hand that was on my stomach and she locked our fingers together.

"Baby you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No I want to. Hopefully it will help." I took a deep breath and started. "Okay well as you know my mom died just after giving birth to me. She was a druggie and I was a mistake so I was never wanted by her or by my dad. I still don't know why she kept me or why he didn't give me up for adoption. I don't remember much about the first couple years of my life but then again I don't think anyone does. But I do remember the first time he beat me. I was four, I had a nightmare about monsters in the dark and I wet the bed. Although you can't wet the bed unless you're in a bed so I guess you could say I wet the couch but whatever. I didn't want to tell him because I didn't want to wake him up so I just stripped off, wrapped myself up in a blanket and curled up on the floor. The next morning when he came out of the bedroom and saw me on the floor he started shouting. I was scared but he always shouted at me so it wasn't anything new. I just zoned out but he saw and before I knew it he back handed me across the face. I fell to the floor and hit my head. He told me to get up but I couldn't so he just started kicking me. I felt a couple of ribs break and I think my collar bone was broken but the more I screamed the more he kicked so in the end I just stayed as quiet as I could. Then once he got tired he told me to get up and make him something to eat. So yeah, still wanna hear the rest of my fucked-up-ness?" I asked Charlie.

She didn't know what to say. "Baby, he kicked the shit out of you when you were four years old."

"Yep, but trust me, that's not the worst of it. After that he would beat me almost every day depending on his mood. It was also around that time that he started bringing whore's home instead of going out to places and meeting them. It went on for a couple of years. When I was about six years old I tried to stand up to him. He couldn't believe it, I think he was kind of stunned at first but then it soon changed to anger and he beat the shit of me with a lamp and left me on the floor unconscious. After that I realised there was no getting away from it all, this was my life and I just had to deal with it. It was easier than I thought to be honest. I would just shut down and zone out when he was beating me. It got to a point where I wouldn't even cry when he was doing it. I would just lie there and let it happen. He soon got bored of hitting me and he said that he was fed up with his hands hurting so he went out and bought a belt with a ridiculously big buckle. I won't go into details but let's just say my back, my ass and the back of my legs are covered with scars."

"How come I haven't seen any?" she whispered to me. Her hand had moved to my hair and she was running her fingers through it repeatedly. I knew my hair would be a mess but I didn't care because it helped me to relax.

"I've gotten pretty used to hiding them. The ones on my legs aren't that bad because he figured it would be easier for people to see. Most of them are on my back. I was getting into more trouble at school because I kept skipping gym. there was no way in hell that I was going to stand in the gym in shorts and a tee, not with the amount off cuts, bruises and scars all over me. I was constantly bullied because my clothes were practically hanging off of me and were too small for me. When I was eleven a couple of boys from school followed me and started pushing me around. Jacob came over and told them to leave me alone. He said that I was his little sister and if they laid a hand on me he would kill them. Then he took me to get something to eat because he said that I looked ill because I was so thin. And from then on our friendship built up. He looked after me when I needed it; he let me stay at his house when I was too scared to go home. He would clean my cuts up and stuff. When I was thirteen my dad brought this girl home and when I say girl I mean like I'm pretty sure she was under eighteen. She was a bitch. The next morning she decided that she was hungry and that I should make her something to eat. She had a cigarette and she couldn't find an ashtray so she stubbed it out on my back. I've never felt pain like it. I tried to show my dad but he just waved me off and told me leave him alone. This whore stayed for about a week and every morning she would wake me up by hitting me, kicking me or stubbing a cigarette out on me. The third time she stubbed one out on me my dad came out of the room and saw it. He slapped her and told her to get out while she could still walk. I thought that he had finally changed but it turns out the only reason he sent her away was because he said he was the only one that was allowed to do shit like that to me." I could feel the tears running down my face but I didn't bother to wipe them away because they would only be replaced with more.

I looked up at Charlie and she was welling up, it looked like the tears would fall at any second. "No. No, no, no, babe don't cry." I sat up and pulled her into a hug holding her tight. "It was never meant to make you cry."

"How the hell did you deal with that?" she asked me.

"I really don't know. I guess it helped that Jacob was there for me. I trusted him with my life and I loved him like a brother and he knew it." it hurt to talk about Jacob but I think it helped.

"And then that bastard raped you. He took you trust and your love and ground it into the dirt. If I ever get my hands on that fucker he's gonna wish he was never born. I promise you Sammy, no one is ever going to hurt you again, do you understand me?" I just nodded against her shoulder.

We stayed locked in each other's arms for what felt like hours, both of us crying and soaking each other's shirts. Even when we had both stopped crying we still held onto each other.

"Jeez how fucked up are we." I mumbled to Charlie.

She laughed once, then she sniffed then she started properly laughing. I pulled away from her and stared at her. Her laugh was so infectious I was soon laughing as well, despite how much I tried to stop. Soon enough we were both lying on our backs and laughing so hard it hurt.

Once we had stopped I looked over and her and said, "What the fuck were we laughing about?"

"I don't even know but I laugh hearing you laugh Sammy." She leaned over and kissed me then she lay back down and took my hand.

"So we're like in a relationship." I stated to her as we both watched the clouds.

"Yep. Well only if you wanna be." I nodded to her.

"I've never been in a relationship before." I told her.

"Not even with a guy?"

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. "Not even with a guy. Everybody thought I was just a freak and nobody liked me."

"Well I don't think you're a freak and I like you."

I looked across and smiled at her. "Thank you babe. Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

She rolled onto her side and leant up on her elbow. "What are your nightmares about? I don't mean the one about that fucker; I mean the ones you've been having recently."

"Oh. Well one of them was about when my dad found out I was pregnant and kicked me out. Another one was I was back in the motel room with my dad and I couldn't find Felix or Blake anywhere. I asked my dad where they were and he said that I had got an abortion but I remembered them. I knew what they looked like and everything. It was really weird. And the others are just shit like I wake up and the boys are gone and I have no idea where they are. No matter how hard I try I can't find them anywhere and just as I think I know where they are I wake up. Then I have to go and check that their still okay."

"You don't have to worry about stuff like that. The boys are fine." She frowned then said, "So you've really never been in a relationship?" I shook my head. "Have you ever kissed anyone before me?"

"Not really. This guy tried to kiss me but we were friends and it was weird so I told him not too. That was it. Why are you asking?"

"Well I just find it really hard to believe that you haven't been with anyone. I mean, look at you. You're gorgeous Sammy, you're funny, you're kind and you can kiss better than anyone I know. I don't get why no one had snapped you up before now."

"I dunno either but I'm glad they didn't." I stood up and brushed myself down. "Come on, we should get back." I held my hand out for Charlie and pulled her up.

Then we walked back to the house. Half way to the house Charlie put her arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple. In return, I put my arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. I was smiling from ear to ear and I'm pretty sure that smile would last forever.

* * *

**NEW CHAPTER**

**Samantha**

Snuggling on the couch next to Charlie with a hot chocolate and relaxing music is awesome. I was lying with my head on Charlie's lap and she had her hand in my hair like she did outside. There was just something so relaxing about having someone stroke you hair and I really don't know what it is but I like it. Carrick and Grace were sat together on the other couch and they both had a glass of wine. Charlie also had a hot chocolate and we had barely spoken a word, we just sat and relaxed. We had the baby monitors on and every time we heard I tiny murmur we would all freeze and wait to see if the boys were waking up or not. They only did once and before I could move Carrick had jumped up and was out of the room. We could hear him on the monitors cooing to them and telling them to calm down and go back to sleep. It was really sweet listening to how he was with the boys.

"So Samantha, what are you planning on doing in the future?" Grace asked me.

I opened my eyes and looked across to her. "Well, I know Christian wants me to go back to school and get my grades but I'm really not fussed about that. I do want to eventually get a job but I have no idea what sort of area I want to go into."

"Okay. What sort of things are you into?"

"Well I like art and music. My old art teacher told me that I was really good with my hands. I don't want to be stuck in an office or something, not that there is anything wrong with that but it's just not my thing."

Carrick came back in and sat back down. "They're both fine. Blake lost his pacifier but it's all sorted."

"Okay, thank you Carrick." I said to him. I tried to stifle a yawn but it didn't work. "Sorry."

"It's no problem. Why don't you two get to bed, it's getting late." Grace said to Charlie and me. I stood up slowly and shook my head trying wake myself up a bit. As we both walked to the door Grace said, "Give us a shout if you need anything."

"Okay. Thank you, its means a lot to me that your letting us stay here for the weekend." I told them.

"It's not a problem Samantha. Make sure you get some sleep. Good night girls." Carrick said to us.

I smiled and said, "Night." Then we both went upstairs.

**Charlize**

I'm woken by the familiar cry of a hungry Felix. I checked the time on my cell phone, 1:50am. Oh well, I might as well get up now as well, Blake will be awake in a minute and I needed to feed him while Sammy fed Felix and tried to get him back to sleep. Just as I reached over to flick the light on Sammy did it. We didn't speak to each other; we just went to both the boys and picked them up trying to calm them down while we took them downstairs to the kitchen.

While we were feeding them Blake fell asleep with the bottle still in his mouth like he did every night. I just had to keep moving the bottle slightly and he would continue to suckle in his sleep. Sammy was feeding a quiet but wriggling Felix. Once they were both done we burped them at the same time then Sammy went to the other side of the room and started pacing while I laid down on the couch with Blake on my chest and I started talking to him about fluffy teddies and awesome toys that we were going to get them both. I don't know why but Blake will not fall asleep unless you're talking to him and it doesn't have to be something specific, it can be anything. Like the other night I was talking to him about shoes and he just dropped off to sleep.

Just then Grace and Carrick came into the room. "Sorry, did we wake you up?" Sammy asked straight away. _That kid is always apologising for something. _Something wasn't right with Sammy and I bet any money she's had another dream about the boys going missing.

"No not at all. We wondered if you would like us to try and get the boys to sleep." Carrick said to us.

I knew straight that Sammy would protest simply because Felix doesn't go to sleep for anyone but her. "I know what you're thinking Samantha." Grace said. "But we have an idea. We think that Felix, how can I put this without sounding rude, likes your scent. That's why he doesn't want to go to sleep for anyone else. But if we wrap him up in a tee shirt or a hoodie of yours then he might go to sleep for someone else."

I looked at Sammy and I could see she was thinking really hard about it. She looked at me to see what I thought and I just nodded my head. She then looked back at Carrick and Grace and said, "Okay. I'll just go and grab something."

Sammy handed Felix to Grace and ran upstairs. "Carrick do you mind taking Blake for a second, I just want to check something." I asked him.

He smiled and I handed Blake over to him then I ran upstairs to the spare room. Sammy was rummaging around in her bag and clothes were going everywhere. "You okay baby?" I asked her.

She jumped and spun around. "Jeez Charlie, scare the crap out of me why don't you."

"Sorry. What you looking for?"

"You know that grey long sleeve tee, the one with the purple heartagram on it. Where the hell is it?" She had empty her bag and was now looking around the room.

"Baby, you wearing it." I told her. I pointing to the tee she was wearing.

She looked down at it and sighed. "Great, now I'm going crazy."

I picked up a different tee and said, "Okay so I'm gonna take this down to Grace and Carrick and then I'm gonna come back up okay."

"No babe, we can't just leave them downstairs with the boys. We both go down." She sighed again and ran a hand through her hair making it stick up.

"Okay but first come here." I pulled her into a hug and we stood for a couple of minutes hugging then we both went downstairs.

**Grace **

Carrick and I both decided that we would get up with the boys this morning so Samantha and Charlize could have a sleep in. We both love Felix and Blake and we really didn't mind getting up early to fed and change them, to be honest we enjoyed being able to take care of them. I can't believe how good Samantha is with them, she's so young and it is so much responsibility to take care of a baby and she has two. Charlize is doing an incredible job looking after Samantha and the boys and I am so glad that she is there for them.

"Grace, what do you think about taking the girls and the twins out to the mall? We can go for lunch, get the twins some toys and clothes and we can let Samantha and Charlize go off and do their own thing if they like." Carrick says to me as he bounces Felix.

"I think that sounds like a lovely idea Cary. I'll go and see if the girls are up yet. I'll take Blake with me." I said to him as I headed upstairs.

**Samantha**

_I can barely walk. The pain in my back from the cigarette burns is unbearable. I managed to walk the couple of blocks to Jacob's house and knock on the door. I know it's stupidly late at night but there's something wrong and I can feel myself burning up. It feels like years before I hear the bolts and locks being undone on the door. Jacob pulls the door open and I fall through it into his arms._

"_Shit Sam, what the hell happened?" he asks as he picks me up and shuts the door with his foot._

"_D-don't make me g-go back there." I beg him. _

"_Sam you're not going anywhere." He says as he carries me upstairs to his room and gently lays me on his bed. "Where is it this time?" he asks. _

"_B-back." I manage to say. _

_He helps me to roll over so I'm on my front then he slowly lifts my tee shirt up to my ribs. "Oh fuck." He says on a shaky breath. "Sam stay here, I'm just gonna get some stuff to clean you up." _

_He practically ran out of the room to the bathroom to grab some things. When he came back he put all the stuff down on the side of the bed and sat down behind me. "J-Jake, don't make me go b-back there. P-please." I begged again. _

"_Sweetie calm down. You might want a pillow Sam, this is gonna hurt." He told me. I could smell the disinfectant and I knew this was going to kill. I heard Jacob take a deep breath. "You ready Sam?" he asked me. _

"_Just do it." I told him. _

_I felt the burn in my back and a screamed into the pillow. This was worse than when that bitch burnt me with the cigarettes. "Okay sweetie, nearly finished." Jacob reassured me but I couldn't reply. I could barely breathe. As the burning died down I slowly slipped into unconsciousness. _

"Baby its okay, calm down. Wake up Sammy." Someone's shaking my shoulders again. I jump back from them but I didn't realise how close I was to the edge of the bed and I fall flat on my face on the floor. "Oh shit! Baby you okay?" Charlie jumps out of bed and kneels next to me. "Baby?" she says again.

I stay where I am on the floor in a pair of boxers and a tee shirt, face down with my pillow covering my head. "Ow." Is all I can say.

"Are you hurt?" Charlie asks with concern.

I move the pillow of my face and groan. "What the fuck is with these nightmares? Anyone would think I'm not supposed to get any sleep at all." I turn my head and open my eyes, looking at Charlie. She's not looking at my face; she's looking at my legs, at the scars that criss-crossed up and down my thighs.

She reached out and traced one of them that was just above my knee. "Do they hurt?" she asked me.

"Nope, they've been there ages now and they stopped hurting a couple of years ago." I said truthfully. Charlie still didn't take her eyes of them. "Don't worry about them babe, it's in the past." I sat up, kissed her then stood up. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said. The door opened and Grace came in with Blake in her arms. I went over and she handed Blake to me. "Hi baby boy." I cooed at him. "Have you been behaving for grandma and grandma?" I asked him as I rubbed his nose. Then I looked up at Grace and said, "You don't mind being called grandma do you?"

"No not at all. I like being a grandma. And as for behaving, they have both been brilliant. They've been fed, changed and washed. Felix had been perfectly fine with us since he got your tee shirt; it's like a comfort blanket for him. Anyway Carrick and I wondered if you would like to go to the mall today. We could go and get lunch together or you could go and watch a movie together while Carrick and I watch the boys. It's up to you two."

I looked at Charlie and she was smiling looking back at me. "That sounds awesome Grace, we'd love to. Just give us about half hour to get ready then we'll be done." I said to her smiling.

"Okay. We'll be downstairs." I handed Blake back over after giving him a kiss them Grace left the room.

. . .

"So what do you girls want to do?" Carrick asked Charlie and me as we were strapping the boys into their double stroller.

"I really don't mind to be honest. Babe you got any plans?" I said looking over to Charlie.

"Nope, I'm happy with whatever you guys want to do." she said to Grace and Carrick.

We were parked up outside the mall and we were just getting all the stuff ready for the boys so we wouldn't have to make any trips back to the car. After Charlie and I had showered (for all you dirty minded people out there, we didn't shower together) and had gotten dressed we both went downstairs. Grace and Carrick had dressed the boys so they were wearing matching jeans, matching dark blue converse and matching blue stripy hoodies with ears on the top. Not even I could tell them apart. Well I could but you get what I mean.

Anyway so we were walking to the mall and we had decided that we were going to go and get some lunch first then decide what the plan was from there. We were heading to this awesome looking Italian restaurant and Grace and Carrick had assured us that we would be alright to take the boys in there. You know some places get fussy about having kids there; yeah I can't stand those places.

We all sat down and a waiter came over straight away to ask us what we wanted to drink. Grace and Carrick ordered wine and Charlie and I ordered soda. I picked up the menu and opened it.

"Um, it's all in Italian." I stated.

"It has it all written in English on the back." Carrick told me with a smile.

I turned the menu over. "Oh yeah, sorry."

"Samantha you don't need to apologise." Grace told me. I smiled to her and nodded slightly.

"What you gonna have baby?" Charlie asked me.

"I dunno. I might have a pizza but I defiantly won't eat a whole one to myself and I don't want to waste any."

"Okay, well you wanna share one?"

I looked up to see if she was serious. "Really?" I asked her.

"Yeah why not. I won't be able to eat I whole myself so why not share one. What pizza do you like?" she asked looking at the menu.

"I don't mind babe." I told her.

"Okay." she carried looking at the menu. "Four cheese pizza sound good to you?"

"Yeah sure. I'm happy with whatever." I assured her. We asked Carrick and Grace if it was okay for us to share a pizza and said of course it is.

The waiter came back over to the table. "Posso prendere il tuo ordine per favore?"

Carrick looked up at him and smiled then said, "Sì, possiamo avere uno quattro pizza al formaggio, due lotti di lasagne, un lato di pane all'aglio e una ciotola di olive per favore." _Wow, he sounds proper Italian with the accent and everything. _

"E 'tutto, signore?" the waiter said after writing down whatever Carrick had said.

Carrick replied with, "Potrebbe abbiamo anche una bottiglia di acqua?"

"Certo signore."

"Ti dispiace se bottiglia nutrire i neonati a qui o ci vuoi andare alle toilette e farlo." Carrick pointing over to the boys as he spoke.

"Per niente, signore, è possibile dar loro da mangiare qui. Vuoi che per ottenere qualcosa per i bambini?" the waiter also looked at the boys.

"No, grazie. Abbiamo quello che ci serve." He said and he smiled. _Ah! I know he said no thank you but that's it. _

"Signore molto buono, il cibo saremo con voi." The waiter nodded slightly at us all.

"Grazie." Carrick said to him and he walked off.

I could feel my mouth was slightly open and I snapped it shut quickly. Then I opened it again to say, "Carrick that was like real Italian. Did you understand what he was saying?"

He chuckled and said, "Yes I did."

"What did you guys say?" I asked him.

"Well I ordered our food, four cheese pizza, two lasagnes for Grace and I, a side order of garlic bread and I bowl of olives for all of us to share. He asked me if that was all, I asked if we could also have a bottle of water. Then I asked him whether they mind if we feed Blake and Felix in here or whether they would like us to go the restrooms and do it. He assured me that it was okay to feed them here. Lastly he asked if there was anything he could get for the boys and I said no thank you we had everything we need. He said our food would be here shortly and I said thank you." Carrick explained then he took a swig of wine.

We talked for about fifteen minutes about what shops we were going to go into. Carrick and Grace asked Charlie and me if we wanted to go and see a movie and they would look after the boys but we both agreed that we would rather spend the time with Grace and Carrick. They had both said that they want to spoil Charlie, me and the boys but we said thank you for wanting to spoil us but we think it would be best if they spoil the boys instead. I know they are just trying to be nice but I feel bad when people spend their money on me and I think Charlie feels the same way.

The waiter came over with our food and we all tucked in. the pizza was amazing and it was huge so there really no way I would have been able to eat one to myself. Charlie and I barely managed to finish one between us. I had never tried olives before and I wasn't going to but Charlie bribed me and said that if I did and I liked it then she got to hold my hand in public. This might not sound like a big deal but to it was. I was brought up being told that it was wrong for two girls to be in a relationship so I figured that there were probably a lot of people out there that thought the same. Charlie told me to forget about them people and just be me. Anyway it turns out that olives are really nice so I was just going to have to ignore everybody outside of our little bubble.

Once we were finished the waiter came and cleared our plates. Charlie and I fed the boys then went to change them while Carrick paid the check. Once we had packed the boys up and strapped them into their stroller we left after saying thank you to the waiter again.

We walked around for a bit going in and out of shops. Charlie said that I didn't have to hold her hand if I didn't want to but I thought fuck it, let people stare if they want to, so I grabbed her hand and didn't let go. Grace and Carrick bought the boys some really nice dungarees that were a little bit big for them so they would last a while. They also bought them a hoodie each with 'favourite grandson' on it.

We were just about to head into the music store when someone behind us shouted.

"Hey Samantha!" I froze. "Sam!" I slowly turned around and I saw him. He shook his bleached blonde hair out of his piercing green eyes and pulled me into a bear hug. He put his head down near my ear. "Act normal, play along and nobody gets hurts." Jacob hissed in my ear and I felt something hard press into my ribcage. _Fuck, he's got a gun! _I nodded and he pulled away. "Long time no see Sam. What are you too cool to visit your old cousin Alex?" he asked me. He put his arm around my waist and nudged me.

"S-sorry Alex." I said to him. _Fuck! He's really here. _"Been a bit busy." I told him without looking at him.

"Are you not going to introduce me Sam?" he asked me.

"Right, yeah sorry. This is Grace and Carrick, I'm staying at theirs for the weekend and this is Charlie my friend." Charlie frowned slightly at me calling her my friend but I just gave her a look that said 'not now' and she seemed to understand.

"Grace, Carrick, Charlie, I'm Alex Smith, Samantha cousin. Our moms were sisters. Are they your boys Sam?" he asked gesturing to Felix and Blake. _Holy fuck, if he lays one hand on them I swear to god._

"Yeah, that's them." I said weakly. _I could run, I could run and never look back. But that would leave him with the people I love and I couldn't do that to them. _

"Well that picture you sent me doesn't do them justice Sam." He said as he looked at the boys. _What the fuck is he on about? What picture? _"So anyway my mom is in the parking lot. I told her that I'd seen you here and that I'd come and grab you so we could all go see my dad. You know because he's in hospital. He's been asking after his favourite niece." _Bullshit, your dad died six years ago! _

"I dunno Alex, I really should get back." This time I looked up at him. I looked into the face that haunted my dreams.

Grace spoke up for the first time since Jacob had appeared. "Oh Samantha you really should go and see your uncle if he's been asking after you. Don't worry about the boys, we'll look after them."

I'm such a stupid bitch, why didn't I tell any of them what Jacob looked like then we would have been able to do something about this. Instead they believed his little story about a sick uncle. Well who could blame them; Jacob was a very convincing person.

I looked from Grace to Carrick to Charlie to my wriggling boys in their stroller. If I didn't go with Jacob he would hurt the ones I love but if I went with him I might never see them again. I'll be honest; it wasn't a very hard decision to make. I would anything in the world if it meant my family was safe.

"Okay." I said to them all.

"Okay. Let's get going Sam." Jacob said and he started pulling me away.

"Wait let me see good bye to my boys." I pulled away from him and went over to the stroller. I kissed both my boys on the forehead and whispered, "Momma love you boys. Don't you ever forget that."

Then I turned to Charlie and I pulled her into a hug. "Baby you sure you wanna go?" Charlie whispered to me.

"Yeah I'm sure. I love you." I whispered back then I pulled away. "I'll see you guys in a bit then." Then I turned around and went to Jacob's side.

He put his arm around my shoulders and hissed, "Don't look back at them, just keep walking. We're going to be having a little chat when we get out here Sam and you better hope you have the right answers for me."

"And what are you going to do if I don't have the right answers for you?" I said on a shaky voice.

"Well put it this way, when I'm finished with you, your gonna wish your mother killed you when she had the chance."

After hearing him say that to me, I couldn't help thinking that I was never going to see my boys or Charlie again.

* * *

**So what do you think? Too far / too much? Please let me know. **

**Thanks again.**

**Much love to all :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Now for the longest authors note ever. (Sorry about that but there you go)**

**First off I am extremely sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I have had a load of family stuff going on and that plus massive stupid writers block means that I haven't really been able to write much recently. Also I have just started back at college so my time is going to be taken up mainly by course work so I'm aiming to get an update out at least every week. I promise that they will by long updates and will certainly be better than this one. **

**Secondly, I've had some complaints that my writing bugs some of you because of the way that I jump from past to present tense and also that there are several grammatical errors in my work. Another thing, 'the overall lack of a proof read is irritating for the reader'. I do proof read. I proof read more times than is really necessary. **

**Let me explain something to you guys. This might sound like an excuse but whatever, I have dyslexia and therefore I can read something over and over again and not see any errors in it. I have no idea that I am jumping from past to present or even that I am making mistakes in spelling or what not. **

**Because of this slight problem where I 'irritate' the readers, I am now looking for anyone who is willing enough and brave enough to be a beta reader for me. If you are interested please let me know. **

**I'm sorry that I had to drag on with that but I thought that I needed to get that out there. Anyway have fun reading.**

* * *

**Charlize**

I turn to Grace and Carrick. "Did anything about that seem weird to you?" I ask them. I don't wait for their answer I just pull out my cell phone and dial.

"Yo Taylor, can you do me a favour please?" I ask him.

"Sure, shoot." He says.

"Okay now I'm gonna sound like Christian here but can you run a background check on someone called Alex Smith. Apparently he's Sammy's cousin, their moms were sisters." I say to him.

"Charlize, Samantha's mother didn't have any sisters." Taylor tells me. "Mr Grey asked me to do a background check on Samantha, her father and her mother. Her father had a brother but he died eleven years ago." I feel the blood drain from my face and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "Charlize, how come you're asking?"

"Some dude claiming to be Sammy's cousin just came and supposedly took her to the hospital to see her sick uncle." I tell him, my voice shaking slightly. _How could I be so stupid? How could I let Sammy go off with that guy?_

"What?" he shouts. "Are you serious?"

"Well it's not the sort of thing I'm gonna joke about Taylor." I start pacing back and forth and I can see the worried looks on Grace and Carrick's faces.

"Right, sorry. I'm sending Sawyer to the mall now so stay where you are. I mean it Charlize, don't go anywhere. I'm going to try and track Samantha's cell. Can you give me a description of the guy who took her?" I can hear him moving around in his office.

"Sure, um he was about six three, well built, bleached blonde hair and-." I freeze. I look down at Felix and Blake and at their eyes, the same eyes as the guy that took Sammy. "Taylor, it was Jacob." I whisper.

"What was? Who's Jacob?"

"Taylor, Jacob is the guy that raped Sammy." I hiss down the phone. "Jacob is the guy that just took Sammy."

"Shit. Charlize stay there and wait for Sawyer. Don't worry kid, we're going to sort this out." He assures me then he hangs up.

I turn to look at Grace and Carrick who are waiting for me to explain. "Sawyer's coming to pick us up. We have to stay here and wait for him."

"Charlize, what's wrong?" Carrick asks me.

I can't speak. I can't tell them that Sammy had just willingly walked off with the guy that raped her.

**Christian**

I'm sat in my office working on my laptop despite the fact that I wanted to spend this whole weekend either in the playroom or in the bedroom with Ana. Someone messed up at work and now I have to sort it out. I miss having Sam, Charlize and the boys around, it's too quiet without them but I do hope that they're having a good time with my mom and dad.

There's a knock at the door and Taylor pokes his head around. I can see that something is wrong by the look on his face. "Sir, Charlize just called. Someone who claimed to be Samantha's cousin just picked her up from the mall. We have reason to believe it was Jacob."

"What?" I shouted at him as I stood up. "How did some guy just pick Samantha up? Where the hell was the security?"

"They didn't have any with them sir. I'm sorry Mr Grey, this is my fault. I should have sent Sawyer or Jameson with them." Taylor sounded pissed at himself. "We're in the process of tracking her cell and we've put out a description of Samantha and Jacob."

"Okay. Do my parents know about the situation?" I asked him. I ran my hand through my hair and pacing.

"They know that Samantha went off with him, they don't know that he's Jacob. We plan to keep it that way for now sir, at least until Sawyer picks them up. Mr Grey, I really am sorry, I should have sent someone with them."

"Taylor, shit happens. Let's just concentrate on getting my sister back in one piece and hopefully we can get that bastard and teach him a lesson." I mumbled the last bit mainly to myself.

"Yes sir." He left the room and closed the door.

Now I'm pissed. Who the fuck does this Jacob kid think he is? Why does he think he can just walk up to my sister and take her away? And why the fuck did Samantha go with him? Unless he threatened her, then I can sort of understand why she went. But still, I'm going to be having words with her when we get her back. Well if we get her back.

**Samantha**

I'm in the back of a van and my hands are tied together with cable ties. Every time I move my hands the cable ties dig into my wrists and I'm pretty sure I can feel blood dripping onto my hands. I've got duck tape across my mouth and I know it's gonna sting like a bitch when he pulls it off. There are no windows so I can't see where we are going but I do know that we're still moving. All I can think about is Grace, Carrick, Charlie and the boys. Ina away I hope they don't freak out and call Christian because I know this will probably end badly. But then again if they do figure it out we could finally get Jacob locked up for good.

The car stops and I hear one of the doors open then close. Then the door to the back of the van opens and Jacob climbs in, slamming the door behind him. He knelt in front of me and grabbed my chin, pulling my face up to look at him. He rips the duck tape off and stares at me.

"Are you going to behave?" he asks me.

"Fuck off Jacob!" I hiss at him. He slaps me then grabs my chin again.

"Trust me, it's gonna be worse than that if you talk back to me again. Now, are you going to behave?" he asks me again only this time I am fully aware of a gun being pushed into the side of my ribs. I nod to him. "Good girl. I'm going to untie your hands but if you try anything I will hurt you."

I try to stay as still as possible while he undoes the cable tie on my hands. He pushes me towards the back door and I open in and step out. It was sunny outside and the light hurt my eyes. Jacob climbs out behind me and pushes me towards an apartment block. Once we were in an apartment he locks the door and slides the bolts on it. There was no way I was getting out of here in a hurry.

"Sit down." He nods to a beat up couch in the corner. "You hungry?" he asks me. I'm taken aback by the question and don't answer him straight away. "Hey! You answer me when I ask you a question? Are you hungry?" he shouts.

"N-no." I stutter. He goes to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water. "Jake, why are you doing this?" I ask him after a couple of minute's silence.

"Because I can." He says. I have a sudden flash back to when I asked him the exact same question before he raped me and he replied with the exact same answer. I shudder at the memory. "You cold?" he asks me as he walks over to me and sits down. "If you are I'm sure we can find a way of warming you up." He smiles and leans towards me.

I stand up and step back. "W-what are you doing?" I ask him.

He frowns and said, "I'm taking what's mine."

"I am not yours." I tell him.

Wow, he really doesn't like that. His face is set and he is angry. "Sit down." He says through gritted teeth. "Now!"

I slowly shake my head and start walking backwards towards the door. I only stop when my back hits the wall.

"There's nowhere to go. Nowhere to hide." He says to me with a manic smile on his face. All of a sudden he jumps up and strides over to me. He grabs me by the throat and drags me into the bedroom, throwing me onto the bed. He pulls his shirt off and stares down at me but my eyes are still on the gun in his hand. "Get undressed." He almost whispers to me.

"N-no." I stammer.

He points the gun at me and hisses, "Now." I can feel the silent tears roll down my face as I stand up and do as he says. Once I fully undressed I just stand there, naked, staring at the floor. "Get on the bed and lie down." He actually sounds calm about this whole thing. Again I do as he says. I can't see what he's doing but in a matter of seconds he's hovering over me. "Let's see if you enjoy it this time slut." He says through gritted teeth.

I know in that second that it's going to happen again. the fact that I know what's going to happen is scary but not nearly as scary as the fact that I'm going to be awake this time for the whole thing. I can only hope and pray that I pass out this time as well but somehow I don't think I will.

. . .

I'm sat on a chair in the middle of the living area. I'm wearing my bra and a pair of boxers and nothing else. It's been about four hours since Jacob took me from the mall and my family. I don't want to disturb you with the details of what's happened so I'll just say that it happened more than once and it hurts to sit down, which sucks because I'm sat on a rock hard wooden chair right now. My wrists ache from Jacob holding them and from where the new cable ties are digging into them and I'm covered in bruises. I'm tired but I'm scared to go to sleep because I keep thinking that I'm not going to wake up again. I open my eyes and look up. Jacob's pacing in front of me with the gun in his hand. About ten minutes ago he got a phone call and now he's really pissed about something.

He stops and looks at me, then points at me with the gun. "Did you tell them about me?" he asks.

I don't look at him as I say, "No."

He brings his hand up and hits me across the face with the butt of the gun. "Don't lie to me!" he shouts.

Now I'm past scared, in fact I don't even think I'm scared in the slightest now. I'm not even angry, I'm furious. I think back to what he's done to me and how he's affected my life. I think about how close we were and how much a trusted him and loved him like a brother and then he threw it all back in my face. I think about everything that's happened and it makes my blood boil.

"Answer me!" he yells. "Did you tell them about me?"

I spit blood out of my mouth and onto the floor in front of me before I say, "Yes."

"Fuck!" he hisses. "What did you tell them?"

"I told them about how I love you and trusted you and about how you got me drunk and raped me." I tell him, my voice low.

"What the fuck Sam? I didn't rape you, you agreed to that. You wanted that as much as I did."

I laugh at him. "Yeah right Jake, did you forget the part where you got two of your mates to hold me down and the part where I begged you to stop and let me go. Or what about the part where no matter how much I screamed you didn't stop. Does that sound like I agreed to it?"

"You said you wanted it to be fun. You wanted to pretend to fight against me because it turned you on." He said in his usual I-speak-nothing-but-the-truth voice.

"Oh really? I told you that being raped by my best friend turned me on? Are you fucking serious?" I shouted at him.

"Baby you said that you had some sort of rape fantasy. I wasn't too keen on doing it because I didn't want to hurt you but you insisted. You practically bullied me into it." he sounded sad.

"You're insane Jake." I told him straight. "You really think I would say that to you?"

"How do you not remember this Sam?" he crouched down in front of me looking concerned. "We had this conversation several times. You asked me if I liked you, I admitted that I did. In fact I still do Sam, you're gorgeous and smart and funny and I get butterflies when I see you smile." He reached up and stroked my cheek, smiling. "Anyway, you asked me if I wanted to have sex with you, I again admitted that I did. Then you told me about this rape fantasy that you have. That you thought it would be fun to try it out but you wanted to have two other people there so it would make it more intense." He's actually mad. He's made up this whole story in his head. Although, maybe I do remember asking him whether he liked me and wanted to have sex with me. "I asked you a load of times if you were sure about this and you insisted that we do it. Then when the night of the party came you put loads of alcohol in the punch and drank way too much. Then you told me that you wanted to do it that night. I wasn't sure about it with you being drunk and all but you yelled at me to do it, you begged me do it. Sam you even slapped me and told me that if I didn't do it then there would be consequences. You told me that I had to carry on even if you passed out. And you wouldn't let me wear a condom; you said it would ruin the experience."

How does he make these things sound so true? Surely that's not the way things happened. Although I did have a lot to drink and I don't really remember much about it so maybe it did happen like that. Maybe I am just some sick freak that has fucked up fantasies.

**Charlize **

I'm sat on the bed in mine and Sammy's room with Felix and Blake lying in front of me sleeping side by side. They know that something is wrong because they cried all the way home and I think the only reason they stopped crying is because they wore themselves out and fell asleep. I'm wearing one of Sammy's hoodies. I'm wearing it for two reasons, one; because it helps the boys to go to sleep because they recognise her scent and two; because I miss her and it's not only comforting for the boys, but it comforting for me. I'm scared. I'm scared about what that jackass is going to do to Sammy, I'm scared what Christian is going to do when he finds out we didn't have security and we let Sammy walk off with him. But most of all, I'm scared that I'm never going to see Sammy again.

I still didn't tell Grace and Carrick what was wrong. I couldn't tell them, I was scared that if I said it out loud it would really hit me and I would freak out. I have to stay strong for the boys; it's what Sammy would tell me to do. When sawyer picked us up he told Grace and Carrick what the situation was. Apparently Taylor had told him everything. They had police and personal security out looking for Sammy and that fucker but they don't have anything yet. They managed to get a shot of them on the mall's CCTV but it was only a second and Taylor thinks that Jacob knew where all the cameras were and was avoiding them. _How long has this fucker been planning this? _

Of course Christian is furious. He blames himself for not making us take security with us. He says this is all his fault and he hates himself for letting Sammy out of his sight. Of course Ana told him to stop blaming himself and focus on the most important thing, getting Sammy back.

Grace and Carrick went back to their house about an hour ago. Christian said that he wanted them to take Reynolds and Ryan just in case Jacob had friends that might try to get to us. They didn't want to go home but Christian said that it would be best in case Samantha managed to get away from Jacob and make it back to theirs. I hope to god she got away from him.

It kind of chaotic here at the moment but it doesn't fell like anyone is doing anything, it's weird. Taylor, Sawyer and a new body guard are in Taylor's office going though CCTV footage. I've never seen this new body guard before but she seems cool. Her name is Morris but I'm not sure what her first name is. She's probably in her late thirties early forties with short black hair and blue eyes. As soon as she came in to the apartment she was very serious looking and didn't smile at anyone, until she saw Blake and Felix, then her whole face softened and she almost cracked a smile. By the way they spoke to each other it sounded like she already knew Sawyer but even he didn't use her first name so I have no clue what it is. Apparently Jameson hasn't turned up for work for the past couple of days and nobody has heard from him. It's very unusual behaviour for him but with everything else that is going on, I don't think anyone is really bothered.

Anyway so while there are in Taylor's office going through CCTV footage from the cameras in the mall and in the surrounding area, Christian is in his office trying to find a way to find out where Sammy went. His first thought was to track her cell but it was in the baby stroller when Jacob took her. I think he's now trying to find out about Jacob but with no second name it's not going so well.

Blake started stirring next to me. I picked him up quickly so that he wouldn't disturb Felix too much and started to rock him. "Shhh, its okay baby boy, go back to sleep." I whispered to him. Felix started to cry as well. _Crap, only one pair of hands here! _I shouted to myself. "Shhh, Felix its okay, shhh." I tried to calm him down but he only cried harder.

Ana came into the room and hurried over to pick Felix up. She started pacing with him and cooing to him. I picked up the tee shirt that the boys were lying on and held it out to Ana.

"Here, it's Sammy. It helps to calm the boys down." I told her. She smiled and took it from me, laying it on her shoulder underneath Felix's head.

"Thanks." She smiled to me. "How are you?" she asks then she shakes her head. "I'm sorry, that was a stupid question. Just ignore me."

"No it's fine. I okay I guess. I just don't want to think about it too much because I have to look after these two." I gesture to the twins who are now both quiet but not quite a sleep.

"Charlize, if you ever need a break or you feel that you can't cope or you just want to go and take a nice long bath, don't hesitate to let us know and we'll keep an eye on the boys." I knew she was talking about her and Christian looking after the boys for a bit and I'm all for that but I want to be them as much as I can simply for that fact that I don't know how the boys will react if Sammy and me are both gone for any length of time.

"Thanks, I might take you up on that in a bit." I tell her.

We are both interrupted by Christian shouting, "What?"

We both jump then head to his office. He's pacing in front of his desk with both hands fisted in his hair and his muttering to himself. I look around the room and what I see shocks me. Jameson is kneeling on the floor with his hands behind his back and Taylor and Sawyer are stood behind him with one hand each on Jameson's shoulders. Jameson's plain white tee shirt is covered in blood and his face is pretty beat up, with him having a split lip, swollen eye and by the looks of it a broken nose. I can tell by the way that Taylor and Sawyer are breathing and the way they are standing that they are extremely pissed off. Morris who is stood slightly to the side looks pissed too but I guess that might just be her normal face, I don't know her well enough to guess yet.

Ana hands Felix over to Mrs Jones who is stood in the doorway then slowly and carefully walks over to where Christian is pacing. "Christian? What's wrong honey?" she says calmly but I can tell she is anything but calm right now. Christian just continues to pace and doesn't answer her. "Christian?" Ana tries again.

His head snaps up and he looks from Ana to me to the boys and back to Ana. He looks like he didn't realise we were in the room. Then he turns and stares at Jameson. I'm telling you, if looks could kill, Jameson would be twitching on the floor right now. Christian just stands there and shakes his head while staring at Jameson.

Then he says so quietly that I can barely hear him, "You son of a bitch. Why did you do it?"

Jameson looks up quickly then looks back at the floor. "He's threatened my girlfriend and my baby girl." He said simply.

Christian snapped. "Why the fuck didn't you say anything to anyone! We could have sorted this out but no, you had to fuck up again!" he yells and Jameson.

Jameson however stayed fairly calm. "He had a gun pointed at my baby girls head. He only just backed off from my family this morning and I got here as soon as I could. All I know is that he fits the description of the guy that took Samantha and that he's a fucked up piece of shit."

"Honey, what's going on?" Ana asks Christian again.

He turns to her then points at Jameson. "This fucking waste of space told that bastard where to find my sister."

And everything clicked into place. Jameson was off work because he was trying to protect his family from a man he was threatening them. A man who fits Jacob's description. A man who had a gun pointed at Jameson's baby girls head.

Jacob has a gun and he also has my Sammy.

This is not going to end well.

* * *

**I know it's a bit crap buts it's all I've managed to do so far. **

**Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think and if you fancy being a beta reader for me let me know. **

**Thanks again.**

**Much love to all :)**


	34. Chapter 34

******So here's the next update. **

**Sorry I haven't got this out before now but like the last chapter writers block, college and family stuff have been keeping me busy so I've not had much time to write anything decent. **

**It's very short but I think (hope) you guys will like it. I will get another chapter out tomorrow; I've already started on it so he should be done soon. **

**I think I'm losing my mojo a bit when it comes to writing at the moment so I'm gonna ask you guys if you have any suggestions that will tone down the drama a bit. **

**There's a lot of Ana's POV in this which I've not done before so it might not be brilliant but let me know. **

**Thanks for all the views and reviews so far, really means a lot to me. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

**Three weeks later**

**Ana **

I can't believe we still haven't found Samantha. I know I shouldn't but I'm starting to think that we won't find her or if we do, it will be too late. I also can't believe that Jameson helped Jacob out. I can sort of understand why he did it but I don't understand why he didn't tell someone about what was going on. If he had told Taylor or Christian we could have fixed this and caught Jacob before he got Samantha.

Christian has shut down again and hasn't left his office except to go to the bathroom. He's not even eating properly which I really didn't expect because he's all about having three meals a day and eating what your suppose to. I don't even think he's slept, I'm so worried about him but he won't talk to me and he's practically gone back to how he was when I first met him. In fact I'd goes as far to say that he looks ill at the moment with bags under his eyes and he hasn't had a shave for three weeks so he's starting to look a little rough. Well to be honest with you the rugged stubble looks sexy as hell but I can't be thinking about stuff like that at the moment. Anyway he's got everyone he knows on the lookout for Samantha and Jacob and he has his team watching almost every CCTV camera in Seattle hoping that we will spot them but we've not had any luck so far.

Charlize has shut down as well. She's not talking to anyone and when she does it's mainly to Felix and Blake to calm them down. She wouldn't eat for the first couple of days but after she nearly passed out Mrs Jones makes sure she gets something to eat during the day, even if it is just a piece of toast. She been getting nightmares as well but she won't tell anyone what they're about. I kind of figured it out though; I mean it wasn't really hard to figure out. She fell asleep on the couch one afternoon and from what I gathered she's dreaming about us finding Samantha but it being too late and us not finding Jacob. She really loves Samantha and I can't imagine what it would do to Charlize if we didn't find her.

The twins are barely eating and when they're not sleeping their crying. They nearly always cry when someone else other then Charlize tries to hold them get them to sleep and to be honest with you; I think it is draining Charlize both physically and mentally. I don't even think she's getting any sleep what with Felix's bad sleeping pattern and her worrying about Samantha all the time. They don't even calm down when they're wrapped in one of Samantha's tee shirts anymore. They know that something is wrong and they clearly miss her.

Taylor, Sawyer, Morris, Reynolds and Ryan have been run of their feet trying to find out anything they can about Jacob and his family and friends and their trying to find anything that might have made him target Jameson. Christian made sure that whenever any of the personal security are out with us that they can't be identified easily, so either Jacob knew Jameson before hand, Jameson slipped up and told someone about Samantha (very unlikely) or Jacob has been in Seattle all this time and has been keeping tabs on Samantha and anyone she interacts with. If he has been keeping tabs on the rest of us there is no way of knowing how much he already knows about us all. Jameson swears he didn't say anything about any of the family, the only thing he did tell Jacob was when and where to find Samantha.

Christian has gone all over protective on all the family because he doesn't want to risk it in case Jacob has friends who might come after the rest of us. Reynolds and Ryan and staying with Grace and Carrick and Christian had assigned two body guards that I don't know to Elliot and Mia and two more to Kate and Ethan. He hasn't let Charlize or the twins leave the apartment for three weeks. He said he didn't want the twins to leave because they are most likely going to be Jacob's next targets and he wouldn't let Charlize leave because we all know for a fact that she would try and find Samantha and would probably get lost, hurt and even killed in the process because she doesn't think about what she is doing, she just does it.

We've had Dr Greene making daily visits to check on the twins and to make sure that what they are eating is even for them to still grow and develop properly. She said that as long as they don't start to eat any less they should be okay but she told us to ring her at any time, day or night, if anything changes.

Grace, Carrick, Mia, Elliot, Kate and Ethan have been ringing everyday to check in and see whether we have anything about Samantha or to report whether they have anything. They never do, they just ring and tell Christian that everything will be okay and that we'll find her. After the first week Christian refused to speak to any of the family because he couldn't bare the fact that he might have to listen to bad news so it was always me that answered the phone. Mia cried almost every time I told her that we didn't have anything and Elliot just started shouting and swearing. Carrick was reassuring on the phone where as it sounded like Grace wasn't really sure what to say to me. Kate and Ethan said pretty much the same thing, that they would call and let us know as soon as they found anything and that we had to call them as soon as we found anything.

We have had a couple of reports of girls that look a lot like Samantha but have never been her. Every time someone rang in to tell us that they thought they had seen Samantha, Christian would head down to the garage as fast as he could without even waiting for Taylor. Charlize was right behind him and they would both head out to look for her, only to return a couple of hours later, Charlize in tears and Christian mad as hell. I thought that when he came back every time he would want to go into the red room of pain but he didn't even speak to me, he just stormed off to his office, slammed the door and started throwing things around the room.

Right now I'm sat in the library at my desk going through everything that has happened over the past three weeks and trying to find something, anything that might lead us in the right direction. Charlize is in her and Samantha's room with the twins who are asleep at the moment but I don't think they will be asleep for much longer. Taylor, Sawyer and Morris are in Taylor's office as usually and Mrs Jones is preparing tea, although I doubt anyone will feel up to eating anything at the moment. As fair as I know Christian is still in his office ringing everybody and asking if they have anything. I know I shouldn't say it and I know I've said it before but I really don't think we are going to find Samantha and if we do it's going to be too late.

I sigh and stand up then head to the kitchen but as I get to the door I stop because I hear someone shout.

"Taylor! We've got something!" I open the door and see Taylor run passed it and into his office. I follow after him and see Sawyer, Morris and Taylor stood in front of the computer screen. Sawyer is scrolling through something on the screen then he stops and points at the screen. "There, that's the bastard." He says quietly. We all lean in and stare at the screen.

"Luke can you enhance it anymore?" Taylor asks him.

Instead of answering Sawyer pulls out his cell and dials. "Barney, its Sawyer. I think we have a lead on Samantha's case. I have an image on Taylor's computer and I need you to enhance it for me." There's a couple of minutes silence then the image on the screen comes alive. A little box appears around the guys head and zooms in then the image goes grainy then refocuses. It's in black and white and still slightly out of focus but if you had seen the guy before you would recognize him, but of course I've never seen him before.

"Get Charlize in here." Taylor whispers, still not taking his eyes of the screen. Morris nods and runs out the room.

"I'm gonna get Christian." I tell them then I practically run out the room.

**Christian **

"Now, are you sure that's him? Look carefully, take your time." Taylor says to Charlize in a calm tone.

"Taylor I don't to look again, I know that's him. I would recognize him anywhere." She says, still staring at the screen.

We were all stood in front of Taylor's computer staring at the tiny square image and Charlize has just confirmed that it is Jacob, the bastard who kidnapped my baby sister. I was in my office on the phone to Elliot and he was telling me how I shouldn't worry too much and that we will found Samantha any time now when Ana came in and told me that we might have a lead. I hung up on Elliot without saying another word to him then I ran into Taylor's office closely followed by Ana, Morris and Charlize.

"Well that settles it then. It's him." I say. "When and where was this?" I ask Taylor pointing at the screen.

"It was about an hour ago sir and it was taken just down the road." He says without looking at me.

_Son of a bitch! _That bastard has been this close the whole time. How has no one seen him before now?

"Well let's get going!" I practically shouted as all of them who were still just stood around looking at the screen or at me.

"Sir we can't just go. We need a plan." Taylor tells me.

I know he's right of course.

. . .

So we've got a plan, one that I'm not happy with but I'm going along with it because it's the only thing we can do. It involves that waste of space Jameson and I really don't like the idea of having to rely on him. Charlize wasn't happy about the plan either because we had decided it would be best for her to stay here at the apartment with Mrs Jones, Ana and Morris. She was the only one who could get the Felix and Blake back to sleep once they woke up and she knew it. If we took her with us she would most probably go in guns blazing and get herself killed so it was overall better for her to stay behind this time. Taylor, Sawyer, Jameson and I were going out to find Samantha. We knew what street Jacob could possibly be on so we knew roughly where to find him but we could be holding Samantha somewhere completely different. This could a complete waste of time but I don't care, all I care about is finding Samantha and this time I was not coming back until I had my baby sister with me.

**Samantha **

I wish I was dead. I honestly wish my mother had gotten rid of me when she had the chance. I feel disgusting. The stuff that Jacob has made me do is vile and it makes me want to spew just thinking about it. Three weeks I've been here and I haven't been outside of the bedroom except to go to the bathroom. Jacob has literally chained me to the bed and I have welts on my wrists and ankles from the handcuffs. I am in constant agony from being covered in cuts and bruises and from Jacob being overly rough with me. To cut it short, I'm here to be Jacob's sex slave. I'm here so that whenever he gets horny or angry he can come in here and do whatever he wants to me. But today it's different; I've not seen him in hours. I would never wish death on anyone but I really do hope that he's dropped dead somewhere or been hit by a car or something. But then again if that does happen whose going to know I'm here? If he has died somewhere, what's going to happen to me?

Just then I hear the front door open then slam. I can hear Jacob shouting at someone but I can't hear what he is saying or who he is shouting at. I strain to listen to what he is saying but I can't make it out. I try again for the millionth time to break free of the handcuffs but as I do they cut into my wrists and ankles and I can feel the slight trickle of blood around my limbs.

The door flies open and Jacob storms in. he looks so pissed off. I try to act cool about the whole situation but when you're naked and chained to a bed there's only so cool you can be.

"Hey Jacob, what's up?" I say to him with a fake smile on my face.

"Shut the fuck up slut!" he spits at me. "You talk when I say you can."

"Okay but just one thing, can I go to the bathroom please?" I ask him.

He ignores me and starts pacing. Something has really got him worked up. I've not him like this since my dad threatened to kill me if Jacob kept taking me in and looking after me. Jacob never used to give a shit about what my dad would say or do to him but the second my dad threatened me Jacob crumbled. So when my dad said he would beat me until I died and make Jacob watch, Jacob stepped back for a bit and stayed away from me. He only started looking after me again when the whore stubbed out her fags on me.

Anyway so he's pacing so fast and so hard I'm pretty sure the carpet would be worn though by now. He's got the gun in his hand and he's waving it about like I little kid would with a toy. He's muttering to himself, something about he should have been more careful and looked out for the cameras.

Then he says, "There's only one way to sort this out." And he turns to me and points the gun at me. "There's only one way." He says again.

And he pulls the trigger.

* * *

**So there it is. What do you think will happen to Samantha? Do you think I've gone a bit too extreme in this chapter? Please let me know, all reviews welcome but I'll be honest with you it bugs me when some of you comment on my bad spelling or what not so please reframe from doing that. **

**Thanks again. Much love to all :)**

* * *

**I need to inform you guys of some good news and some bad news. **

**The bad news is that this story will soon be coming to a close. There will be no more than 50 chapters in this story which gives me another 16 chapters to tie it all off and hopefully answers any questions you guys might have about the story, characters, background stories etc. **

**The good news is that although this story will be finished soon, I am already working on the sequel to this story but I'm not telling you any more than it will have the same characters as this story does with maybe a couple extras. That's all I'm saying so you'll just have to wait and see what happens for the rest of it. **

**Hopefully the good news out balanced the bad but I'll leave it up to you to tell me. Remember if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey remember me? Yeah that's right, I'm the writer who used to update every couple of days and then I just forgot about it all. Jokes, I didn't forget, I just couldn't get something good enough to put out there and to be honest I'm not sure if this is good enough either. I think I'm losing my touch. I really do. But I'll leave it up to you guys to let me know whether I am or not. **

**So here it is, chapter 35 which means only 15 more chapters left until this story is finished. I've also set myself the dead for getting this story finished by Christmas, having a break over Christmas and then getting the sequel started in January. But that means I got to get 15 chapters out in 14 weeks. So if you guys have any ideas, please PM me, let me know in a review, throw a rock at my head with the idea on it, anything, just please let me know. All ideas will be considered, thought about and I will let you know what I think about it. **

**Lastly, I have tried to do a Jacob POV but I can't seem to get into the mind frame of a rapist/psycho/wannabe murderer so if it's bad I apologize. **

**Also I just want to say thank you to my beta 1h2a34. Hanna, you are a life saver. **

**Right, on with the story! :)**

* * *

**Christian**

We were stood outside an apartment door, and Taylor was telling me that him and Sawyer would go in first, clear the rooms and grab Jacob, and then I could go in after them. I was about to argue back when I heard a gunshot from inside the apartment. Before I knew what I was doing, I was in the apartment and scanning the room. No sign of anyone in here, but the bedroom door is closed. I bolt for the bedroom door, but before I can get there Taylor pushes me out of the way and goes into the room, slamming the door behind him. I can hear shouts and fighting from the other side of the door. I try to get in again, but Sawyer jumps in front of me and holds me back.

"Not a good idea sir." He says calmly.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" I scream at him. "My sister is in there!"

"I understand that sir, but Taylor has it under control. I really think-."

I cut him off by throwing him out the way. I push the door open and my eyes go wide at what I see. Jacob is lying face down on the floor and Taylor is sat on top of him, pulling his arms back and tying them together with what looks like a cable tie. Taylor's lip is bleeding and his knuckles look pretty messed up but otherwise he looks fine, although if looks could kill Jacob would be ice cold by now.

My eyes then go to the bed and they go wider, my mouth drops open. Samantha is lying front up, chained to the fucking bed, naked, not moving and covered in blood. She looks pale and ill. She looks dead. Please god no. Don't let my baby sister be dead, please.

"Sawyer, Jameson, get in here!" Taylor shouts. "Jameson, make yourself useful, check the apartment for signs of anyone else." He orders.

Sawyer is standing by the bed pulling a blanket over Samantha and undoing the chains that are holding her down. "Where's the key for these handcuffs?" Sawyer asks.

"Go fuck yourself!" Jacob hisses.

Taylor grabs the back of his head and slams his face into the floor. "Where's the key?" he says slowly.

"Aagh! It's in the bedside draw. Get the fuck off me!" Jacob struggles against Taylor, but it's like watching a baby mouse trying to escape from a hungry snake.

Taylor grabs his head again and slams his head into the floor, only this time it's a lot harder. I hear a crunch, Jacob shouts then lies still.

Sawyer goes in the bedside draw and pulls out four different keys. Before he undoes the cuffs he carefully places two fingers to Samantha's neck. I stand there holding my breath, waiting to see his reaction. After what feels like hours Sawyer sighs in relief and Taylor and I do the same. I realize that I haven't moved since I came into the room, and I shake my head then step towards the bed. Sawyer has undone the cuffs and is looking at the gash in Samantha's shoulder. If Jacob had aimed a couple of inches to the right he probably would have killed Sam. I swallow hard as I look down at the mess that is my baby sister.

"It's deep, but I don't think it hit bone or artery." Sawyer says simply. He grabs a towel off the floor, shakes it out then presses it to Samantha's shoulder.

"I've called an ambulance sir; they said the police are on the way as well." Jameson says from the door. "There's no sign of anyone else in the apartment."

"Jameson, get me something, so I can clean the wound out. There's no telling what sort of bugs are in this place." Sawyer says to him.

"Thank you Jameson." I say to him. He nods then heads out of the room. I kneel next to the bed and take Samantha's hand. "Samantha, can you hear me?" I ask her. She doesn't move. "Sam talk to me." I say louder. I squeeze her hand and shake it slightly. "Come on Sam, please. Just squeeze my hand back or something." I beg her.

Jameson comes back into the room carrying a bottle of vodka. "This is all he's got."

"It'll do." Sawyer says as he takes the bottle.

He removed the towel, emptied the full bottle of vodka on to the towel effectively soaking it through. Then he pressed it back against her shoulder. Samantha squeezed my hand and scrunched her face up.

"Sam! Can you hear me?" I ask her again. She groaned and tried to move but winced. "Sam say something!" I practically shout at her.

I wait with baited breath for her to say something. "Fuck." She says through gritted teeth. "Jacob, make it stop." She sobs.

"Sam it's me, it's Christian." I tell her.

"Christian? Make it stop, please." she says again as she opens her eyes.

"Make what stop?"

"My shoulder, it's burning. I-it hurts Chris." She whimpers and closes her eyes again.

She tries to move again but cries out as something pains her. "Sam apart from your shoulder what hurts the most?" I ask her.

"M-my b-back." She whispers to me.

"Okay, just hang in there Samantha, the ambulance is on its way." I reassure her.

"O-okay. Christian?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for saving me. Again." she whispers.

**Charlize**

Three hours and we still haven't heard anything from Taylor, Sawyer, Jameson or Christian. Morris has been pacing for the last hour holding Felix. He's calmed down a bit but is still fighting sleep. Ana has been checking her phone every twenty seconds and has been fidgeting nonstop since the guys left. Mrs. Jones had made us all something to eat and had made enough freezer meals for a million people in a zombie apocalypse. And was now sat with Blake cradled in her arms. Blake had cried for the last hour and had only just settled down, but like his brother, he was fighting sleep. I was sat on the floor, in front of the coffee table, hugging my knees with my cell phone on the edge of the table right in front of my face. We've barely spoken to each other, but no one seems to mind. We're all just waiting for a phone call to tell us whether they found Sammy and if they did, whether they got there in time or not. I close my eyes and beg for the millionth time that Sammy will be okay.

I check me cell to see what the time is, 10:23pm. I'm tired, but I don't care. I'm not sleeping until I have Sammy in my arms. I hear a phone ring, and my eyes fly open. It's not my cell. I look round the room, and my eyes finally land on Mrs. J. She hands Blake over to Ana then we all watch her as she answers the call.

"Jason." Pause. "Just tell me." Pause. She gasps and covers her mouth with her hand. This is it, Sammy's gone. "Oh my gosh." Ridiculously long pause. "That bastard." I'm shocked; I've never heard Mrs. J swear before. "But otherwise she's okay. Well I don't mean okay, but you get what I mean." And then something happens that none have us have seen or done in three weeks, Mrs. J smiles. "Okay. Jason, just be careful. Don't lose your temper again, I know what you're like." she pauses and blushes. "Yeah baby, I love you too. Bye." She hangs up then lets out a long sigh. Then she looks at us and says, "She's alive." I can sense a 'but' coming. "But?" I ask her after she doesn't elaborate.

"But she's not in good shape. She's been taken to the hospital. They need to fix her up and do some tests. Then then we will know where we stand in all this." She sits down next to Ana and rubs a hand over her face.

"What about that fucker?" Morris asks.

"They got him. He's been taken to hospital as well, because he has a severely broken nose courtesy of Taylor. Then I think they're taking him to a holding cell, while they figure out what to charge him with."

"Can we go see her?" I ask.

She looks up at me with a sympathetic look."Jason said it's not a good idea at the moment. We need to wait until they call again. I'm sure she'll be fine though Charlize." She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. I know there is something else she's not telling us, but I don't want to push her anymore.

There's only one thing that I care about now and that's the fact that Sammy is alive. I know that she might have injuries, both physical and emotional, but I'm going to help her through this. That's what I'm here for; I'm here to support her through anything and everything for as long as she needs or wants me. Now all we need is time and patience, and we will hopefully get through this.

**Four weeks later**

**Samantha**

You guys thought I was dead right? Don't worry; I can't be killed that easily so you're gonna have to put up with me for a bit longer.

It's hard to believe I nearly died four weeks ago. If Jacob had shot a couple of inches to the right, my whole family would be morning my death right about now. But luckily he's shit at aiming. I don't even think he knows how to use a gun to be honest; I'm surprised he hit me at all. I felt for sure I was dead until I felt this fucking horrible burning in my shoulder. There is no way you could feel that sort of pain if you were dead. When I had opened my eyes Christian was there. At first I freaked out because I was chained to a bed butt naked, covered its cuts, bruises and blood and my big brother was sat next to me. I mean who wouldn't be freaked. I felt weak, I felt disgusting, and I honestly felt like I could drop dead at any second, but the thing that kept me going was that because Christian was here it meant that if I held on long enough I could possible see my boys again. I didn't care about anything or anyone else.

Anyway on the way to the hospital I kept drifting in and out of consciousness and the only thing that was registering with me was the pain in my shoulder and the worse pain in my back. I couldn't figure out what the pain in my back was from. I didn't know where I was at the time and I couldn't understand why Christian was with me. I still don't know much about what went on; the only things I do remember are bits that people have told me.

I was put in a medically induced coma for about a week. The reason they did that was because every time someone came near me, I would scream at them to stay away from me. I would throw things and try to lash out at people. Also I was having flashbacks to what happened and I kept getting hysterical. All in all, I was pretty fucked up because of it. When they brought me out of the coma the only people in the room was Charlie and Grace. Grace was taking a back seat just in case I went mad again and she had to calm me down. Charlie was there to talk to me and try to get me to understand what had happened and why I had to stay in the hospital for a bit.

It turns out the pain on my back was from Jacob whipping me with something he had made himself. Charlie said the police found it along with other 'toys' in the apartment. When she told me she physically shuddered and I saw the blood drain from her face, but I don't remember him using any of this shit on me so I guess I'm lucky. They ran shit loads of tests on me for the next couple of days after I woke up. I think they were to see if I had gotten any nasty diseases from Jacob or to see whether I was pregnant again. There was huge concern about me getting pregnant again because I had from just the one time and I had lost count of the amount of times he had raped me over three weeks so the chances were pretty high. But luckily I'm not pregnant again and I don't have any diseases. I spent the next two weeks getting back to a relatively normal state. My shoulder, back and other various parts of my body were healing properly and the only cause for concern was my mental state and the impact that such an event could have on me. Personally I feel fine but everyone else is worried about me. Load of drama about nothing if you ask me but there you go.

So I'm back at home, but I've been put on bed rest, easier said than done when you have twins, but luckily I have the most amazing, gorgeous, funny girl here to look after me and my boys. Of course, I also have Ana and Christian looking after me as well, but they have to go to work or meetings or whatever. But Charlie is with me twenty-four seven. She thought that I would get annoyed with her being here all the time but to be honest, I've loved it. I feel like it has only made our relationship stronger. Although I do have to confess, in this situation the bad outweighs the good by a lot. Yes, I am home with my family and yes, they have finally caught Jacob, and he is locked away for now. But there have been some pretty bad consequences as a result of what happened four weeks ago. For example, I have more nightmares which are worse than the first one I had of him, I have more scars, some of which are healed, and some are not quite there yet. I get the shakes when anyone mentions his name, which has been a lot because of all the police asking me questions about what he did to me. But the worst thing, the thing that has made me cry for hours, is I can't be touched by anyone, not even Charlie. The only people that I can stand are Blake and Felix. It's killing Charlie. The first thing she wanted to do when she first saw me in the hospital is give me a hug, but I freaked and screamed at her to stay away from me. I will never forget the look of horror and fear on her face. I hate myself for not wanting to be touched, trust me I would love nothing more than to have a hug from my girl, but I just can't do it. I can't talk about it either, because I start crying so that's all I'm telling you.

I haven't slept all night. I've been thinking too much. Today we have to go to court and try and get Jacob sent down for what he's done. The only real problem with this is that he's pleading insanity, so the case is harder to get a result out of.

Right now I am sat up in bed with a pillow, under my right arm, to support my almost healed but still sore shoulder. My back still stings when I move too quickly from Jacob whipping me but as far as I can tell it's healing well. Charlie lay asleep next to me wearing one of my tee shirts. She really is cute when she sleeps, well I mean she's cute anyway, but she's even cuter when she's asleep. She twitches sometimes and mumbles things, I'm pretty sure I've heard her mumble my name a couple of times, but I can't be sure.

Just then Charlie moves and opens her eyes slightly. "Hey." She whispers, a smile appearing on her face. God, I love that smile.

"Hey back." I whisper to her. "How are you feeling?" I know she doesn't get much sleep, and it is taking a lot out of her.

"You're asking me how I'm feeling. Isn't it supposed to be the other way round?" she says as she shuffles around so her back is to the headboard.

"You know how I'm feeling. Can I ask you something?" I say to her.

"Sure baby."

"I was thinking, the only way I'm gonna get over the whole no touching thing is if we just push the boundaries."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well I mean like, I know you won't hurt me, but I still freak out when you come near. What if we just forget that I freak and carry on." Even I know I'm not making sense.

"Baby, I don't get what you're saying."

I sighed. "Just kiss me." I tell her.

"What?"

"I said, just kiss me." I tell her again.

"But you'll freak out." she seemed concerned.

"Trust me Charlie, I'll be fine. Just ignore me if I start to freak and do it."

I thought she was going to say no, but after a couple of minutes she nodded taking in a shaky breath. "Okay, but just not try to freak out too much."

She knelt up on the bed and shuffled a little closer to me. She slowly put both her hands on either side of my face, and I flinched but stayed where I was. My breathing had changed, so I closed my eyes and pushed past it.

"You okay?" she barely whispered. I nodded to her.

She leaned in and slowly, carefully placed her lips over mine. My breathing got faster, but I ignored it and focused on Charlie. I can do this. I moved my hands so they were in her hair, and I felt her smile. She put one hand behind my hand and the other on my back. As soon as she touched my back, I pulled away. She immediately moved back and sat back down.

"I'm sorry." I told her.

She frowned and cocked her head. "Baby you have nothing to be sorry for. You've just made a huge improvement, and that is nothing to be sorry for." She smiled at me again.

"Yeah, but I pulled away from you." I mumbled.

"Sammy that was my fault. I should have remembered about your back. You did good baby, I'm proud of you." I looked up to see that she really meant it. "Now we need to get up, we've got a busy day ahead of us."

**Jacob**

Why does everyone think I tried to kill the girl I love? Yeah it might have looked that way but it was all just a game, and anyway Sam asked for all of that. I didn't want to tie her up and have sex with her, she made me. So in a way you could say she raped me. Yeah that's what happened, she forced me to tie her up and hit her and whip her. She wanted that, she fucked up like that. She wasn't happy until I hurt her; she's like some kind of sadist, like someone who gets off on pain. I did all of that for her, it wasn't for me, none of that was for me. Everything I do is to please her. I live for her and now she's gone and lied to everyone and said that I forced her to do all of that. I thought she loved me but she clearly doesn't, nobody lies to the person they love. Nobody hurts the person they love like that, so she obviously doesn't love me. But I still love her, I would die for her, I would do anything for her and she knows it, yet she's throws it in my face by saying I raped her. Who does that?

Now I'm sat in a prison cell waiting to find out what the hell they are going to do with me. Surely they can't send me down for something I was forced to do. Sam needs locking for this; there is no way in hell I should be blamed for this. And another thing, she can't keep my boys from me. I deserve custody of them; they shouldn't be with a psycho like her. I would look after them properly. I would take care of them properly and I would love them more than she ever will. That's all that matters to me, love. I did all of this to please the girl I love. But now it's all been ground into the dirt. So it's all going to change. Sam's gonna pay for this and she gonna wish she never lied.

* * *

**What do you think? Too much? Too quick? Too extreme? Let me know. Don't forget all ideas are welcome unless you want me to kill any main characters, that's not happening….. yet. **

**Another thing, if any of you have any advice for the court scene or know anything about legal stuff, don't hesitate to let me know. **

**Also a huge thank you for all the reviews and views. 372 reviews and over 60,000 views. Wow, just wow. You guys are awesome. **

**Much love to all :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Sooooooo here it is. It's pretty long and over half of it is not corrected by my beta. So there are bound to be spelling mistakes and shit in it but just look past them and read the rest. **

**This picks up literally right after the end of the last chapter so if you don't remember it, go back and refresh your minds. **

**There are a lot of POV changes in this. I just figured it would add to the whole drama of it. There's also a bit of a twist in it that you may or may not like, we'll see. **

**Like always, if you don't like it don't read. Nobody's forcing you too, not even me. **

**Also thank you to 1h2a34 for being an amazing beta and friend. **

**Anyway on with it!**

* * *

**Samantha **

I push the duvet back and swing my legs out of the bed. As I go to stand I hear Charlie gasp from behind me, and I realize my tee shirt has ridden up from our make out session. I'm not surprised she gasped; she usually does when she sees the cuts and scars on my back. I sigh but don't say anything to her as I pull my tee down to cover my back and walk off into the bathroom. Once I'm done in there I go back into the room, pull on my sweatpants, and go over to where Blake is cooing and gurgling away in his crib. As I reach down and scoop him up Charlie goes into the bathroom and shuts the door a little louder than usual.

I sigh and look down at Blake. "I think I upset Charlie, don't you?" I ask him. He smiles up at me and coos. "Are you gonna behave for Mrs. J and Taylor today?" I ask him.

Mrs. Jones and Taylor were staying at the apartment to look after Felix and Blake while Christian, Ana, Sawyer, Jameson, Charlie and I go to court. We had decided that Christian and Ana would go in the R8, while Jameson and Sawyer take the SUV with Charlie and me in the back. When I asked Christian whether it was really necessary to take two body guards with us and he just stared at me with his jaw set and his eyes burning. I could see that he was worried about something, but I didn't want to ask what so I just left it.

I had spoken to Christian about Jameson and told him that I trusted Jameson with my life, and if he fired him I would be highly pissed. I also made Christian feel bad, because I said to him that if he fired Jameson, Bella and Maria wouldn't have any money and would most probably have to move out of their apartment. They would just go downhill from there. Chris was pissed at me for pulling that card on him, but he understood where I came from and decided to give Jameson a second chance. He thought about it for a couple of hours and said that if he slips up just a tiny bit, he was going to be fired and Christian would make sure that he didn't get another job ever again.

When Charlie came out of the bathroom she went straight to Felix and picked him up taking him to the changing station. She didn't even look at me. I sighed again and took Blake over to the bed, where I laid him down on his front. He lifted his head up and started looking round the room.

"Good boy, Blakey." I praised him for doing this and encouraged him to do it more so he could build up the muscles in his neck and advance like a regular born baby. He smiles and coos at me and keeps putting his head down against the bed then lifting it up again and smiling at me. "That's my boy." I say to him as I pick him up and rub my nose against his. "Let's get you changed, shall we little man?"

I stood up and moved to over to Charlie who had just finished changing Felix. She still didn't look at me or say anything. "What's the matter?" I asked her as she picked Felix up, and I put Blake down.

"Nothing." She said way too quickly.

"Charlie-."

I started but she cut me off. "I'm gonna go feed Felix." She said then she walked out the room closing the door behind her.

I looked down at Blake. "Momma's in the dog house." I say to him and he smiles. "Hey no fair, Blakey." I pout at him.

Once I've finished changing his diaper and I've put him in a different onesie, I pick him up and walk out of the room. Once we are in the lounge, I place him in his bouncy chair next to Felix and go to the kitchen to mix up a bottle. I put some bread in the toaster for my breakfast. Charlie is stood by the microwave waiting for Felix's bottle to finish, and she has her back to me.

"You sure you're okay babe?" I ask her.

She nods her head once and says, "Yep." Then she sniffs.

"Babe-."

"Don't Sammy, just don't."

I'm not having any of this. "Charlie, turn around." I tell her. She shakes her head. "Charlie, please turn around." I say again. She sniffs again and slowly turns to look at me. Her gorgeous blue eyes are red and swollen from crying, and she has tears streaming down her angelic face. "Oh my god, babe come here." I say as I pull her to me. I don't think about what I'm doing, I just hold her close to me as she silently sobs against my shoulder. She doesn't even put her arms around me; she just stands there and cries. Once her crying has stopped, she pulls away from me and wipes at her face.

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

"Sorry for what?"

"For breaking down." She turns back around and starts fussing with Felix's bottle.

"Don't be sorry Charlie, everybody cries." I tell her. "And you didn't break down; you just let your wall down for a bit."

"Yeah but, actually don't worry." She grabs the bottle and heads over to the couch.

Damn, something has seriously got to her, and I think I might know. But I'm not one hundred percent sure yet, but I will find out.

**Christian**

Today is courtroom day, and I'm dreading it already. I'm dreading it for Samantha; she's going to have to relive everything that Jacob did to her. If it was me, I wouldn't be able to do it, but I have faith in Samantha. I know she is a lot stronger than any of us are. I didn't sleep last night, I was too busy worrying about what might happen if that bastard gets off free. I know we have sufficient evidence to prove what he did, but apparently his lawyer is saying they have a pretty good case against Samantha. I hope to good that isn't true, because I don't know what would happen to Samantha if he got out. I don't think she would cope. I don't think Anastasia slept last night either, but I stayed in my office. This is hard on everyone, and I just hope we get the result we want and need. Then we can try and put it behind us and build up from here.

It was my idea to leave the twins with Taylor and Gail, because I think Samantha is going to need Charlize and me there and I know I am going to need Ana with me to stop me from losing control when I see that fucker. If he says one bad thing about Samantha I swear to god I'm going to snap, and I don't care who's there.

I got up from my desk and headed to the kitchen for some coffee. Once I got there I saw Samantha and Charlize both sat on different couches, feeding the twins. I could tell straight away that something was wrong with them, but it's none of my business so I'm not going to ask about it.

"Hey Chris, you ready for today?" Samantha asked me. I was shocked that she was asking me this when it should be the other way round.

"About as ready as I'm going to be. How about you?"

"I just want this bastard sent down, so I can get on with my life." She said with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Watch your language." I told her, with absolutely no seriousness in my voice at all.

"Sorry." She says with another small smile.

"Come on, we need to get ready for everything." I tell them.

They finish feeding the boys and head back to their room while I stay where I am thinking about my little sister and all the shit she's been through. I hope to god we can sort this out, for everybody's sake.

**Charlize**

We've just arrived at the court house, and I've never seen Sammy so pale in my life. She hasn't spoken a word since we started getting ready for court a couple of hours ago. She's been jumping and flinching at every little noise and movement, and I don't think she's actually blinked for the past couple of hours. She just stares at things.

Once we arrive inside Christian and Ana come over to us. They got here before us, because they took the R8. I could tell they were both nervous and tense about the whole thing. Sammy still won't say or do anything except stand there and stare into space.

"H-how was the drive?" I ask them after a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Quiet." Ana says with a tiny smile. I look to Christian and see that he is acting like an older, male, more intense, version of Sammy with the same set jaw, fixed eyes, and glazed stare.

Just then Christian's lawyer, a very small elfish looking man with red hair and dark brown eyes comes over to us. His name is Benedict, and he is awesome at his job. He's really good when it comes to explaining to Sammy about what to expect in the courtroom. He doesn't push Sammy into saying anything, but he does ask her the sort of questions that Jacob's lawyer is going to ask her so that she is prepared and knows what to expect.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele, how are you both?" he asks holding his hand out.

Ana takes his hand and looks up at Christian to see him still staring into space. She looks back at Benedict and says, "We're fine thank you. Sorry about Christian, it's hard for him as you know."

"Of course, its fine. Samantha, how are you feeling?" he asks looking at Sammy.

She jumps when her name is mentioned, and she looks round until she sees him. "Oh, um h-hi Benedict." She stutters.

"Hello." He says with a big smile. "How are you feeling?" he asks again.

"P-peachy." She smiles a tiny forced smile.

"You don't have anything to worry about Samantha; it's all going to be fine." Benedict says with his usual cheery voice.

Sammy doesn't say anything; she just smiles again and looks down.

"Well I'll get back to work. Your name will be called when the court is ready for you. Don't worry Samantha, we're going to get Jacob sent down for a long time." He smiled again and walked off.

I looked at Sammy to see her even paler then before. "I-I have to use the b-bathroom." She mumbled before she practically ran off.

I gave it a couple of seconds before I went after her. When I got into the restrooms the first thing I saw, or rather heard, was someone throwing up. I went to the only cubicle with the door closed and pushed it open slightly. Sammy was knelt there spewing her guts out. I crouched down and went to rub her back, but stopped myself because it would only freak her out more. Once she had finished she sat back on her feet and sighed.

"You okay baby?" I whisper. She jumps slightly before nodding her head.

"Y-yeah. Just n-nervous."

"Okay. Let's get going, the sooner we're in there the sooner this is all over."

We both stand up and head back out. I go over to the water dispenser and get a cup of water then I hand it to Sammy. She smiles a little then drinks it down.

Just then a woman in black robes comes out of a door and walks over to us. She looks from Christian and Ana, to Sammy, to me, then to Sawyer and Jameson who are stood behind us.

"We're ready for you now." She says in a harsh tone. We all follow her to the door, but she stops us and turns to Sammy. "You have to wait out here for your lawyer." Then she disappeared.

I turn to Sammy. She looks so scared. I take her hand and give it a small squeeze. She smiles at me then looks back down at the floor. I can't hold it back anymore. I step forward and pull her into a hug, putting one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist being careful not to touch her back too much. She stiffens straight away and her breathing hitches, I think she's going to freak but after a couple of long seconds she relaxes slightly and puts her arms around me. I hear her physically trying to calm her breathing as she puts her head on my shoulder. This is the closest I've been to my girl in over seven weeks.

She pulls back slightly, and I let go of her. She looks up at me and she gives me a genuine smile, the sort of smile I've missed seeing from her and the sort of smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

"I love you Charlie." She says quietly, so only I can hear her.

I can feel myself grinning from ear to ear. "I love you too kid. You got your pump right?" I asked her. She patted her pockets then her smile faltered. I laughed and looked over to Jameson. "Yo Phil, you got Sammy's pump?" He dug in his inside pocket then held it up. "Good." I turned back to Sammy. "You're gonna kick ass in there baby, and you're gonna be great. Just remember, don't look at him, and don't look at the jury, look at us. If you panic, take a second and breath, think about the boys, calm yourself then go back to what they asked or said to you. You can do this Sammy, I believe in you." I squeezed her hand again before I walked through the door the woman had shown us.

I know this is going to be hard for Sammy, but I think she can do it. Just as long as she doesn't look at Jacob. If she does, it's not going to end well.

**Samantha**

"So Samantha, how are you today?" Benedict asks me.

"I-I'm not bad, thanks for asking." I say with a small smile. He said he would start off like this, because it would make everything more comfortable and less nerve racking for me. Also he told me to block out everyone else in the court room and just focus on him. Not a very easy thing to do when everyone is staring at you, but I'm working on it.

"Good. Now can you tell me about the first time you met Mr. Donovan?" He asked.

"Yes. I met him on the way back from school when a couple of guys were picking on me. Jake, I mean Mr. Donovan, stuck up for me and told them to leave me alone." I said calmly. So far so good.

"How old were you?"

"Eleven."

"So that would make him fourteen, yes?" he asked and I nodded. "What happened after that?"

"We became really close friends. He was always looking out for me. I would go over to his house when my dad-." I stopped midsentence because it hurt to bring up my dad.

"It's okay Samantha, take your time." Benedict said in his gentle, calm voice.

I took a deep breath and carried on. "I would go over to his when my dad got violent. It was a safe place to me."

"So you could say Mr. Donovan was like your savior, your guardian angel?" Benedict asked.

"Yes. He saved my life countless times, and I loved him like a brother." I said without looking up.

"Okay. Samantha, can you tell me what happened at the house party?" Oh shit, here we go. "Remember Samantha, take your time. Nobody is rushing you."

I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, then I opened my eyes again and started to tell Benedict, and the rest of the court room, about the night that haunts my dreams.

**Christian**

As I sat and listened to my baby sister tell the rest of the court room about what that bastard did to her at the party, I could feel the hate and anger bubbling up inside of me. Samantha was doing well so far, and I am so proud of her for that. But I know for a fact that as soon as that fucker is brought into the court room, there is a huge chance that Samantha will break down and lose control. But I guess we'll have to face that when it comes. I say when and not if, because I know it will happen. I love my sister and I know she's strong but she's not that strong. I know she is going to need her asthma pump at least once.

I am so glad Ana is here with me. If she wasn't then I would have lost it by now. I could feel the worry and nervousness coming off of Charlize, and she was trembling next to me. It was just the three of us in here. Sawyer and Jameson were stood outside of the court room. Charlize was silently crying and sniffling every now and again. I think she's just as scared as Samantha, and I feel bad for her. This is so much to take on and Charlize has been hit hard by it all. I silently reach over and take her hand in mine. The contact makes her jump, and she looks up at me. I give her a small smile and squeeze her hand a little, and then I look back at Samantha as she continues to talk about her worst nightmare. If Charlize was just a friend of Samantha's I don't think I would have been bothered to comfort her, but because my sister seems to be truly in love with her and I don't think she's going anywhere anytime soon, I guess it doesn't hurt to show her that I care.

My mind snaps back to reality when Samantha stumbles on her words.

"It's okay Samantha, take your time." Benedict says for the millionth time. "Take a breath, start that bit again."

Benedict really is good with Samantha, but if that bastard doesn't get the right results from the case, he is seriously going to regret it.

"S-sorry." Sam stutters. "W-when I got upstairs to the bathroom, I knew something was wrong, but I didn't understand what. I felt dizzy, lightheaded a-and I knew I had to get back home, or my dad would be angry with me for leaving. J-Jacob came in with two other boys. I-I told him I wasn't feeling too good and that I wanted to go home. I tried to s-stand up, but it was like my legs weren't working properly. J-Jacob told the two other boys to grab me which they did and they c-carried me into his room." By now tears were rolling down Sam's face, but she ignored them. "I-I told Jacob t-to tell them to let me go b-but he just laughed. They put me on the b-bed and held me there. I-I tried to break f-free, but they were all t-too strong. I asked him why, he s-said I w-wanted it. I-." she choked. _Shit, this is it._ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and shook her head. _Samantha don't you dare stop now! _"I can't." She sobbed. Then she looked straight as Ana, Charlize and me. "I c-can't do it Charlie." She was visible shaking.

Benedict looked over at the judge. The judge nodded and said, "We will be taking a twenty minute recess." And she stood up. The second she stood up Sam broke down. _Fuck, this is not good._ Charlize was gone from my side in seconds and was making her way over to Sam. I stood up with Ana and we both walked out of the court room hand in hand.

"Do you think we should help Charlize with Samantha?" Ana asked me quietly.

"No, not yet. If she needs help she'll ask us." I squeeze her hand slightly and send her a smile but I know it doesn't reach my eyes and I can tell she sees this. "Do you want to go and get a cup of coffee or something?" I asked her once we were out of the room.

"Okay, but we keep our cell phones on in case Sam or Charlize need us." she says as we walk over to a small café. I nod in agreement. I hope Charlize can help my sister because if she can't I don't know who can.

**Charlize**

When I got to Sammy I was shocked to see how bad she was. She was sat with her head in her hands and her knees up. I could hear her sobbing and she was shaking. I put my hand on her shoulder. She pulled away quickly and looked up at me. Her face was red and blotchy, her nose was red and she had tears rolling down her face. Her breathing was far from normal but it wasn't quite bad enough to say she was having an asthma attack. I went to put my hand on her shoulder again and she pulled back.

"D-don't touch me." she stuttered. "S-stay away from me."

"Come on; let's go get you cleaned up." I took her hand but she pulled it away from me and backed away from me.

"No, stay away from me!" she practically shouted.

"Sammy, it's me. It's Charlie." I told her. _How could she not remember me? _

"Ch-Charlie?" She whispered.

"Yeah, it's me." I smile slightly at her to reassure her.

"Charlie." She sobbed.

She started crying again and the sound tore at my heart. I pulled her to me and hugged her tight. She sobbed against my shoulder and didn't move apart from her shoulders shaking. At least five minutes past before Sammy pulled back from me and wiped her face on her sleeve. It was then when I became aware that we were still in the court room.

"Come on; let's go wash your face, okay?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded silently. I held my hand out and after a couple of beats she took it and I led out of the courtroom to the restrooms. Once we were in there I filled a sink full of warm water for her. She just stood there watching me do it.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay when they bring Jacob into the courtroom?" I asked her as I turned the taps off.

I watched her face carefully to see what her reaction would be like when I mentioned that fuckers name, and to see whether it would be the same reaction as before. Sure enough she went pale and her eyes grew slightly larger. Then she turned around, ran into a toilet cubical and threw up. _Shit, what is wrong with this kid? _When she was done she came back out and washed her face, still not saying anything. She dried her face, then she lent on the edge of the sink and closed her eyes.

"Forgive me for not being more sensitive about this, but what's with the throwing up?" I asked her after she was silent for another couple of minutes.

She took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "I'm late." She whispered without opening her eyes.

"What do you mean you're late?" I couldn't figure it out.

She opened her eyes and she turned to look at me. "Charlie, my period is late." She said simply.

I felt my mouth drop open. I closed it, then I opened it say something. I couldn't find anything to say so I closed it again. "A-are you sure?" I asked her when I could finally speak.

"Yep." She said with a nod.

"How late, because it could be like a couple of days late you know because your body clock is always changing and-." I started rambling out of sheer shock but she cut be off.

"Three weeks." She clarified.

"Three weeks!" I shouted. "Shit Sammy, three fucking weeks. You know what this means right?" I asked her. I started pacing and I moved my hand to my hair, something I had picked up from Sammy and Christian.

"Yeah Charlie, I know what it means." she said calmly.

I stopped and stared at her. "How are you so calm about this?" I asked her.

"I'm calm because if I wasn't, I would be hysterical and would probably end up in hospital again. I don't want that and you guys and the boys don't need it."

"Well have you taken a test?" I asked her. I was freaking out more than her.

"No, not yet. I wanted you wait until after the trial. If I knew I was pregnant I wouldn't be able to stand up in court and I don't want this dragged out more than in already has been. I'm going to take a test once we've finished in court." She explains quietly.

"Well that would mean stopping somewhere to pick up a test and you know Chris won't want that."

She shakes her head slowly. "Don't be mad at me okay?" she asks. Now I'm worried. "I got Phil to pick a test up for me."

"What? Phil knew before I did?" I shouted. She gave me a tiny nod. "What the fuck Sammy! You told your bodyguard that you're pregnant before you told me! Why? Why the fuck would you do that?"

"Because I knew you would act like this." She says simply. "And you had too much on your plate as is it today without worrying about the possibility of me being pregnant again."

"Sammy I'm your girlfriend, it's my job to worry about you! I still don't get why you didn't tell me earlier." I start pacing again, trying to figure out what's going on in my girlfriends head to make her act like this.

She looked up at me and said, "Please don't be mad at me."

I sighed and all the anger and annoyance left my body. I couldn't be mad at her when she looked at me like that. I sighed again. "I'm not mad at you." I told her.

"Yes you are. I can tell by the way you repeatedly tap your finger on the edge of the sink." She mumbles. I look down at my hand and see that she is right. I snatch my hand up and fold my arms.

"What are you gonna do?" I ask her.

"I'm gonna go back into that court room and kick some ass." She states.

I can't help but smile at her. Even in shitty situation she still makes me smile, it's one of the reasons why I love her. "I don't mean about that." I tell her.

"I know. I'll wait until after the trail then I'll take the test and see what it says. Then we'll take it from there." She says with a shrug.

"What are you gonna do if you're pregnant again? Are you gonna, you know?" I had to ask her.

"Am I gonna get rid of it?" she asked and I nodded. "No. It's not its fault it happened. I wouldn't do that to something that didn't have a choice in the matter. I didn't think about it with the boys and I'm not going to think about it with this one, if there is one."

"You're incredible, you know that."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." She smiles. "Come here."

She stands with her arms open to me and I try my hardest not to run at her, only just managing not to. I hug her to me and she hugs me back. It's like the hugs we used to have before that fucker got to her again. I hold on to her for dear life, as if she was a life jacket and I was in treacherous seas. It's like having the old Sammy back and I love it, more then I can explain. After what seems like a life time she pulls away and I let her.

"You ready to kick ass?" I ask her.

She sighs and smiles. "As ready as I'll ever be." And with that she grabs my hand and we walk out of the restrooms and back to the court room.

**Third Person**

Samantha stands and tells the whole court room about what happened to her that night of the party. She answers the questions she is asked and she has a new confidence about her which helps her to get through and talk about her worst nightmares. She also has to explain what happened to her when Jacob kidnapped her and tortured her over three weeks. They have pictures of all her injuries and pictures of where she was kept. The jury are shown these pictures to explain about the conditions she was in and how she was treated. They are also shown pictures of weapons and tools that Jacob used on her, most of them looked homemade but some you could easily have bought in a hard ware store. As the images were being shown, Christian began to visible shake and had to fight his hardest not to stand up and storm out or to start yelling at people. Charlize and Ana couldn't look at the images and as Benedict described the images and weapons, Charlize covered her ears and bent her head. Samantha didn't look at the images either, but as they were being described her eyes glazed over and she looked like she was in a trance. Once Samantha has finished explaining everything and there are no further questions, she is asked to stand down from the dock. She does so and sits down.

Once she is sat the judge and lawyer talk, then Jacob is called to the stand. When Samantha hears his name she freezes and pales slightly but otherwise doesn't do anything. Once Jacob is in the stand and he has said his oath, the questions begin. First of all he is asked to explain what happened at the party from his point of view. He says that Samantha was the one who put the alcohol in the punch because she wanted the party to be more fun. He says that Samantha had a rape fantasy and she begged him and blackmailed him into raping her. His lawyer said that you could technically say that Samantha raped him, in which Jacob agreed. At this point Christian stands up and starts shouting abuse at Jacob. He's told to sit down or leave the court room. He looks from Samantha to the door and back again. Then he sighs and sits back down with his head in his hands.

When Jacob's lawyer has finished, its Benedict's turn to ask the questions. He's good with using big words so the some of the questions are quite hard for Jacob to understand. He stumbles a couple of times on his answers which the jury takes into account. Why Benedict asks Jacob for the millionth time if he raped Samantha, Jacob loses his cool. He starts shouting and swearing at Benedict, even going as far as looking straight at Samantha and threatening her. To everybody's surprise, Samantha doesn't freak out, or break down. She just sits there staring at Jacob as he yells at her. she doesn't even blink, she just stares him down. Charlize starts shaking again when Jacob starts yelling, but it's not from fear or worry, it's from pure hatred and angry. Ana sits and comforts Christian, trying to calm him down. After a couple of minutes she manages to and Christian apologizes for his actions.

Finally when both lawyers have asked their questions and have stated that they have nothing further to ask or say, the judge gave the jury time to confer and reach their verdict. She dismissed the rest of the court while the jury went off to discuss.

**Three hours later**

**Samantha**

We had just been called back into the court room. The jury have reached their verdict. Do you know what I was doing for those three hours while they were deciding? I was praying, praying that they would do the right thing and say that Jacob is guilty. We were all back in the same places, only now one man from the jury was stood up in front of the rest of them. I was focusing on him. I wasn't even going to acknowledge the fact that that fucker has just been brought into the room, I'm not going to look at my family, I'm going to focus on what the man has to say because he has the answer that change my life forever. Then this man started speaking and I couldn't hear what he was saying. I mean like I could literally hear nothing, but this faint buzzing in my ears. I shook my head to get rid of the buzzing and I refocused all my attention onto the man. He's talking about reaching a conclusion and I know I really need to focus on this next bit.

Then the judge speaks. "Mr. Foreman has the jury reached a verdict?" she asks.

"Yes your honour." He says politely.

"Okay. The defendant is charged with possession of an illegal firearm, kidnap of a minor, multiple rapes, assault with intent on injury and attempted murder. How do you find the defendant?"

_Holy-Mary-mother-of-god this is it. _It feels like time has literally stopped and nobody is in the room except that man. "Guilty of all charges your honour."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I know you have been waiting ages for this and I feel like it isn't good enough. The whole from the beginning of the third person was pretty shit in my opinion but I always think my stuff is shit so there you go. I know the bit after three hours later sucks ass completely because I had no idea what I was doing. So if it's wrong or it doesn't make sense, I really don't care. I was gonna finish here, but I decided I should add in another little bit to really fuck things up. It's not much but I think it's enough.**

* * *

**Anyway, on with it. **

**Charlize **

I can't believe we got Jacob sent down. I mean I knew we had a good case for it and I knew there was a good possibility of him getting locked up for what he did, but it didn't seem real until the judge passed sentence on him. I know Christian is over the moon with the result because he hasn't stopped smiling since we got back to the apartment. Ana is the same but I think she's also a little shocked about what happened in the court room. The boys were asleep on the couch in between Ana and I and they were wrapped up in their blankets, wriggling every so often.

Sammy is still sleeping. She's been asleep since the car ride back from the court house. Christian carried her into the apartment and put her in bed and that's where she's been for the past couple of hours. I'm glad she's sleeping, she really needs it. Have I mentioned about how proud I am of her? I could burst with happiness I'm that proud of her, but I won't because that would be kinda messy. God I love that girl so much it hurts. I actually think I would die without her; she's like a part of me now.

"Charlize?" I'm broken from my thoughts by Ana calling my name. "You okay?"

"Um yeah I was just thinking about Sammy." That was partly true. Ana smiled slowly then started chuckling. "What? Is there something on my face or in my hair?" I ask her.

"No, nothing like that." She chuckles.

"Then what is it?"

"You, you're just so in love with Sam and I can see it in your eyes." She says, as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

"How can you see it?" I ask her. I'm genuinely interested because no one has ever told me this before.

"Your eyes sparkle when you say her name and you smile a little bit every time you see her or every time someone says something about her. It's kinda cute." She says with a knowing smile.

I can feel myself turn crimson as she describes the immense love I have for my girl. I feel embarrassed so I decide to change the subject. "Um Ana, can I ask you something?" I say sheepishly.

"Yeah of course." She sits forward a bit and listens carefully.

"Do you think Chris would let me take Sammy out on a date?" I ask quietly.

She smiles again and nods. "I think so, as long as you take Jameson with you." I was afraid she'd say something like that. "Why are you asking?"

"Well because as you know we're kind of a couple now but we never got to do everything like all the other couple did, like go out on a first date and all the normal stuff. We just went straight into sharing a bed and loving each other." I explained.

"Well I think it's a lovely idea. Of course you would have to clear it with Christian and you would also have to make sure that Jameson is free and is able to go with you. And before you start yes, Jameson does have to go with you and no, you cannot ditch him once you get to your destination." Dammit, she read me like a book. "Anyway I think Mrs Jones should be starting supper soon so do you want to go and wake Samantha up?"

I stood up and headed out of the room towards the girl I hope to spend the rest of my life with. I couldn't help but smile at the idea.

. . .

When I got to bedroom I was a little surprised and worried that Sammy wasn't still in the bed, but as I looked round the room I saw that the bathroom light was on so I stopped panicking. I sat on the bed and waited for her to come out so I could ask how she was doing but after a few minutes of silence my worry crept back in again. I went over to the door and knocked gently on it.

"You okay baby?" I ask her. I hear her gasp and something falls into the sink. "Sammy, you okay?" I ask her again.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She says but she doesn't sound it and her voice was shaking as she spoke.

"Baby let me in." I tell her as I try the door handle but it doesn't work.

"N-no, I'm fine. Just-just give me a minute." I hear the tap running and she was muttering stuff to herself that I can't quite hear what it is.

"Baby, I'm gonna go get Chris okay?" I was starting to freak out a bit.

"No! Don't Charlie! I just, I-I need to see my boys. I-I'll be okay then."

"Okay, I'll just go and get them for you. Just don't do anything stupid, okay baby?" she didn't reply. "Sammy, you listening?"

"Yeah, nothing stupid. I got it." I don't believe but what else can I do.

**Christian **

You wouldn't believe how happy I am that that fucker got sent down. I'm so happy I haven't stopped smiling since we left the court room and my face was starting to hurt from it. But I didn't care because my baby sister was finally free from that bastard. She could finally relax and not have to look over her shoulder all the time worrying about someone coming after her. My plan was that when we got back to the apartment Ana and I would spend the rest of the day in the playroom. But unfortunately someone screwed up at work big time. So I had to sort that out before and kinky-fuckery started. Despite the screw up at work, I was still pretty upbeat and luckily nobody got fired.

I finished with the cock up at work and I'm surprised at how hungry I am. I close my laptop down, pick up me cell and head out of my office and towards the kitchen. Once I get there I see Gail fussing about in the kitchen. I feel bad for because she has been babysitting all day and now she has to look after the adults as well. I know that's what I pay her for but it can't be easy all the time.

"Gail, why don't you take the night off?" I say to her as I reach the breakfast bar and sit down.

She jumps when I mention her name and spins around to look at me. "Mr Grey, you startled me." she exclaims then she goes back to looking for something.

"Sorry." I watch her as she rummages through the draws and cupboards but still doesn't find what she's looking for. "Are you okay Gail?" I ask her after a couple of minutes.

"No." she says simply. Then she turns to look at me and sighs. "I seem to have miss placed one of the knives."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I usually put all of the knives in this draw." She points to one of the draws. "But one of them is missing and I'm positive I put it in there this morning."

Before I can suggest anything Charlize comes into the room looking panicked and worried. "Have you guys seen Sammy anywhere?" she asks us both.

"Not since I put her in her room. Why?" I ask her.

"Because I went into the room just now and she was in the bathroom acting all weird and she wouldn't let me in. She told me to get the boys so I did and when I got back in there she was gone." She says in practically one breath.

Samantha gone, plus knife missing, equals big trouble in this house.

* * *

**Told you I was gonna fuck things up. **

**Anyway as always, let me know what you think but please don't be too harsh. I need nice stuff so I can get working on the next update. **

**The next update is going to be mainly interaction between Sammy and Christian. There will be secrets told and there will be tears and tantrums, as well as some pretty strong language and fucked up speeches/confessions. **

**Another thing, I'm really struggling with coming up for a title for the sequel so if you have any ideas please do let me know. **

**Thanks again.**

**Much love to all :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey lovely loyal readers, if there are any of you left after my ridiculously long absence. Usual reasons why, writers block, college work, family events and so many more annoying little things. **

**None of this update is betaed so there is bound to be mistakes in it. I don't care; I just wanted to get rid of this chapter because I've had most of it since Christmas. **

**If it sucks I don't care. Right now I just want to get this story finished because it is seriously fucking me off. I feel like it isn't going anywhere and I feel like I keep letting you guys down because my updates and story line is crap. Surely I'm not the only one who feels this right? **

**Whatever, here the next chapter. Mainly in Christian POV. Secrets spilled and a fair bit of language in it so be warned.**

* * *

**Christian **

"Are you sure she's not still in the bathroom?" I asked Charlize as I stood up.

"Yeah I'm sure. The door was open so I check inside and she wasn't there." She moved her hand up to her hair and knotted it in. "Where the hell could she be?" she muttered to herself.

"Gail, where's Taylor?" I asked.

"He went out to get something for one of the cars sir. Would you like me to ring him?" I could she was just as worried as I was.

"No not yet. Thanks Gail." Then I turned back to Charlize who was pacing back and forth, frowning with her hand in her hair. "Charlize where else did you look?"

"Um, just in our room, our bathroom and here. Chris, what if someone kidnapped her again? I can't deal with that again, I just can't." I could see she was about to break down and we really don't need that right now.

"Hey, she's not been kidnapped again, okay? She's here, somewhere. I'll look for her. You go and look after those boys, okay?" I told her. She looked reluctant and looked like she might protest, but then she nodded and headed off to her room.

"Is there anything you need my to do Mr Grey?" Gail asked me.

"No thank you Gail. Just keep an eye and an ear open for her please."

"Yes sir." She went off into the staff quarters and I was left alone in the kitchen.

I knew Sam couldn't be in the library, because Ana was in there and she would have told me if Sam was in there with her. There's no way she could be in the playroom or in Ana and my room. I sighed, trying to think where she could be. I walked other to the couch and sat down, with my head in my hands. If she had gone down to the one of the lower floors we would have heard the elevator. _Where the hell could she be?_Just then I hear a thud on the window next to me. _No fucking way._ I stand up and go to the curtain in front of the balcony door. I open the curtain and check the door. It's usually locked, but right now it isn't. I slide it open slowly and step outside. It's getting dark out and it's already cold. I look around the balcony until my eyes fall on the tiny hunched figure that is my sister in the corner by the railings. She's wearing nothing but a white long sleeve tee shirt and underwear. She's sat with her knees up and her arms wrapped around them and her back towards the window and to me. She looks like she's shaking and I don't know whether it's from the cold or whether she's crying. I close the curtain and the door, and then I take a step closer to her, knowing full well that I would probably freak her out I keep my distance.

"Sam?" I ask quietly. As expected she jumped half out her skin but she didn't turn around. "Sam, what are you doing out here?" I ask her slowly. I'm angry at her for being out here in the cold wearing next to nothing, but I can't show her that I'm angry. Right now she needs someone to talk to her, not yell at her.

"Enjoying the view." She mumbles. Her voice sounds distant and not like her usual self.

"Sam, why don't you come inside? It's cold out here."

"I like the cold. Look at this view Chris." She says and she waves her arm around in front of her. "I could sit her for the rest of my life." She added quietly. **"**Did you know that forty four percent or rape victims are under the age of eighteen?" she asks. "Also, did you know that fifteen percent of rape victims are under the age of twelve? Who the fuck rapes a twelve year old? Who does that?" she muttered.

I was starting to worry about what's making her act so weird when she turned around and faced me. My mouth dropped open slightly as I looked at her. Her face was pale, her eyes were glazed and droopy and dark circles under them. In her left hand she had Gail's missing kitchen knife and in her right, she had a bottle of bourbon. I knew it was a new bottle because the seal was hanging of the top, but it was almost three quarters empty.

I decided to ignore the statistics she just threw at me. "Sam, come inside. We can get you cleaned up, get you something to eat."

"Did you know that excessive drinking can cause a miscarriage?" she mumbled as she looked at the bottle in her hands. She smiled slightly to herself and took another swig.

Then I realised what she had said. "Sam, are you saying you're pregnant again?" I asked her.

Instead of answering me, she reached behind her and picked something up. Then she held it up to me in front of her. I stepped forward and took it from her. Then I used my cell phone screen for the light so I could see what it was. It was a pregnancy test with a little pink plus sing on it. My baby sister was pregnant. Again. Quick as a flash, a stepped forward and snatched the bourbon out of her hand. She frowned at her hand where it had been then looked up at me.

"Hey!" she snapped. "I was drinking that!"

"Are you trying to give yourself a miscarriage on purpose?" I asked her, not quite believing her.

"Yes, yes I am. Give that back." She demanded like a stubborn child.

"No." I told her.

She sighed and looked down. "Fine. When do you want me to move out?"

Now I was totally stumped. "What do you mean?"

"I don't belong here. I've fucked up way too much times. So I figures that you wouldn't want me here. So when do you want me to go?" her speech was slightly slurred and it was the first obvious sign that she was drunk, apart from the bottle of bourbon of course.

"Samantha, I don't want you to move out. And you do belong here." I reassured her.

"No I don't, don't belong in your family. I'm a black sheep." She whispered. Then she sniffed.

I crouched down in front of her. "Hey, look at me." I told her. She sniffed again and lifted her head. "You belong here just as much as I do. Why do you feel like you don't belong here?"

"'Cos of my past. And my bringing up. I don't fit in. You and Elliot and Mia and Grace and Carrick and Ana and everyone else all slot into place like puzzles but I don't." she wiped her nose on her left sleeve and its then that I realize she still has the knife in her hand.

"Sam, give me the knife." I say to her quietly.

She looks up quickly and her eyes go wide. "W-why? I'm sorry; I didn't mean what I said. P-please don't hurt me."

"Sam, I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise. I just don't want you to hurt yourself, okay?" jeez, I can't believe she thought I would hurt her.

She very slowly handed the knife over to me. I stood up, walked to the other side of the balcony and put the knife and the bourbon down, then I went back and sat Indian style in front of Sam. I knew there was only one thing I could talk about with her to make her feel like she belonged in this family, and that was the first four years of my life. I hated talking about it but if it helped her then I would do it.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked her. She nodded silently. "I haven't always been with Grace and Carrick. They adopted me when I was four. Before they adopted me I was with my biological mother."

"What happened to her?" she asked quietly.

"She died." I say simply. "Drug overdose."

"Was she a crack whore?" she muttered to me.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Dad only goes for crack whores or underage chicks. He said that my mom was a crack whore too. So what, you were chucked in some cosy care home and picked up by the Grey's?" she asked and she finished the sentence with a yawn.

"I wish. It took four days for someone to find my mother and me. I was extremely neglected and malnourished so they took me to the hospital. Grace heard me screaming for my mother and she came to see what was going on. She told me several times that as soon as she saw me she loved me and wanted to take me home." I smiled at the memory of Grace telling me this.

Sam yawned again before she spoke. "So it was all happy families from then?"

I watched her face carefully, noting how her eyes kept closing slowly and how she shook her head to keep them open. I knew I needed to wrap this conversation up quickly and get her back inside before she passed out on me.

"No, not quiet. Grace and Carrick had already adopted Elliot and it was nice to have someone there who was around the same age as me. But I was withdrawn from everything. I didn't talk to anyone, I didn't do much, and I just sort of stared at things. I don't remember any of this by the way. This is all coming from things I've been told. I was like that for about two years. Then when I was six Grace and Carrick brought Mia home." I smiled and the mention of my annoying little sister. "She was just a baby in my mom's arms. But her arrival changed me. I was a big brother; I had someone who needed to be cared for all the time and I was ready to help do it. Of course it took some time for me to be back to a relatively normal state, but I managed with the help of my family." I looked over at her to see her watching me with a small smile on her lips.

"What was it like before your mom, you know?" she asked.

"It was dreadful. Her pimp treated her and me like crap."

"Did you get your cigarette scars from your mom?" she whispered.

I frowned at her. How had she seen my scars? "No. There from her pimp. How do you know there cigarette scars?"

"'Cos I have some. Three, on my back. One of my dad's whores, thought it was a cool way to wake me up." She told me with a yawn again.

"What did your father do about it?" I was dumbfounded; I didn't know what else to say.

She laughed once then went back to staring into space. "He told her to get the fuck out. I thought it changed but all he said was that he's the only one allowed to do shit like that to me. The burns went really nasty. J-Jacob sorted them out for me." she looked down at the mention of that fuckers name slowly shook her head. When she finally looked back up at me, her eyes were filled with tears. "Do you think it's my fault? Do you think I pushed Jacob to do this?" she asked as her tears spilled over.

"No." I told her straight away. "None of this was your fault Sam."

"But I should have seen it coming. I knew him better than anyone and I couldn't see this. Maybe if I had said yes when he asked me out this wouldn't have happened."

"Hey, no one could have seen this coming Sam, not even you."

"But I turned him into a monster Chris! It's all my fault. I should have stopped him from doing it."

"No Sam, it isn't. You can't turn someone into a monster; it's the way they are born. Don't you dare blame yourself for the way that bastard turned out. You couldn't have known how he would turn out and you couldn't do anything to stop it." I can't believe she's blaming herself for the way he turned out.

"I should have known." She whispered.

"Samantha, you need to get this in your head. There was no way you could have known, there was nothing you could have done to stop it and it is defiantly, one hundred percent, not your fault. Do you understand me?"

She stared at me for an eternity, not looking away from my eyes, before she slowly nodded. "Okay." she whispered.

"Okay." I repeated. "Now, I'm going to book you in with Dr. Greene tomorrow. We'll get you checked out, and found out what's going on in there." I said pointing to her stomach.

"I don't think I can do it." she confessed. "Not again. I didn't want to do it with the boys either."

I frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

"I never wanted the boys. I had it all planned out. I was going to show up here, tell you I was your sister. I figured because you're some rich billionaire dude you wouldn't want to even be seen walking the same street as me. So the idea of me being your half sister, well it would be unthinkable for you. You'd tell me you didn't want to know and I'll go all 'but please Mr. Grey, I need your help' and I'd start crying. You'd feel bad and ask me what you could do." she stopped to yawn and rub a hand over her face then she continued. "I'd say that I was knocked up and I needed money for a place to stay and medical bills. I'd hope that you'd fall for my innocent little girl routine and give the money. Then I'd go have an abortion and pay of my dad's loans with the rest of the money so we weren't always on the run."

I was stunned. I couldn't believe she was telling me all this.

"But of course I didn't plan on getting beat up and kid napped once I got to Seattle and I never planned on ending up in the hospital being treated by your mom. I also never thought you'd be this nice and understanding. There was no way I could just take your money and go. And by that time and had gotten attached to the boys so I was having second thoughts anyway. I bet you think I'm a horrible, evil person don't you?" she asked quietly.

"No, not at all. I think you were a scared kid in a shitty situation and you needed a way out. I don't blame you for what you were going to do. I'm glad you didn't though. I'm glad we got to know each other and I'm very glad you didn't abort my nephews." I told her with a smile, trying to lighten her mood.

"So you don't hate me for what I was going to do?"

"No. if I was in your situation, I probably would have done the same thing." I tell her truthfully.

"Seriously?" she asked, stunned.

"Yeah, seriously." She stares at me for a bit then she laughs once. Her laugh soon being uncontrollable and she bent over clutching her stomach and gasping for air. "What's so funny?"

"I just, pictured you, pregnant!" she laughs. "Oh god, my ribs hurt. Shit, that's funny stuff." She manages to say once she's stopped.

"It's good to see you laugh Sam, even if it is at my expense. Are you ready to go inside?"

Her smile dropped and she looked down. "Is Charlie mad at me?" she whispered.

"No, I don't think so. I think she's just worried."

"I bet she hates me." she mumbled.

"I really don't think so Samantha. Charlize loves you, I can see it by the way she looks at you and speaks about you. Right now I think she will just be glad that you are safe and not hurt." As I finish my sentence I remember that she was holding the knife when I came out here. "Sam, you didn't hurt yourself did you? With the knife I mean." I ask her.

She shook her head a little then looked up at me. "No. I couldn't do it. I tried to but I couldn't. I felt like I would be letting people down if I did."

It worries me that she actually wanted to but that's something we can talk about tomorrow. "Okay. I really think we should get back inside now Sam. It is getting rather cold out here and I don't want you to get ill, not in your condition." I tell her, but I regret saying it because of the look on her face. I can't quiet tell what she's thinking, but she looks scared out of her mind. Then again who wouldn't be? She's a sixteen year old with twins whose just found out she's pregnant again. Scared wouldn't quite cover it for me.

"Are you sure she's not mad at me?"

"Samantha, can you blame her if she is? She has a right to be mad at you. But like I've said, right now she's probably just happy that you're okay. Once she's over being happy, then she'll probably be mad. But it shows that she truly cares about you. If she did the same thing, would you be mad at her?"

She yawned then smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'd be livid." _You and me both kid. _

"Well there you go. Now come on, before you catch a cold." I stand up finally and my muscles groan in protest because of how I've sat for the past twenty minutes. Samantha slowly stands up but as she does she falls forward and right into me. I put my hands in her upper arms to steady her but I don't push her away. "Whoa, I think someone's a little drunk." I say with a laugh.

"Har har Chris." She mutters quietly. I can tell she's tired. She won't be awake for much longer.

"Do you want me to carry you in?" I ask her. She's going to be stumbling all over the place and it would be quicker if I carried her.

"Kay." She said in an almost inaudible voice.

"Okay. But only if you promise not to freak out on me." I joke, but I don't get an answer from her. I push her back a little to see her face and she has her eyes closed. I smile and shake my head. Then I pick her up and carefully take her inside and to her bedroom.

**Samantha **

I'm woken up by someone screaming my name in my ear. _Shit my head. _My name is screamed again and I groan, which only makes my head hurt more.

"Sammy come on, wake up." The voice says.

I sit up and rub my face, then I look towards the voice. "Charlie do you have to yell?" I mumble.

"What? I'm not yelling. In fact I'm whispering because I'm that nice. But if you want me to yell, I will." She tells me.

"No babe, please don't." I groan to her.

"Aw has Sammy got a head ache?" she coos. I just nod and pout. "Well that's what you get for drinking a whole bottle of bourbon!" she yells at me. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Ah, Charlie no yelling, please. Shit, my head hurts."

"You're telling me not to yell? Are you serious! You could be pregnant again and you go and get shit faced! What is wrong with you?" she yells at me as she climbs of the bed and starts pacing.

"I'm sorry." I mumble. Fuck, my head feels like it's been split in two.

"You're sorry? Oh so that makes it all okay does it? Samantha do you have any idea how worried I was last night when I came in here and you were gone?" she asks in a normal volume, which still hurts my head.

"Wait, did you just call me Samantha?"

"Yes, I did, because I'm pissed at you. Remember that for the future. Full name means you're in trouble." She tells me. She even pointed her finger at me. I nod to her and can't help but laugh a little. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"You. You're cute when you get all angry and caring."

"Don't you dare try and charm your way out of this mess Samantha Smith. Now get up, get showered, get dressed and get in that kitchen for something to eat. You have an appointment with Dr Greene at ten o'clock and its already eight thirty." Yeah, she's defiantly hot when she's angry and in charge.

"Yes ma'am." I say with a lazy salute as I stand from the bed.

As I do my stomach turns and I have to run to the bathroom, where I throw up in the toilet. In seconds Charlie is there rubbing my back and tucking my hair behind my ears. I hate throwing up. In fact I'm pretty sure everybody hates throwing. Once it's stopped and I can breathe right again, I stand up, pull the flush and then go to the sink to brush my teeth. Once I'm finished there I sigh and lean my head against Charlie's shoulder.

"I hate morning sickness." I mumble.

"Baby, I think you'll find that the bourbon making an appearance." Charlie tells me softly as she rubs my back.

"So what, because I threw up your back to being all nice again?"

"I could never stay mad at you for long Sammy. But don't you dare do something like that again. You need to talk to me, or at least talk to someone about what you're feeling and thinking. It's not good to keep all this stuff in." she pause for a second then she continues. "Jay never talked to anyone about what was going on in his head. I don't want to have to go through that again. I can't go through that again. I can't lose you Samantha."

Well shit. I had no idea this was affecting her so badly. I lift my head up to look her in the face.

"Do you really think I would do that?" I ask her.

"I don't think you would do it on purpose. But mistakes happen, and no one ever knows what they might do in the heat of the moment." She looks me in the eye as she speaks and I realise that she in generally scared of what might happen to me.

Its then, right in that second, that look, when I realise I have to change how I deal with things otherwise I might lose Charlie. If I lose Charlie, I lose a massive part of my world, my life.

I step forward so I'm pressed against Charlie and I lean my forehead against hers. I take both her hands in mine. "I'll go see Flynn." I tell her.

"You hate seeing Flynn."

"I don't care. I'll see Flynn everyday for the rest of my life if I have to. If not seeing him means I might lose you, I'm not gonna risk it. You are my world Charlize Martinez, and if I have to sit in a cramped office, talking about the crazy, shitty things that go on in my head everyday for the rest of my life so I can stay with you, I will. Hell, I'll go twice a day if I have to."

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you say in one go. You'd really do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you. Shit, that sounds so cheesy and so cliché, but its true babe, I would literally do anything for you."

"I don't know what to say." She admits to me.

"I love you." I whisper to her.

She leans forward and places a small soft kiss on my lips.

When she pulls away I frown at her. "What that's all I get?" I ask.

"Yes. Now get in that shower. We have to find out what's going on in here." She says as she places her hand on my stomach.

"Fine. But just one more thing." I say and I quickly lean up and kiss her again. I feel her start to laugh and I can't help but laugh as well.

When she pulls away she goes straight out of the room and closes the door. God I love that girl.

. . .

"Okay Samantha, can you tell why you're here today?" Dr Greene asks me.

I'm sat on one of those little examination table in her office. I would have thought it was obvious as to why I'm here. Charlie is in here with me sat by my side. Christian was determined to come with me and now he is stood by the door looking like he really doesn't want to be here. He's on his Blackberry as usual, fixated on the tiny screen as his fingers tap away on the tiny keyboard.

"I'm here because I'm pregnant again." I tell her simply.

"Okay. How far along do you think you are?" I just shrug to her. "Okay then. How late is your period?" she asks with a tiny glance to Christian.

I looked over to Christian to see that he had stopped typing. "Chris you don't have to stay in here if it is making you uncomfortable." I tell him.

His head shoots up and he frowns. "No its fine." He tells me. I really want to tell him to get the fuck out but I can't.

"Okay." I turn back to Dr Greene. "Three maybe four weeks." I tell her.

"Okay. So the most effective way to find out how far along you and others things is to do a transvaginal ultrasound." Dr Greene tells me.

"I don't care how nicely you say it, that sounds nasty." I say to her.

She laughs slightly and carries on. "Would you like me to explain to process of the ultrasound?"

"Not really but I suppose you have to."

I sat and listened to Dr Greene explain the process to me, and with each sentence she said, my mouth fell open a little bit further. There is no way people actually do this. Once she had finished explaining I looked to Charlie. She just had a blank expression on her face but I could see it in her eyes that she was a little freaked. Then I looked over to Christian and the look on his face actually made me smile. He looked mortified.

"Now do you wanna go out Chris?" I asked her.

"Um yeah. I have a phone call to make anyway." He mumbles as he practically runs out the room.

"Shall we start now?" Dr Greene asks me.

* * *

**So I decided to end it here simply because I couldn't be bothered to write any more tonight and I just wanted to get it out to you guys to let you know that I am still alive and writing. **

**Anyway what did you think? Please let me. **

**Also I'm thinking of setting up a Twitter page so I can keep you guys updated even if I don't update the stories, but I'm not going to set one up if no one is going to use it. It would be kinda pointless don't you think? So let me know if you will and I'll see where it goes from there. **

**Thank you for sticking with me. I know I'm not the best writer out there but I do try. **

**Much love to all :)**


End file.
